


狐说

by Yugimi



Category: AKB48, SKE48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 141,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugimi/pseuds/Yugimi
Summary: 古人云，撒娇的狐狸最好命
Relationships: Furukawa Airi/Takayanagi Akane, Kojima Haruna/Shinoda Mariko, Matsui Jurina/Matsui Rena, Murayama Yuiri/Okada Nana
Kudos: 30





	1. 第一回：惧内狮王莽闯樱源，白衣狐君无辜背锅

**Author's Note:**

> 一：本文题材为东方玄幻，主cp为w松井，副cp有彩蛇、古柳、麻里菜等。  
> 二：以前的文想看的可以直接私信我的微博：密涅瓦的猫头鹰在黄昏时起飞  
> #w松井# 长篇《无限近似于奇迹的命运》《长恨歌》、短篇《不疯魔不成活》《我可以抽支烟吗？》  
> #彩蛇# 短篇《薄樱》《阳炎》《待宵》《眠冬》  
> #理睡# 中篇《神的孩子》  
> #“浮浪”系列#短篇《白月光》（绘岛x月光院）  
> 三：lofter那边应该不会再更新了。

青山吐微翠，林野草色新。岚光裹烟霞，折出一片仲春好风景。

九重云霄之下矗着一座无忧山，无忧山麓，便是那漫开粉朵的樱源。此处连山接水，上呈瑞云祥霭，时闻鹤唳凤鸣，下临无忧涧泉，波净净，水清清。

人说“起伏峦头龙脉好，必有高人隐姓名”。

白衣玄纱，端的似墨竹清雅。

又是谁人？

午后，狐君于桌案前展卷阅文，一坐常常就是几个钟头。日韵渐淡，鸟雀归林，如此又是平安无虞的一天，一如她过往五千年的迢迢岁月。

“王！我王！祸事、祸事了！”

喧嚷忽起，谁的声音打碎了狐君独享的安宁。

释卷，她眉间微皱，冷声应道：“怎么了。”

“雪狮王带着一堆人来咱们樱源了，那阵势可吓死小的了，您赶紧出来看看吧！”小满在外头促声回答她的疑惑。

雪狮？

敛了长袖薄纱，狐君整衣起身。

“狐君！狐君！狐君快快出来理论！”

不待她半只脚踏出屋子，隔着墙头老远就听见了雪狮王势若洪钟的咆哮。

“是怎么了？”

被王这么问着，小满只摇了头：“小的也不知道，他凶得很，不跟我们解释，非要您去。”

让小满将雪狮王引往前堂，玲奈随后跟去。

雪狮一族住在千里雪川，离这狐族的樱源隔了十万八千里远，平时想招惹都鞭长莫及，怎么雪狮王还亲自上门了呢。

前堂挂着老狐王手书的“松茂堂”匾额，悬匾之下为篁竹流水山石图，再其下则为一摆着香炉烛台的长案。

雪狮王膀厚腰圆，负盔着甲，银铜狮蛮带紧勒皮肉，一人足有寻常人两倍宽，此时正侧躺在一张寒玉剑腿塌上歇脚。

来就来，还自备塌呵。

玲奈止步堂外，待小满给她披上羽氅方入内里。

雪狮王身边抠手四望，眼神飘忽不定，半天蹦不出一个字的女人，玲奈看着便光火。面向狮王，她作揖启口：“小狐见过雪狮王。”

“嗳……”雪狮王大手一挥，“不敢当不敢当，哪敢受狐君的礼。”

不喜啰嗦，将他请入座，又新看了茶，玲奈道：“敢问您今日不远万里来此——”

“当然是有事了！没事我吃饱了撑的找你修仙么！”

雪狮王火爆脾气，偏偏不像个冷静镇定的雪狮。

“把那小畜生带上来！”

招了侍卫，雪狮王一掸皂罗袍，转身坐回塌上。

“狐君，明人不说暗话，你家的小畜生偷光了我雪狮宫的酒，砸烂了我雪狮宫的大梁，还差点烧了我雪狮一族的千里雪川，我不来向你这狐王讨个说法回去可不好交差。”

两族隔得那样远，再顽劣的狐狸，哪个会冒着风险去雪狮宫偷酒捣乱。

待雪狮侍卫揪着小东西的后颈皮上来，玲奈这才见着雪狮王口中的“小畜生”原是只通身火红的赤狐——可要说赤狐一族，就离得更远了不是。

冲天酒气熏得人直掩鼻，再看小畜生，飘飘然醉死在酒中，红舌半吐，嘴角还隐约挂着笑。

雪狮王提声问道：“怎么样？是不是你管束不当？”

“此为赤狐一族——”

“我不管！”雪狮王两脚落地，碾塌了前堂的地砖，“你是狐狸，这小畜生也是狐狸，你不管谁管？”

狐族中以白狐头领为王，其余赤狐玄狐之分族头领皆为长老。虽说不至于各自为政，凡有大事也必当联席商磋，可这些“鸡毛蒜皮”的小事本应该由赤狐庄自行收拾才对。

近前一步，小满附耳低言：“赤狐长老今日去鹤族吃喜酒了。”

如此，便真的只能要狐族的王代为管教了。

差谷雨去了酒窖，玲奈向着雪狮王拱手：“这里备有几坛千年佳酿，虽比不得雪狮宫玄冰洞窟的酒，还望您笑纳，小狐改日再亲自登门谢罪。”

雪狮王显也没想到高傲的狐君是能这么好说话的，原先还吹胡子瞪眼得要掀了樱源，这闹得，没了脾气。

“算了算了！你好好管教管教这小畜生，再敢扰我雪狮宫，小心着它的皮！”

好不容易送走雪狮王，玲奈轻叹息，暗自心疼窖藏几千年的香醪。可心疼有什么用呢，那狮子说得句句在理，身为狐族的王，她不去摆平，又能有谁镇得住。

送上热茶一盏，小满又忙接过王的大氅。

手边就是那大闹雪狮宫的小畜生，此时仍睡得香甜，涎水流了半桌子。

“认得么。”

抱着厚重的大氅，小满答道：“瞅那铃铛，想必是赤狐庄的少主人了，寻常小狐怎么也没那胆子。”

听小满这么说，玲奈也才注意到这小畜生脚上系着的铃铛。

“赤狐庄的少主……”呷了热茶，玲奈道：“我竟不知。”

“王不知也正常，您才出关多少年呀，赤狐庄的少主人出生时您还在凤仙谷呢。”

似是为刚才那桩烦事耗尽了心神，玲奈只颔首：“去请长老来，就说少主在这，其他无需多言。”

道了“是”，小满静悄退下。

独坐没一刻功夫，雪狮族的二小姐折返回来时，茶都还是温的。

“小满，取来羽氅。”

太古洪荒时代，神州只芒荡着一片涬溟。后经亿万年演幻，鸿蒙初辟，轻而清之气上浮，化为星云，重而浊之气下沉，变作山川。天地始有界限，昼夜自此分明。

集天清之气而成的天族，又称“神族”，靠一干闲散神仙掌管着星云变幻。聚地浊之气而成的地族又称“兽族”，海河山林百兽，哪处淌着甘甜的泉水，哪处结了个大汁多的果子，没有比它们更懂的。

虽说是“兽”，又自地浊之气而来，却并不意味着要低神族一等。神族司天，兽族掌地，相辅相成，缺一不可。再者说，神魔大战之际，若非兽族鼎力相助，谁赢谁败可也都是不好断定的事。

两厢敬重，八荒无难。

兽族中原以龙凤二族为尊，然龙族久居海薮，不与旁族打交道，凤族则栖于凤仙谷，与世隔绝。

即便是兽族，邻里友朋间亦需走动来往，此二族常年不显身露面，久而久之其他兽僚也不把它们当回事了。

这么着，居于樱源的白狐、千里雪川的雪狮以及冷月窟的螣蛇因了地势优越，采日月天地之灵气而能人辈出，便被兽僚们奉为上等。

其他暂且不谈，要说狐族，神魔大战之后的十万年来倒是出了个不同凡响的大人物。

话说当今天后的亲妹妹嫁给了狐族的王，后诞下一女，名唤“玲奈”。生来便拥有半神格的狐王之女天资聪颖，根骨奇佳，非俗仙凡兽可比，不到五千年的时间便修成了九尾神狐。

五千年修成九尾神狐是怎么个感觉呢？这么说吧，昔年狐帝也堪堪用了七千年才长出九条尾巴来。

出关那日，此女腾云驾雾上了天庭拜见天帝天后。天后甚是喜欢这个聪慧无双的外甥女儿，便央请天帝封赏些什么与她。这么突然的请求，天帝一时半会也没想出来该封什么好。

就在这时，遥上天君打了个哈欠，晃着扇子悠悠开了金口：“若加其他封号，难免累赘，无一可配得上。我看便唤’狐君’吧，虽简单，却十分映衬这丫头。”

众仙皆以为妙，得天帝天后点头后纷纷向“狐君”道喜。

如此，狮族有狮王，蛇族有蛇王，可这狐族，竟只有“狐君”了。

“我的茶不赖吧，可是我哥从天上弄来的’玉翠’呢。”

那嬉皮笑脸的模样，玲奈见识多了，不跟她计较方才只顾着东张西望，没帮上指头大的忙。从千里雪川到樱源，怕不还是她带的路。

“站在那，不许动。”

狐君这么一喝，爱李立马在几步外停住了脚，待小满给她披上大氅才敢走近坐下。

“我说不来的，我爹非要拖着我来，我一路可是好话说尽了，不然依他老人家那脾气岂能善罢甘休？”

耐心品着“玉翠”，半晌后玲奈才问：“这小东西怎么跑去你哪儿的？”

“我哪晓得，我爹心都在滴血。”拈起半块核桃酥，爱李又说：“他要不来，我娘非得扒了他的皮做地毯不可。”

知道雪狮王惧内，其人除了脾气火爆点，为人还算仗义，不拘小节。若不是狮后下了死命令，他恐怕也懒得跑这么大老远。

摆袖，鸡蛋大小的檀木宝盒霎时悬浮半空，玲奈道：“这颗凝元丹带给你娘吧，对她的修为大有裨益。”

“哇！”捧住那宝盒，爱李眼放精光，“这么大方？也给我一颗嘛，我因为你们家这小东西可遭了不少骂呢。”

搁了茶盏，狐君微笑：“我看你想死。”

“别呀，堂堂九尾狐君——”不跟她扯皮了，稳妥纳了宝盒，爱李得意笑问：“话说这小东西，你可听说过它的事？”

“不曾。”

“也难怪，你才出来多久呀。”又吃了块核桃酥，爱李吮着手指说：“那铃铛是它打出生就有的，摘不掉，谁也说不清怎么个来历。”

手指抚上醉狐的铃铛，没什么特殊的。

“小东西出生那天你正好闭关修炼去了，没见着，可惜了。”

“怎么。”

“血气彻霄，射冲斗府星宫，都惊动了天帝！派那千里眼顺风耳往火狐庄探了探——嚯！不得了！遥上天君一拍大腿，急得’哇哇’叫！”

声色并茂地讲着三千年前的故事，也不知几分真几分假。

“然后就收了它。”

“收了它？”

“嗯呐，说这小东西的妖气放在尘间是万万不行的，迟早是个祸害，所以一早就带上了天，由天君亲手抚养，如今算来也有三千来岁了。你正好也闭关了三千年不是？”

“难怪是第一次见这么红的赤狐。”摸着小家伙鲜红如血的皮毛，玲奈想起什么一般，低声喃道：“叫长老来倒是我鲁莽了。”

“你就是孤陋寡闻，本身就是个淡出鸟的性子，闭关三千年，两耳不闻窗外事，不知道也正常。”

拂了腿上酥屑，爱李欲起身，“得嘞，你就找个日子带它上天庭吧，遥上天君定是要感激你的。”

“慢着。”

“还有什么事？”

“拿去吧。”

一颗凝元丹滚在桌上，爱李见了这好东西，生怕被那醉狐抢走，两手兜着就送进了嘴里，嚼也不嚼。

“小狮谢狐君，嘿嘿。”

说着便化作雪狮真身，前后舒展身躯，咧嘴，继而露出一个笑。

憨头憨脑的，半点雪狮的威风没有。

小满应了吩咐正包好了一油纸的绿豆糕送来，此生头回见雪狮子，吓得他两腿发软，直打哆嗦，好好的绿豆糕“噼里啪啦”掉在地上。

憨狮也不浪费，舌头横卷，在狐族的樱源吃得心满意足，鼓个响嗝才摇头晃脑地走了。

偌大的狐王府，其实只有很少几个人，到了夜里就更是安静。

月上树梢，沐浴更衣后又翻了几页书，这才想起白日里那个小东西。

“孽畜何在。”挑了灯花，玲奈问道。

“禀我王，”守夜的夏至答：“还醉着呢。”

“带过来吧。”

“是。”

知道它是赤狐庄的少主，他们没敢怠慢，做了个软窝给它搁里头，它受用得自自在在，一点不客气。

它脚腕那枚铃铛，玲奈盯着看了片刻，仍觉查不出哪里怪异，似乎就是个普通的装饰物。可为何是生下来就有的，那遥上天君又为何特地将它带去天上抚养。

思来想去，大概是自己闭关太久，当真如爱李所说的孤陋寡闻，什么也不知道。

陡觉腹空，玲奈唤了吃食。

身为一只狐，享肉贪酒是本性，可她生来半副仙骨，不吃不喝也能活好些年。尤其是闭关修行的那三千年里，几乎是靠竹叶清露过来的。嘴的确没滋没味，习惯了也就无所谓了。

出关，得知老狐王自行寂灭归尘，为了当好狐族的新王，免不了要去应酬，要学会交结些外族。这么着，她渐渐有了几分原原本本的狐的性子。

饭菜呈上来，清汤寡水，人间都没多少是这么吃的。瞄了眼小东西，她对外又吩咐了一盘烧鸡和一壶酒。

狐是什么性子呢？其实她也摸不透。

酒液倒下，清冽香气弥漫入夜，香醒了身边蜷着尾巴的小火狐。

“吱吱”叫唤两声，小东西睁开圆溜溜黑亮亮的眼睛，宛如初降尘世般透彻。

没管它，玲奈举杯欲饮。

但觉衣袖被谁拉扯着，不得动弹。

“你不是才喝的么。”

又“吱”了一声，小东西弓身塌腰地抻开四肢，“呼噜呼噜”抖了全身的毛。

“嘭——”

眨眼的功夫，火狐不见了，面前凭空多出一赤衣黑发、系红绦子的少年郎。

不等玲奈反应，少年郎凑上她手里的酒，舌头一舔，消抹了半杯。

“才喝的就不能喝啦？”

原来不是少年郎，而是个漂亮俊朗极了的女人。

一径看着她，玲奈几乎忘了呼吸。


	2. 第二回：狐长老来扫门前雪，三千岁乖觉惹人怜

“才喝的就不能喝啦？”

她横卧桌上，一手支颐，一手圈揽过瓷白酒壶，也没问主人同意与否，仰头就饮。

“嘶……”喝足了，又用手背揩过嘴角，双眸含笑：“比雪狮宫的好喝。”

注视她的眼睛，玲奈轻动薄唇：“下来。”

四下观望，女人才发现自己躺着的不是床榻，而是食案。

“哎呀，这是桌子呀，抱歉抱歉。”边说边挪脚下地，还不忘拱手作个揖：“小狐多有失礼，还望上仙莫要怪罪。”

这一套也不知哪儿学来的，熟练得好笑。

玲奈咽回笑声，问她：“你叫什么名字？”

乖乖于对面坐下，女人龇牙回道：“珠理奈，火狐庄的，自幼在遥上天君那儿长大。”

说是女人，其实也就脸像女人，讲起话来哪哪都还是未长开的少年人般稚朴。

“是么，这么说与我同辈了。”玲奈思索道。二人相差不过两千岁，名字又相近，的确是族内同辈。

“咦？”

像是被提醒了什么，探身靠近，珠理奈左右上下嗅了她一遍，而后又如获至宝似的笑了起来：“你也是狐啊！”

年纪小法力低的兽即便能幻化成人形，也是看不出旁人真身的。

不过或许因为白狐居此樱源，打百里外路过的也闻得出这儿是狐族的领地。

“你可真香，一点儿狐臊没有。”

“那你是怎么知道的。”盛着烤鸡的盘子移到她跟前，玲奈道。

“是狐就会有狐的性子，任你法力再高呢。”

狐的性子？

“狐是什么性子？”玲奈脱口问出。

“问得好。”

手撕一只鸡腿，珠理奈舔了下唇，没再看她。

“等我想好了再告诉你吧。”

小时候曾被爱李说过“你哪里是只狐狸，半点狐的性子没有”，那时候没追问“狐是什么性子”，五千年了，如今仍是没能得知答案。

自酌手中残酒，玲奈随她啃鸡腿去，只一个人沉入思绪。

“孽畜！孽畜哪里藏！”

未及馋狐吃上第二口，就听赤狐长老在院子里扯着嗓子喊什么。

“妈耶，我爹怎么来了！”

抹了嘴边的油，珠理奈一蹦三尺高。

“完了完了，肯定是来逮我的！”

玲奈静坐不动，兀自斟酒。虽说是自己鲁莽，没搞清楚就擅自喊了长老来，可他要真来了，又少不得看看好戏。

乱步瞎转悠，珠理奈急得如热锅上的蚂蚁。

“孽畜！孽畜出来受死！”

这屋里无洞可钻，出了门又注定一死，眼见情势危殆，她竟摇身一变化作火狐，后腿一蹬径入了玲奈的衣袖。

“你——”

小东西在衣服里没个方向地胡窜，别说逼她出来，九尾狐君甚至失手打翻了酒盏，镇定全失。

“吱吱吱……吱吱……”

也没人对她怎么样，叫声怎么就能委屈得要死呢。玲奈不解。

“出来。”

故作冷静的语气淡得听不出羞恼。

“吱吱。”

衣襟口探出个毛茸茸的脑袋，小东西伸出肉掌拍了拍玲奈的脸颊，撇着眉，嗲声嗲气地哼了两声，一双眼睛春水似的明晃晃。

九尾狐君也没辙了。

打发走了赤狐长老，回来时又不见小火狐，坐在那的仍是一个眉清目秀，红衣黑发的女人。

“走了。”

“多谢多谢，你的好我记着呢。”

馋狐这才放下心来，抓起没啃干净的鸡腿又是一顿忘乎所以。

向外头要了壶新酒，玲奈坐回桌边，无言看着吃得正起劲的女人。胸口的余热要散不散，该说是燥得呢，还是赤狐天生体暖，冬天就是个会蹦会跳的汤婆子。

“说起来你面子好大啊，我爹就那么走了？”扫荡了最后一滴鸡油，珠理奈满足得直拍肚皮。玲奈连她狐身时的模样都想象得出来。

“你要一直待在这儿么。”

“哪能呀，明儿一早我就回家，今晚住你这儿了。”

“你倒是不客气。”

冷巾拭了汗，脱下皂靴摆放好，真不跟她客气，珠理奈二话不说地滚上狐君的床。

“歇息吧。”

落下细纱帷幔，玲奈欲离卧前往偏厢就寝。

“你要走啊？”

手被身后人扣住，又听她腻着声音说：“陪我睡嘛，我怕黑。”

狐君总是拿她没辙。

是真的没辙还是因为其他的，玲奈记得自己并不是心软好说话的狐狸，只是今天实在疲乏，她难有更多的精神去思考到底为什么娇纵一只小火狐。

“你在天上也是这样么。”哄孩子似的抚着它赤红的毛发，玲奈说道。

“天上没有黑的时候呀。”

狐君被噎没了话，停下手准备休息，小火狐还不依呢，非要拱在她手边，还用嘴叼起她的指尖。

“再摸摸我嘛，再摸摸我。”

既然都放纵到这里了，再摸摸也无妨吧。这么想着，也就没舍得收回去。

“我今儿第一次下来呢，可给我憋坏了。”

兽身是没法说话的，只有修行得当的兽才能以神传音。玲奈已经对她种种“伎俩”见怪不怪了。

“我原先准备直接回赤狐庄给我爹惊喜的，谁知道路过那儿时一阵酒香飘来，我闻着熟悉，馋得走不动路，拨开云雾看了看是哪家在馋我，嘿，就见着几头雪狮子，稀奇死我了。”

闻言，玲奈睁眼：“你就这么去的？”

“对呀，不然要怎么去呢？”

小火狐蜷紧尾巴，打了个哈欠：“你怎么睡觉也是这个样子呀，不累吗？”

玲奈道：“习惯了。”

又打了个哈欠，慢慢移身过去，勾着里衣顺顺当当窝进狐君的怀里，“那你就这样吧，我喜欢的。”

见玲奈要抽手，小火狐哪里会放过她，化作人形，红绦抹额飘落，乌发垂散，竟又是个厮称俊俏的模样了。

笑意吟吟，铃铛清脆。

高高在上的狐君一夜没敢动弹。 

狐君睡了个好觉，怀里暖烘烘的，舒服得不愿意醒来。

小东西趴在胸口，脑袋窝进她的脖颈间，时不时咂咂嘴，过后又睡了过去。

睡前还是人形，睡着睡着半夜又变成了兽身。果然还是个小孩子。

大多数的兽是这样的，休憩时往往变作本来的样子，不费功夫，睡得舒坦。闭关修炼的三千年里发觉人形有助于凝元聚丹，如此也就习惯了人前人后随时随地保持人样。

没打扰她安睡，玲奈只用指尖挠着她脖周的毛。

好像还没跟同类这么亲近过。在它醒来前，玲奈一直回忆着出关以前的事。

家中没有其他兄弟姐妹，打小被父王送去凤仙谷的九天玄凤处修行，在那结识了诸如雪狮族二小姐、凤族少主之类年纪相仿的兽们。

两千年后同道们各归家园，自己则独身进入凤仙谷的最深处落凤渊闭关三千年。

这么一来，说是狐王之女，却从没怎么跟狐族同类相处过。或许正是这样才不像个狐吧。

她醒来时迷迷糊糊变作了人形，眉心赤焰闪烁，须臾又消失。

“小狐、小狐见过上仙……”

真醒了？怕不还做着梦呢吧。

“不对，认错人了。”

认清楚后，她的嘴角自然而然向上扬起：“你是我的狐姐姐，不是上仙。”

揉了眼，珠理奈没急着起，仍扯着玲奈的胳膊嗅来闻去：“可你真的好香啊，我怎么也没法把你当个狐呢。”

这回玲奈没再依她了，合衣起身，捻决施法。

白袍附玄纱，金丝勾仙履，腰悬宫绦，九尾狐佩栩栩如生。长发直泻，眉间三瓣金莲忽隐忽现，眸转流光，颦蹙倾绝人寰。

便又是那高高在上的九尾狐君了。

“哇哇哇……”

被那么直勾勾地盯得好不自在，清嗓，玲奈冷言道：“该起来了。”

“好嘞。”

铜镜前，珠理奈整衣束发，仔细戴了凤翅金冠，又勒了红绦抹额。口中哼着小曲儿，压根没把这狐王府当别处。

旋踵转身，她轻巧落于人前。正是大红箭袖裹银腕，锦绸白裈蹬皂靴，行容风流无边，言笑多情缠绵。

“你要送我回家吗？”

原来她生得还要比自己高些，明明是个小孩儿。

视线摆开，玲奈应道：“嗯。 ”

昨晚让他们记得炖鸡汤，这会儿刚出锅。大清早就吃鸡未免腻得很，可那是不像个狐样的狐君，有的狐却撕扯得酣畅淋漓。

喝了半碗奶粥，趁珠理奈不注意，玲奈暗运法术，长袖拂过颈后，登时将她逼回兽身。

可怜小火狐没能饱餐一顿又被提溜起了后颈皮。

“你变我做甚？变我做甚？！”

肉爪子在半空一划一划地，嘴里“吱吱吱”叫个没完。

“我还没吃饱呢！”

哪管她许多，跟小满吩咐了府中事宜后玲奈唤来云座，带着小火狐跃上碧落天霄。

“你要带我去哪儿呀我的狐姐姐。”

愈往上，风愈是喧嚣，吹得眼皮都黏在了一块儿。兽身的小火狐可受不了，缩进玲奈的宽袖里，死死抱着她的手臂。

“你可千万别摔着我，我怕着呢。”


	3. 第三回：绝情狐王物归原主，怕事天君强买强卖

云翻涌，光万道，瑞气缠千条。红霓紫雾间，仙鹿招摇。

这九重天之上，便是瑶宫贝阙所在了。

刚才还在说那小火狐终于三千岁了，遥上天君也终于肯首许它回家，被扰了足足三千年的大仙小神们喜不自禁，眉花眼笑。

可还没乐呵多长时间呢，把守南天门的天兵们就见着平时鲜少露面的九尾狐君揪着三千岁的后颈踏云乘风而至。

都说狐君风华冠绝天穹世尘，持戟的小兵散将难得见一次，个个局促，让也不是，不让也不是。

“见、见过狐君！”

多说一句话也好呀，可挡着人家去路又算什么呢。

“嗯。”

长袖飘逸，白衣玄纱的狐君脚步停也不曾停过。

身后的男人们聚首攒颈，窃窃私语，聊些什么呢，玲奈没兴趣，只知道大概是跟自己有关。

“听见没，他们在那儿说你呢，你可真招人喜欢。”珠理奈“嗤嗤”调笑。

“你这么好看的，凡间难找，仙界稀少，也难怪他们看凸了眼珠子。”

捏紧她的后颈皮，玲奈道：“你早上呢。”

“哦！那是那是……”

后颈没知没觉，怎么也不痛，珠理奈习惯了那个力度，舒服得直哼哼。

“对了，你不看我，怎晓得我在看你？” 

狐君抿起唇，不再言语。

南天门直通天帝的金阙云宫凌霄宝殿，玲奈今日却并非揣着公事来的，过了南天门，她一路往东行去。

这天宫的确如珠理奈所言，无晓月星辰，雨雾霜雪，终日亮堂堂的。说是晴天吧，也不似个晴的样子，只是一水的白，亮得人眼睛痛。

路上遇着文曲星跟贪狼星，三人打个照面。

“文曲见过狐君。”

“星君别来无恙。”

文曲星君是位白面书生，拜受仙箓不过千年，还年轻着，一身翠衫，笑得温文尔雅。

“狐君近来可好？”

贪狼星君是个桃花眼，鬓角落下两缕头发，自诩风流。

“好。”

玲奈向来不喜纨绔，因此从没给过他几分好脸色。

“你们俩怎么不跟我打招呼？没见着我吗？！”

禽有禽言，兽有兽语。禽言兽语互通无碍，可眼前的两个是刚飞升没多少日子的仙，纵是喊破了天，神传也传不进仙耳。

然而三千岁毕竟是一等一的泼狐，两位星君虽听不明白小火狐的狐言狐语，四只眼却看得见狐君手里提着的小东西正“吱吱”闹腾着。

都遭过狐害，吃过狐亏，此番目睹狐族的王逮着她的后颈肉，岂有不雀跃之理？

后撤一步，贪狼面有惶恐，连忙拱手弯腰：“这不是三千岁么，有失远迎，望乞恕罪。”

“三千岁别来无恙。”文曲仍是那副和和气气的笑容。

混迹天宫三千年，谁人不知狐族三千岁。从前这两个也算交情匪浅，现在竟笑得幸灾乐祸。

珠理奈哪受过这般委屈，爪子胡乱抓着，嘴里“吱吱”叫唤。

“你放开我，我要烧了他们，快放开我！”

九尾狐君的法力又哪是她能挣脱得开的，三两下便没了力气。

“你这个女人，我真是看错你了！”

“是么。”

可怜小火狐两排银牙都咬碎了也没能解恨，栽了个彻底。

相辞文曲贪狼，经异香扑鼻的芳淑园，再行几步至欢喜桥，伫立桥上挺身望去，云缭霞映间但见一巨龙蟠蜿的巍峨宫殿。朱门旁矗着一块高三丈的石碑，上刻“遥上仙府”四个遒劲大字。

“好家伙，我就知道你要带我来这。”

话音方落，殿门从内打开，数只灵雀神鹤结伴飞来，继而有绾角髽髻的仙童蹭着快步上前作揖：“烦请狐君在此稍等片刻。”

“有劳。”玲奈应道。

甫一松手，小东西便急蹿上肩头，左右也不闲着，跟那些养在遥上仙府的老朋友们招呼打得亲热。

“你怎么又回来了？天君不是允你回家了吗？”

“回来就别走了，我们可想你了呢。”

“这位姐姐好是眼生，你怎么在她手里？”

东一句西一句地叽叽喳喳，玲奈忆起几千年前在凤仙谷也是这番热闹样，不由感怀。

未曾想过她在遥上仙府人缘极好，一只只见过面打过招呼，总算安静了下来。

卷了尾巴蹲身于玲奈的肩头，珠理奈软声说道：“你告状不要紧，待会儿可要护着我。”

“我既然来告状，又怎么会护着你。”

肉爪戳了下玲奈的脸颊，珠理奈哼哼唧唧，也不恼，也不急。

仙府中，褒衣博带散了满地，遥上天君睡得正酣。帷帐绰绰，若有若无地还得见天君身边横陈一尊曼妙。神仙日子，怕不就是这么个样子了吧。

“禀天君，狐君来访。”

好梦被搅，天君仍不晓得醒，还是身旁人一双玉手推了推她才好歹回了魂。

盘腿坐起，麻里子搔鬓自言：“奇了，她来这做什么？”

“狐君手里提溜着一只赤狐。”

小童说得轻松，分明是有意为之。

“什么——？”

翻身滚下榻，急整衣冠，遥上天君夺门而出，直奔寝殿外，惹得美人掩口止笑。

“富贵，这就是你们天君？”

“诚如仙姑所言。”

再叙前话，说当日狐王之女于落凤渊功成出关，上了天庭拜见天帝天后。天帝得天后恳求，意欲封她个什么君，好入仙箓、位仙列、登仙班。可翻了簿子怎么也不满意，不是这个太俗气，就是那个太荒唐。

这时候呢，是那遥上天君顺了一嘴“狐君”，于是这名号便定了下来。简单不啰嗦，还气派，不像她十万年前给自个儿封的什么“遥上”那么佶屈聱牙。

倒不是非得听她的，纯属天帝老儿嫌麻烦，又恐起得不好招惹天后不悦，所以干脆送个顺水人情。

狐君俗名“玲奈”，遥上天君俗名唤作“麻里子”。不过如今除了一只小火狐和芳淑园的仙姑，谁也不记得她从前叫什么了，“天君”“天君”地喊着，多威风呀。

她乃龙帝长女，神魔大战中以一己之力对阵三十万魔军，最后还硬生生抠了魔神湮天的眼珠子吞下。战后龙帝谢世，本该由她接管龙族，可她是个怕麻烦的主儿，只愿意在天上当个逍遥仙人，再不去管龙族如何。群龙无首，曾威震八方的龙族竟就这么没落了，如今守着东南西北四片汪海混混日子也挺快活。

且回眼下，道天君黄粱美梦破灭，还疑惑着那两耳不闻窗外事的狐君怎么有空来这儿呢，就被富贵点醒了脑子。

玄黑一身的宽袍阔袖，只脚下步云履滚绣着龙纹。长发不整不束，散披身后。能这么行走天宫还不羞不臊的，恐怕唯遥上天君一人耳。

“许久不见狐君了，今日怎么有空来这儿？”

眉目含笑，形容俊逸，便当真是遥上天君此人。心下默默掂量着，玲奈越发觉得珠理奈的确是遥上天君才能养得出来的狐狸。

“见过天君。”

“狐君还是生分了。”

笑后，麻里子看向她肩上无所畏惧地睁着大眼睛，甚至还狎昵赖笑着的小畜生。

“吱——！”

一声热情的招呼，是狐狸特有的见面礼。

“吱什么吱，你说我才清净几天？”

“吱……”

瞧，又是个委屈巴巴的小狐狸了。粘着玲奈不肯下地，珠理奈拱拱她的耳后，似是在催促着赶紧离开这要命的地方。

知道她能吃能喝能装佯，麻里子笑意不减，随她去了。

说话间，仙茗香果已摆上。

“狐君今日来我这仙府，怕不是来告状的？”

也不拿腔拿调，麻里子将玲奈请上座。

“天君言重了。”微微一抹笑稍纵即逝，玲奈启道：“前两日她大闹雪狮宫，雪狮王带着千军万马来我樱源讨要说法。听闻是养在天君处的仙狐，玲奈只好来天君这里讨要说法了。”

“哪有千军万马呀……”幻化成人形盘腿歪坐，珠理奈捞过肉甜皮薄的鲜龙眼，边吃还不忘插句嘴。

“你这小东西，我许你回家，不是让你到处惹是生非的。”

麻里子说着就要揝她的后颈，吃一堑长一智，双手捂住“命门”，一个声东击西，珠理奈逃窜不急。

“你们别老揪我后颈皮，我不要面子吗我？！”

“你要面子就不会大闹雪狮宫了，我的面子往哪搁，嗯？”

“你是天君呐，天君还在乎那些？”

细品着仙茗，玲奈坐山观那龙狐斗。

好茶呀，好茶。

“狐姐姐救我！”

听她这么高声喊着，抬头，泼狐早跑没了踪影，只闻见一串铃铛响。

“好嘴，抹了蜜！”

收鞭回袖，麻里子重新坐下。

“她要跟你匀点就好了，贪图安逸，好肉好酒，纵情声色，活脱脱一只狐狸！”

“天君此言差矣。”放下茶盏，玲奈低眉道：“我不见得比她好。”

“你？”

怔望着白衣翩翩，玄纱跹跹的九尾狐君，麻里子突兀笑出声来：“你难不成是在为她说话？”

“都是狐，想来也是差不多的。”

“是么，倘若真是如此，本君可要对你另眼相看了。”

一头活了十几万年的龙，一条修行不过五千年的狐，说起来也就是当日顺嘴一句“狐君”的交情，麻里子倒是不讨厌跟前这个性子淡出鸟的白狐狸。

“敢问天君，她脚上的铃铛有何来头？”

撇开闲话，玲奈提起今日造访遥上仙府的目的。

“不知道，我琢磨了三千年也没琢磨明白。”麻里子摇头道，“妖气太盛，在我这三千年，好歹压了下去。”

“不若封个闲官，就养在天君仙府也是极好的。”

“哎哟，使不得使不得。”魔神湮天都没怵过的遥上天君，此刻却愁苦着脸唉声叹气，“我这遥上仙府哪天要是没人来告状，我都能乐出花儿来。可真要放她回去吧，可不就是你瞧着的样子么。”

活了这么久，还当了神君上仙，原来也不见得多无忧无虑。

“对了，不如你替我养她吧。”

如果说遥上天君是忧凡夫不可忧之忧，虑俗子不可虑之虑，那么狐君便可谓是“自寻烦恼”了吧。


	4. 第四回：三千岁别仙朋兽友，狐君携妖径下九天

“你半兽半神，生来好资质，万年难出一个，我都羡慕。再说你长得漂亮，那小畜生定会听你的话。”

到底为什么上天来着？玲奈怎么记得是自己虽身为狐族的王，那小东西到底由遥上天君养大，自行按族法惩治怕天君不快，所以才带她上了这九重天狠告她一状。顺便么，再问问爱李说的出生时血气彻霄，射冲斗府星宫的小火狐有什么来历。她既是狐族的一份子，狐王没道理不关心，多知道些也好。

可三言两语间，玲奈愈发听不明白天君的意思了。

走出遥上仙府，方觉得自己是被那头老龙诓了，怎么就稀里糊涂接下了这个烫手狐狸呢？

聪慧无双的狐君，成了个冤大头。

果真如此？

府外吵闹，奇珍异兽们围着她喧腾不歇。她抹额虽在，金冠却不见了，支腿坐在刻着“遥上仙府”的石碑旁，头蹲紫貂，肩站寿鹤，臂攀灵猴，怀中还抱着刚出生没多久的瑞兽麒麟。竟真有些遥上天君的疏狂。

“你们在里头说什么，剐龙台要改名叫‘剖狐台’了吗？”

她仍是笑着的，只是任谁也听得出话里头的怨怒。

玲奈这时才真正意识到她并不是自己想象得那般稚拙，除了遥上天君说的“能吃能喝”，更重要的是“能装佯”——像极了一只狐狸。

“跟我走吧。”  
  
轻飘飘一句话，跌进白茫仙雾，了无踪迹。

“随你到哪儿？”

没有回答她，玄纱曳地，玲奈往玉坤宫而去。

路上她与灵兽们逗乐后告别，吵嚷声渐微，至玉坤宫门前，她安静十分。

仰头望着玉坤宫的金字牌匾，珠理奈站定笑道：“我姑且再信你一回吧。”

“大可不必。”

斜乜身畔清冷无匹的女人，珠理奈摆首：“你这女人，明明是你摄将我来天上，现在反倒跟我犯起别扭。”

“是你在外惹是生非，若没有我，你早被雪狮王炙了作下酒菜。”  
  
“听说你五千年就修成了九尾神狐，怎么较起真来像个五百岁的小童。”

不多时，着霓裳的天女迤迤然前来行礼：“二位上仙请随我入内。”

玉坤宫乃天后居所，玲奈不常上天，可为臣为甥，来则免不了要给天后请安。

“小狐见过天后，祝天后娘娘万福金安。”

没等做外甥女的狐君启口，已有另外一只狐狸抢先把词说尽了。

天后不见恼色，只道：“好个小畜生，嘴还是那么甜。”

珠理奈露齿一笑：“托天后洪福，这三千年小狐看着天后玉姿凤仪长大，受益匪浅。”

言罢礼毕，不消旁人多嘴，她自觉屏退。

再没其他人了，天后面浮霭祥，招手唤玲奈至身边坐下。  
  
“对了，你怎把三千岁捎来了？”

话了几句不痛不痒的寒暄，天后果然还是忘不了随她而来的小火狐。  
  
“遥上天君嘱托，不敢不从。”  
  
“是么，她辛苦了三千年，这回轮到你了。”  
  
“小东西虽古灵精怪，却不失礼仪教养。”

“正是正是。” 天后点头道：“她是顽皮了些，给遥上惹了许多乱子，然而到底是个可心的好孩子，遥上从来不肯责罚太过。你今后将她带在身边，记得要细细看护，谨慎调教，她的情况哀家与天帝也不甚清楚，若有什么你大可去敲遥上的府门。”  
  
“是，玲奈明白。”

宫中闲寂，大太子忙于辅政，无暇过问母后；二太子是个风流儿，只知拈花惹草；小太子年幼，于昆罗老祖处修行，日夜不能承欢父母膝下。如此，尊贵雍容的天后竟落得个索寞非常。

玲奈知姨母无处找人说话，难得来一趟，便多留些时候陪陪她。

“你母亲随你父王归尘后，哀家能说话的就只有你一个了。” 

华衣彩袖拂过白玉桌案，又听天后仙叹：“你看那遥上，活了十几万年也还是年轻时的样子，她不急着死，还要快活下去。活腻了就索性归尘寂灭，你母亲能，哀家身为天后却轻易不敢多想。” 

天后每每提起同老狐王归尘的母亲便堕泪不止，泪染襟衫。

渺渺光阴，茫茫岁月，他们与天齐寿，因而求生易，寻死难。活得太久了，有的归尘而去，成了一缕烟，有的化山作林，滋养大地万物。可天后又能去哪儿呢？她只能驾座明镜高堂，受百仙伏首，万民膜拜。

“当初觉得她是下嫁与了你父王，后来就觉得啊，也没什么不好，神仙眷侣，还有你这么一个女儿。能得一人之心，便只同凡人一般短寿薄命那也是好的。”  
  
得成比目何辞死，愿作鸳鸯不羡仙。

年轻岁浅，玲奈尚未能参悟透彻。  
  
神裔，或是道行高深的兽，除非渡不过天劫，被一道天雷劈个魂飞魄灭，要不就是遇着神魔大战那样的兵仗之灾。大多数时候他们跳出三界之外，不在五行之内，九幽森罗殿的十帝再有本领也管不着这些人的阴阳生死。  
  
然而若有意，也可如狐王狐后那般携手寂灭归尘。这并非是要族人披麻戴孝的丧事，天地二族从来尊此为无量功德。  
  
若无意，遥上天君那头活了十几万年的老龙便是最好的例子。  
  
到底是什么支撑她活了这么久还不腻的，玲奈猜不出来。左右不能是她无欲无求才无所谓的吧？她要无所谓，干嘛把驻颜术练得比太上老君八卦炉里的炉火还纯青呢？

离了玉坤宫，四下没见着那身红衣。

欲截天女询问，玲奈但听一声“上仙且住！”

还以为谁在说话呢，朝声源看去，原是脚边一只绿身薄翼大蝈蝈。  
  
“见过仙蝈。”蹲下身，玲奈与它打招呼。  
  
“小蝈也见过狐君——哎哟！”

那蝈蝈的两根须似乎是缠了结，就见它抱头蹬腿，费了九牛二虎之力也没能解开分毫。

心有不忍，玲奈捻决弹指。金光飞去，仙蝈翻倒在地，再爬起来时须须重归两端，神气活现。

“多谢狐君相助，多谢，多谢。”  
  
凑近，玲奈问它：“仙蝈可曾见着一条赤狐？”  
  
“您说三千岁呀，瞧见了瞧见了，我这仙须可不就是被她打的结么。”梳理着长须，蝈蝈怡然自得，又道：“我瞅她往兜率宫去了，您且去那碰碰运气吧。”  
  
谢过，玲奈起身，照它说的兜率宫找去。

天庭里真个什么都有，讲出来凡人肯定不信，再怎么都有呢，还能有神仙蝈蝈？

此事说来也不多新鲜，无非是那蝈蝈八百年前还在凡间时，有天填饱了肚子在路上散步呢，忽地被一阵风卷了起来，晃晃悠悠，醒来眼前满是琳宫玉宇，蔼蔼堂堂。

后来一打听才知道，那会儿正逢着南斗司禄星君历完劫呢，所谓“一人得道鸡犬升天”，司禄星君挥挥衣袖，没带走什么鸡犬家当，唯独碰巧携了只蝈蝈上天。

蝈蝈享了仙光，吸了仙气，虽没法荣拜仙箓，得了个长生不老也没什么亏处不是。

三十三层天，离恨天最高。四百四十病，相思病最苦。太上老君的兜率宫，乃是离恨天中第一殿。

到了兜率宫门口，只见宫门大敞，自里飘荡出团团紫云，重重粉雾。

无仙童来迎，无老君登座。一面疑惑着，玲奈往炼丹房移步。

“好本事！三千岁好本事！”

“这算什么，小意思。”

不出意外，未进堂中就闻得那透着娇憨的朗笑。

“亏你能找来，我还准备待会儿去玉坤宫寻你呢。”

她两腮红扑扑的，眉心赤炎跃动，显是方才施了法。玲奈却不知道她在这兜率宫能闹出什么祸事来。

“你在外头等等我，我跟他们说几句话就随你走。”

三十三层天，可有哪层她没去过。八百八十仙，又有谁人她不认识。

没去打扰她跟仙朋们道别，玲奈就在兜率宫外等候。

她出来时，腰间晃了个银葫芦，嘴里还爽嚼着什么。  
  
“你以为我这三千年尽闹事了？哪能呀！老君从前炼丹用的六丁神火被他自个儿养的青兕一泡尿浇没了，赶巧那天我刚练成三昧真火，就帮了他一把，他还挺满意火候，这三千年全靠我给他吹炉子。”

伸出手，一张五指在玲奈面前，珠理奈眯眼笑道：“吃吗？还热乎的。”  
  
金丹烁烁，她神采奕奕，眉心赤炎倏然消泯。

两人将到南天门时，路上最后遇着了抱簿踉跄的命格真君。  
  
简单寒暄，玲奈被命格真君一句“作孽”拽住脚步。  
  
“真君此话怎讲？”  
  
“天机不可泄露，天机不可泄露……”  
  
那你又吃饱了撑地多句嘴干什么呢。玲奈腹诽。

不过神仙么，大多数可不就是吃饱了撑的么。

“这命格老儿，就会絮叨这几句。”走在玲奈身边，珠理奈啐道。  
  
经过南天门，临唤云呢，珠理奈还不忘唬那些天兵天将一眼。那小眼神，多有得意。  
  
“今后我就跟着你了吗？”

云朵下，珠理奈举目看着迎风而立的白衣狐君。

狐君笑得且清且浅：“不愿意？”

“愿意，愿意着呢。你这么好看，我巴不得。”

好一派丰神俊朗，好一个狐族三千岁。

慢吞吞爬上狐君的云座，双臂一环她的腿，死不松开，珠理奈颤巍说道：“你可飞慢些，小心别摔着我，我怕高。”

托掌，云座随之悬空。九重天的风吹得三千岁赤衣猎猎，人怂怂怯怯。

“说起来，他们为何唤你‘三千岁’？”  
  
“人家今年三千岁了嘛……”  
  
后来从爱李那听说，原是她混迹天界，惹祸无数，仙伙们得遥上天君秘言，说小东西满三千岁就能放下界去了，这么着，不知谁起的头，一个两个都开始喊她“三千岁”。

她真就那么讨人嫌？未必吧。

挺可爱的不是么。  



	5. 第五回：狐王府喜迎贪嘴狐，蹭吃喝未感良心痛

仲春的樱源乃一年中最美的时候，白狐举族迁往此处还是神魔大战后的事。  
  
在那之前白、赤、玄这狐族三支均栖息于青丘桃林，逢着战乱，生灵涂炭，饿殍遍野，家园毁于一旦，无奈族中便商议着从此往后三支分地而居，以免再遭祸事而全族覆灭。  
  
现如今玄狐仍守卫着祖地青丘；赤狐承狈族情谊划了一片庄子在南洲休养生息；狐帝作为一族之长，则带领族人寻得东洲宝地。此地依无忧山，傍无忧水，山秀水明，滋养瑶花异草无数，其中最为繁多，春日里开得至美至清的，狐帝将其命名为“樱”。也因此，白狐所居之地便唤作“樱源”。  
  
按下云头，载着两人的云座于狐王府前刹住脚步。  
  
“到了……？”三千岁仍抱着狐君的腿抖成个筛子。  
  
“到了。”  
  
睁开眼，待确定这真的不是剖狐台，她才摸索着爬下狐君的云座。堂堂狐族三千岁，曾威霸天庭，横行四海，此刻却腿软筋麻，裆布险些没湿。  
  
她那样实在滑稽，玲奈忍笑问：“你是怎么去雪狮宫的？”  
  
“摔下去的。”珠理奈振胸答道。  
  
遥上如何放心她一人下来的，五千年的狐君愣是没能明白十几万年的老龙在想什么。  
  
老糊涂了？不能吧，她不是还能跟芳淑园的仙姑寻欢作乐得不知天地为何物么。  
  
“恭迎我王。”  
  
府中侍婢出门相迎，见着王身边的赤狐庄少主，为首的小满一时困惑：“我王，她……”  
  
“去整理一间房，再烧些热水，备些衣物。”  
  
听王的口气，赤狐庄的少主人是要在狐王府住下了。小满还在为先前几坛子好酒惋惜不已，以为终于能送走小祖宗，谁能想到王上天兜个圈子又给她毫发不少地带了回来。  
  
问过族中事情，玲奈径自入了内里，珠理奈没立刻跟上，而是将名字一个个粗问过去，最后牵了小满的衣袖：“你叫什么名儿？”  
  
肃容躬身，小满答：“回少主的话，小的叫‘小满’。”  
  
“小满……这么说你生辰快到了，多大啦？”   
  
“小的今年六百余岁。”  
  
“是么，那是挺小的。”点头，珠理奈一拍他的窄肩：“不用拘束，管我叫‘三千岁’便是，他们都这么叫，往后还要你们多多照拂了。”  
  
赤狐庄的少主人竟能这么体贴，那些个传闻莫不都是假的？  
  
狐疑狐疑，说的自然是“狐性多疑”，然而三千岁到底是三千岁，响快又不拿大，寥寥几句话便能卸人心防。  
  
“嗳！小的这就您烧水备衣去。”   
  
打了千，小满带着立夏谷雨几人忙拾掇去了。  
  
踱着步，过了一条回廊，珠理奈寻至后庭。

此处迭石成山，林木葱翠，折鹤兰翻着绿萝，披拂成帘，别有清韵。庭院不大，比不得天宫御苑，花草却多有稀奇处，珠理奈没在天上见过。

抬眼，见女人褪了玄纱，只着雪白一件衣裳独坐抱厦案前展卷。  
  
没想靠近，珠理奈顿足在不远的地方望着。  
  
天宫中美女如云，就是那天婢也算得花容月貌。三千年，没见过她这般气质的女人，似那幽兰生于空谷，又似修竹茂于深林。  
  
想起有次烂醉时隐约听贪狼星君那小子背后嚼的一句“什么狐嘛，她根本不像个狐，怕不是哪座冰山千年不出一次的宫主”，珠理奈不禁发笑。  
  
她出关后第一次上天那日，听说好些个散仙堵在南天门要一睹风采。那时自己在干嘛来着，哦，是跟折笔元君还有一众仙娥打趣调笑，要那没事写点凡间情爱的折笔元君也拿自己做个主人写点好玩的来消遣消遣。  
  
惊鸿一瞥，从来没能忘记那身白衣。  
  
“水烧好了，还请您先沐浴更衣。”  
  
“知道了，这就来。”  
  
转身时，眼角的余光触碰到了她投来的视线，只是一瞬间，竟生了还想再看看的念头。  
  
不过回头再想，从前的三千年在遥上仙府，往后的日子又要被囚困于这狐王府，哪哪儿都是一样，谁谁也都是一个德行。  
  
纵她再怎么不像个狐呢。  
  
说起来也不晓得折笔元君的东西写得怎么样了，当日不过随口一提罢了，如今还真想看看这狐族三千岁在凡间是怎么个天潢贵胄，又跟狐君有着怎么样一段缠绵悱恻的爱恨情仇。

两人共进晚膳，狐君还是清汤寡水，几口素菜吃得顶饱。狐王府的厨房过去习惯了狐君的饮食，纳来的小鸡野兔都叫下人们打牙祭了，狐君一年到头吃不了几顿荤腥。

炉窖烤草鸡、红烧野兔头、鳜鱼焖豆腐，八角烀蚕豆……这回来了个吃惯了珍馐美味的三千岁，狐王府的掌勺可不得大费一番心思。

狐君不好荤腥，唯独好点酒。这正合了三千岁的意，爽酒烂肉，直呼“快哉”。

玲奈吃得斯斯文文，一盏酒作三口喝，知道自己界限在哪，也小心着不叫馋酒小火狐再喝个泥醉。

“你也别赶我去别屋，我就在这睡了，省得你还要施法罩我。”

酒足饭饱，酡红上了脸，不至于醉个稀巴烂，说话却是有了些糊涂。真醉假醉，那双黑亮的眼睛里玲奈看得清楚。

都是千年的狐狸，谁也不比谁傻呀。

虽说本来也无心打马虎眼，她也理当都知道。

她脱了外衣，一头栽进被褥里。

“有药吗？”  
  
正思量着遥上天君的话，回过神来玲奈方问：“怎么了。”  
  
“后颈，疼。”

撩开长发，亮出后颈的紫青瘀斑，珠理奈叹气：“你们可别再揪我后颈肉了，狐狸不疼，我疼啊。”

只晓得打蛇要打七寸，制狐先掣后颈，那处不痛不痒，却能叫它不能动弹。可也没被人揪过，也就不知道变作人形还能这么触目惊心。

“知道了，往后轻些就是了。”

“你还要揪啊！”

唤谷雨拿了活血化瘀的药来，玲奈坐于床沿，束了她的发盘于头顶，敛袖，指尖剜出一块青绿药膏抹于淤血处。

“嘶——你轻点儿。”

狐君哪干过这些事，但觉抱歉，听她的话放轻放柔了几分。

烛影摇曳，映在她的肩头，有种奇妙的妖冶之美。肩之下，涂抹完她的后颈，玲奈恍惚看到了更为触目惊心的东西。

不动声色地褪下一寸中衣，细碎麻密的伤痕赫然呈现于眼前。有的是新伤，有的淡得快要看不出痕迹。

忍不住又褪下一寸，便又看到了诸多新伤旧痕。

惊诧过后，玲奈发现自己移不开眼，只能凝着她的背，她的伤疤。火烛昏暗，衬得狐君眸中流光更盛。

“看够了么。”

她侧过身，讪讪笑道。眼神冰冷彻骨，又掺着点点哀怨。  
  
“那头老龙，下手没轻没重。”

难怪遥上回来时手心里浮着仙鞭，原以为只是唬她，不曾想真下了手。  
  
“这些呢。”指腹触上较淡的疤痕，玲奈问道。  
  
“从前的。”珠理奈咬牙笑答，“也不是，五天前。”  
  
短短五天却能恢复得如此神速，恐怕遥上也是知道的，所以才下得去手。一如凤仙谷修行时被师父用藤条训诫，他老人家未尝不知道顽徒们个个是什么仙兽，所以才敢，不怕打坏了。

然而即便如此……  
  
“你手凉，挺舒服的。”

刚才还双眼恨恨，刹那又哼哼唧唧来讨乖。

指尖点了仙气抹于她背后伤疤上，虽不能治疗仙鞭所致之伤，倒能让她舒爽些。  
  
“我今后叫你什么，师父吗？”  
  
“你叫遥上什么。”  
  
“老龙。”珠理奈当即答道，又“嗤嗤”笑起来：“她最听不得‘老’字，回回毒打我一顿。”  
  
“没看你长记性。”  
  
看来也不怪遥上抽她，换做谁都受不了这嘴欠。

“我们岁数差得不大，我就喊你‘狐姐姐’吧。”  
  
“你见谁都喊‘姐姐’么。”  
  
“方便嘛。不喜欢？”  
  
“随便。”  
  
“那换一个。”

背上凉丝丝的，舒服得很，合衣起身，珠理奈凑近说道：“你爹娘喊你什么？我就知道你是狐君，可你总得有名字吧，就像我叫‘珠理奈’，没什么人叫就是了。”  
  
往旁移了移，狐君道：“玲奈。”  
  
“好名字，好名字。”珠理奈点头如捣蒜，“那我就这么喊你吧，你也能这么叫我，他们都管我叫‘三千岁’啊‘小畜生’什么的，我听腻了。”  
  
“小畜生。”故意似的，玲奈喊出这个称呼。  
  
她也不恼，撇了两边眉，笑得像只狐狸：“那你又是什么，我的好姐姐。”   
  
可不都是畜生么。

玲奈甘拜下风。  
  
“早点歇息吧。”叹息后，玲奈放下帷帐。  
  
“别走——”拉着她的衣角，珠理奈一双眼睛水光盈盈：“我怕黑，我才三千岁。”  
  
“我还要哄孩子睡觉不成。”  
  
“你跟我一起睡呗，我睡边边角，不打扰你。”

许多事都无法预料，比方说上了天庭被遥上丢来一只烫手狐狸，又比如她们竟然会第二次同床共枕。

不习惯跟别人睡在一起，可赤狐天生体暖，光是在她身边躺着都舒适得想变成狐身。

然而狐君到底是狐君，有狐君的尊严跟矜持。

“对了，你白日里说什么来着，什么‘你早上呢？’，我早上干什么了？”  
  
“你，下去。”  
  
“我不！”抱着玲奈的胳膊，珠理奈腻歪撒娇：“我要跟你在一块儿——说嘛！”

狐君好困，狐君要睡觉了。


	6. 第六回：元君搦管璧人一双，满天樱雨两厢惆怅

狐族的九尾狐君曾拜九天玄凤为师，与一干天族地族子弟在凤族世代栖居的凤仙谷修行了两千年，后又闭关三千年。  
  
用雪狮宫二小姐和遥上天君的话说，狐君就是个“性子淡出鸟”的狐狸，不管是闭关的那会儿还是出关这会儿，她都对外界的事不怎关心。有请帖来了，她就去赴场宴，谁家生了崽子，她也随份不厚不薄的礼。  
  
作为狐族的王，她还算中规中矩，没什么可挑剔的。可作为狐君这个女人，她委实像个山林隐逸，私下除了跟雪狮宫的二小姐还有蛇王有些来往（大多数时候是二小姐不请自来樱源），其他概不在乎。  
  
因此出关这么些日子了，她也是最近刚知道三千岁的事。或许可以说是狐王失职吧，她并不否定自己在这个位子上还没坐稳，还有些许欠周到妥当的地方。  
  
狐君的确是刚知道三千岁没多久不错，然而狐族三千岁可是老早就听说了她的芳名，还曾一睹她的芳姿。  
  
话说狐君自落凤渊出关那日，没来得及受狐族上下新王即位的三拜九叩就一个飞身上了天宫跟日夜叨念她的姨母姨父问安。  
  
当时三千岁闲得无聊跑前奔后找人打发时间，这会子刚从老君的兜率宫出来，手里捧着把金丹当零嘴吃。  
  
路上走着走着，经过观岚亭的时候她忽闻一串娇笑声，不多，大概三五个人，而且都是女人。  
  
最后一颗金丹塞进嘴里，她拍拍手上丹屑，整衣抹发后寻着那悦耳笑声而去。  
  
“这公主好是可怜，如意郎君竟是个女人。”  
  
“驸马爷生得那般俊俏，换作我我肯定愿意。”  
  
“你呀，只要是个脸蛋子好看的，不论男女，你哪个不愿意？”  
  
原来是仙娥们聚在一处说些什么。  
  
“几位姐姐笑什么呢，也带我笑笑呗。”  
  
听得那熟悉的爽朗清音，仙姬宫娥们纷纷转身向她行礼：“见过三千岁。”  
  
展笑问候过，至最后，三千岁才注意到彩纱绸带间坐着那丹青书生打扮的人。  
  
“见过三千岁。”那人跟着众姬行礼，不慌不忙，也不知是哪路神仙。  
  
牵过一姬衣袖，三千岁轻声道：“好姐姐，麻烦告诉我声这是哪位上仙。”  
  
不等仙娥开口，那青衫书生近前再作揖：“小仙乃前些日子刚拜受仙箓的折笔元君。”  
  
“哦？”三千岁闻言挑眉：“折笔？你折的甚么笔？”  
  
“回三千岁，”元君道：“折的自家笔。”  
  
三千岁不解其意，转而问仙娥们方才都在笑什么。  
  
仙娥答：“前几日姐妹们无趣，闻元君少时曾下凡历练，见过许多世面，又墨艳笔健，圭璋特达，便央求元君写些凡间的故事与我们说说。”  
  
“是么是么！”三千岁听后兴味盎然，“拿来我瞧瞧。”  
  
元君呈上一黄册，面上写了两字“思凡”。三千岁翻了翻，说的是月老那处叫“泗繁”的仙姑某天正帮月老理红线，结果眯了个盹儿给自己缠上一段姻缘。好巧不巧，对方是个凡人，还是个女人。你看这事闹得。  
  
三千岁虽没思过凡，这三千年跟仙姬宫娥们却没少胡闹，自然对女人和女人的事不避讳。  
  
“嗳。”归还了册子，三千岁笑出朵靥花：“你要写就写我吧。”  
  
这回轮到折笔元君挑眉：“不才敢问上仙想做个什么？”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
三千岁歪头思索：“神仙日子我享多了，还没尝过人间滋味，我也不要什么思凡不思凡，你就把我写成个人吧。但我不要过太烂的日子，就定个王公贵胄，善哉，善哉。”  
  
一旁仙娥直笑她：“人间如今是个什么荒凉相，哪来的王公贵胄，你也真敢想。”

“哼哼，这泗繁仙子都能当驸马，我怎不能想我是个王公贵胄了？”

“那就算是人间的王公贵胄，过的还不是一个日子？俊男美女相伴，香醪佳肴作陪。”  
  
“话倒也不是这么说的——”  
  
“借过。”  
  
白衣女人不期而至，打断了三千岁的奇思妙想，翩翩然跟这群逍遥散仙擦肩，不多言半句废话。  
  
“那人是谁？”三千岁讷问。  
  
“三千岁还说自己是万事通，怎连狐君都不晓得？”  
  
狐君？就是那五千年修成了九尾神狐的狐王之女？  
  
呆呆望了那远去的白衣身影好一会，转头，三千岁看向折笔，眸色粲然：“写她，我就要她。其余的，白给我也不要。”  
  
折笔元君回府后左思右想，头皮屑扣出三大碗。忽有一日听说三千岁跟着狐君离开了天宫，灵光闪现，赶紧舔了笔尖，麻溜沾墨在纸上写下三个大字……那都是后来的事了。  
  
这便是三千岁与狐君的初相见。一个着红袍，束金冠，玉带皂靴，倜傥风流。一个白衣仙履，绝代风华，似那幽兰生于空谷，又似修竹茂于深林。  
  
折笔元君几度感叹：“真是天生一对璧人。”  
  
古人诚不欺我。  
  
  
  
同床共枕这事，别说狐君没消受过，就是三千岁其实也不曾有过。  
  
第一晚，狐君没敢动弹，睁着眼等三千岁又变成了兽身才大松一口气。三千岁酒要醒不醒，不大记得第一晚自己干了什么说了什么。梦里有人挠她脖子上的毛，舒服得要命。  
  
第二晚，狐君也没能拒绝三千岁，在她的逼问下只得靠假寐躲过。“你早上呢？”谁知道上午自己干嘛问出这句话，三千岁直勾勾看着这狐君，狐君未尝没有直勾勾看着三千岁，谁也不亏呀。非得问出来，最后跌的是自己的相。  
  
第二晚的三千岁，背上火辣辣，心里美滋滋，一觉睡到大天亮。  
  
醒来时身边是空的，闭着眼伸手乱摸一通，只摸到余温微残的被枕。  
  
心底才生出一抹凉，抬头却见玲奈端坐案边看书。  
  
“早啊。”  
  
一身白衣未着纱，珠理奈喜欢这样的她。  
  
手中的笔顿了顿，玲奈应道：“醒了。”  
  
听她腹虫叫嚣，不待珠理奈开口，玲奈又道：“先起来吧，待会有人送来。”  
  
狐王的寝屋不大也不富丽堂皇，就像遥上仙府一间偏厢，净几明窗。仲春的朝阳里，她坐在那，腰背挺直，端的是风姿绰约。  
  
“不急，你先过来陪我说说话。”  
  
笔头一滞，玲奈撩眼，正看到那人懒在床上招手微笑。  
  
黑发垂泻，恣意，疏狂。那之外，玲奈怎么也没想到素日束发戴冠的三千岁会是这般……该怎么形容才好？柔媚？抑或风情？都不妥，都不妥。  
  
“何事。”  
  
来到床边坐下，玲奈没能再去看她。  
  
“多谢你的仙气，我的背好多了，后颈也不疼了。”  
  
她说这话时又缓又慢，汲足了春的暖意。  
  
“以后莫要再惹遥上生气。”  
  
“以后我就见不着她了，只能惹你生气。”  
  
换做平时，玲奈定要再回呛几声才肯罢休。然而眼下别说是没有跟她拌嘴的心思，甚至竟有些期待这个人会如何惹自己生气。  
  
撇下一句“吃完饭来樱林”，白衣轻盈，飒然而去。  
  
“嗳！哪儿呀，我不认识路！”  
  
小满来时手里还捧着崭新的外衣跟靴子。  
  
“小的也不知您喜欢什么样式什么颜色，就按您穿的擅作主张先裁了一套黑的，您先试试合不合身。”  
  
玄黑是那老龙最爱，说龙主水，水对应着黑，她又是条黑龙，所以终年只着黑袍，半分没个清白神仙样，倒像是九幽森罗殿的。虽说她本身也不多清白。 

“黑的我也喜欢，红的最是衬我。”由他系扣金玉腰带，珠理奈说道，“不过我不挑，你也别裁多了。”

“谢三千岁体谅，可王吩咐小的说要多置办些好料子好饰物，还说必得衬您的身段。”

“她是这么说的？”  
  
于镜前随意用黑缎挽束长发，嘴角不经意便泄露出微笑。  
  
“你回头告诉她，我喜欢极了。” 

樱林离狐王府不远，出了门有条青石小路，小满说沿着一直往上走便是无忧山。

此山高耸入云，终年笼着烟霞，从远处看，只觉峭壁奇峰矗立，近了却什么也看不着摸不着，真个奇怪。因此“无忧山”是狐族的叫法，凡间则称它为“乌有山”。

又听他说樱源哪哪都是樱，唯独无忧山那一处林子被称为“樱林”，乃狐族圣地，若无狐王应允，没有人能进得去。  
  
高山秀丽，涧泉明澈，遍野芬芳，一路踏草过花，袂染清香。天宫奇花珍株数不胜数，还有一名“芳淑”的园子，里头专门有仙姑照看。此处虽仍属仙境，却在九重天之下，近似人间，花草也跟着少了分傲慢，多了些恭谦。

碧树繁花，赏尽无忧春光，一不小心却是误入了迷阵，再寻不见去处。

有樱瓣乘风而至，料想前头就是樱林，可怎么也找不到出口在哪。

俯下身叩了叩地面，珠理奈喊道：“土地，土地公可在？”

须臾，一身长不过三尺，腰偻眉白的老人拄杖现身于迷雾间，“小神见过三千岁。”

珠理奈诧异称奇：“你竟知道我。”

“既是土地，自然是要知晓踩在头上的每一位大仙的名字才不失礼数。”土地躬身回答。

“原来如此。”掖了袍角，珠理奈蹲下，笑问他：“那你可晓得狐君在哪儿？我要去找她。”

土地听后点头：“还请容小老儿一探。”

只见他闭眼捏须，摇头晃脑后复睁眼道：“回三千岁，狐君就在不远处的樱林。”

“在下对此地不熟，烦请老公公引个路。”

“好说好说，请随小老儿来。”

“土地”只在仙箓里见过，从前也没机会遇着，这回就是想试试看能不能喊得动，没想到还挺客气，怪不得仙阶不高，香火却旺得那头老龙都眼红。

他身形矮小敦实，拄着足有自己两倍长的木杖，脚下生了风似的往前滚，直到一石碑前才堪堪刹住。

对着石碑上刻的一句“无忧樱，应无忧”出神，且听土地说：“再往前小老儿就去不得了。”

给他掸了鞋面上的尘灰，珠理奈拱手道：“有劳公公了，公公爱吃些什么，回头就给您送去。”

“三千岁这是哪里的话。”不等她客气完，土地引身起风，直遁下地，“若无其他事，小老儿就先告退了。”

这土地还真是爽利得很，不拖泥带水，不像天上那些个喜欢拿腔拿调的神仙，整日闲得慌，一句话非要分三句说。珠理奈愈发喜欢这块地方了，山美水美人更美。

小满说没有狐王应允，擅闯樱林者就算是遥上天君那等大罗也使不出二成法力，普通小仙小兽更是动辄灰飞烟灭。

想着那女人总该是跟石碑打了招呼的，不至于被万箭穿心或是被藤蔓绞杀，可还是怵得腿肚子发软。没办法嘛，谁让三千岁就是只贪生怕死的狐狸呢。

半只脚磨蹭进去，她环顾周遭，没见着狂风骤雨才又挪进另一只脚。

忽悠悠风扬风止，来不及悚惧，且看一树树樱，猗靡蔚然，一层层叠染，遮天蔽日。

就在那樱林幽蔼处，有白衣持剑狂舞，翩似惊鸿，婉若游龙。

花草失色，天地昏枯，双目所极不过一人华彩。

“狐君好剑法。”

闻声，玲奈驻足罢剑，凝眸望去，漫天樱雨里，她玄衣如墨，却欺艳世间万千。  



	7. 第七回：纨绔劣狐天资非常，度龙意狐君自主张

无忧山下有一处无忧泉，其源头便在狐族圣地，也就是这片樱林当中。

鸟雀游戏于樱枝间，平生第一次见着皮毛火红的狐狸，“叽喳”着呼朋唤友，都稀奇得流连不肯散去。

换作平时，珠理奈定要跟它们好番聒噪闹热，此时却没那个心情，两只眼睛盯着泉中央的水旋一瞬不瞬。

陡然一个激灵，宛如醍醐灌顶，她抖擞精神，抻着脖子舔过水面。清冽甘甜，沁人心脾，不愧是圣地之泉。  
  
“你要来一口吗？挺好喝的。”肉爪搭着泉边青岩，珠理奈转头问道。  
  
天宫里美酒佳酿那么些，没见她够过，连泉水都要好奇尝一口……有时候不知道她是真的小孩儿心性还是如何。  
  
看了看她唇角残挂的水渍，又看了看“噗噜噗噜”往上翻涌着的清泉，玲奈敛起衣袖，掬起一捧也跟着尝了口。  
  
的确不错。  
  
以前怎么没觉得这么好喝。  
  
“怎么样，好喝吧。”红舌卷了嘴边的水珠子，珠理奈笑道。  
  
“不坏。”  
  
见玲奈要起身，珠理奈一把爪子摁住她的手腕，闷头将她手心的甘泉舔了个尽。  
  
玲奈也不给火狐狸一掌掀翻在地上，竟就随她馋嘴了。  
  
“咱们回去的时候带点儿吧，有了这个往后我再也不喝酒了。”  
  
手心温热且湿漉漉的，在她头上边边角角连指甲缝都抹擦干净，一点不浪费帕子。  
  
“哎呀你可以揪我后颈肉，但别搞乱我的头发呀——”  
  
她“呼呼”甩起脑袋，被水濡湿的头发（或许可以说是头发吧）根根站立，狼狈又滑稽。  
  
“挺可爱的。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
伏身趴在泉边，珠理奈拿它作镜子左右瞅了瞅。  
  
“嗯，三千岁是挺可爱的。”说着咧嘴就是个憨笑。  
  
哪有狐狸这么笑的，玲奈没见过。  
  
熏风和煦绵柔，有粉白色的樱瓣经不住撩拨簌簌飘落。倩影浮动，点缀了清泉，也点缀了身畔的佳人。  
  
为玲奈拈去肩上樱瓣，便听她说：“此泉不仅可疗养仙兽之伤病，凡人喝了虽不似老君的仙丹那般永得长生，倒也能延年益寿。”  
  
“是么。”珠理奈连着点头：“这么说可以卖钱了。”  
  
玲奈双眉微皱：“卖钱？”  
  
“我听老龙说过凡间什么东西都能换成货贝什么的，他们管那东西叫‘钱’，管‘换’叫‘卖’。然后货贝还可以再换其他的东西，这叫‘买’。我就想你这泉水装进竹筒里再挑去凡间卖，定能卖个好价钱。”  
  
“卖了钱又当如何？”  
  
“再买其他的呀。”  
  
眉头的结未有解开，玲奈又问:“既然这泉能换卖你说的‘钱’，又用‘钱’去换买其他的什么，倘若我需要三只鸡，那为何不直接用一筒泉换三只鸡？”  
  
“嗯……”  
  
临风玉树三千岁，沉吟有顷方回道：“你哪天亲自问问老龙吧。”  
  
五千年来第一次思考这个问题，玲奈始终没能释怀。“卖”与“买”显然是比那些道玄法秘来得高深莫测。  
  
“此处甚好，狐帝会选地方。”饱饱吸了顿澄鲜的空气又徐徐吐出，珠理奈道：“桃花我见着娇艳，妖媚太过，清雅难寻，不衬你。”  
  
从来无感于这漫山遍野的樱，眼下却觉得那股子妖冶中透着的凄艳足以摄人心魄，衬极了她。  
  
收敛停留于她侧颜的目光，玲奈道：“东洲只此一块宝地。”  
  
“可怜我赤狐一族却要跟狈族混居，人说‘狼狈为奸’……”说着珠理奈笑了起来：“不过我说是赤狐庄的少主，三千年却从未回去过哪怕一趟，本来是要回去的，这不又到了你这儿。”  
  
“你若想回我也可送你回去。”  
  
“那你怎么跟老龙交差。”摆了下首，珠理奈移步往来时的密林走去，“我对那地方没感情，不如在这跟你逍遥快活。”  
  
“你在遥上那三千年都学了什么。”玲奈问道。  
  
驻足，珠理奈回首：“学了什么？”  
  
“三千年，总该学些什么才是。”  
  
“花天酒地，安逸享乐，跟仙姬宫娥眉来眼去算不算？”  
  
玲奈半是愠恼半是好笑地看着她：“算。”  
  
“开个玩笑，你还真信。”  
  
站定，珠理奈单手捻决，口中吟着玲奈不曾听过的咒语。  
  
一张嘴，喷出团……该怎么说呢？既不是火，也不是什么其他的风水雷电，硬要说的话，它是五彩的，蛮漂亮，恰似一朵烟花。

然后就没有然后了。  
  
“加上刚才说的，这些都是老龙亲传。”  
  
玲奈并不敢怠慢轻视遥上天君的独门法术，可完全没能感受到它的威力又是无可争辩的事实。莫不是自己修为尚浅，难以参悟天君法术的真谛？  
  
“挺有意思。”眨眨眼，玲奈颔首评价道。  
  
“还有呢，上天入地千般变化——”  
  
话音刚落，玄衣还是那身玄衣，却不是三千岁的样子了。  
  
“好久不见狐君。”  
  
披头散发，气宇轩昂，遥上的举止神态，她模仿得惟妙惟肖。  
  
樱花在她脚边打着旋，又一瞬，眼前则是华衣华裳，身形曼妙婀娜的女人。  
  
“这是谁？”玲奈疑惑问道。  
  
“哦，你没见过！”  
  
珠理奈这才反应过来，神情处处彰显着独属三千岁的灵动。  
  
“是芳淑园的仙姑，老龙的相好。”  
  
玲奈颔首：“挺有意思。”  
  
“那这个呢？”  
  
说着她一转身，再度变化，这回的人玲奈再熟悉不过了——可不就是九尾狐君么。  
  
看那衣着眉眼，的确是狐君不错，可怎么就觉得她是在强装镇静，明明不是这么样的人。  
  
“以后莫要再惹遥上生气。”  
  
声音语气都像得令本人惊讶。  
  
捻决，玲奈也变作她的模样，玄衣缎靴，人清朗得如晨风万缕。  
  
“哇！好像啊！你看我看得仔细嘛。”  
  
刀架在狐君脖子上狐君都不可能操着三千岁的语调说出这种话来。玲奈没来头地红了脸，莫名其妙。  
  
想着也该学着她的样子说些什么，扭捏半天，狐君还是学不来三千岁的狎昵，索性解了变幻，依旧是那个清清冷冷，喜怒不形于色的九尾狐君。  
  
“罢了，看来她从没好好教你。”  
  
但觉无趣，珠理奈变回原身，嘟囔道：“我央她教我些能打能斗的法术来着，她不肯教我，我给老君吹炉子的火还是我自己玩出来的。”  
  
她在兜率宫给太上老君吹了好些年的炉子，老君还挺中意，想来她的火全然不输六丁神火了。  
  
“吹一个我看看。”  
  
“你瞧着啊。”  
  
屏息凝神，她的眉心闪出一簇赤焰，如血鲜红。  
  
昔年狐帝于樱林归尘，肉身魂魄俱消，可那并不意味着狐帝从此便不存在了。樱林的寸土寸地，片花根草，无不是由狐帝毕生法力孕育的。也因此，这片林子才成为了狐族圣地。  
  
阴风骤起，天地遽然昏暗，绵密而强烈的紧迫感自苍穹压降，酝酿着不祥。  
  
有那么一瞬，眼前的人变了样。  
  
手掌于长袖中捻决，玲奈闭上眼。  
  
“嗝……”  
  
一瞬，也仅仅是一瞬。不待玲奈施法，乌云消散，狂风止息，天地重归清明。  
  
手指挠挠鼻翼，怕尴尬一般，珠理奈幻化成兽身，钻进玲奈的衣袖再也不见任何一瓣樱，生怕它们耻笑她。  
  
天宫仙雾缭绕，处处有灵兽天官坐镇，因而她的法术便只被老君拿去当个吹炉火，卷不起骚乱。

樱林是由狐帝织出的威力无穷的仙网，万千波动变化于此皆非秘密。

小火狐缩着不愿出来，哼哼唧唧地，还挺不甘心。殊不知狐帝的樱林乃至纯至净之仙境，施不出强法的除了擅闯者，便只有至邪至恶之物了。

拨云掸雾，面前方现石崖狰突，昂首望，乃是一巨岩洞窟。

掌心仙气浮动，挥了衣袖，玲奈轻而易举拂开石门。  
  
听得“隆隆”撼动声，珠理奈忙探出脑袋张望。  
  
“这是哪儿？”  
  
“你且进去，明日我再来。”  
  
“里头有什么？”趴在玲奈的衣襟口，珠理奈抬头看她：“你晓得，我最怕黑。”  
  
“无妨。死不了。”  
  
拎着小火狐的后颈皮将她从怀里拽出来，不说二话就丢了进去。  
  
石门重重合上，不留一丝缝隙。  
  
“喂！你真舍得把我丢这儿呀！”  
  
“有事说事，我不就打了个嗝么，下次我再好好喷给你看还不成么。”  
  
“喂！喂！！！”  
  
隔着石门，玲奈透过仙镜明白地看得见她的暴跳如雷。  
  
遥上何不挑断她的手筋脚筋，再穿了她的琵琶骨，封了她的任督二脉，如此四海得以升平，八荒恒常安定。

“她是我一手带大的，我怎么舍得。”

所以许多未尽的事就要推诿给狐族的王。那头老龙不愧活了十几万年，果真够狠。  
  
然而才活了五千年的狐君，还没能像她那般狠心。

胸口仍是热的，很暖和，暖和得让人沉醉。


	8. 第八回：畏黑顽狐暴跳如雷，嘴硬狐君软心似水

  
“老龙这样，你也这样？我浑不该信你，同族情谊呢？都是狐说八道，一个两个，净晓得捉弄我……”  
  
石门得有千万斤重，手推不动，火烧不烂，费了半天功夫，愣是没弄开一丝缝。  
  
背靠石门，珠理奈瘫坐在地，嘴里骂骂咧咧个不休。

她不敢停下，不敢让自己安静，生怕一旦没有了声音就会立马被黑暗擒获。它们狞笑着，伺机要将她这只小火狐吞噬，一如过去三千年。  
  
老龙的仙府有一密室，整个天宫何处不亮堂，何处无光明，但只遥上仙府有一伸手不见五指的密室。被关进去过多少次，又是因为什么被关进去的，她记不得了，她眼下只能聆听自己擂鼓般的心跳和粗重的喘息。  
  
应该是已经习惯了才对，这三千年应当慢慢学会了跟黑暗做朋友，就像跟天宫里那些神仙宫娥们打交道才对。  
  
然而如今，她依然感到恐惧，依然像是被什么扼住了喉咙，几乎窒息。  
  
越是害怕，越是要大口呼吸，越是大地睁眼，于深浓的黑暗里企图寻求哪怕一丁点的光芒。  
  
“嗳，你还在外头吗？我知道你听不见我说话，我就是想问问。”  
  
“我在。”  
  
凝视着一成不变的黑暗，珠理奈的眼前忽闪出一盏灯。  
  
用力眨了下眼睛，那灯又消失了。  
  
“你要我往前走吗？”  
  
石门那边不再有音信，安静如初。  
  
她在那时倏地明白，一直以来威胁着她的不是黑暗，而是身处黑暗中的她自身。  
  
是她凝视着黑暗，威胁着黑暗。  
  
想到这，珠理奈顿然开朗，苦思冥想三千年的烦恼，就这么解开了。  
  
陡见远处有光点闪动，她看得不真切，又揉揉眼才确信那真是一束火苗。火苗甚是微弱，明灭不定，却给了她勇气，引诱着她往火苗所在的洞穴深处走去。  
  
“有人吗……？”  
  
扶着凹凸不平的洞窟石壁，珠理奈趔趄前行。除了那一点微光，四下黢黑一片，是在前进还是在后退，全然没了感知。  
  
那个女人还在看吗？  
  
回头望向来处，依旧是浓得化不开的黑。珠理奈给予自己也给予石门那边的人一个微笑。  
  
虽说她是应了老龙的意思接管了这个孽胎祸种，但她还年轻，还有心，还知道“心疼”二字怎么写。  
  
瘪瘪嘴，委屈极了，又觉得没那么委屈了。  
  
猛地一群乌泱泱的东西飞扑过来，珠理奈心里毛躁，急忙转身，想也没多想张口就是一团火。那群也不知是蝙蝠还是什么山洞小兽的玩意“噼里啪啦”摔了满地，焦得正正好，还挺香。  
  
“不好意思啊，没控制住……”  
  
眉间灼热，伸手一摸，似是在闪烁着。再往前看，那起先微茫难寻的火光好像也跟着晃了晃。  
  
寻着那光又往前走了百来步，但见怪石嶙峋参差，钟乳倒悬倚挂，石尖赤红欲滴，妖异非常。黑咕隆咚的洞穴深处竟是别有一番天地。  
  
许是天宫巍峨气派、正正方方的宫殿见惯了，珠理奈一时没能适应，只觉古怪。  
  
钟乳岩洞中央有方环雕九尾狐的血玉台，上伏一猛悍巨兽，狮身龙首，皮毛亦是猩红。  
  
“你是何人，敢扰老子清梦。”  
  
那兽似是刚从沉眠中苏醒，懒懒睁开两枚炯炯虎眼。  
  
异兽珠理奈司空见惯了，天宫多得是，可这么狰狞这么丑的，她三千年来还是头一回。  
  
不过这到底是人家的地盘，容不得小火狐放肆，还是寒暄为上。  
  
“小狐名叫‘珠理奈’，别人唤我‘三千岁’，家在赤狐庄，自幼于遥上天君处长大，能吃能喝，会唱会跳——”  
  
“啰嗦！”   
  
没说完的话被它一声震耳狮吼给吼断了，缩着脖子，珠理奈怯怯道：“我是被狐君丢进来的……”  
  
“狐君？”  
  
听她这么说，那兽起身抻了懒腰，前爪并走直线，缓慢步下血玉台。  
  
“你这小狐狸是犯了什么错？”  
  
恶臭扑面，是野兽的气息。

由它凑近嗅闻，珠理奈低声回道：“八成是偷了酒……？”  
  
“就这？”  
  
“不知道，那个女人心肠毒得很，说不定是把我当祭品呢。”  
  
“老子不吃狐狸！臊得要死！”  
  
张着血盆大口“哈”了她一下，那兽顶着张滑稽的脸于珠理奈面前蹲坐下。  
  
一生爱俏的三千岁最听不得没见识的人说到狐狸就笑他们臊的，指着妖兽的大脸就矢口反驳：“你胡扯，我不臊，我在天宫待久了，仙着呢！”  
  
懒得跟这小火狐拌嘴，那兽鼻叹重气，搭着前肢合眼假寐。  
  
见它除了脾气差了点，倒不是个暴戾的性子，珠理奈小心移步，在它身边屈腿坐下。

“说起来你是谁呀，山神吗？”  
  
“老子乃无忧兽。”   
  
“无忧兽？”珠理奈乐了，捧腹笑道：“那你怎么长得一脸深仇大恨的模样。”  
  
“要你管——！”  
  
无忧兽鼻孔喷出两道热气，烫得珠理奈刹那化作了狐身。  
  
“哎呀有话好好说嘛。”  
  
“快滚！”  
  
这回妖兽从嘴里射出岩浆般的粘稠物，小火狐躲闪及时，一个反身踏上它的背，岩浆喷甩在洞壁上直熔了钟乳石。

“我的乖乖……”

舒了口气，珠理奈看向身下的无忧兽：“你可当心着别烧秃了自己的眉毛。”  
  
人见人爱，花见花开，神仙见了都倒栽的三千岁可不是天生嘴欠，活该这些人犯她在先。比如那头老龙。  
  
“下来！”  
  
“那你别喷我，你把我喷熟了，狐君会伤心，肯定不会放过你。”

肉爪死拽着它的皮毛不放开，任它怎么跺脚晃脑。横竖它不敢往自己背上喷吧。  
  
眉间赤焰又现，那无忧兽见着便嘶吼起来，吼声较先前愈凶愈烈，震得洞顶钟乳石直垂崩落。

这是要塌方了？  
  
“你究竟是何人？！”

胃里翻江倒海，珠理奈险些没吐出早上狐王府厨子煲的香菇鸡丝粥。  
  
“说了嘛，狐族三千岁！” 

  
“王回来了。”

下山时已是黄昏，夕晖淀淀，暮色蔼蔼，远处传来几声狐吠。袅袅炊烟升起，家家户户准备生火做饭，如此樱源又过了一天，谁也不知白昼里樱林的风云变幻。

“族里可有事。”

“好着呢。”小满一口应道，没见着王身后跟着谁，疑惑之下又问：“我王，三千岁呢？”

“不用管她。”

“嗳……”

早上三千岁还穿得挺括厮称地出门，想她必定是去后山的樱林找王了，这会子怎么不见了踪影？是吵架了？

“对了我王，三千岁的衣裳立夏按您的吩咐又去裁了几匹上好的料子，您先看看？”

“嗯，送去我那。”

以为她晚上能回来，厨子做了一桌子的菜，红焖老鳖，茄汁桂鱼，光是她最爱的烤鸡就有两只。

望着满桌大荤大肉，玲奈隐隐苦笑。

睡前立夏送来了给她裁的衣料，质地光滑，摸上去凉凉的。

“三千岁宽肩窄腰，穿什么都合衬极了。纹路看您怎么想，小的觉着绣同色的暗纹最漂亮，三千岁好像不是那么爱花哨的。”

的确，她张扬疏狂，却并不爱花里胡哨的。

“腰带呢？”

“腰带的话……”立夏挥袖摆出卷轴，于烛光下摊开，“玉的，金的，银的，怎么着都配，怎么着都好看。”

一幅幅样图看过去，脑中也不禁浮现她真正穿上这些的样子。狐君什么时候这么对谁烦神费心过，自己都不甚明了。

是否应该跟着她一起进去，把她一个人丢那是否略欠妥当。

这一夜，终是没人跟狐君挤着睡觉，狐君也终是没能睡得好。

日升月落，天还蒙蒙亮的时候玲奈踏着晨色前往了后山。

到那儿，珠理奈蜷着尾巴，正躺在无忧兽的脑袋上呼呼大睡着。山洞里没有朝夕，时辰变化亦是被模糊了。

“晚辈见过祖爷。”

睁眼又乏力闭上，无忧兽话里藏着叹息：“你这小妮子，丢了个什么怪物进来。”  
  
“赤狐庄的少主人，目下在我处修行。”玲奈作揖回答。  
  
“赤狐？”无忧兽发出沉闷低笑，“你别欺我老眼昏花，做了个法术诓我。”

“晚辈岂敢。”

没留心脑袋上还有只狐狸，无忧兽抖了抖身子，给那小火狐甩了下来。眼见她就要摔个狗啃泥，玲奈伸手提溜过小东西的后颈皮，将将好接住。

“哎呀我怎么掉下来了……”

半睡半醒着，还以为是在做梦呢。

看到玲奈那张没有春夏秋冬的脸，珠理奈冲她憨憨一笑：“坏女人你来了。”

把小火狐扔上肩头，玲奈面向无忧兽，躬身道：“晚辈擅御雷，她却主火，在我这她无有可学的，因此特来拜求祖爷相授。”  
  
“你御雷，她主火，天生一对，你就那么教它，错不了。”

话是这么说，又瞥了眼玲奈肩上还犯着迷糊的火狐狸，伸出巨爪，无忧兽挠了挠她脖子上的毛：“狐崽子。”  
  
耳朵往回收，小火狐歪斜脑袋：“叫我呢？”  
  
“你往后跟着我吧，有你好受的。”  
  
珠理奈却撇了眉，一脸苦相地看着玲奈，泪光莹莹：“你不要我啦。”

“反正我是坏女人，再坏点也无妨。”

吐舌舔了下狐君的脸颊，珠理奈蹭着她道：“我跟你说笑呢，你最好你最好，晓得世上你最好了。”  
  
照理说遥上不是这么个动辄撒娇的性子（活了十几万年的老龙跟谁撒娇去？），怎么给她养成了这幅德行。

再怎么是狐狸，可也未免太像狐狸了吧。

“莫要扰了祖爷清梦。”

行礼后，玲奈往来时的洞口走去。

鼻出重气，无忧兽哈欠连天：“那个铃铛，我好像见过。”

石门开启，乍见天光，珠理奈细眯了眼，从玲奈肩头跃下，幻化作人形。白净脸上挂着几抹灰，打扮仍是昨日的打扮。

“铃铛的事不帮我问问吗？”

“日后再说。”

晨雾未散，浮溢充盈着山间。

不比来时冷了。

“我在林子的时候使不了火，一进那个洞窟就能了，真奇怪。”

“祖爷法力高强，对你只好不坏。”玲奈道。  
  
“我听它说它是什么无忧兽，你怎么叫它‘祖爷’？”  
  
“昔年狐帝带领白狐一族迁徙至此时祖爷就在这山头了。狐帝曾在湮天手里救过它的命，因此它将无忧山让给狐族，自行进了山林深处。”  
  
“湮天就是十万年前的魔神邪祖吧，我听老龙讲过，她还抠过湮天的眼珠子呢，我问她好吃不好吃，有机会我也想尝尝。”  
  
这个人怎么什么都想尝尝，玲奈不懂。

“你火性极好，我帮不了许多，往后常到祖爷处修行吧。”

“你是雷，我是火，天雷勾地火呀，你我说不定能合个招出来，叫那老龙好看。”  
  
这都是哪来的歪理，穿过繁茂樱林，抿唇后玲奈认真解释道：“遥上是黑龙，御水，你我必死无疑。”  
  
“这样哦，那还是不要了，我还想活久点。”负手摇头，仍自言自语着。

意识到玲奈已走远，珠理奈紧跟上去。

风起，落英缤纷。

白衣青丝于花雨中轻摆，不经意地，也轻荡了谁的心旌。

从后牵住她的手，珠理奈的脸上沁出一抹凄迷怅惘。

“我信你不会害我，所以我往里走了，可、可能不能不要再把我一个丢进那里，我真的很怕黑。”

有什么朦胧了她的眼睛，是山间晨雾还是什么，玲奈分不清。她只觉自己被这么一双眼睛看着，心底的一块地方正在慢慢柔软、塌陷。  
  
“好。”  



	9. 第九回：逞傲霜狐君不敞亮，看通透火狐多疏狂

三千岁向来起得晚，因为遥上天君起得晚。倒不是天君自知不能以身作则所以羞于约束，实在是她老人家起不来身，抽不开鞭，遥上仙府也就再没人敢去吵三千岁。

可到了狐王府，那就不一样了。

狐君寝食有度得很，早上待宰的鸡刚打鸣她便起来了，要不先看会儿书，要不就在院子里练会剑。

倘若三千岁能一个人睡觉，狐君念在遥上不喊她早起的份上恐怕也不会多事催她。毕竟遥上把她交来狐王府也没说要督促她读书修道，就是那法术，还是狐君自作主张去拜托无忧兽的。她爱不爱学，那是另外一码事。

然而三千岁非得跟狐君挤一张床，狐君早起，难免得惊动她。狐君对此么，的确不抱有任何类似愧疚的心情，甚至大清早就要听她聒噪，还怪烦的。

之所以没狠心赶她去别处睡，狐君将那般复杂心境理解为是“懒得单独给她的屋子施个法障”。一起睡，她就在身边，出什么事能及时对应。

“哦，是么，我还以为你舍不得我呢。”

听她说完，珠理奈放下调羹，做出仿佛失望透顶的哀怨表情。

觑她一眼，玲奈继续抿着自己的奶粥。

“没那回事。”

她再怎么哀怨都比不上那日于樱林风起风止，花飞花谢时泫然欲泣的悲寥。无意也好，故意也罢。

若有机会，其实还想再看看那样的表情，也想知道她始终隐忍不发的又究竟是什么。

狐君好奇心未尝不重，只是从前没有这么重过而已。

给玲奈夹了一筷子茗荷，珠理奈笑嘻嘻说道：“你这人就是嘴硬，还好我是个不计较的，换做别人，气都给你气走了，这狐王府可待不了三天。”

你想走也没人拦你。

话未出口，又听珠理奈说：“我没见过你这么好的狐狸，老龙虽说是龙，那张嘴也不知道是不是从前跟哪只狐狸厮混久了，真是毒穿了我的心肝脾肺肾。”

“我不过是承她的意办事罢了，你且不必觉得我多好，免得往后失落。”

望着窗外一脉春色，珠理奈木然道：“天上地下，又有谁比我更会让人失落呢，我怕什么。”

有时候是小孩脾性，有时候又淡然超脱得如耄耋老者。哪一个才是真正的三千岁，狐君没能看透，一如她看不透自己何以说出刚才那番话。

茗荷腌得爽脆，吃在嘴里却不是个滋味。

用完早饭，小满搬来一摞文书，又上了壶“碧琼”。

也不去过问狐族的王早上开始就忙着批阅什么，随手从小满呈上的各类歪诗熟话中抽出一本，珠理奈侧倒进榻里津津有味地翻了起来，看到诙谐滑稽处笑得整个狐王府都为之担忧。

不过还是折笔写的好，什么《思凡》的，不知道泗繁仙子最后有没有跟人间的公主终成眷属，或者说女儿身被皇帝发现，驸马没当成，反掉了脑袋？

神仙们都活太久了，动辄几万年的，好多脾气被磨个精光，好多血性也输给了忍让。大家都想着反正日子还长，何必大动肝火呢，犯不着呀，和和气气的不好吗？

好是好，可这么一来就没什么故事可看了，什么快意恩仇，什么江湖儿女，神仙日子里没有呀，必得哪个爱想敢想的编撰编撰。

有人看了大骂荒唐，人间是个什么蛮荒处，也配有帝？岂不是对天帝的大不敬？也有人看了尽去嘲笑凡人胸襟狭隘，动不动就大打出手。总之神仙什么的多是无趣的家伙。

“我要只能活个六七十年我也三步并一步走了，岁不与我，时不我待，只争朝夕。”

你活了三千岁也是三步并一步走。玲奈于心中嘀咕。

清清嗓子，继续批阅手中公文。

三千岁耳朵尖得出奇，始闻那边有动静，立马翻身坐起：“怎么了？渴了？”

“无事。”

近前倒了杯温茶，珠理奈在旁坐下，“都看多久了，也没见你喝上一口。”

就是最得用的小满也不会这么样守在身边，你一清嗓子就来给你倒茶端水，一放下笔就来给你捶背捏腿，实在无所不周全，无面不俱到。

狐君理当是嫌烦的，可又比谁都理所应当地接受了三千岁的体贴。

“你若实在闲得慌不如去找祖爷。”  
  
“我不，我最怕黑了，那地方我死活不会去第二次。”  
  
瞧她撒泼耍赖的狐狸相，狐君都没辙。

呷了茶，玲奈道：“你莫不以为祖爷是好说话的。”

“哼哼，那是被我打怕了。”

幻作狐身，珠理奈在书堆里找了个空处钻了进去。

“不过去也行，等你闲下了我们一起去。”

阅完最后的折子，玲奈从被她拱得纷乱的一摊书里提起她的后颈皮，“你过去在天宫都做些什么。”

好梦被搅，三千岁困倦着眼，歪头想了想，最后像是被自己的丰功伟业笑到了，捂着嘴说：“你恐怕要嘲我是个游手好闲的纨绔子弟。”

大概明白她在天宫的斑斑艳迹了，玲奈拉开一丝微笑：“难道不是么。”

“你说什么就是什么吧，我讲不过你。”

挣开她罪恶的手，纵力一摆，珠理奈扑进玲奈的怀里舔蹭她的脖颈：“你什么时候批好折子呀，东家长西家短，你非得都管？”

对极了，狐君连玄狐长老的小舅子家的三丫头跟侍卫私奔都要管。

为什么她保持人形的时候还有几分人样，姑且还讲“礼义廉耻”，一旦变作兽身，就狎媟得叫人喘不过气。玲奈很难形容那种怪异感，也不是不舒服，不如说是太舒服了……

“那头老龙到底给了你什么好处，你竟然就这么老老实实地接了我这个烫手狐狸。”  
  
那话不像是在问谁，玲奈也就无视了，只道：“你也晓得自己是烫手狐狸。”  
  
“我们赤狐天生体暖嘛。”

不知怎么，在她提到“体暖”一词时，玲奈顿感自己脸上发热，仿佛什么只有狐君知晓的秘密被人轻易偷窥了似的。  
  
“你是我族中之人，我不过一尽狐王的义务罢了。”

说话时也不经多了分心虚，玲奈没再看她的眼。  
  
“哦？看不出来你是这样的。”攀着玲奈的手臂爬上她的肩，坐稳后珠理奈理了理肉爪上的细毛。

“我原先在天上听说过你，说你厉害着呢，五千年修成了九尾神狐，又说你年纪轻轻就当了狐王，前途不可限量。我听着，但觉你是个才高倨傲的，大门不出二门不迈。”  
  
“倒也没错。”敛袖起身，玲奈道。

开门，望了日头，正午时分。

见王得了空闲，小满抱着鹤氅近前打千：“我王，雪狮宫的二小姐来了。”  
  
“雪狮？！不会是要炙了我吧！”

一听是雪狮，珠理奈唬得全身炸毛，一脚踩空，摔滚下玲奈的肩头。

“你可得为三千岁求个情，不然遥上天君定要拿你是问。”

“没事，赤狐适合生吃。”

三千岁没出息地眼泪汪汪了。  
  
入堂前玲奈从小满手里接过大氅披上，只见雪狮宫的二小姐正坐在那又没皮没脸地吃着什么点心。可能是芙蓉糕，也可能是桂花蜜酪。

“师尊座下数你腿脚最快，三天两头往我这跑。”  
  
老早就知道狐狸都是嘴毒的货，也明白九尾狐君虽说看起来不食人间烟火，其实私下阴阳怪气揶揄人的时候且不在少数。反正爱李习惯了，雪狮么，皮厚得很。

“可不，两千年我也没学着其他的，单腿脚麻利。”抹了嘴角的糕屑，又灌了半杯凉茶，爱李笑道：“我娘收了你的凝元丹，高兴坏了，让我送批毯子给你。”   
  
“你爹的？”  
  
“那不成，我爹的皮得留着做我们家大堂的地毯。”

不怕问的人随口玩笑，最怕答的人答得认真。要是别人，断不能对夫君下手如此之狠，但如果是狮后的话，那还是值得相信的。

老觉得有什么热乎乎的东西在身边绕来绕去，爱李浑身不自在，如坐针毡。

再一看，手边的半碗蜜酪已被小火狐三下五除二卷了个精光。

“这是——”

火狐狸吃得满足，尾巴蜷紧前爪后脚，坐直身子才说：“小狐见过二小姐，嘿嘿。”

“三千岁，就是她。”低着头，玲奈补充道。

“你、你又带她下来了？”

话说得没错，可好像并不是狐君带三千岁下来的，而是那遥上天君靠淫威施压。

礼数为大，纵是这小东西大闹了雪狮宫还险些拆了大梁，到底来说她是赤狐庄的少主人，那么雪狮族的二小姐就非得以礼相待。

“久仰久仰……”

她吃得欢快，爱李又将手边一盘桃酥给她推过去，接着便看向玲奈：“师尊的寿辰快到了，又赶上换继，你有什么打算？”  
  
凤族自开天辟地以来只有一个九天玄凤，可这并非专指一人一凤，就像狐族有狐王，“狐王”也不专指哪一条狐狸。只不过神魔大战之前，其他族群诸如龙族狐族，以“帝”称呼首领，后来改成了“王”。而凤族没什么这个帝那个王，头领自始至终都唤作“九天玄凤”，不晓其中因缘的在翻阅古书典籍时看到上下百万年怎么就一只九天玄凤怕是要横生误会。  
  
五千年前当九尾狐君还是个只有一条尾巴的小丫头片子的时候，九天玄凤是活了遥上天君差不多一半岁数、名为“融烛”的凤凰。玲奈跟着他学了五千年的法术，天上地下只有凤仙谷这么一个师父。

俗话说得好，铁打的遥上，流水的凤凰。

遥上天君十万年来都没怎么管过龙族的事，在天上当个逍遥神仙，快活得不得了，凤族这时候却要诞生一位新的九天玄凤。

这实在是件大喜事，尤其是活腻了的仙兽们，无论红白喜丧都跑得勤快异常。  



	10. 第十回：憨狮子跑腿送信忙，剥葡萄全赔狐嫁妆

  
“凤族虽不爱与人打交道，师尊对你我二人却是极好……”

剥了粒葡萄，还没送进嘴，一瞧火狐狸乖乖巧巧地蹲在那，睁着比葡萄还大还圆还亮的眼睛看着自己，谁还舍得吃独食？爱李伸手将葡萄肉递到小东西嘴边，小火狐红舌一吐便圈进了肚，还连着咂嘴。

“赶上明音继任，可不得备着厚礼走一趟？”再看向玲奈，爱李说道。

明音，说的是九天玄凤融烛的侄女儿，过去也曾同她们一起于融烛座下修道参玄。

要说狐君继任狐王是因为老狐王突然想开了，活腻了，带着狐后归尘，这才叫她年纪轻轻就成了新一任狐王。可那融烛是怎么回事呢，也要学老狐王？没必要啊，遥上天君都十几万岁了也还活得好好的，每天过得有滋有味，没见她无聊过。  
  
捏着小火狐又软又弹的肉垫，玲奈低眉思量。  
  
“不是吧，你还真在考虑去不去啊？”  
  
“去自然是要去的。”玲奈忽地抬头，问：“还有谁去？”

“听说请了不少人，师兄妹们肯定要去的，那个东海龙王的二太子还记得吧，喜欢你喜欢得紧，明明主水，师尊说你去找昆罗老祖，来我这对你的修行没甚益处，他死乞白赖地非要入师尊的门，明摆着是为了你嘛。”葡萄在腮里来回滚，雪狮族的二小姐眼角眉梢都溢着幸灾乐祸。  
  
盘窝玲奈腿上，珠理奈听爱李道来那些陈年往事，但觉稀奇，“东海的二太子还特地跑去凤仙谷拜师，看来是真的喜欢你。”

玲奈却笑得轻蔑：“他不过想攀狐王独女的枝，日后好跟他大哥争东海龙王的位子。”

“这样啊，你倒看得明白。”摇了下尾巴，珠理奈继续觊觎着爱李手中的甜果子。

“她何止明白，简直是通透得没趣。”

剖开狐君真真假假的情债好一番嘲弄后爱李接着说：“对了，那些神仙们听说也要去，太白金星领了天帝的旨，四大天王也联了一礼，好像还有三公主。”  
  
“三公主？是那个嫣然公主吗？”  
  
看她一听“三公主”便竖起耳朵，爱李倾身：“三千岁认得？”  
  
“认得认得，怎么不认得。不过她的伤一直没好，我想找她玩都找不见人影。”  
  
爱李的视线转向玲奈，只见狐君端茶撇沫，闭唇不语。  
  
“怎么样，你还去么。”  
  
“你知道我会去所以才来的不是么。”

手巾揩嘴，雪狮族的二小姐又在狐族的樱源白享了一顿瓜果点心。  
  
“那是，师尊老人家的寿辰，你总不能因为那个小公主不去吧。”

雪狮一族的千里雪川，茫茫雪原听着气派威风，其实种不出也吃不到应季的果子，更没人愿意拿着匮乏的食材做点心。要说狮子不像杂食的狐狸，不爱吃肉以外的，偶尔来点蜜饯果脯已是少见。可雪狮族的二小姐在凤仙谷养刁了嘴，回回要食鲜果子，回回被狮后吊起来打。

知错了？知错了。

还吃吗？还想吃。  
  
“我先走了，还得跑趟冷月窟呢。”

一掸斗篷，爱李起身告辞，月白袍子，恍惚真有几分雪狮的富贵。

盘中还剩下剥好的晶莹剔透的葡萄，跳上桌子，珠理奈叼起一颗后又跃身攀上玲奈的肩头。

“呐，给你吃。”

这不是借花献佛又是什么？

狐狸没法拿手抓葡萄，只能用嘴叼，可狐君现在是人形，总不该也……看了会小火狐纯净无暇的眸子，玲奈用手接下那颗葡萄肉。

“多谢。”

舔净狐君指尖的汁液，蹲于肩头，珠理奈问她：“嫣然跟你有什么过节？”  
  
“没什么。”  
  
“你的表情可不像是没什么。”

狐君看不见自己现在是何种表情，嘴角涩涩牵动，道：“你觉得会有什么？”

“我听说她也在凤仙谷修行过，是你师妹？”  
  
追溯往事旧忆，又嫌繁琐，玲奈答：“算也不算。”

“那我怎晓得嘞，谁知道你是不是欺负她了，打得她自闭于寝宫里，天帝天后都心疼。”

再纵她乱想还不知道会编出什么伤天害理的故事来，传出去岂非有损狐君清誉。

一把捞挝珠理奈的后颈皮，玲奈敛衣起身，“该去找祖爷了。”

“那你把剩下的桃酥包上。”

“你们俩肚子就不能有空的时候吗？”

“嗝……”

三千岁给出了最妥帖的回答。

于是那时候玲奈便明白了，爱李贪吃是因为平时没得吃，珠理奈贪吃是真的爱吃。

听说狐帝最爱吃零嘴，闭关修行时总要大包小包携装许多带进樱林。狐王府的厨子亦是当年狐帝亲选，光是做夜宵的便有五人，专做茶食糕点的更是网罗了诸多斫轮老手。

赶上不爱吃那些的狐君，曾经各展神通的狐王府的厨子竟没了用武之地，走的走，散的散，提起时无不感念狐帝的赏识和体恤。

如今狐王府来了个三千岁，看着不过是多烦了裁衣裳的神，小满却又承了谁的旨令开始张罗招厨子的事了。

时已午后，神怠思惰，又饱食了一顿，珠理奈宛似一只刚出生没多久的狐崽子，刚吃完就奶声奶气嚷嚷着要睡午觉。

遥上在她一出生就带她上了天宫，那时候想必也是辛苦万分。念及此，玲奈不由对遥上天君多了些微同情和怜悯。

春阳洒遍山头，风日晴和，若不提接下来要做什么，珠理奈倒驱散了困倦，漫出闲步踏青的逸致。

石门大开，生怕自己又成了孤家寡人，珠理奈这回让玲奈先进，随后才颠颠地跟了上去。

神仙们为表清白洒脱，向来喜着素衣，其中将一件白布穿出百般花样的也不在少数。可珠理奈仍觉得没有人比走在前头的这个女人更适合白衣。

当然她也不是总穿白衣，早晚寒凉，她还会披覆一层浅纱，有时是玄墨色，有时则是青竹色。于是珠理奈又觉得，她穿什么都适合，都自有一派清新脱俗，怎么都看不厌。

即便同食同寝，朝夕相处，这话她从来没对玲奈说过。没说过的有很多，添上一二句也无伤大雅就是了。

“你怎么也跟来了，怕我吃了这小东西？”见到玲奈，无忧兽发出惯有的干笑声。

“呔！狐君是怕我给你打残了才来的！你能吃得了我？”

“人怂嘴不怂。”

仇深似海的一张脸，笑起来愈发滑稽。珠理奈想不明白到底是谁给它取的这个名字，存心要它不自在。  
  
寻了块光整处，玲奈支开仙障，席地而坐，“她的修行我不会插一句嘴，但请祖爷不吝赐教。”

虎爪挠着下巴壳，无忧兽努嘴沉吟：“其实我都快忘了该怎么教了。”

鼻喷热息，凑近珠理奈，它又道：“你，扎个马步我看看。”  
  
“这还不简单。”

分胯摆开架势，半点不带虚晃的招子。

挺精神的一人，怎么马步扎得膀斜腿弯。无忧兽不懂，也不想懂，它只皱着脸，为一棵好苗子就这么废了而惋惜。

“怎么回事，从来没人教她法术么。”

“祖爷所言甚是。”玲奈道。

“不对啊，那天我明明见着……”  
  
“她虽天赋异禀，遥上天君却从未教授过一星半点。”

“遥上？”转动眼珠，无忧兽的哂笑里带着感怀：“当年她还是个光着腚撒丫子跑的小黑龙呢，黢黑黢黑，与水蛇无二。”  
  
“说得对极了。”  
  
那边传来小火狐颤颤巍巍的声音，无忧兽甩头吼道：“有你什么事？！”  
  
“我好歹也是小水蛇养大的小火狐嘛。”珠理奈不甘示弱，当真是人怂嘴不怂。

就算是块璞玉，不打磨也成不了名器，这小东西已经三千岁了，却连个马步都扎不稳。

一屁股敦坐在地上，无忧兽耷拉下脑袋，问她：“那你会什么？”  
  
三千岁自然又表演了一次口吐烟花，玲奈在旁看着，觉得比上次吐得还要漂亮，也还要不实用。

“就这？”

“还有呢。”

张口，这回是正儿八经的一口足有半人大的火团，给老君练了千百年丹的三昧真火。  
  
“花拳绣腿。”无忧兽啐道，又指了血玉台对珠理奈说：“你上去，然后坐下。”  
  
“哦。”

乖乖走上血玉台，珠理奈还没坐下便喊着：“这里好热啊，本赤狐都觉得热。”  
  
“少废话。”

展翼飞上血玉台，一边抱台打转，无忧兽道：“你刚刚怎么吐火团子的，记住那股气，把它憋在你丹田处。”

听它的话，珠理奈憋足了一口气，直憋红了脸，涨红了脖子。  
  
“我说啊，丹田在哪……？”  
  
“脐下三寸。”  
  
“憋尿啊？”

沉着脸，无忧兽转身欲走：“老子不教了，你另请高明吧。”  
  
“别啊，我憋就是了。”拽住它的尾巴，珠理奈促声急道。

无忧兽的步子哪是她区区小火狐就能止住的，狮身一摆，豹尾乱振，险将她摔下血玉台。

“哗……”

清脆铜铃阵阵响，入耳尽是沉沉音。

无忧兽愣怔在原地，许久才缓缓回头。

它看着小火狐，又不是在看着小火狐。两根尖锐獠牙撑开血盆大口，怪脸似笑非笑，顷刻间泪淌了满面。

“你、你怎么哭了呀……”赶忙上前搀它，珠理奈关切道：“是我拽疼你了吗？”

不问还好，这一问下老兽更是止不住泪了，伏身以头抢地，“哇哇”嚎啕，哭得悲愤又伤心，哪还有空回应小火狐。

见状，玲奈凝神聚气，收起仙障，足踏云步至血玉台。  
  
“祖爷可有事？”  



	11. 第十一回：风流狐崽尽失风流，九尾白狐夜展九尾

本来哭得就够茹泣吞悲了，被玲奈一问，无忧兽竟像个不明事理的小孩一般越发收不住势。

此兽乃上古神兽，就是跺跺脚放个屁，震得天崩地坼都并非夸大其词。如今哭得这般伤心欲绝，一旁看着的也难免为之恻隐哀叹。

在下方打坐，没看清刚才发生了什么，问了珠理奈，她便道来经纬。

“我不晓得是不是它不喜欢别人拽它尾巴……”

她低着头，问一句才答一句，手还拍抚着伏地号泣的无忧兽。

要说无忧兽既是上古神兽，连遥上天君在它那里都曾是条黑魆水蛇，又岂是拽拽尾巴就能哭成这样的呢？

蹙眉处，但听珠理奈细声安慰：“你别哭了，哭起来更丑了。”  
  
“要你管！”

憋着没敢笑出声来，玲奈抬袖遮口：“咳……”

的确损了些，说得倒是半点没错。  
  
“好姐姐，我下不来。”

这颤索的声音从何而来？玲奈左右没见着珠理奈。

昂首，原来是被无忧兽的一声吼唬得直撺抱住了洞顶的钟乳石。

“你怎么在那儿。”

“我怕它撕了我。”缩着脖子，珠理奈弱弱答道，又看着下方低沉恸哭的无忧兽求饶道：“您别吃我，我臊得要死，祖爷。”

无忧兽压根没打算搭理她，大掌揩干了不断聚落的泪水后招玲奈近前。  
  
“祖爷何事？”

“遥上把她交给你，什么都不跟你说？”

抿唇，玲奈望了眼抱着钟乳石仍不肯下来（下不来）的人。

“好姐姐，救救我。”

想起之前临走时它说的话，玲奈道：“祖爷说曾见过那铃铛……”

“那个铃铛，我记得从前就是遥上的东西。”

“那后来——”

无忧兽摇头，沉淤悲情的兽眼重重合上，整个身躯仿佛跟随着数万年前的往事沉落进记忆的渊薮。

想是另有隐情未吐，玲奈不再追问。 

遥上把她交来时都说了些什么，无忧兽沉默的时间里，玲奈亦是追索着记忆。说的大体上都是之前从爱李那了解到的，当时还不觉得有什么不对劲的地方，回头越想越觉得那头老龙在藏着掖着什么。今日又得知铃铛本身就是她的东西，一时不知要因为蒙受诓骗而怨谤还是如何。

足下生风，玲奈悬浮半空中，拨开珠理奈身后的束发，她倒也自觉，“嘭”地一下变成了火狐狸，后颈皮顺当落进玲奈的手里。

“你有本事窜上去，怎没办法跳下来。”

“我等着你来接我哩。”扭摆着身体，珠理奈腻歪说道。

狐君只想掌自己的嘴巴子。

来到无忧兽面前，珠理奈自下而上看着它：“刚才对不起啦，我不是故意的，你不要生气好不好？”

“我没生气。”无忧兽回得果断。

“那你哭——好嘛，那咱们就拉勾勾，还是好朋友。”

谁跟你是好朋友了？没大没小。

怪眼一翻，无忧兽弹出虎爪，伸过去挠了两下小火狐的脖子。

“你资质不错，就是没人教，往后我会好好考虑怎么教你的。”

连着拱手（爪）点头，珠理奈道：“小狐多谢祖爷栽培。”

她恐怕忘了自己现在是完完全全的狐狸身，却还要执着地学人样作揖，滑稽又可爱。

“妮子。”

且听无忧兽唤到，玲奈应声：“晚辈在。”

“你若非主雷，想必也不能五千年就修成了九尾狐，当年狐帝历劫时可受了不少罪，我都老泪淌了千斛。”

突然提起这个，玲奈一时不明其中深意，只问：“狐帝历劫的事祖爷如何得知？”  
  
目射精光，无忧兽发出几声干笑：“是她自己告诉我的。”

修行五千年的九尾神狐若是连这点东西都听不出来那是妄活一世了。

“祖爷有话但说无妨。”

“我有什么话，没有，没有。”“哧”地喷了个响鼻，无忧兽又道：“你爱信不信，不信那就等我有空再跟你叨叨从前的事。”

这些活了十几万年又或者几十万年的老怪物们为什么说话总是喜欢明一半昧一半，纵是狐君心思缜密，天分高明，也想不透它们到底哪句真哪句假。

罢了罢了。

“下月便是师尊寿辰，又恰逢凤族换继。”展袖行礼，玲奈躬身道：“可否请祖爷出山，与我二人一同前往凤仙谷。”  
  
小东西在眼皮子底下瞌睡打得同天雷般响亮，叼起，无忧兽将她抛给玲奈。

“也好，这地方太小了，经不起小祖宗折腾，我也好些年没出去了，便随你走一遭吧。”

信步穿行于樱林中，方觉天色抵暮。

夕阳为山林镀上一层温和细腻的光，钻出玲奈的衣襟，珠理奈半睁开眼。

“回家么，玲奈。”

多久没听人喊这个名字了，久到快忘了自己还有这个名字。

这样一个静谧黄昏里，玲奈毫无征兆地笑了起来。只是小火狐还不愿意醒，因而错过了狐君那恬静又难得的笑容。

“我想喝鸡汤呢。”

“嗯，正炖着。”

片片樱花，耿耿薄暮，玲奈往家的方向行去。

“说起来祖爷到底是什么兽啊，我没见过那般长相，忒是怪异。”

晚上，珠理奈换了身纯白的中衣便躺在床上哼小曲耍花腔，想起白日的事，冷不丁地就问道。  
  
停下正翻着《狐纪》的手，玲奈作答：“祖爷乃火麒麟与穷奇之后，世上只此一头。”  
  
“麒麟我见过，是老龙养的黑麒麟，长不大，可爱着呢。”翻个身，珠理奈又问：“穷奇是什么样的？住在哪儿？”  
  
“说是与老君的青兕沾亲带故，如今早已销声匿迹了。”  
  
“青兕啊……”咂嘴，珠理奈没能满意这个回答，“那可不是头大青牛么，我以为是个甚么剽悍凶物。”  
  
就算是头大青牛，那青兕也属上古神兽，亦是太上老君独有的坐骑，到这小火狐的嘴里怎么还不如那只碰巧成仙的蝈蝈了呢。

眼疲了，玲奈释卷起身，来到床边看着刚才还是个清朗少年人，眼下又扭作一团的小火狐，“祖爷十万年未出过山，这次想必是因为你才肯出来。”  
  
“我何德何能呢，唉……”

说着珠理奈匍匐着凑近，抬起鼻子细嗅玲奈的指尖，似是在寻那墨香。

早已习惯她的亲昵，玲奈站在床前不动不摇，等她嗅腻了方宽衣解帷。

狐身时的珠理奈的确会亲昵得不像话，然而兽到底是兽，连衣服都不穿，又哪来的羞耻心呢？当然这只是玲奈各种思忖中的一个想法，自己也是狐狸，狐身虽说不常见，但也没见着哪回假模假样地找件衣服披着。“衣冠禽兽”说的是她们没错了，可兽身时还没到“沐猴而冠”的地步。

她们同睡一张床，同盖一床被，谁也没有靠近谁，只是心照不宣地保持着不近不远的距离，既不觉得生分太过，又不会亲密得叫人不知所措。

“它为什么哭哭啼啼的呢，我不懂。”注视着虚空，珠理奈喃道。

烛火还未熄灭，还有夜话要叙。

“老龙的铃铛又是怎么回事，她怎么说她没见过？”

疑问接二连三，玲奈没有给出任何答案。

因为这些，就算是狐君也并不知道。不知道的不仅是这些，《狐纪》上写着无忧兽遇到狐帝是狐帝两万岁时候的事，那时狐帝早已是九尾狐。可听无忧兽的口气，仿佛是亲眼看着御水的狐帝生生挨了三道天雷。

它心里藏着秘密，那个秘密或许要追溯至十多万年前。可它不说，作为晚辈的自己也就没资格再三询问。  
  
“许是忘了吧。”

挑了句敷衍的说与珠理奈听，玲奈倒也希望果真如此。

“也是，毕竟老了。”

帷帐卷拂又垂落，烛火霎时湮灭。

闭上眼，玲奈睡不着。

还有一双眼睛没闭上，还在看着她。

“看我做什么。”  
  
黑暗里，眼波流滚。

玲奈拒绝不了那双眼睛。

没有再变作狐身，就那么地，珠理奈移身过去，慢慢圈抱住身边的女人。

“没什么，就是想抱抱你。”

平素油腔滑调没个正经的三千岁，灯灭了，夜静了，又是那个寂寞孤独了三千年的小孩子。

是小孩子吗？

玲奈从未将她当作一个孩子看待。

她抱得轻柔又生疏，试着靠近她一点点，又因着什么奇怪纷杂的心绪作祟而退回至原先的位置。

她们离得太近了，近得可以感受到对方每一次的呼吸和几不可闻的喘息。

以为是个饮馔声色的风流儿，原也不那么佻挞放诞。否则怎会紧张至此。短暂的诧异一闪而过，玲奈只由她安安静静抱着，默不作声地汲取着她的体息。

不舍得赶她去别屋睡，也绝口不提是自己天生畏寒，不舍得这份温暖。

可她就这么抱着，要怎么睡觉呢。

耳闻那酣熟入境的声音，玲奈意欲挣脱，却被她抱得紧，如何也挣不开身子。

月光漫过圆窗流泻入狐王的寝屋，一条，两条，被格子挤碎。

桌案上，一条，两条，九条尾巴渐次绽放，满地疏影，遍洒清辉。

尾巴圈住洁白修长的四肢，九尾白狐蹲身于桌案，双眸流光溢彩，久久凝视着床榻上熟睡的人。

无风的晴夜，却听得见细碎的铃铛响。那声音仿若来自于旷古荒野，乘风而起，踏月而行，叮响至今，催促着什么，又安抚着什么。

像是呼应而起，眉心金莲频频闪现又消失。

偏着脑袋，她单纯感到困惑。

抬起一只手，月光下，玲奈看着分明雪白的狐掌，微声叹息。

收了尾巴，她悄步跃上床榻，乍嗅珠理奈脚腕的铃铛，狐的警惕令她竖起耳朵，纵身越过珠理奈的身体，不偏不倚地落进谁的臂弯里。

这人怎么这样，睡觉都不安分，九尾狐君差点被一脚踹下床。

再一看，怎么又被抱住了。这回九尾狐君是黔驴技穷了。

要是想逃，得自断一条尾巴，何必呢。

这么想着，她伏下身子，靠近，再靠近一些。闭合双眼，耽醉于这片逃不开也不舍得逃开的温暖里，金莲消泯，醺然入眠。


	12. 第十二回：三千岁怀抱白玉团，冷狐君挖坑坑自身

五鼓才去，鸡啯鸟啅。

这天珠理奈没摸着半床冰凉，臂弯里似乎还实打实地圈抱着什么。

难不成做了个抱着金元宝的梦？怎么一点儿都记不得了呢？

老龙的仙府里有许多仙童仙婢伺候她跟她相好，那些个仙仆们无不被她冠作“富贵”“庆喜”“宝珠”“金钗”之类的名字。整个天宫还真要数遥上仙府的仙仆们名字最是欠乏仙家之气。遥上天君一辈子就起过寥寥两个非凡名号，一是她自己的“遥上”，二是狐王的“狐君”，除此之外一概土得掉渣。

半梦半醒之间，珠理奈由一个可能跟大元宝有关的梦忆起了过去的事。从前无感于那里的花草人事，离了那儿，遥上仙府的一切却变得令人怀念，奇了。

对了，目下她离了遥上仙府，在狐王的府邸蹭吃蹭喝，跟狐君整日厮混在一起，日同行，夜同寝，略无参商。

那个女人每天起得都挺早，笔墨在案，纹风不动地批着呈上来的折子。清颜秀丽，粉黛微施，乌发不扎不束，只消一眼，见之忘俗。有时醒来就那么看着，不出声音，偷偷地。

今天约莫也是同样的模样吧。珠理奈想着，又酝酿了一会子方觉怪异之处。

起初她只觉得胸口有股热意抵着她，迷迷糊糊睁眼，待看清了到底是什么东西敢叫三千岁睡不安稳时，她顿然清醒得像是被浇了一桶冰水。

白白的、绒绒的、软软的一坨……团子？

再细细看去，原来不是大元宝也不是白团子，而是只蜷盘身躯的白狐狸。

这儿是白狐一族栖息的樱源，那这坨团子肯定就是众多白狐里的一只了。尾巴没舒展开，所以不知道是几尾，也看不出是什么阶品。眼前的，怀里的，难不成是昨晚喝醉了随手抱来的良家白狐？

也不对，昨晚没喝酒啊。再说了三千岁哪里是酒后胡来的登徒子呢。

傻傻望着怀里的白团团，珠理奈半晌才想起此时应该喊樱源的主人来，她一定认得这是谁家走丢的白狐狸。然后赶紧给人送回去，再不回去人爹娘就该着急了，还以为妮子到处跑被无忧兽吃了呢。

“嗳——”

话音不成字，她没能喊出口。

低头又看了看怀里的白团团，她浑身一颤。

这是……

狐王的寝屋，哪是什么随随便便一只走丢的白狐狸就能进来的，还上了狐王的床榻，占据了每晚跟狐王睡觉的三千岁的怀抱。

珠理奈又气又恼，倒不是跟不经允许就钻她怀里的白团团生气，而是跟自己。那个女人不也是白狐么，怎么偏偏忘了这茬，还认真地思考了一番这是谁家的冒失儿。

肯定是她从来都保持人形，根本没见过她变成兽身的样子，日子久了，竟忘了她跟自己一样，是女人，也是只地地道道的狐狸。

难得比她醒得早，珠理奈没放过这样的机会。

趁玲奈未有动静，她大胆又小心地挠了挠怀中白团团的颈毛。只一下下，没敢贪多。然而仅仅是这一下，都能叫人喜得合不拢嘴。

还想再挠挠，再感受感受白狐的柔软。可怀里原先还乖巧得不像话的女人却突然有了醒来的征兆。

忙收回手指，眼见着白团团要抖毛抻展四肢，珠理奈退无可退，索性两腿一蹬，两眼一闭，装了个睡。

要不遥上天君对三千岁的评价怎么是“能吃能喝能装佯”呢，养了三千年，还能有比遥上天君更清楚三千岁什么最拿手的人吗？

眯了细缝，珠理奈悄摸打量着狐容狐态的狐君。只见她抖了全身蓬软的白毛，塌腰压了前肢，又轮换着蹬了后腿，最后就那么蜷着尾巴坐下，吐出半截舌头仔细舔了爪指。

可以的话，三千岁希望用半生修为再换一次挠狐君脖子的机会。

狐狸挺爱干净的，白狐尤其，天生不掺一抹杂色的纯白给了他们无上的傲慢。也的确，从前狐族中司掌生杀律法的高位从来都出自白狐。赤狐主繁文冗礼，玄狐则行守卫之责。十万年前各分一家，狐族的王也还是白狐世袭。

听老龙说在龙族，黑龙才居最高位，可能因为她就是黑龙，所以给自己脸上贴金也说不定。

白狐高贵的理由，珠理奈今日才算明白了。这般从容，又这般美丽，虽说是狐，眸中却清明平静，觅不出一毫的媚色。

她终于梳理好了，以为会直接下床，谁知道她当真从容，竟徐步向这装睡的三千岁走了过来。

眼闭紧，腿绷直，哪是装睡，这是装死。

来到珠理奈面前止步，玲奈歪了脑袋。她以前有这么安分的睡觉姿势吗？是自己天未明就起了所以没注意过她怎么个睡相，还是她在做着被遥上抽鞭子的梦，神情这么严肃，恍若他人。

伸出左掌按按她的肚子，她没反应，玲奈接着又伸出右掌，两掌合力推了几下，还是没反应。

看她睡得死沉，玲奈跃身而上，灵巧来到一片开阔地。

蹲在珠理奈的胸口，玲奈只当自己坐着一张刚晒过太阳的毯子，暖洋洋的。

注目那张脸，玲奈了悟之所以会有刚才的疑问，恐怕在于她睡到半夜总是会变成狐狸，所以才从来没在睁眼时见过她人形模样。不过好像也不是什么大问题，难得见着一次，不如多看些。

乖觉的女人，又生得好一副画也似的皮相，好一尊画也似的容姿。

前尘迷茫，诸多怪诞不通，往后又不见得多坦荡明朗。能做的不过是揣测遥上的心思，一尽狐王的责任，摸着石头过河。

眼下唯一希望的便是这样的日子长些再长些，万年，十万年。如此也就能偎着暖烘烘的汤婆子睡得久些，更久些。

学着珠理奈素日惯有的样子，玲奈蹭了蹭她的脖颈。

这样的动作意味着什么，狐君不太明白。有时候觉得自己妄为一只狐狸，狐狸天生就会的东西还要靠学，还要趁她熟睡时才偷蹭上去。

给珠理奈一百个胆子她也想不到狐身时的玲奈是这样的。不仅踩人，还蹭啊蹭地，干什么呢这是，有没有王法了。

鼻子陡地瘙痒，喷嚏要打不打最是难受，没多想，珠理奈揉着鼻端欲要醒来。

“吱——”

来不及变回人形，情急之下玲奈抬起右手，肉掌直呼了上去。

“你——！”

想喊喊不出，珠理奈脑子昏昏涨涨，转眼晕迷，意识尽丧。

好狠毒的女人。

再度苏醒已是日上三竿，左脸残留着余热，被狐君扇了一巴掌的人还清楚记得昏迷前发生了什么。

揉着脸蛋子，珠理奈坐起身，拂了帷帐向外探头。

见着玲奈跟个没事人似的坐在那依旧纹风不动地批着折子，她气不打一处来。都是狐狸，变就变，看就看了，又没人笑话她，干嘛呀，还要杀人灭口？

晓得刚才的事还是休提为妙，只能胳膊折了朝袖子里拐，牙打碎了往肚子里咽。

好狠毒的狐君，好委屈的三千岁。

“我昨晚见着一只白狐，忒是漂亮。”弯腰穿靴，珠理奈有意无意说道。  
  
“我从不变兽身。”

清清淡淡的声音飘来，珠理奈忍俊不禁，还偏要操着困惑的口气：“我没说是你呀，好像是在梦里呢，记不大清楚了。”

蹬实了靴子，珠理奈来到铜镜前整冠束带。衣服是昨晚就备好的，墨绿袍，玉青纱，若是再配上香囊折扇，岂非一个温柔富贵乡里浸淫大的妙人儿。

“那只狐狸干什么了。”

咧开丹唇现糯齿，珠理奈道：“也没干什么，就是一直看着我，不像是要吃我的样子。”  
  
“狐狸不吃狐狸。”  
  
“饿极了也不吃吗？”  
  
“既然修成了九尾狐，也就没有非要吃东西的时候，又何必吃你这条小火狐。”  
  
说三千岁能装得一手好佯，在狐君面前，珠理奈输得心服口服。

“如果有好吃的东西摆在面前，我就算不饿也会尝两筷子。”

踱着步子行至桌案前，珠理奈自上看着玲奈笑，敛纱掖袍坐下后方启口问她：“你怎么知道是九尾狐？”

玲奈眼神丕变，再也不是方才古井无波的狐君的眼神了。

低垂羽睫，仿佛是没听到珠理奈的调笑，她道：“狐狸肉，臊。”

三千岁时而嘴欠，每次又欠得刚刚好。知她慌了，也晓得她是傲性子的女人，便不再要她难堪。话头既被她拈回狐狸吃狐狸，于是就跟着挥手说：“那是别的狐，我香着呢。”

倾身径自挨近，深嗅后停留于她的脖颈，珠理奈又轻笑：“你也好香。”  
  
眼角余光不经意撞见她左脸那处未消的狐掌印，玲奈亦淬出笑容：“那今晚就吃你吧，煎炒蒸煮，你想怎么做成菜。”  
  
“狐说，你忍心？”  
  
狐君确实不忍心。

长空寥廓，云卷云舒。新绿初染，犹自可爱。  
  
夏至那日，袖了十万年不曾出过山的无忧兽，腾云驾雾，二人前往凤仙谷。  



	13. 第十三回：狐君难忘一夜温柔，火狐警敏记在心头

“你要怎么去啊，祖爷？”昂首望着无忧兽，珠理奈爽快直言：“我们骑着你去吗？”

甩她个白眼，无忧兽没理小火狐的不经之谈。这太平盛世的，上古神兽显真身到处招摇除了吓唬一众小仙小兽外也没其他意思了。

况且洞窟虽大，入口却极小，总不能为了出趟远门就捅破洞顶吧，回来岂不是刮风下雨都要遭殃？真亏小东西想得出来。

好像本来也不期待无忧兽的答案是什么，珠理奈变作火狐，“噌噌噌”攀上无忧兽的脑袋，神情怡然地坐于它的头顶，还拱了一拱：“我们出发吧！驾！”

“休得放肆，珠理。”玲奈在下方说道。

有人还死赖着不下来：“不嘛，好威风的……”

无忧兽也无所谓了，随她闹去，炯炯虎眼只看着玲奈：“你师父融烛，我只喝过他老子的满月酒，跟他不认识。不过他老子都敬我三分，他个毛头小子总不敢不让我去吧。”说着就连声干笑。

珠理奈越听越觉着稀奇，照玲奈说的，她师父融烛今年过七万岁的生辰，虽然没有老龙大，天地二族里也算德高望重的老前辈了，怎么无忧兽还能吃过他爹的满月酒呢，这老兽得有多老呀。

也是，老龙那世间唯一的一头黑龙都没被它放在眼里呢，区区七万岁的九天玄凤，他自然要挺腰子了。

“祖爷说得是。”

躬身行礼后，玲奈捻起诀，身浮半空，掌心按于无忧兽眉心，接着催动法力。

“那么就多有得罪了。”

无忧兽低吼一声，似是应允了小辈的无礼。玲奈掌心的白光愈盛，仙气愈浓，不过眨眼间，硕大的身躯凭空消失不见，整座洞窟登时变得空荡荡的。

可怜毫不知情的小火狐傻愣着光记得看狐君施法了，无忧兽消失，她“咕噜”一下抱滚成球摔滚在了地上，还“咿呀哎呀”地瞎叫唤。

落地，玲奈近身探望：“抱歉，没接住。”

“你得告诉我一声嘛。”掸了袍上的灰土，珠理奈摆出一副哭相：“我光看你施法时的漂亮劲了，走神走去了九重天——咦？你手上是什么？”

玲奈舒开五指，手心里躺着的正是颗无忧兽幻化而成的灵珠子。珠子火红通透，细看处，内里还裹着一只沉睡的兽，不过拇指大。

施法给灵珠穿了道肉眼见不着的线，玲奈将它交给珠理奈：“祖爷说你跟它都主火，放在你身上它舒服，也有益于你的修行。”

接过珠子，珠理奈忙不迭地戴上它，果真看不见线，珠子却好端端地挂于脖颈之下，散发着幽幽红光。

“祖爷放心，我肯定走哪带哪儿。”

灵珠子似有所动，红光也变亮了些。

“祖爷能听到唉！你看！”捧着灵珠子，珠理奈欢声喊道。

那眼眸永远清澈，与灵珠相照映，又莫名折出一丝赤红。

眨了眼睛，玲奈淡淡笑道：“走吧，该启程了。”

一路上听玲奈说上古神兽与灵珠的来历，珠理奈这才知道那些被驯服的神兽皆有幻化成珠的本领，是它们本来就会还是如何，玲奈不曾细说，珠理奈回忆方才那般情形却也明白了得有谁施法助它们幻化才能成功。

“如果它们不愿意，那岂不是只能以真身存活于世间？我懂了，所以你才说是被驯服的神兽对吧？那祖爷就可以说是被狐帝驯服了，所以才愿意被你变成灵珠。”

“不错。”玲奈颔首。瞄了眼珠理奈胸前的灵珠子，略觉不妥，又蹙眉道：“不过祖爷并非听训于狐帝，也并非听训于我。”

“是么……”

停下脚步，珠理奈低吟片刻，继而领悟：“你说过祖爷是感于狐帝的救命之恩才让出无忧山，自行进了洞窟。那就不算是驯服了，嗯……是朋友，对吧，祖爷是狐帝的朋友，所以才给你几分面子。”

《狐纪》上从未记载无忧兽与狐帝究竟是何关系，无忧兽对于狐族而言是镇山灵兽还是什么。作为狐族族人，又是狐族的王，玲奈只晓史书上写着的，更多更深的，她从未细想过。

“说起来，你跟狐帝是什么关系？”

唤来云座，玲奈踏上祥云，道：“狐帝乃家父之妹，我的姑母。”

抬头看着她，珠理奈瞠目结舌。

想着那狐帝怎么也该是她祖母辈的大人物了，原来还是老狐王的妹妹，真不简单。

“怎么了？”

望她那疑惑不解的样子，脑中不知为何全是九尾白狐歪着脑袋的可爱娇俏。珠理奈没忍住笑。

谁知道三千岁在想什么呢，玲奈没再管她，脸上又恢复了最常有的清冷。

爬上云座，从后环住玲奈的腰，珠理奈又笑道：“都说外甥像舅舅，侄女类姑姑，狐帝生得也一定如你这般漂亮。”

是因为她的手她的臂膀叫人想起了哪一晚哪一夜的温暖，还是因为她的话实在夸张，玲奈顿了身形，好一会儿才记得抬云。

“你慢点，摔着我没事，可别摔着祖爷。”

说是这么说，祖爷呢？

呵，灵珠子早被三千岁转去背后了。

神洲初定后，八荒便分作东西南北四大洲。玄狐守着的祖地青丘在北洲；赤狐喜暖热，赤狐庄便设于南洲；白狐一族的樱源临着东海，正处于东洲的最中央。

龙族与狐族本都是合族而居，龙族居于东海，以龙帝为首，其余三海只称“海君”，且三海海君每万年便行轮换，从不由一龙半蛟独占。后来随着龙帝谢世，东南西北四片瀚海便由叔侄旁系分治了，如今四大龙王各自为政。

其余兽族在十万年前的神魔大战之后也多有类似的举族迁徙或分族而治的动向，唯独那凤族，却是百万年栖息于西洲的凤仙谷，从无离分之虞。其他兽僚看来难免生出羡妒之情。

珠理奈是个瞌睡虫，玲奈早就领略过了，可谁能想到她连这种时候都睡得义无反顾呢？

启程没多久，耳畔除了呼啸的风声，便就剩下她的哝唧呓语了。

单两只手臂环着自己的腰，她也不怕睡快活了一个翻身栽下云端……不过她那天不是滚着去雪狮宫的么，就是说哪怕栽下去也死不了呗。

踏云御风而行，玲奈想着的都是身后这个人的事。

怎么都忘不掉那晚的温暖，堂堂九尾狐君，如何就破例变幻狐身，好不容易逃脱开却又钻进她的怀里呢。想起来就脸颊发烫，还好她睡着了，不然肯定又要出言调笑。

她总是无意也无心地做些什么说些什么，有时能暖到心窝子里，有时又暧昧得令人无所适从。

摸索着，玲奈扣住她的手，轻轻一拉，两人便贴合得愈发近了。

她掉下去没事，摔着祖爷就不好了。

是这样的。

东洲到西洲，若是凡人，需得不眠不休走上一年半载，然而若是会腾云驾雾的仙兽们且只需一顿饭的功夫。

玲奈这回飞得慢，小心着不让风太吵。

瑞气千里，霞光万丈，陡见前方五光十色闪耀眩目，料想定是赶来祝寿的仙兽们聚在一块儿比较着各自的仙器法宝。玲奈没打算掺和进去，按下云头直奔凤仙谷。

九天玄凤的凤仙谷，说起来真真是西洲一等一的仙境妙处，峻峰削壁穿空霄，天堑深谷尽无涯，实乃天地一大造化。纵是昆罗老祖的森罗山，相比之下亦有逊色处。尤其是那“落凤渊”，诡谲可怖，险象环生，万般禽鸟不能过，神通走兽全哆嗦。

从上方看这蛮荒的凤仙谷未免骇人心魄，及地，再一环顾，却是花鹿食林果，玄猿撼大树，竟又是另番自在逍遥的气象。

饧眼面对这景象，珠理奈顿然精神。

“你师父的寿辰，怎么门前这么冷清？”

不仅冷清，而且还有点小家子气，以为是什么大山大谷呢，近前一看却精致幽雅，不似仙家之地，倒是邈邈几味人间烟火。

欲解释，见有彩羽灵鸟飞来，玲奈索性作罢。

那灵鸟飞至跟前，化作一羽衣斑斓的少年对着玲奈行礼：“仙君已等候多时。”

“那就让他再等等吧。”

少年调皮一笑，不再多话，直引着二人入谷。

路上珠理奈对他介绍了自己，少年没露出太多诧异，只微笑地点头听着，并告诉她自己叫“翦翎”。

牵了玲奈的衣袖，珠理奈低声道：“你对你师父比我对老龙还不客气哩，他不把你剥皮抽筋？”

玲奈却笑：“你若能五千年修成九尾狐，想必拆了凌霄宝殿遥上都不会怪罪你。”

这么一说，珠理奈原地一弹，跳起来就嚷：“哼，她自己就一条尾巴，凭什么要求我？”

玲奈哑口无言。

凤仙谷前后以天岭深壑为界，统分三处。最外头的“有凤来仪”，风静云止，流水落花，浑然像个人家。主殿位于中央的“丹凤朝阳”，植株多是青松老柏，苍梧古杉，蓊蔚洇润间，厅殿楼阁独呈寥广轩朗，古色尽然。

朝阳殿内，九尊大鼎焚奇香，万束烛光争曳煌，宝座上的男人银发泄地，锦绸紫袍，此刻正支颐休憩。

男人五官生得精巧，长睫浓密，薄唇微勾，噙着一朵笑花，美艳不可方物。平生所见的男人中，珠理奈第一次遇到这么雍容华贵的。

玲奈于玉阶下竖起右掌，躬身唤道：“师尊。”

“嗯，来了。”

男人的嗓音清冷如月华，有点媚，媚里掺着妖。那双眼睛慢慢睁开，宛似莲花初绽。

站在玲奈身边，珠理奈碰了下她的胳膊：“我该叫他什么？”

“会飞的老公鸡。”


	14. 第十四回：同门师友欢聚金堂，年少蛇王寡语掖藏

“会飞的老公鸡。”

“啊？”珠理奈听了心里“咯噔”一跳，忙压低声音：“这、不太合适吧……”

本来管遥上天君叫“老龙”，珠理奈已经自认为够胆大了，宝座上的男人可是她明堂正道的师父，九尾狐君怎么这样呢？莫不是存心要坑杀这可爱无邪的小火狐？

锦绣紫袍华美，男人不疾不徐地迈步至眼前。他先是对好徒儿露出晦深莫测的笑容，接着才像是注意到了乖徒身边站着的面生妮子。

“晚辈珠理奈，拜见融烛仙君。”

三千岁看着桀骜不驯，可毕竟豪纵天宫三千年，见过的大罗神仙堆山塞海。七万岁的融烛，不光年纪没老龙大，阶品也要矮“天君”一阶，虽不至于因此就低看了他，面对面的倒没那么大气喘不上，该有的礼数一一停妥到位。

慢条斯理地撩开额前一缕银发，融烛的眼中闪过紫光，接着轻启薄唇：“怎么，离开凤仙谷没多久就有女儿了？”

祖宗耶，这个女人在凤仙谷五千年怕不是都学了这个吧，揶揄人的嘴脸怎么如出一辙。珠理奈不禁感慨万千。

“是。”

睁圆眼睛不可思议地看着玲奈，珠理奈难以置信这个女人会顺着老公鸡的话作答。不过好像也挺理所当然的。

“仙君莫听她狐扯。”上前一步，珠理奈挺胸振音：“晚辈出身赤狐庄，自幼养在遥上天君处，旁人都唤我‘三千岁’。”

“是么。”闻之，融烛微挑细眉：“你就是那妖狐。”

“师尊——”

伸手拦住玲奈，珠理奈整了笑容回融烛：“仙君所言极是，晚辈确是那妖狐。”

视线在两人之间来回摇摆，融烛总是若有似无挂着谩笑的美丽面孔渐渐显露破绽，最后终是止不住了，他按着玲奈的肩头，笑得扶腰不起：“好好好，你便是那遥上老龙养的妖狐……”

“师尊日夜操劳，得注意些腰才是，猫族的好儿郎还在深闺等着师尊。”

两句话听得珠理奈瞠目结舌，又不好细问，只窃笑道：“遥上天君的腰也不大好，仙君若有疑难杂症，但可去天君处寻个方子。”

“本君的腰好得很。”

细长凤目瞪了玲奈一眼，融烛转身慢慢踱回宝座，珠理奈便得见他背后绣着的巨大的金凤凰。那凤凰覆肩着地，华彩照人，栩栩逼真得几欲飞将出来引颈啼鸣。浓紫色的长袍，烛光下艳丽得叫人不敢直视。

“快去见你的师兄妹们吧，晚间本君再找你这条白狐狸了账。”

目光还是冷凉的，紫光耀耀，可任谁也听得出融烛对这个徒儿的钟溺。

“是。”

竖掌引身，玲奈带着珠理奈退出朝阳殿。

“你师父挺有意思的，长得也有意思，竟不像个凤凰。”珠理奈没敢大声说话，生怕融烛听去连带她这个火狐狸一并算账。

“遥上有多像条龙？”玲奈反问。

“她呀……”想想还真是这样，珠理奈“嗤嗤”笑着。

天上的天族神仙还好，还得顾及自己的仙风道骨，谨慎着别叫落个晚节不保。这些活了几万十几万岁的老兽们，个个不羁，朵朵奇葩，就没几个是正经的。珠理奈算是开了眼界，心里头也愈发欢喜。

离了融烛所在的主殿，翦翎又将二人引去偏殿“梧桐”。

“师尊近来可有再收徒？”路上，玲奈问到他。

翦翎回答：“仙君欲将凤位传于明音小姐，往后只打算逍遥风流，再不过问这些。”

抿唇，玲奈思索不语。

“怎么，你难道真想生个女儿再送进来？”

玲奈只是笑着，未再理她。

广目天王的长子、北海龙王的外甥、蛇族的王、雪狮族的二小姐……一场九天玄凤的寿诞，除开那些还在外头炫耀宝贝的大罗们，梧桐殿里聚集着的无一不是玲奈昔日的同门。

“见过狐君。”

此处，玲奈虽非年纪最长、资历最深，却是年纪轻轻就继任了狐王之位，又深得天帝天后喜爱，如此自然要高出旁兽别仙一截。

跟在玲奈身后一一问候过她的同门，珠理奈不觉辛苦。毕竟像广目天王的大儿子，跟她早年在天宫就是拜把子的交情，其他兽僚虽大多没见过，然而凭着三千岁混迹天宫三千年的过人胆识，小小寒暄自不在话下。

“你好烫！”

离得一丈多远，也不知雪狮族的二小姐鬼叫个什么。玲奈看她那虚张声势就觉好笑。

珠理奈知雪狮喜冷寒，自己这天生的热体只能叫她坐立不安，因而拱个手，赔个笑：“小狐多有得罪。”

“我来迟了，望各位见谅。”

笑完，便见众仙兽的目光全被一人摄夺了去。

那女子生得好副容色，唇不点而绛，眼不笑自媚，仙姿佚貌，如春花，似皎月。观殿中男女如痴如醉之神态，窃慕者怕是不在少数矣。

“她就是你师父的侄女儿吧。”

“看出来了？”

珠理奈神采飞扬：“我再眼拙，这都看出来岂不笑话。”

鼎沸人声里，没人在意这边两条狐狸正唧唧哝哝说些什么。

“明音。”雪狮族的二小姐刚才还嫌弃火狐狸体热，这下见了那九天玄凤的侄女儿，竟是旁若无人地迎迓上去。

“这人怎么这样，我是火狐狸，那姑娘就不是火凤凰了吗？偏偏近不得我，近得了她！”

听珠理奈啐得响亮，玲奈笑言撕逻：“习惯就好。”

“还是你好，从不嫌弃我。”

狐君贴着睡都来不及，哪有嫌弃一说。

觥筹交错，推杯换盏，名唤“明音”的女子款款向着二人而来，雪狮族的二小姐则紧跟其后，寸步不离。

出自一门，又年岁相仿，寒暄罢了，明音看向玲奈身边气宇轩朗，眉眼却多染浓情的女子。

“这位是……”

“她呀，狐族三千岁。”开口的，是那雪狮族的二小姐。

颔首，明音迤然行礼：“久仰大名，小女明音。”

珠理奈笑得温和，遇着好看的，向来如此。

久闻三千岁浪迹斑斑，不给珠理奈再接近的机会，唯恐火狐狸施魅惑人，揽过明音的肩头，爱李推着她远去，边走还边说：“你别跟她客气，她之前去我雪狮宫……”

“这狮子，见色忘义！”珠理奈又狠狠啐了口。

玲奈却笑问：“你与她有何义？”

“我——”珠理奈语塞，挠挠鬓角，嘟囔道：“也是，活该她对我没好脸色，可先头她还剥葡萄给我吃呢。”

结果呢，三千岁叼去一口口喂了狐君，不还是全为她人作嫁衣裳。

殿中因明音的出现而喧腾四起，原先被捧在中央的狐君失了颜色，得了份清闲自在。

“我还见着一个漂亮的。”

踮脚四顾，珠理奈看那人正往这边来，忙拽了玲奈的衣袖：“来了来了，就是她。”

缀着蛇首的银色圆环随步伐摇曳于女子的左耳下，煞是惹眼，任谁看到都要纳罕称奇。

她面庞自下颌处收尖，俊目修眉，一双眼睛无风自泛浪波，虽有几分魅邪之意，凝眸处却仍是青涩。乍观是翩翩少年，走近却醒觉原是尽美极妍。美至极处，又跟方才将任九天玄凤的女子美不一致。她是冰冷的，脸上少有血色，略显苍白，如此，那般美便多了生人勿近的疏离。

行至面前，女子洒落作揖：“师姐别来无恙。”

“嗯。”玲奈点头应道，眼中溢出些许温意。

在旁看着的珠理奈努起嘴，面对来人时又抹去了怏色，规矩施礼。

“你叫什么名儿？生得这么漂亮，得多少人喜欢你呀。”

“三千岁亦不遑多让。”她内敛而含蓄地笑着，“小蛇名‘奈奈’，与师姐名中一字相同。”

原以为是个谦逊的，谁知夸她长得好看，她还承了下来。三千岁自当不服气有哪个女人比自己还美还俊，还一口一个“师姐”喊得亲热。

“这才是你女儿吧。”挨近玲奈，珠理奈耳语。

知道她会这么说，玲奈正色：“怎么不是你女儿？你名中无‘奈’？”

“我才多大，我才三千岁哩。”

所以五千岁的狐君就合当有女儿了吗？

这小蛇还年轻，珠理奈对她生出亲近来，又问：“我说女儿——不是，奈奈啊，今年多大了，何时入的师门？”

“小蛇年方三千有余，道门尚浅，也堪堪三千载。”

“那不是跟我差不多岁数了。”

“是。”

奈奈谨小细微，少语寡言，与她说了些话，她便自行缩去了哪个角落，像是刻意为之。

“我与她说是师姐妹，她入门时我却已闭关，只后来才指点了一二。”

“我瞧她蛮喜欢你的，旁人都叫你‘狐君’，她还一口一个‘师姐’呢。”

酸溜溜的，酿出一股子醋味。

“你若是我师妹，自然也能唤我‘师姐’。”

“哼，我还不稀罕呢。”

嘟着嘴，珠理奈道：“她说是你师妹，怎么老气横秋？比你还不肯多讲半字废话。”

“你只知她是我师妹，又怎晓得她在你这个年纪就继任了蛇族的王，担子自然要比旁人重。”

“哇——”多瞅了两眼小蛇呆站之处，珠理奈又道：“怎么看她不太高兴的样子，是不是有什么事？”

顺着珠理奈的视线望去，玲奈亦讷道：“我也奇怪。”

二人困惑迷茫间，就见爱李快步走来。

“二太子到了——”

一句话，仿佛是个不为人知的暗语，抓起珠理奈的手，玲奈足下生风，迅疾逃窜出梧桐殿。


	15. 第十五回：蛇王有口难言情殇，狐君冷面苦掩心慌

九尾狐君，天后的外甥女儿，狐族的王，光听“东海二太子”的名号就逃跑不急，珠理奈还被她钳着手一路连喘地跟着跑。此时若有闲得没事出来溜达的，定能逮着狐族两位主人的狼狈。

“嗳！不就是东、东海的什么二太子么，你、你跑什么！”

好歹到了一树繁花密蕊下，玲奈刹住脚步，倚靠着树干仍不忘往梧桐殿的方向瞄。

腰子生疼，珠理奈上气不接下气。她一来不解心高气傲的狐君为什么跑，二来不解明明吹个法术就能移行的狐君干嘛非得用脚跑。

“老龙你都不怕，还怕区区一个东海二太子！”

并未回答她，玲奈袖拭额汗，于树下运气调息。

见她面色潮红，胸脯起伏不定，珠理奈不再说话，待喘息稍匀便摇身变成火狐，三两下蹿上枝杪。

梧桐殿照旧紫烟缭绕，来往绮罗纷纭，断无白丁。

“吱吱吱……”

叫唤了三声，珠理奈竖起绒耳，只管谨慎勘察，小心提防着那个东海二太子。

哼哼，龙族果然都不是什么好人。

“下来吧。”

勾着树往下探头，珠理奈问:“你没事了吗？”

“嗯。”

“好嘞——呀！”

小火狐冒冒失失，一语未尽却是勾断了细梢，叶打狐身枝扫腰，直栽落下来。

“咚——！”

这回狐君接着了，还接了个盈袖满怀。

“呜呜呜……”

真要摔着她，拍拍屁股也能一声不吭地自己爬起来，反倒是接住她了，她权当皮实的狐身是娇花软玉，抓着个机会开始窝在狐君怀里浑身发抖，哼哼唧唧。

古人云，撒娇的狐狸最好命。

手穿指过，顺了顺小火狐鲜红如血的毛，玲奈问道：“你在上头都看见了什么？”

“就是一群人，喧阗得很，也没人出来，你且宽心吧，嘿嘿。”

四肢大敞，珠理奈任由她挠着肚皮，舒服得几有打鼾之嫌。

午后暄暖，劳乏上来了，玲奈随她酣睡去，自己也背依树干小憩养神。

来到凤仙谷，遂想起从前在凤仙谷的日子。

因喜暖热，起初便跟凤族的明音交好，后来那头雪狮子也凑了上来。明音是火凤凰，无所谓热些冷些，可自己着实畏寒，开始时好大不情愿，还是明音说“往后有我在，冷不着你”，这才接受了雪狮子。小姑娘总有很多计较处，狐君亦不在例外。

雪狮就是天生的皮糙肉厚，大冬天独她逍遥，一个猛子飞扑进雪堆，乐歪了嘴。融烛道行深厚，不怵寒暑，其他人眼巴巴瞅着雪狮子在雪地里打滚，冻掉了鼻子。

不过话说回来，夏天的时候也独她一人比谁都颓唐，吐着舌头趴在“有凤来仪”的凉竹清池边挪也不肯挪身。偶有客人访谷，被她唬得莫敢再进半步。

融烛能引雷霆御荒火，因而门下多为此类仙兽。可那雪狮子算什么呢？狮族能者辈出，少不了雷火奇才拜入凤仙谷。然而她是雪狮子，雪狮一支住在千里雪川，光听名字便知是个聚冰聚出千般花样的族群。以她雪狮族二小姐的身份拜得昆罗老祖为师并非难事，她却嚷着说老祖太严苛，大哥从那回来毛都少了四五两——记得没错的话，她大哥不正好是换毛季回家的吗？

就是这么个有趣的雪狮子，在凤仙谷闲荡两千年，饮足了山野甘泉，饱尝了四季鲜果，回到雪川日日喊着要吃枇杷，每每都挨老娘一顿毒打。

她像她那个雪狮王的爹，为人讲义气，重情分，还惧内……

耳闻愈行愈近的脚步声，玲奈敛笑看向来人。

“师姐。”

年轻的蛇王步子踩得沉稳，修行未得长久，内力却极为笃实。

来到树荫下，聚目于师姐怀中皮毛火红的狐狸，奈奈的眼神略有迟疑。

“无妨，坐下说。”拂袖扫出片地，玲奈道。

“是。”

席地坐下，她仍是苍白一张脸，午后的暖阳也没能映出几抹血色，只她左耳的蛇首银环分外闪耀。

蛇喜阴寒，与雪狮相似又不相似的冷。好在怀里抱着个暖炉，且她道行未深，寒气犹温，因而尚可忍受。

料她是有什么事藏掖着，玲奈不多问，只静静等她开口。

“有事你说，你师姐是天上地下无出其右的热心肠！”

暖炉是什么时候醒的？

与身畔同样不善言辞的师妹齐看了咋呼的小火狐，相视哑然。

“特来叨扰师姐与三千岁，实是有事相求……”

笑后，她面浮赧色。

熏风轻叹，白云颟顸，远处时有声声凤鸣传来。百万年的凤仙谷，春秋冬夏不为朝夕换改，便是如此承纳着诸多的秘密与过往。

认真聆听奈奈道来难言之隐，狐君捂住三千岁的嘴，不让她说话。

神魔大战后天下承享太平十万年，那是朝大了广了说的场面辞恭维话，不堪细究。实则家家具本难念的经，族族亦有好事的人，谁也不比谁快活。

蛇族工于心计，不若狐族狡黠，却胜狐族毒辣。自古往今，蛇族内讧从未有过停断，父子反目，叔侄相残，兄弟互戗，哪一代蛇王非踩着血亲的尸身不可登位。

上代老蛇王膝下原育有五子，明争暗夺，尽数凋零，竟无一人存活。老蛇王心力交瘁，皤然昏暮之年方得弄瓦之喜，又恐再生事变，女儿刚生下便连夜将她送出冷月窟。

凤族避世百万年，到这一代的九天玄凤才始与旁兽交际。再者融烛仙君与老蛇王私交甚笃，如此这般，在奈奈尚是条不能自行变幻的小蛇时就入了凤仙谷。彼时玲奈已闭关落凤渊，同门也多各归家园。

融烛不是只好耐心的凤凰，门下徒儿大多两千年便自行结业离谷，而奈奈却足足于凤仙谷待了三千年。某日遽闻老蛇王油尽灯枯方动身回了冷月窟，年纪轻轻继任了蛇王大位。

出关后的九尾白狐得师尊之命，本欲指点师妹些日月再往天宫去，奈何她回得太急，情谊不过数日耳。

那之后自己继任了狐王，封了“狐君”，她继任蛇王之后的事玲奈却概无听闻。如今从她嘴里说出来，才知是自觉见识浅陋，所以孤身去了凡间历练，近日才回。

“是么，唔唔唔……你竟去过凡间，唔唔……那是个什么光景——哎呀你倒是让我讲话嘛！”

不嫌她聒噪，她还反过来气鼓鼓，谁是谁非了？

“三千岁好兴致。”握着珠理奈伸来的肉爪，奈奈笑道。

“你快说说人间光景，我听得正起劲哩。”

“前话啰嗦，还请见谅……”

凄凄垂目，奈奈道：“我与她，确是在凡间相识的。”

两耳支棱得老高，珠理奈后腿一戗，霎时站了起来，前爪在玲奈腿上“哒哒哒”地碎敲着。玲奈很早就怀疑这人会不会其实是犬族的细作，但再一想，犬族就没其他不馋不懒的细作了么，偏偏派了她。

正要问奈奈在凡间遇着了谁，面前却倏尔幻现出羽衣少年。

“仙君传唤。”

老公鸡真会挑时辰，不是说好的晚上再算账，太阳还没落山呢。

看来故事是听不成了。

小火狐龇出大白牙，似是发泄着不满。

“让他——”

“师姐还是先去吧。”奈奈出声打断，“我没关系。”

便也只能如此了。

“嗳，你晚上来我们屋里说吧，我要不听全了肯定睡不着。”爪子曳了蛇王的袍角，珠理奈道。

蛇王笑答：“好。”

告别奈奈，小火狐箭也似的赶上前头的狐君。

“嘭”地一声，火狐化作人形，走在师姐的身边言笑晏灿，顾盼生辉，约摸是在发师尊的牢骚。

我们屋里？

谁屋里？

蓦地，年轻的蛇王留意到方才一晃而过的秋毫细节。

“师姐啊……”

话语叹进趋凉的暮风中，奈奈不由笑了。

她的师姐，竟也是个情种？

离开皓月轩已是二更天，夜色四合，初夏的风伴着丝丝微凉。

“她在何处？”

乍问之下，谷中小厮却不知狐君所说何人。

“我来引路吧。”

翦翎的身影于黑夜出现，斑斓羽衣，熠熠神采。

“劳烦。”

跟着他，玲奈往接友待客的朋悦阁行去。

翦翎乃师尊融烛最衬手得意的侍从，少言而温润。因此他不多问何人何事，玲奈也就不多解释，以免平添误会。

还有没歇息下的，攒在一块儿叙阔谈笑。

翦翎于一屋舍前停下，躬身道：“此处便是三千岁的居所。”

“我今晚就睡这了——”

脱口而出的话恰似覆水难收，狐君兀自不敢看少年。

少年仍不多问，道了“是”后引身告退，留下自找难堪的狐君被懊悔吞没。

扣门而入，烛火明暗间，那人就站在不远处。

“回来了。”

是因为什么，看着那样不改颜色的丰神迥异的脸，玲奈有了刹那的恍惚。

走近，执过她的手，珠理奈道：“你的小师妹左右看你不回来就把事情跟我说完了，我待会细细讲与你听。”

“不是你逼问的？”

珠理奈只笑着，不狡赖半字。

同枕共褥，玲奈又想起了门外的难堪。

闻得珠理奈在背后断断续续的笑声，忍不住问她：“你傻笑什么。”

又笑了片刻，珠理奈说：“我就在想白天你当着你师父的面维护我的事。”

不过一句“师尊”，哪里算得上维护。

“并——”

“好啦。”圈抱住玲奈的身腰，珠理奈于她耳畔轻悄说：“你要嘴硬到什么时候。”

狐君五千年不坦诚的一颗心不知不觉中就被融得光剩下口头的嘴硬。想要否认，再去找寻话语竟无从觅起。

背对着，玲奈已然习惯了她的力度和温度，注目烛台微光，眼色渐渐柔和下来。

“还有你早上在祖爷面前唤我什么来着？”

玲奈一怔，回头问道：“唤你什么了？”

不大声喧嚷，白日咋咋呼呼的三千岁这时候却怪心思地放低了声音，落下那个名字，飘进玲奈耳中，顿如雷响。

自找难堪的本事，狐君修炼得实实在在。让人难堪的本领，除了抱着自己的这个女人，再没有其他的了。

脸倏地涨红，玲奈紧抿着唇死不回复。

“记起来了？”有人不怕死，还要缠着追问。

“你，下去。”

玲奈说着就要挣开她臂膀的束缚。

“不嘛……”

还好没人进来，不然第二天全凤仙谷的宾朋都能知道九尾狐君与女人在床上翻斗纠缠了。话倒不是假话，听着难免香艳。

乐足了就不再叫她难堪了，尽忘了那些，珠理奈一遍遍回味着心底的甘美。

狐君又岂是区区小火狐就能束缚住的呢，只是玲奈没再挣扎，没再与自己怄气。

过了一会，背后又传来笑声，玲奈恼道：“有那么好笑么。”

“我也不知道，就觉得挺开心的。”珠理奈笑到颤抖，热气扑在玲奈的耳后，狐君本就娇红欲滴的耳朵愈发红了。

“玲奈——”

“放肆。”

三千岁要是能被这句“放肆”唬得退后，那就不是三千岁了。她搂紧玲奈纤细的身腰，半是呓语地说：“你身上凉丝丝的，抱着真舒服。虽说赤狐天生体暖，我却好像比别的赤狐更暖些，有时燥得……”

“什么。”

鼻尖搔了搔玲奈的后颈，珠理奈忸怩着：“不说了，说了你又要不高兴。”

这下狐君顿悟了。

狐君总在一些事上理解得不如别人迅敏。

“所以你才变成狐身睡觉么……”捕字捉词，玲奈逐一确认。

“不过抱着你，我不变也能睡到大天亮。”

“那你就抱着吧。”

挥掸去不必要的杂念，玲奈感受到身后人平稳的气息，自己的声音亦模糊了。

可狐君还是好想变成狐身。


	16. 第十六回：暴玉兔破口凶蛇王，好狐君不敌海痴郎

话说蛇族的祸乱于老蛇王归尘前已偃旗卧鼓，奈奈算得百万年来第一个双手不染族亲鲜血就登位的蛇王。

父兄叔伯俱已不在，她起初由母族长辈弼协理政，待一切安稳后便执意要入凡间历练。虽说一族之王不在族中容易引生事变，蛇族这般多事多灾的族群更是不可一日无主，她却铿锵道：“笑我年少无知，空坐蛇王之位的比比皆是，在不在族中又有个甚的干系。心有不服者不妨与我一战，赢了我，这位子自当拱手相让。”

此话掷地有声，年轻的蛇王说完遂离了冷月窟。

她下到的地方名为“业城”，原是个人烟辐辏的花柳繁华之地，岂料近来年程荒旱，百姓困瘁，一时山林虎狼作人面，官道竟也多歹贼。

窄袖劲装，银蟒长枪，她侠肝义胆，除暴安良，端的是话本里的豪客英雄，行得皇天道，醉卧风月场——当然此事半真半假，差不多是后来业城的说书人随口编的。

蛇王下到业城时，业城还不叫业城，还是一片荒山野岭，听此处的凡人说山上盘踞着一头无恶不作的凶兽，她便提枪上岭收拾了那凶兽。这么着一个传一个，几千年后就成说书人嘴里那样了。

什么醉卧风月场？断没有那回事。

她一路向东，栉霜沐雨，餐风饮露，不叫半点累，不啼一声苦。然道阻路且长，无肉可吃心慌慌，什么豪客英雄，都去他娘！

她毕竟年少，道行尚浅，行至某山野村庄，她饿得前胸贴后背，再没力气维持人形，又恐蛇身惊吓村民，于是一头栽进芒草丛中，收束双翅，欲调息休养后再做今后的打算。

恍惚睡了很久，鼻尖隐隐闻见生灵的血腥味，她撑开眼皮，蛇信闪吐，稍有犹豫后就寻着那鲜美的气味而去。

芒草荡荡，风过，那味道越浓，勾得她心神晃漾。埋伏于草浪中，她猛跃起身，直向那牲畜扑……唉？

她看着眼前哭得梨花带雨的兔儿，一下子呆愣住了。

他们这些脱了凡胎，生来便有仙力的蛇其实不怎么爱生吞活剥，那过于野蛮了，有失王的贵气和优雅。吃肉得是精心烹调过的，还得有美酒佳酿相佐才算一顿。可眼下她饿得头晕目眩，又遇上蛇最爱吃的兔子，岂能不嘴馋？管他三七二十一，吞了便是，反正也没人看见。

然而她又是条难得善良的蛇，于凤仙谷潜心修行三千年，已非那般冷血无情，见着小白兔哭得梨花带雨，竟是生了怜悯之心。

“你哭什么啊？”压低身子，她吐着蛇信游移到兔子身边，“就因为我要吃你吗？我也不想，可是我饿呀。”

小白兔看着娇弱，倒不怵她，抹了眼泪，张口就骂：“你、你谁啊你，废话这么多！”

“我——”

还有敢吼蛇的兔子吗？奈奈困惑。

“那我能吃你吗？”她小心翼翼地询问，竭力维持着蛇王的从容。

“你谁啊你！我都不认识路了你还要吃我！”吼完，小白兔憋着嘴，哭得通红的双眼仍聚着泪。

这话说得好没道理，蛇吃兔子，天经地义，跟你迷不迷路有什么关系呢？好不容易等到的美味，恁是蛇王心软好说话也不肯轻易放过。

“我是蛇。”奈奈解释道。

“我管你是谁！去去去，你一边去！”

那兔子两手乱划，奈奈躲闪不急。

好一只兔子，还挺野，掌来拳去，打得蛇王节节后退。

没力气跟她干耗着，又不忍心这么吞了她，奈奈便问：“那你有其他的东西吃吗？”

兔子抬头看着这条长着翅膀的银鳞大蟒，泪眼恨恨，随手捞起身边的果子就朝她丢去。

“都给你，都给你！吃完了别来烦我！”

一连接了几个山果，奈奈但觉这果子涩嘴得要命，可实在没有能吃的，只能将就着咽下。

勉强填饱肚子，她恢复了些许力气。空气中仍弥漫着挥散不去的血腥，她正奇怪，定目一看，原是那兔子的手受了伤，像是被荆棘划伤的。

“你受伤了吗？”

“你都吃完了怎么还不走！”

年轻的蛇王被吼得委屈，只说：“你给我果子吃，虽然涩嘴，我还是要感谢你。”

忐忑着凑近她，奈奈又道：“你要信我就闭上眼，我帮你疗伤。”

小白兔不再哭了，低头瞅了眼手背上的血痕，也不知哪来的勇气，她闭上眼睛，向着银鳞大蟒伸出自己的手。

凉凉的，不晓得这蠢蛇用的什么法子，没过一会儿手就不疼了。

“好了，没事了。”

“嗯……”

再睁眼，哪还有什么银鳞大蟒蛇，只有一个面带微笑的俏丽女人。

是梦吗？

眨眨豆大兔眼，鼻翼翕动，彩希嗅了嗅面前女人的味道。

的确还是那条蠢蛇没错。

“你家在哪？我送你回去吧。”

扭头不看她，幻化成人形，彩希甩袖便走。

“你对这很熟吗？你要熟就不会找不着吃的了。”

芒草葳蕤，“沙沙”作响。

两步跟了上去，一蛇一兔一丛芒草，是那天夕阳下独有的一道风景。

兔子说是迷了路，真要送她回家她又支支吾吾。

兔子说自己本来就没有家，没什么骗不骗的，只不过是不认识路了，不知道该往哪去才好。年轻的蛇王是个心软好说话的，也就信了兔子。

蛇见着兔子没一口吞了她已经是世间的大稀奇，谁又能知道打那天起，她们在小溪边搭了间方丈木屋还住在了一块儿呢。

奈奈不想去村里偷鸡摸狗，那样有损蛇王颜面，平时跟着彩希嚼山果野菜，实在想吃肉了就去淙淙小溪扑几条鱼烤着吃。 

这算是历练吗？奈奈时常这么想着，想着想着一天就过去了。有次彩希去采果子时遇到了一条花斑蛇，还好自己及时赶到，那小花斑抖得浑身散架，连喊着“大王饶命”就逃走了。下凡历练一趟就能成为合格的蛇王了吗？奈奈渐渐不敢确定了。

后来有天，捕鱼回来的她没找到彩希，急得抱着山头瞎转悠，以为她是被什么东西吞了，可再一想，自己设下了结界，又在她身上施了法障，普通小兽根本不敢靠近。

回到冷月窟的蛇王立马下令叫人去找一只兔子，最后得到的消息却是她心心呵护着的兔儿原来是玉兔族的，因生得美貌，不久之后就要被送去天后身边侍奉了。她那日迷路，正是慌忙出逃所致。如今被玉兔长老抓了回去，关在深山老林里只等良辰吉日供奉上天。

听完珠理奈绘声绘色转述的故事，玲奈点头：“原来如此，我确实听说过玉兔族每千年都要择选相貌好的姑娘送去天后那。”

“她且不知道怎么开口求你这个师姐帮忙哩。”窝在狐君怀里，小火狐打了个哈欠。

“我去与天后说说便是。”

“真的？我就晓得你是个面软心慈的。”

“只是仙规兽则，天宫也有天宫的礼法规矩，就算我去说了，也不见得天后就能允我。”

“你先去说说看嘛，卖蛇族一个人情也好——话说好好地，玉兔族又不欠他们的，干嘛给天上进贡？还挑如花似玉的送去？”

停下抚摸皮毛的手，玲奈问：“你从前可在天上见过。”

“我只在广寒宫见过太阴娘娘养的兔儿，它们见了我就躲，也没说上几句呢。”

叼着玲奈的指尖，珠理奈又说：“我虽没见过她说的小玉兔，但能叫蛇王倾心的，想必不能是俗物了。”

玲奈听后陷入沉默，珠理奈翻身起来，问她：“在想什么？”

“在想怎么跟天后说。”

“快先别想了。”肉爪搭着玲奈的肩膀，珠理奈把眼睛睁得浑圆浑亮：“我跟你讲了你师妹的事，你总该跟我讲讲你的事吧。”

玲奈亦看着她，眸中有笑：“你想听什么？”

“就讲讲东海二太子的事吧，我悬心着呢。”

龙族比之凤族更为孤高冷僻，又兽界不擅水者居多，与之来往不甚密切。到如今，龙族犹在，却愈发像段逸话传说了。

说起当年龙帝带领兽族协神族大战魔神湮天，就是身为龙帝长女的遥上天君，在提到那段往事时也是漫不经心地把玩着手中的扇子。吞下湮天的眼珠子此等大事，于她迢迢十多万年的岁月不过芥豆之微。

前书说到，自龙帝谢世后龙族一分为四，各自治理着一方海洋。虽说四海升平，明面莫有高低之分，事实却并非如此。当今的东海龙王乃昔日龙帝幺弟，论辈分，遥上天君自当唤他一声“小叔”。其余南海、西海、北海的龙王多系表亲旁支，不如东海龙王与嫡系的天君亲近。因而四海龙王中，无论如何也要数东海最大。

东海龙王有两子，长子曾于黄角大仙处修行，次子却拜入凤仙谷九天玄凤融烛座下，颇有蹊跷处。

白狐族所居的樱源恰临东海，老狐王与龙王算得半个故交。如此，狐王独女于童稚时同那东海二太子姑且有过寥寥一面之缘。后来，那二太子不知从哪打听来的，说狐王独女要入凤仙谷，于是他随后也跟着拜融烛为师。

两千年里收到的鲜花蜜果数不胜数，尽便宜了那头雪狮子。情纸恋信也烧了一封又一封，没拆开看过半个字。好不容易熬过两千年的穷追猛打，修行期满，东海二太子总算是被撵回去了。玲奈一人进入落凤渊，其中缘由除了精进修行，未尝不是在躲二太子。

“他就那么不招你待见呀，怪可怜的。”

故事听饱了，歪靠着玲奈，珠理奈拍了拍肚皮。

“不喜欢的怎么也不喜欢，我何必与他纠缠。”

“那你也没必要跑嘛，多没面子。”

“我看在两家故交情分上才没与他相见，否则跌的是谁的面子就不好说了。”

“也是，你确实是能做出那种事的女人。”

心满意足，小火狐幻化成人形，不曾想被狐君抓到这个机会，逮着狠捏了一把脸蛋子。

“你掐我后颈我都不给你计较了，打人不打脸的！”

狐君眼神淡漠，语气淡漠：“你少块肉了么。”


	17. 第十七回：狐君没有非分之想，再多嘴骨灰都尽扬

人形时的三千岁和狐身时的三千岁，于狐君看来是差不多又差很多的。

差不多，是因为她们没日没夜地黏在一处，小火狐兴致来了就变一下，吃着东西觉得爪子不方便可能突然给你“嘭”一声，睡着睡着也有可能变成小火狐钻进你怀里。狐君见怪不怪了，她爱怎么随心所欲都坦然自若，心中毫无波澜。

这么着，时间久了狐君多少达到了看狐不是狐，看人亦非人的境界。这比她过去的参悟道法玄机要来得容易，虽说其中也不乏苦劳。

差很多的地方，狐君心里未尝没犯过嘀咕。不如说她是个天性敏感的，又因道行高深，比之其他狐狸要显得更多思多虑些。大多数时候只是她不愿意说，她有自己的傲气和矜持。还有些时候，她自己也不知道自己在想什么，遑论说与他人听。

到底哪处不同，要罗列出来其实也简单。除了尾巴多的狐狸漂亮些，大部分狐狸长得都差不太多。三千岁毛色是红了些，眼睛圆溜了些，还挂着一枚铃铛。真要说多迥然他狐倒也不至于，无非是好吃贪嘴爱撒娇，没事就哼哼唧唧地讨乖，狐君拿她没法子想，哄小孩似的待她。

可变作人形的三千岁吧，狐君真个应付不来。狐君常常不敢往深里怪里想，只求一心将三千岁当个小孩子不变，纵容她“狐作非为”。

然她的确好看啊，狐君没法儿无视也没法儿否认。自知不该以貌取人，然而狐狸重色亦是天性——狐君总是在这方面把一切归于天性使然。

别说狐狸了，谁见着俊俏标致的也会多看两眼吧，狐君不过跟三千岁整日在一块儿，才不得不被逼着多看的。这能怪她有非分之想吗？

狐君不说，那就是没有。谁要觉得有，狐君定是要抽了他的邪筋，绞烂他的嘴。

“时候不早了，今儿是你师父的寿辰。”

一个鲤鱼打挺跃下床榻，珠理奈踩着靴子滑行至桌边，捧起那颗透亮的红珠子问无忧兽：“祖爷起了吗？”

无忧兽没理她。

玉足点地，眉间金莲浮现，再抬头，素白一身，只多披了件鹅黄纱衣，狐君穿戴毕了。不爱在这些事上耗费时间，随意施个法便算是能出去见人了。

“昨儿去见你师父的时候，我还奇怪祖爷怎么不见了呢。”

“祖爷乃上古神兽，就算幻化成灵珠也颇具法象。你戴着它到处招摇，难免要给祖爷添麻烦。”

“我说呢，看没人了它才又显出来，我还以为我弄丢了祖爷。”

脸颊蹭蹭灵珠子，不胜欢喜，忽地想起什么，珠理奈看向玲奈：“咱们等找个空地放祖爷出来吧，别憋坏了它老人家。”

“你倒体贴。”

茶是早间新送的，还热着，玲奈为她，为自己倒上一杯。

茶生东洲为茶，茶生西洲则似毒。玲奈过于一直没能习惯这西洲的辛辣苦茶，久不喝它竟还怪怀念。珠理奈却是香茗碧叶浇大的，只一口便把小俊脸皱成了小包子。

“呔！大荒西洲，古人诚不欺我！”手指茶盏，三千岁破口大骂。

知她必有此般反应，狐君喜滋滋地啜着苦茶，也不说话。

长发未整，形容未佳，天生爱俏的三千岁自然心情不好。

衣袖里一件件掏出立夏准备的衣裳，珠理奈随手捞起一套月白的穿上。

白中泛着海波似的蓝，宛如初夏长空，极衬她的清朗。

镜子前，珠理奈转过身来，两臂伸展，笑问道：“好看不好看？”

“还好。”

换了件合欢红的，粉粉嫩嫩，仿若盛夏莲瓣，俏皮不失婉约。

“这件呢？”变出一柄折扇，打开，在胸前摇得欢快，珠理奈又问。

“不错。”玲奈答道。

珠理奈有些愠了，扇子挑起面前的琥珀黄穿上，网巾束发，齐眉而勒，这次还配上了一枚赤狐腰坠。明艳艳若春花，亮灿灿似朝霞。

“这套呢？”

“可以——”

“哎呀你就没个特别喜欢的吗？！”掷了扇子，珠理奈一屁股蹲下，托着脸颊，老大不开心。

饮尽苦茶，玲奈从她身上移开视线：“衣服又不是穿给我看的。”

换作别人早甩手不干了，穿你祖宗劳什子的衣服，我就是条泼皮赖狐狸，光着身子出去，哼哼，丢尽你狐君的脸面。

可三千岁到底是三千岁，还能不知狐君是个什么人吗？

偷偷捂嘴笑了会，珠理奈道：“你要不爱看我穿衣服往后只有我俩的时候我不穿便是了。”

狐君有说过这话吗？？？

“你——”

猛一回头，玲奈嗔视眼前的泼皮赖狐狸，却发现她离得甚近，几乎是面贴着面，鼻碰着鼻了。

珠理奈仍笑着：“我怎么了我？我说得不对吗？”

但觉血色上涌，玲奈暗自施法强压下那股热流，金莲出现又消失，只留下眼眸中宛转的金光。

“我怎知你说得对错与否，你又会读心术了？”学着她的样子，狐君提起一丝赖笑。

千年王八万年龟，都是狐狸谁怕谁。

“就你嘴硬。”刮了下玲奈的鼻子，珠理奈挨着她坐下，只当苦茶是香茗，一口喝了个见底精光。

“呸呸呸！什么东西要毒煞三千岁！”

狐君从小到大可被人刮过鼻子？玲奈想了想，没有，从来没有。

外头有人来送吃食，珠理奈前去接碗端盘，忙得不亦乐乎。

玲奈盯着杯盏中沉沉浮浮的黄叶，眼角余光却满是另一抹明黄。

今日乃九天玄凤融烛的七万岁诞辰，莫说兽族大大小小来了百千人，就是天族也多有贺礼相送，更有为了一睹九天玄凤之容光的小辈后生赶着要来凑个热闹。

东家融烛呢，笑呵呵地一概全收，七万岁的老脸笑出了十四万道褶，驻颜术也恁是没能遮住。

玲奈算得小辈，即便承了王位，这几日在凤仙谷也须得谨慎行事，万不能当作自己家一般任性。

狐君是这么想的，可有的人还管这老多？吃饱饭就风风骚骚地跑了出去，说是交朋结友，见见世面。

她昨晚就差不多把朋悦阁摸熟了，见着老的称个“尊”字，遇着小的唤声“仙”，百试不爽。 

朋悦阁，在玲奈对凤仙谷的印象里，从前并没有这个朋悦阁，而且从前融烛也不喜这些虚头虚脑的热闹，他得了空闲宁愿于闺阁中跟漂亮俊俏的少年们嬉戏，乐不可支。

岁移物转，即使他们活得长久，一人一事的改变就如一花一草的枯荣对于凡人那般不足为意。然而的的确确，许多东西与从前不一样了，凤族不似过去避世，玉兔族这回也不用为天宫送去如花似玉的少女。

不变的，可能就是东海二太子的嘴脸吧。

“小龙问狐君安。”

一出门就沾了个大晦气，他就跟堵在这门口等着似的。

面无表情，看也没看他一眼，玲奈道：“二太子早。”

昔日的狐王独女如今成了狐族的新王，昔日的东海二太子如今还是二太子。

“狐君新继王位不久，料想族内事务繁忙，小龙未敢前去打搅，有失礼数还望见谅。”

他与那时无分毫差别，一样的谦逊和蔼，一样地招嫌。脸么，是有些龙子贵气的，可也就那样，比不得狐君身边常看常俊的人。

“二太子还有事么。”

“小龙——”

二太子意欲聒噪，但闻一声“狐君！祸事了狐君！”，顺着声音望去，便见一鹤鬓童颜、仙风道骨的老者抱拂尘疾驰而来。

“敢问何事？”行礼后，玲奈问道。

“您身边那条可爱模样的小火狐正跟蛇王打得不可开交呢！”

一把捞起狐君的手，老者又急道：“您且快随小老儿来吧！”

“有劳上仙带路。”

来不及再跟二太子废话，扔下一句“再会”，转瞬没了狐君的踪影。

朝阳殿附近是禁法的，因此昨日得跑着躲二太子，给九尾狐君累得气喘吁吁。朋悦阁却无碍了，晃晃身遂到了一片得见白云苍穹的宽绰地。

“敢问上仙是何祸事，又是晚辈身边哪条可爱模样的小火狐无状？”

狐君气定神闲，光笑着，没个仓皇相。

“狐君莫急，待小老儿慢慢与你说来。”

拂尘一摆，老者捏须近前。

手就从未放开过，老者走得慢，每一步却踏在狐君的心坎儿上。

行至跟前，哪还有什么鹤鬓童颜的老者，有的不过是个坏坏笑着的女人。

“可不就是我这条可爱模样的小火狐么。”

被那么直视着，玲奈看不下去了，她凭法力压制不住在内里横冲直撞的一股乱气。

企图掩盖眉间的金莲、眼中的金光，玲奈垂下双眸，蚊子哼似的道了声“多谢”。

“往后我绝不离你半步，再不贪玩了。”

不必。

想要说出这句话，狐君理当是要说这句话的。可她抬不起头，无法与眼前的女人对视，无法说出任何。

春花谢了，心花却开了。

便是如此初夏。

“师姐，时候不早了。”

谁冷凄凄的声音送来一阵凉风，玲奈打了寒颤，缩回仍被珠理奈握着的手。

“知道了。”

狐君一人在前头茫茫然走着，茫茫然想着捉不住头绪的事。

“嗳，你是不是也晓得你师姐跟东海二太子的事，快给我讲讲。”跟蛇王勾着肩搭着背，珠理奈嬉笑道。

“在下入谷时，二太子已回东海。”

“但总听说过吧。”

“嗯……”犹豫着，奈奈点了头。

“师妹。”

驻足，狐君回首冲她挤出一个同门情谊万古常青的笑。

“玉兔族今年要送哪只玉兔上天宫来着？”

浑身一抖，年轻的蛇王挣脱三千岁，摇头晃手，后退不止：“我不知道，我不曾听说过任何……”

“你是蛇耶我的哥，你还怕狐狸？”


	18. 第十八回：贺寿乖徒别有所图，九天玄凤荣登九天

三千岁闲来问狐君：“你师父融烛是个什么样的人？”

狐君想了想，答曰：“就是你看到的那个样子。”

三千岁看到了什么样的融烛？银发，紫衣，背后绣着一个老大老大的金凤凰，说话声音细细的，有点冷，也有点妖。喜欢揶揄人，开起玩笑没个正经。她几乎以为狐君于融烛座下修行五千年，只有捉弄人跟看人笑话的功夫炉火纯青。

玲奈听了，倒不觉得珠理奈说的有什么不对，外人看融烛差不多都是这个感觉。

当她还只有一条尾巴，还是个黄发垂髫的小丫头的时候就被父王送进了凤仙谷，打那之后她隔个百千年才能回去探亲一次，要不就是狐王狐后心疼这个独女在凤仙谷吃苦，也会借着送樱酿送凝元丹给融烛的机会偷偷看望女儿。融烛呢，从来都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，并无扞格不通之处。

凤族避世百万年，谁知道怎么到融烛的手里就脱了原形，露出几分垂涎贪相来。

蛇族少女和猫族少年是各凭妖娆的身姿跟天生的媚态闻名兽界，风花雪月之地定是少不了他们的身影。狐族却也不落它后，狐族的男儿生得俊俏，女儿生得清美，玄狐孔武有力，赤狐文质彬彬（三千岁不在其内），白狐则更是天上地下一等一的雍容闲雅。

这么着，听女儿说融烛好男色后，老狐王送来的礼里除了樱源特有的香醪樱酿跟独制的凝元丹，还有便是狐族风华正茂的少年。一个狐般狡慧，对症下药。一个欣悦无比，照单全收。

或许有人在背后嚼融烛舌根，说他败坏了凤族累世修来的清誉名声。不过就玲奈在他身边五千年看来，他除了见着美少年就合不拢嘴外其实也没什么别的嗜好，紫袍披上还算是个体面人。

带着珠理奈到凤仙谷的第一日晚上被他喊去皓月轩炳烛夜谈，谈的都是些什么呢，总不能是问过得如何，饮食可好，睡得香不香。

“你怎把那只小妖狐带在身边，辟邪？”尚未坐下就听老公鸡笑问。

徒手拔光老公鸡一身锦羽灿翎是狐君打小的志向。

着身堇袍，他侧卧于雕鸾刻凤的贵妃榻上，一手支头，一手正把玩着糯冰飘花的翡翠玉扳指——是他的好徒儿送的贺礼。

“师尊也曾听说过她的事。”坐下后玲奈方应道。

“那是自然。”融烛的唇际挂着意义不明的笑，“那日动静大得都惊动了遥上，我岂能不知。” 

“我却从未听师尊说起。”

“对你说你能帮上什么忙吗？”

又听融烛悠悠道：“她出生时你已闭关，再说那时你爹娘未去，怎么也轮不着你操心。”

“师尊所言甚是。”

“如今是怎么了，遥上那个老不死的不想管了就丢给你？”

“天君说她邪性虽未除尽，却并无大碍——”

“她的鬼话你都信。”

阴影投下，遮掩去他半面近乎轻慢的笑。

“不过也是，你多大，她又活了多少年，你再细心谨慎再怎么是条狐狸，也比不得她老奸巨猾。”

“我并非全信。”抬头看向融烛，玲奈说道。

单挑眉尖，融烛静待她后头的话。

“只是我身为狐族的王，且不放心将族人交予他族看管。”

“哦，对，遥上是龙，我都差点忘了——那你跟那妖狐相处，又有什么发现？”

“师尊，她并非妖狐。”脸上笼着凉气，玲奈道。

戗起半边身体，融烛摆袖顺来烛台，仔细把他得意门生的脸看了一遍，而后出声笑道：“不得了，我的好徒儿如今学会跟师尊顶嘴，还学会袒护了。”

“师尊莫要打趣。”

“好好好，是为师错了。”知他的好徒儿是个说翻脸就翻脸的狐狸，脾气臭得要命，融烛满口哄着，“那你且说说那条小火狐如何。”

见融烛服软，玲奈才答：“不过较寻常的狐更顽劣淘气些罢了，无甚异常。”

“我看也是，毕竟还小，即便真有什么不对劲的，眼下凭你的道行也看不出。”

对融烛的话不置一词，移膝正对贵妃榻，玲奈把腰躬了，道：“师尊，徒儿有一事央浼。”

指尖绕着发梢，凤目微合，融烛懒散应道：“就知道你这丫头有什么怪屁要放，说来听听。”

灯火扑朔，引曜狐君眸中的流光华彩。

融烛方觉他最宠的徒儿，当真是长大了许多。

凤仙谷的礼殿乃是最大的“太凤殿”，雕甍秀阑，琳宫玉宇，琼壁胜青葱，黼黻昭日月，端的是一派烂汗堂皇，天宫金阙亦要黯然失色。

凤仙谷是天劈的山，地削的谷，非此玄妙处不得孕育大观大雅之象。过去凤族避世，仙障结界设了七七四十九重，凡胎肉眼自不消说，纵是昆罗老祖镇元大仙的法力也不得识破。

逢着九天玄凤融烛的七万岁诞辰，天清日晏，风和气暄，大神小仙有帖没帖的都来讨杯喜酒吃，一时真个是奇珍座骑驻云头，法器宝光射星宫。

“各位宾朋不远万里来我凤仙谷，融烛招待简慢，望请恕罪。”

堂皇的太凤殿里，老寿凤说了些冠冕堂皇的话，来吃酒的自然不能承他的谦词逊语说下去。

“凤仙谷乃西洲一大臻妙仙境，我等初来乍到，莽撞之处还要请仙君多多担待才是。”

“听闻天地始开之际便是一道破云惊雷劈开了凤仙谷之崇山深壑，蒙仙君召请，在下才得一饱眼福，见识倍增。”

“我等府宅穴窟纵有巧夺天工之妙，也难比凤仙谷浑然天成之大观气象。”

金言玉句蹦豆子似的蹦跳出来，珠理奈听得头皮发麻。真是越老越不要脸，什么话都能说得出口，再看融烛，笑容不减不变，听着，应着，偶尔还走个神。

珠理奈明白了，他们这些老家伙真的是老了，就算驻颜术练到极致，该颟顸颟顸，该腰酸还得腰酸。

“桐花万里丹山路，雏凤清于老凤声。明日乃小侄明音的继任大礼，还望各位赏脸。”

此话落下，在座哄然，溢美之词霎时如银河倾泻，天霞喷薄。他那侄女明音跟在他身后杯来迎杯，盏来接盏，八面多有玲珑处，左右逢源七窍心，此番过后想必是要名声大噪了。

筵席上腾斛飞爵，筝瑟不辍，美酒佳肴，未尝先醉。

对这喧嚷场面腻烦，只多看了那明音几眼便作罢。胳膊肘拐了下身边的玲奈，珠理奈悄言问她：“凤族生得都那么好看么。”

“我狐族亦多绝色。”玲奈正色道。

“那是那是，一个你，一个我，世间再没其他的了。”

年轻的蛇王怎经得起三千岁哄她女人的甜言蜜语，竟作了真，忿忿不平地开了口：“三千岁此言差矣，我蛇族也俊男靓女迭出不尽。”

三千岁是个不服输的，搁了酒杯，靠上去就问：“多好看，能有你师姐好看？”

瞥了眼师姐冷若冰霜的侧颜，年轻的蛇王没敢多逞威风，只强颜欢笑：“没有，没有……”

想一世蛇王处处受掣制，可悲！可叹！

在旁听着，玲奈默不作声地品着凤仙谷的旧滋味。

融烛步至徒众前受顶礼膜拜，又扯了些明音年少，往后还要你们多帮衬之类的客气话。

珠理奈连遥上天君都没怵过，自然不惧融烛仙君，头也没磕，只退到一边漫不经心地望着他跟他的门徒。

老龙爱穿黑的，老公鸡爱穿紫的，他们这些活太久的老东西为什么对一个东西这么执着呢，老龙的衣服上龙纹都少见得几乎忘了她是头龙，还是世间唯一一条黑龙。老公鸡呢，曳地的紫色长袍，滑如白瓷的肌肤，这融烛哪是凤族的头领，说是何方湿沼中修炼成精的浑紫妖蟒也有人信。

“还是年轻好啊……”

叩拜完了融烛，玲奈便听那家伙摇头晃脑地又踱了过来，嘴里叽里咕噜不知说着什么。

众人酒酣耳热处，仙班兽列里忽地闪出一人，珠理奈认得他，东海二太子。

“我有一物要献与仙君。”

底下有人朗声起哄：“二太子好华彩，敢问献的什么宝贝？”

斯文一笑，二太子道：“师尊最好紫色，我要献的便是一株东海的万年紫玉珊瑚。”

说着便有虾兵蟹将由一个乌纱帽赭红袍的龟丞相领着，把那半树大的紫玉珊瑚抬上殿来。

那珊瑚形状特异，远看似临风老松，匀紫一体，且异香扑鼻。

座下有人称奇，有人赞美，亦有人拱手出列：“三十万年的扶桑木，造梁永不蛀，制器有神威，乃晚辈于东方旸谷所得。”

“我将北海最大最亮的夜明珠负暄一献。”

“我有玲珑塔献与仙君，可收一切妖魔，镇世间鬼煞。”

“我代持国、广目、多闻、增长之四大天王同献一柄七星日月剑。”

闭着眼听那一件件世间罕见的宝贝，直到广目天王的长子代他老子跟其他三个叔伯献礼，珠理奈这才来了兴趣。

“乖乖，真不得了。”

“三千岁认得那剑？”奈奈好奇问道。

“那是四大天王最稀罕的宝贝，我找他们借来耍耍死活不愿意呢。”

解释完，珠理奈看向奈奈：“你使什么器物？也是剑？”

“在下使的是一杆曲尖银蟒贯虹枪，乃师尊所造神器。”

“大造化！待会儿让我见识见——”

“天帝有旨，仙君速来接旨。”

不待珠理奈兴奋完，自殿外传来老人的蔼蔼祥音，遍及太凤殿的角角落落。

老人宽袖生风，踏云而至，及殿中，向融烛作了揖，道：“我乃太白金星，此番奉天帝之命特来贺仙君七万大寿。”

“恭迎仙使大驾。”

融烛回应不急，焚香净手，濯面振衣后伏地聆听天帝圣旨。

“自神魔一战十万年来，汝承父君凤位，治理有方，西洲得承享太平万年，德昭日月，功炳光辉。逢汝喜寿，今帝恩浩荡，特擢升至‘天君’仙品，赐九重仙府，钦此。”

西洲又不是融烛一人的西洲，还有昆罗老祖坐镇呢，怎那天帝老儿说话也浮而不实。珠理奈暗笑。

忽觉衣袖被拉扯着，珠理奈转头望向玲奈。

悦容不再，看过去，珠理奈但觉那样的神态，凄楚得要叫人堕下泪来。


	19. 满忧思狐君跪恩师，不住想蛇王急拉娘

“不舒服么。”珠理奈喑着嗓子切问。

玲奈径拽衣袖，死咬嘴唇，指节攥得发白。

顺着她投去的视线，珠理奈稍一侧首，目光里便都是殿中红毯上正双手托领圣旨的融烛和那太白金星。

只待融烛荣拜天旨，殿中个个肃容屏息，一时鸦雀无声，无甚异常。

“恭送仙使。”

随着融烛高喊恭送，殿内众仙亦跟着唱喏。太白金星与侍立两边的仙童驾云离去后，一窝蜂地，本是贺寿的皆等色齐颜，至融烛跟前道喜不断，弹冠庆之。

如此，天上地下除了遥上天君，便又要多出一位高贵无匹的天君了。

而身边的女人，却好像跟那涨潮般的热闹无缘，她置身其外，没有同其他师兄妹上前贺师尊高升之喜，只是冷眼疏离地旁观着这一切，只是死拽着自己的衣袖，像是要牢牢抓住此间唯一的支撑。

珠理奈忽然觉得身边的女人变得陌生又冷酷，不是她认识数月亦同床共枕数月的那个女人了。她突然看不懂这个女人，又或许从未看明白过。

琥珀广袖下，她悄悄握着玲奈颤抖的指尖，再话不出一句关切和安慰。

她理当明白身边这个女人是个心软嘴硬的，总爱自己乱想，爱憋着不说，问她吧，她要不支支吾吾，要不敷衍搪塞。三千岁虽有愚拙之处，却不是个孬货，看不出来狐君怀揣心思，只不过从前那些说不说都无关痛痒，也就随她嘴硬去了。

身形隐约有了晃动，女人仍苦苦支撑，珠理奈就是想要浑不在意都难舍那份恻隐。

年轻的蛇王也不好闹喧，喜则喜矣，倒没凑上去忙着拍融烛的马屁。

轻轻拍抚玲奈的手背，珠理奈递去笑容以代话语。

勾来蛇王的肩膀，珠理奈道：“你那杆银蟒贯虹枪，让我瞧瞧呗。”

环视四周，酒气蒸腾，人语嘈杂，奈奈撇眉苦笑：“现在不合适吧。”

“那咱们就去外头，你耍给我看看，也叫我见识见识蛇王的俊采风姿。”

趁殿内混乱，全然没人落眼她们这两个不过三千来岁的兽崽处，两手推着她，珠理奈嚷着就往殿外走。

“师姐。”奈奈回头喊道。

敛起目光，玲奈微微笑道：“你们且去吧，我与师尊有话说。”

四目相对又不经意错开，珠理奈亦留给她一抹笑的余韵。

“看吧，你师姐忙着呢，别耽搁了，再晏些天都黑了。”

奈奈迷糊应着有一出想一出的三千岁。

“说起来，遥上天君是你师父吗？”

“她呀，她是我祖宗……”

要不怎么说三十三重天，八百八十仙，就没有她不熟络的呢。谁都能玩得开，生来的好本事。

一火狐一银蛇的声音渐杳渐远，再顾殿中，融烛被塞来送去的酒盏喂热了脸，直喊着“失陪”。

拒了旁的门徒宾客，九天玄凤只搭了白衣鹅纱的女人的手，晃着一副七万年的老骨踉跄地往后殿栽去。

都在交头接耳天君身后跟着的是哪位女神仙，识得那是天后外甥女的便奚落怎么连大名鼎鼎的狐君都不认识，白瞎了万年的修为。

步入后殿，千道香烟缭绕，万盏华灯凄迷。

重重帷幕间，融烛仍是繁复紫衣，整然钗冠，从后望去，玲奈但觉她的师尊颓老了许多，那般高大的身躯，仿佛下一个瞬间便会摧折倾塌。

“师尊——”玲奈出声唤道。

“你要说的我明白。” 

那个声音缺乏重量，似烟似雾，风一吹便就散了。

双膝跪地，向着融烛的背影，玲奈伏身叩首：“不肖弟子……” 

凄凉啮噬着心胸，不安摄住了喉咙，她哽咽了，难言一字半语。

“等我死了再掉你的狐狸泪吧，我的乖徒儿。”

他的话仍牵连着奚落，听来，玲奈心中悲哀翻涌，艰难启唇，道声：“恭贺师尊高升……”

拂袖，灯火尽灭。

幕帘绰绰，那紫色身影如梦呓般叹息。

午后阳光正好，酒吃得薄醉，身子暖融融的。两人出了大殿，一路往那棵听了蛇王许多故事的榕树下行去。

看来是习惯凤仙谷了，甫一离了朝阳殿来到稍远的地方，无忧兽便静悄悄地浮现出来，谁也不知会，大有“老子爱咋咋”的派头。

“哎呀，祖爷也出来晒太阳了。”珠理奈惊呼。

注目她颈下赤红的珠子，奈奈困惑：“此物是……”

“你听说过无忧兽吗？”珠理奈问她。

《东荒志》上讲过，说无忧兽乃火麒麟与穷奇之子，原名不详，本居栖于南炎山，惨遭湮天欺凌蹂躏时幸得狐帝相救，那之后便移居去了东洲。再之后就是狐帝带领族人迁至无忧山，无忧兽感恩于狐帝，遂让山进洞。

奈奈记得个大概，便道：“是白狐一族的灵兽？”

“不对不对，祖爷是狐帝的朋友，跟白狐没甚么关系。”

奈奈听了，又是一顿困惑。

“对了，你这么年轻就当了蛇王，那你会使那个术吗？我也不晓得叫什么，就看你师姐使过，能将上古神兽变作珠子的。”

明白三千岁好奇心重，奈奈应道：“师尊曾教授过，然在下学浅艺疏，恐怕不到师姐三成……”

“试试看嘛，这附近也没有人。”

“好吧。”

略一犹豫，蛇王伸出右手，摆开架势。珠理奈见之便后退一步，将那珠子捧在手心里，瞪着个炯眼屏神凝视。

此术名唤“幻珠”，修道者并非人人得习，有些兽族将此视为秘术，轻易不外泄，有些则不把当回事，譬如凤仙谷。到底来说此术的精髓不在施术者法力有多高强，而在于灵兽的意思，倘若灵兽不乐意被困囿于一颗小珠子里，施术者想必是要另取旁门左道强达目的。

蛇王的掌心聚着白雾似的仙气，而后那仙气渗入血色，变得妖浊起来。

灵珠起先不为所动，随着奈奈手中仙团愈浓，灵珠竟不再安分，“咔咔”作响，一时红茫四射，几欲射冲青霄。

是要出来了？

珠理奈目不斜视，生怕错过分毫变化。

紧咬牙关，奈奈的额头冒出豆大的汗。灵珠于半空浮起，旋转不止，光芒霎时笼罩了二人，珠理奈几乎以为它就要裂空而出了。

然而只是恍惚一个瞬间，珠子迫人的红茫尽消，直落而下掉进她怀里再不动弹。它依然火红，如血的红。

“不行，它骂我。”揾了汗，奈奈摆首道。

“骂你？”愣怔后珠理奈乐了，“哈哈”笑问：“骂你什么了？”

“问我是哪来的小银龙，滚一边去别打扰它睡觉。”奈奈垂首道，又嘟囔：“我才不是龙，我是螣蛇。”

且不管无忧兽能不能出来透透气了，珠理奈被她的话引了去，忙问：“螣蛇是什么蛇？你变一个我瞧瞧。”

蛇王果真是个好说话的，“嘭”地一声就幻化成了一条银鳞巨蟒。此蟒足有三丈长，蜷盘身子，闪吐蛇信，发出“嘶嘶”声响。

“乖乖，我的亲哥哥。”绕着银蟒来回转悠，珠理奈颔首肯定：“原来你是这样的。”

正疑虑这螣蛇跟寻常蟒蛇也没什么差别，珠理奈留意到了她背后紧贴银鳞的一对骨翼。

“还有翅膀呢。”

摸了摸她的翅膀，嘿，还挺像狐狸的耳朵，会自己动，不乐意让人摸一样。

“所以才是螣蛇，不是龙。”吐着蛇信，奈奈解释道。

“威风——！那你会飞吗？”

“会是会……”像是知道她要说什么，奈奈又急道：“在这叫人看见了不好吧。”

“那倒是。”

不再纠缠，珠理奈弯腰坐下，又招手示意她变回人形。

清风满袖，少年人于榕树下静坐着消磨掉好似无边无际的时光，“岁月”一词于她们而言还太过虚妄。

兀自望了好一会太凤殿的方向，轻微叹气后珠理奈转头问道：“你现在是不是急着回去？”

被看穿了心思，蛇王只点了点头。

“想玉兔了？”

“三千岁莫要取笑我……”

“真情可贵，我何曾取笑你？”

远方霞光万束，越往深处去，那紫便越浓。珠理奈想到了融烛，又想到了那个寞寞承受着许多的女人。

“你师姐答应的就绝不会食言，你不信我还不信你师姐？”

“我信师姐，也信你。”

“那你等着八抬大轿把那只小玉兔娶回家吧。”

两人仰头望着紫云，各自感受时光的流逝，空气静瑟，嗅得到雨的味道。

忽地，珠理奈又好奇发问：“不过你是蛇耶，兔子能跟你住冷月窟吗？”

“我会早做安排的，不叫她受委屈。”

“行，你成婚那日定要喊我去吃杯酒。”

左耳的耳环随动作耀闪光芒，迟疑着，奈奈问出这两日来一直想要知道的：“师姐她……跟你有几百年了？”

蛇王年轻，好奇心不输任何人，再说那是她顶好的师姐，谁见了也不忍心不过问任何吧。

“几百年？”珠理奈眨巴着眼，“哪有那回事呀。”

深吸口气，奈奈仔细将她打量一遍，苍白的面孔现出疑虑。

“再说，什么叫‘跟’，你师姐一个人，谁也不跟呀。”

“没什么……”垂下头去，奈奈喃道：“只是觉得师姐对你很好。”

“你想什么呢？”弹了她的脑门，珠理奈嗔道。

“你跟师姐不是——”

“快别吧。”也不知道这小蛇的脑瓜子里都在想什么，珠理奈喷笑道：“这话要被你师姐听到定是要折了你的翅膀。”

“什么话被我听到了。”

那清冷的声音响在暮光中，惊得两人猛缩脖子。

狐狸缩脖子是怕被扯后颈皮，蛇，不应该捂着自己的七寸么。

“啊——师姐！”

乜了珠理奈一眼，玲奈道：“谁是你师姐了。”

“我是替她喊的嘛。”

起身拍掸去袍裳上的草茎，珠理奈一挽玲奈的手臂：“回去吧，我酒吃多了，晕乎着呢。”

三千岁是一身琥珀黄，亮丽不凡，她的师姐亦是鹅黄长纱，清雅脱俗。

年轻的蛇王想着，说不定不久之后也能吃上师姐的喜酒也未可知。


	20. Chapter 20

珠理奈出生三千年多年来最大的窘境莫过于此——不知道该说什么。

不该问她跟融烛都谈了哪些，也不该问大殿上她为何那般凄惶悲伤。

那到底该问什么呢？

回朋悦阁的路上，她尽量躲着她的同门师兄弟们，实在撞上了，遂不得不扯扯嘴角假模假样地笑两声应两句。珠理奈不喜欢这样的她，又陪着她一个个应付过去。

她合当是淡泊的性子，不以物喜不以己悲，只本本分分做个狐族的王，本本分分将族人带在身边以防出岔子。

一旦她不再是那个狐王了，一旦她流露出脆弱和凄凉。意外地，珠理奈感到了心慌，为这仓皇而惊愕，为那些令她怅惘的情绪而迷茫。

过去，珠理奈未尝不曾抗拒过这个狐君，只是她不说也不闹，除了少有的试探外，大部分时候都静静地看着。

三千年的平淡，她也的确曾将这一切看作命。可不就是命吗？生来孽胎祸种，也没跟自己商量就被带去了天宫，等了三千多年，好不容易老龙肯首了，愿意放狐归山了，谁知道又遇着了新的麻烦。

这个女人，于自己而言的确是个麻烦。她不见得比老龙法术高明，毕竟也才五千来岁。但她有更堂而皇之的理由接管下一个不知道什么时候就会兴风作浪的火狐狸。要说为什么，谁让她们都是狐狸呢，谁让狐君是狐族的王。

“你们在那说什么。”

进了屋子，玲奈方开口说第一句话。

从那窒息的沉默里得以脱身，珠理奈长舒一口气，重整笑容道：“没说什么，看她耍花枪呢。”

摘了颈下灵珠，珠理奈哈了气，用衣袖将它擦得浑亮。

身后人许久没有再说话，回首间，那个身影已然摇摇欲坠。

“玲奈——”

迅步近前，在她倒下的瞬间珠理奈触碰到她浑身的颤抖，继而捞抱起她往床榻走去。

“累了就不要硬撑着。” 

“没事，喝多了。”

本能地要推开，可也不过如此了，玲奈并未再挣扎。那气息过于熟稔也过于温暖，一次次地没舍得推开，如今更不例外。

侧身坐于床沿，珠理奈替她掖好被角，柔声道：“歇息吧。”

那般轻柔的声音里仿佛夹杂着几不可闻的叹息。

牵住她的衣角，玲奈转头冲内。

狐君这般时候，谁曾有幸得见过？天上地下，唯三千岁一狐耳。

“要我陪你？”

听得出她那藏也藏不住的笑意，玲奈不吭声，却也不放手。

狐君合当是本本分分、清清冷冷的狐君，三千岁也合当是乖乖巧巧、听命受制于人的三千岁。

什么时候变了味？

或许是在哪一个夜晚，又或许是于某一次对视吧。

就像接受自己生来的命数一般，珠理奈于这片温柔的缄默中接受了那些与“合当”相悖，与一只狐狸的狡黠背道而驰的自己。

玲奈不光性子冷冷的，身子也是冷冷的。从前珠理奈只知道玄狐威猛健壮，忍耐力极高，不惧冬寒，不畏夏暑。赤狐体暖，因而怕热也情有可原。可好像没听说白狐怕冷的，或许是白狐本就数量稀少，不为人知吧。在她之前，珠理奈还没见过其他的白狐。

抱着她，她起先无动于衷，过了一会像是反应过来了，才往里靠了靠。

狐族的王怎么在床上这么小心翼翼呢，也不知道传出去她得多跌相多没面子。珠理奈开始期待了，即便她觉得自己不应该拿别人短处取笑，在这方面有所期待。

“你不想问点什么么。”

怀里的女人这么说道。

珠理奈却道：“你想说自己却不说，非要我问，我问了你又不说全了，猜来猜去好没意思。”

狐族上下，就是兽界天界也没几个敢这么跟狐君顶嘴的。

被凶了，狐君有生以来第一次觉得委屈。可她说得在理，自己就是这么个别别扭扭的性子。

缩进胆大包天的三千岁的怀里，狐君半个字都没敢还给她。

“我从不遮遮掩掩，当然我也没什么好遮掩的，我知道的没你多，也没你心思这么沉。”

“我心思沉么。”听她口口声声抱怨着，委屈完了，玲奈低笑：“你心思又不沉么。”

“反正没你沉。”

都是千年的狐狸，道行有深浅，性子有差别，相似的倒是彼此心知肚明。

轻嗅玲奈的脖颈，珠理奈喁喁细诉：“我晓得你待我好，但我从不知该信你多少。”

玲奈猛地惊觉这数月来似乎真的没怎么听她说过这样的话，总是插科打诨，总是明昧不清。

可这些又真的能全怪她聪明乖觉么。

“你觉得……‘狐君’这个名字好听吗？”玲奈问道。

“你要我说实话？”

“我想听实话。”

沉吟着，珠理奈思虑后给出自己的回答：“我不懂好好的狐王，何必非叫‘狐君’。”

是啊，好好的狐王，何必叫“狐君”呢。

是殊荣？抑或其他？

“那就是这个事了。”在珠理奈的怀抱里转了个身，玲奈将脸冲向她。

“多的等我想好了再告诉你吧。”

襟染芬芳，玲奈喜欢这个令人无比心安的气味。

“我听说是老龙取的，她个心血来潮的，一辈子也就你的名号取得漂亮。”

“下次见面我再谢谢她吧。”

“你看你，又说一半藏一半，得亏三千岁是只不计较的好狐狸。”

“你还没习惯么。”

狐君就是这样的狐君，这样的女人。

“好，我快习惯了。”

随着玲奈每次浅浅的呼吸，一缕缕热意钻进衣襟，珠理奈但觉心痒难耐。往里撤了撤，又觉太刻意，便就那么抱着，不撒手，也不敢乱摸乱放。

珠理奈忽然想起小时候偶然一次撞见老龙跟她相好在床上翻滚打斗，那时候自己干什么了？好像冲上去一个飞脚踹开了老龙，保护了如花似月的嬢嬢。

天君呢，遥上天君抽完鞭子后又坐下来语重心长地告诉这三千岁：“我跟你嬢嬢，在修行。”

那是什么修行？彼时三千岁还小，不求甚解，后来每每得遥上天君言传身教，领悟颇多。

只是古人云，纸上得来终觉浅，绝知此事要躬行。三千岁始终没有机会亲力亲为，因而玉人入怀，脸上难免燥火，心下难免骚动得不安分。

“你……你真要这么睡？” 

“不行么。”

三千岁成什么了？又当汤婆子又当枕头的。

那全天下每家每户都应该养只三千岁才对，血能饮，肉能吃，毛皮还能扒了做个围脖御寒，岂不美哉？

两个女人整夜相拥入眠，被人知道了反正三千岁脸皮厚，无所谓的，倒是狐君，嘿嘿。

大清早也不知道这个人在傻笑什么，懒得多看她一眼，玲奈起身下床。

磨蹭了一会，赖了会床，珠理奈抻着腰也爬了起来。又嫌抻得不痛快，还特地变成了小火狐，先塌腰抻开前肢和脖子，再轮流着换后腿绷直，最后“呼噜噜”潇洒地抖抖毛，如此，又是一只精神利落的三千岁了。

她脚腕上的铃铛虽摘不掉，倒不是走哪响哪，因而玲奈不常注意到它。不过也有可能是她这个人能注意的地方实在太多了，相比之下铃铛如何就没那么值得人花心思。

“今儿我穿什么好呢……”

临走前立夏给她备了许多衣裳，她都一一袖来了，早上舔毛舔去半个时辰，挑衣裳又挑了半个时辰。三千岁不一定是纨绔子弟，但肯定是烧包一个。

“就那套月白的吧。”呷了西洲苦茶，玲奈道。

“这个？”展开一件月白衫子上身，珠理奈问她。

“嗯。”

玲奈犹记漫天樱雨下一身玄黑的她，那般凄艳，美得刺痛人心。

“不错，的确很衬三千岁。”

可她的确也适合清浅的颜色，咧嘴一笑，便是清风一缕，涤拂了千年忧，万古愁。

“你对我还蛮上心嘛，叫立夏做了那么老些。” 

外头送来糖粑之类的油货，她吃得痛快，仍不忘话多：“我还以为你准备找条铁链子把我拴在哪儿呢。”

“遥上这么对你了？”

狐君心情好来也会和她几句废话。

“哼，她敢！”

“你看我敢不敢。”

“吱呀”一响，随着语声，房门徐徐打开。

玄衣一身，门外站着的不是遥上天君又能是谁？

狐君开始期待了。

“你——”

半块糖粑还叼在嘴里，珠理奈顾不了许多，一个跃身跳进玲奈怀里。

“你怎么来了？！”

麻里子不答她，负手于身后，阔步直挺挺地走来。

可能真的是三千岁见了遥上天君就跟耗子见了猫，连幻变都忘了，好端端一个七尺女儿，就那么躺在狐君的怀里。狐君抱也不是，放也不是，就那么端着，跟端着一口锅似的。

“呔！大姑娘家的闺房，怎是你想进就进的？！”珠理奈扯嗓喊道。

“我不要脸，你奈我何？”

树不要皮，必死无疑。人不要脸，天下无敌。

古人诚不欺我。

端着珠理奈，玲奈向麻里子躬身行礼：“见过天君。”

“客气。”摆手，撩了袍子，麻里子爽快坐下。

“你不是在你的仙府里快活么，下来作甚？”

“我来看看你可有被她喂瘦了，虐待了。”

自斟一杯苦茶，遥上天君先干为敬。

“天君，此乃莫须有的事。”

“我晓得，我当然晓得。”给玲奈也斟上一杯，麻里子又道：“这次可不是为了你们来，我是来见融烛的。”

玲奈没手接天君的茶，只口头谢过。

“天君如何下来的？”

眯眼打量玲奈后麻里子敛了长袖，伸手就朝珠理奈那一提。幸亏三千岁机灵，猴似的蹿起来就跑，好歹护住了后颈皮免遭奸人戕害。

“就是这么下来的。”麻里子笑道。

只是短短一瞬，玲奈明白看见她的手穿过了珠理奈，并未碰到一根毫毛。

“原来如此。”玲奈颔首道，“有劳天君为家师出窍了。”

饮尽凤仙谷的苦茶，麻里子展衣起身：“烦请狐君带个路，十万年头一回下来，东南西北都寻不着了。”

“我看你是老糊涂了！”梁柱后，珠理奈吐舌啐道。

“你真以为我抓不到你，嗯？”

麻里子提着鞭子上赶小东西，任她怎么跑，终是跑不出遥上天君手里那把龙筋做的仙鞭。

“好姐姐救救我！”

狐君聋了。


	21. Chapter 21

凤族主火，以太阳为尊，因此明音的继任大礼安排在了正午时分。

早起原以为能再逛逛凤仙谷，饱览这天下一等一的仙境奇观，谁想老龙不期而至，招呼也没打就大摇大摆进了姑娘家的屋子。她把这自个儿的仙府不成？

虽说遥上天君也是女人，年轻时候的龙帝长女亦因那副容貌享誉四海八荒，珠理奈却从没当她是个女人。要说为什么，珠理奈不服气，没别的原因。管她驻颜术练得怎么高明，脸蛋子再怎么一如韶华呢。

从朋悦阁到融烛的皓月轩，路上遇着许多来往的仙兽，他们或聚在一块儿斗法，或三三两两结着伴谈笑风生。有人注意到了狐君和三千岁便来请个安打个招呼，但自始至终也没谁理遥上天君一眼。

“唉，在天上十万年，这些浑小子一个个都不认识我了，这天君当得可真窝囊。”麻里子摇头叹气。

“你少倚老卖老，他们看不见你怎么认得你？”

玲奈憋着不敢拆的戏台子，倒是有人代她徒手拆了个干净。善哉善哉。

“你是不是三天不打上房揭瓦？”说着麻里子举手就要甩鞭出袖。

三千岁脚底抹的油是熬了三千年的，一个扭身就躲去了狐君背后，抬起下巴就嚷：“我在狐王府在凤仙谷都好着呢，乖巧听话惹人喜爱，就是她这么个刻薄的也挑不出我半分不好，剔不得我半分不对！”

刻薄的？

为了确认一遍这个“刻薄的”是在说谁，玲奈转头去看珠理奈，正对上她轻狂又得意的目光。

扯了衣袖，玲奈傲然离去。

身后传来三千岁的凄厉惨叫，又心疼又解恨。善哉善哉。

擦肩而过的小仙们拱着手行礼，瞧着三千岁在那义愤填膺地咕叽些什么，又不由地停下脚步。

遥上天君元神出窍下了天宫，还就在凤仙谷，此事若被发现，免不了惊动一堆子人来叩拜。毕竟十万年前的一场浩劫中天地二族都折损了太多才俊，老一辈的也于战后因元气大伤而次第向世间告退。如今除了几处桑榆云晚的帝尊老祖，再没比遥上天君更显赫的了，就是天帝，论辈分也要喊她一声“姑姑”。

“今日早朝，天君不去么。”

“那厮是个善妒的，当个天帝了不得了，我多说一句话他能气半天。你说我去作甚，给自个儿找不痛快？”

听说她这几百年上的唯一一次朝便是狐王之女离开凤仙谷那一日。

“‘狐君’这一名号，小狐还未曾谢过天君。”走在麻里子身后，抱着小火狐，玲奈欠首道。

“什么时候的事了，提那——”

驻足，麻里子抿去笑容，回头看向玲奈，漆黑一双龙目，不怒自威。

世间唯一一头的黑龙。

“融烛都跟你说了什么？”

玲奈只道：“家师不曾多言任何。”

“罢了。”

拂袖旋踵，风起风落，眼前再没了遥上天君。

“你们仨说话到底谁像谁？就没个敞亮的吗？”

珠理奈不明白这女人才五千岁，怎么说话跟那两个老东西如出一辙。

“许多事容不得我敞亮。”挠着她的脖子，玲奈说道。

“对我也不成？”

低头看着小火狐圆得跟葡萄似的眼睛，玲奈弯起唇角，鼻尖轻轻与她相碰。

还需要什么话呢，这便是狐君最大最不容易的敞亮。三千岁忽然明白了。

还好是狐身，应该没人看到三千岁红着脸的样子吧。

埋头钻进狐君怀里，小火狐哼哼唧唧。

“别来无恙。”

闻声，玲奈转目流睇，难得的笑容刹那僵固。

杏眸含露，雪肤凝脂，动静皆是灵动，言语先闻深情。

“别来无恙。”

也只是刹那，往事漫上心头，将玲奈带回到那段年少岁月里。

“嫣然姐姐？” 钻出玲奈的衣襟，珠理奈探出个狐狸毛脑袋， “你怎来了？”

“我倒想问问你怎么在这儿。”

幻化成人形，珠理奈近前捧起她的手：“你也晓得，我被带下了天宫，现在整日吃也吃不好，睡也睡不踏实。”

“我看你快活得不知天上星星有几颗！”

“嘿嘿，哪儿能呀——嗳！蛇蛇！”

三千岁眼尖，老远见着形单影只的奈奈，出声喊住她，接着就飞奔向年轻的蛇王。

望着一狐一蛇勾肩搭背地扬长而去，嫣然笑道：“她刚上天时眼睛都还没睁开，如今也这么大了。”

“嗯，三千年了。”

三千年了，她们认识也三千多年了。

“听说天君将她推诿给你，想必多有辛苦。”

“天君委以重任，我岂敢马虎怠慢。”

“多年不见，你倒是一点没变。”

嫣然注目着这张三千年里洗尽了温柔与耐心的脸。

“同我叙叙旧吧，我不好久留。”

三千年了，再去执那双手，她还是会不动声色地收回去。

可嫣然也分明看见了她方才对那人流露出的似水柔情。那般像她，又那般地，不像她。

“你怎把师姐丢下了。”走远了，仍未看到玲奈跟上来，奈奈便问。

“她有她的事哩，咱们不好打搅。”

头上顶了片哪儿摘的芭蕉叶遮阳，走在蛇王身边，珠理奈抬头问她：“除了东海那个二太子，你还听说过什么其他你师姐的事吗？”

奈奈摇头：“不曾有了。” 

狐君跟东海二太子其实也就那么回事了，一个穷追不舍，一个充耳不闻，没甚意思，珠理奈听了个大概就懒得再细问，左右玲奈没理他，放心得很。

“那嫣然公主你可有听说过？”

“略有耳闻……”

“天帝三公主，嫣然。”正说话呢，林丛间突然闪出一个女人，揣着狐君的风流桃花债就向两人走来。

“三界包打听，要听故事怎么能少了我呢。”

行至面前，爱李笑出了志得意满。

“二小姐不是吵着要帮忙布置大殿么，还有空闲逛哩。”珠理奈笑道。

伸过去侧脸，爱李问她：“这耳朵，你觉得长着是干什么使的？”

“腌了当下酒菜？”

“呸——！糟讲！”

“蛇蛇救我！”

连着三千岁头上的芭蕉叶一并接住，奈奈学着狐君的样子用手环了窝容三千岁藏身。

“还望师姐不吝赐教。”抱着个狐狸，奈奈躬身道。

“你个小蛇，看着浓眉大眼，原来也喜欢听那白狐狸的风流债？”

嗔归嗔，三界包打听寻了阴凉场子坐下，口若悬河地道来狐君那朵用情至深的桃花。

狐君跟嫣然公主的事得从三千多年前她还未闭关时说起。

天族神裔生来便是人形模样，而地族兽裔即便出身王家，资质非常，诞生初始也是兽身，大约要过一百年才能慢慢自行变幻成人形小童。

白狐一族的狐王之女呢，小时候也是个粉雕玉琢的妮子，刚满百岁就进了凤仙谷，那会儿一道进去的就有雪狮族的二小姐。

狐君张口闭口嫌弃这头雪狮子，反正不管她怎么嘴硬吧，她该发生的不该发生的，这头雪狮子还真知道得一清二楚。

“我跟你们说，那时候整个凤仙谷，她是第二漂亮的。”

“第一漂亮的是谁？”蹲在蛇王膝头，珠理奈问道。

“那能是谁！”爱李不无自豪地瞥了两人一眼，“别打岔，我继续说。”

她不会在说她自己吧？

看着奈奈，三千岁对她眨眨眼。

不好直接开口，奈奈双手作翅状扑棱了两下以示回答。

哦，明白了，三千岁完全明白了——是融烛呀。

她们在凤仙谷修行了快两千年的时候，有一天，年少的狐君正在凤仙谷外的一条河溪边采气打坐，忽闻一阵异响，睁眼看去，青石边竟伏着一个浑身是血的女子。

年少的狐君还良心未泯，懂得怜香惜玉，便欲将她带回去疗伤。但再一想，女子虽可怜，到底不是凤仙谷的人，就这么带回去恐引起骚乱。思来想去后年少的狐君就在附近为女子搭了茅草屋，又为她运气疗伤。

听到这，三千岁但觉故事耳熟。

“你不愧是你师姐的师妹，怎么都这么会照顾小姑娘的？”

蛇王苍白的脸上倏地多了几抹血色：“哪有的事……”

原来那女子受的伤是天雷所致，因而才被劈成这幅血淋淋的可怖样子。不知她是哪家的女儿，估计这会让家人好找，此处近邻凤仙谷，搞不好都没想过女儿坠在了这附近。

天雷威力巨大，蹭蹭就破皮，挨挨便焦肉，渡劫的仙啊兽的稍有不慎被劈得魂飞魄散也绝非罕事。女子体内的仙气甚是年轻，天族神裔能这个年纪渡天劫，修为虽未深厚，其刻苦修行却着实难能可贵。

那女子在狐君的细心呵护下调养了半年有余，逐渐从昏迷中清醒，又逐渐能开口言语。

那之后，年少的狐君得知她是天帝的三公主，地位崇高，耽搁不得，便将此事告知给了师尊融烛，三公主无奈只得跟着狐君进了凤仙谷。

“她也拜入凤仙谷了？”

“那不至于，只是小住了三百年。”

“我的乖乖，三百年。”珠理奈抻头过去，笑着问道：“天雷那么难好的？”

“伤么，有师父在，其实早就好了，她也早就能回天宫，只是吧……”爱李欲言又止，皱着眉吞吐半天。

“只是什么？”

只是嫣然公主倾心于年少的狐君，硬是在凤仙谷待了三百年。

“我的乖乖……”这回感叹的倒是年轻的蛇王了。

照爱李所言，三百年里嫣然公主为报狐君的恩情，端茶倒水，捏腰捶腿，无怨无悔。一个天界的公主，活生生为了年少的狐君成了个小丫鬟。

“哼，我也能！”

三千岁还能当狐君的汤婆子呢。

奈奈紧追着问：“然后呢？师姐许了她？”

“你的小脑袋瓜子里净想些污浊的！”爱李竖眉喝道。

“我又没说许了什么……”

又听爱李说，嫣然公主曾为了狐君跟东海二太子大打出手，凤仙谷里都在猜谁会抱得美人归，甚至融烛觉得好玩儿还开了赌局，压了自己一根凤凰毛。

可狐君是吃了秤砣的，铁着心问都没问一句，两千年一到就进了落凤渊，红尘纷扰与她再无干系。


	22. Chapter 22

“就这样了？”

往事收束于狐君闭关落凤渊的一刻，再没后来。那之后不久三千岁出世，继而被遥上天君带上天宫，又认识了天帝的三公主嫣然。

不过认识归认识，嫣然公主因病没怎么抛头露面过，珠理奈也就与她不甚熟悉。在珠理奈三千年的记忆里，嫣然公主是个蛮不错的姐姐，对小火狐挺好的，也就这样了，多的比方她跟狐君的事，珠理奈就从未听人说起。

“我还以为能更缠绵悱恻些呢。”

“你知道那些做什么？”诓了三千岁遮阳的大芭蕉，爱李“噗噗噗”地扇着风，活像个赤脚大仙。

“我不能晓得？那时候她们两千岁还没的呢，我都三千岁了。”

“那三百年她们怎么过的，你不如去问问那条白狐狸。”

“我可没兴趣，都是过去的事了。”别开脸，珠理奈嘟哝着。

年轻的蛇王看在眼里，什么也没说，什么也不敢说。

是不是在师姐身边久了，三千岁怎么也学会不坦诚了呢。

“行，你爱知道不知道。”从蛇王膝上捞过小火狐的后颈皮，爱李起身：“我们明音的继任大礼要开始了。”

“谁们？”

融烛继任凤位时才一万来岁，当时也算得罕见的年轻了。当了这么多年的九天玄凤，没人意料到他竟会禅位于不过五千岁的侄女儿。还好在明音先头也不是没有前例，蛇族跟狐族的王可不都是几千来岁就即位的么。

兽族的未来会如何，这一个个的青年翘楚会将他们引向何种境地，无人去猜想。又或者说岁月迢递，一人的生死，一族的兴衰，很多事情就会变得无足轻重。

十万年，不都是这么过来的吗？

四方祭坛之上，融烛着紫袍，束金冠，银发垂落身后。远远望去珠理奈才觉得他难得有了几分浩然正气，也才意识到他果真是只凤凰。

利刃划过手腕，鲜血迫不及待地自伤口涌出。他伸出食指，沾了自己的血，又将它点于明音的额头处。那血慢慢凝聚收缩，最终凝成了一颗红痣。而融烛额头间的红痣在短暂的现身后又迅速而彻底地消失了。

如此，他便不再是凤族的首领，不再是九天玄凤了。

告天祭祖，祭文先是以凤族独特的唳鸣声念唱出来，尔后狐族、蛇族、狮族、狼族、虎族……各族的王立于祭台下，亦齐声和着那语焉不详的祭词。

站得稍远些，珠理奈本也想跟着唱，可似乎除了各族的王，他们这些来凑热闹的没唱的资格。她但觉奇怪，这祭文不曾听谁教演过，却像是早已刻进她的骨流进她的血里一般，只消有人开个头，她便能顺畅地接下去。即使她并不明白那些到底是何意思，又意味着什么。

龙族不曾有一位龙王现身，世间唯一一头黑龙则负手伫立于狐王身边。她侧颜的笑容隐秘而晦涩，念唱着祭词，却不似旁人肃然凝重。珠理奈这三千年见也没见过她那般令人不寒而栗的笑容。

注意到时，有冷汗淌下鬓发，珠理奈心里发毛，不住地咽沫握拳。

祭词一字未断，响彻云霄，震颤着她的心，震颤着她脚腕的铃铛。

“你要不想被拿去祭天就趁早逃吧。”

无忧兽毫无预兆的以神传音，吓得珠理奈浑身一抖：“祖爷——？”

“跑吧，我可不想被你拖累。”

脚腕上的铃铛随着那祭词来回不安分地在靴子里晃动，挣挫着，似乎不愿再被束缚。

陡地一阵狂风袭来，迷了珠理奈的眼。

“跟我走——”

不待她备细问话，狂风骤停，再睁眼，已非祭台前、人群中。

“我说你们几个又在胡闹些什么，都不告诉我还要牵扯我。”

对她的抱怨，麻里子但笑不语，只注视着手中的灵珠子。仙气浮动，猛地一催，红茫闪烁间声声低吼，巨兽出笼，撼山摇地。

遥上天君结界早已铺张开来，于外不过是山林野兽的打鼾。

“可给老子憋坏了。”

抬头看着无忧兽，麻里子笑道：“别来无恙。”

凑近仔细看了她的脸，无忧兽发出干笑：“你怎还是这张脸，十几万岁的龙了，‘丑’字只当‘五’字写？”

“你个老东西快几百万岁也还是这张脸，我又害臊什么。”

“哧”地打个响鼻，无忧兽甩头道：“你们的破事老子可不掺和。”

“别这么——哎哟！”

谁在背后顶了一下遥上天君的老腰，顶得她五官错位，龇牙咧嘴。

“你的铃铛你拿去，别放在我身上！”

“这不是拿不下来么。”扶着腰，麻里子寻了块平整的草地侧躺下。

脚丫子怼在她眼前，珠理奈兜头劈脸地吼道：“你的东西怎地就拿不下来了！”

“这个么……”

“铃铛是你的铃铛，‘妖狐’也是你先叫的，养我的是你，打我的是你，关我的还是你！”

三千岁的无影脚是常年撒娇撒出来的，招式变幻莫测，纵是遥上天君也非她对手。

“有空等我慢慢跟你说嘛。”

“我不我不我不！你今儿不把话说清楚我就挑了你的龙筋，把你拧成一条癞皮蛇泡酒！”

左挡又躲，实在躲不开了，一手撑着腰，麻里子一手钳住她的脚腕，稍一用力便将小火狐摔成个啃泥狗。

“好本事！你倒是试试，嗯？”

“你们一个个拿我不当数，我欠你们的？”挣扎着，珠理奈扯喊道：“我这三千年到底算什么？！”

“天君息怒。” 

吵嚷间，一声清冷抚平所有。

看了玲奈一眼，麻里子撒开手，任珠理奈钻进她怀里哼唧。

躬身向无忧兽行礼，袖了小火狐，玲奈引身告退。

麻里子也不去追，只甩了玄袖，长叹出气。

“你看着她们，却无一丝想念？”

“你怎知我不想念……？”

视线下移，无忧兽的指尖挠乱了天君披拂身后的黑发。

狐没有太多表情，可在小火狐脸上，玲奈看得清她每一分委顿哀怨。

唤人拿了西洲特有的糕点和凤仙谷独酿的凤酪，五颜六色摆上桌来，仍不见她动摇。

“回去就没的吃了。”

幻化人形，蹬了靴子，珠理奈翻滚上榻，不开口言语一句。

那阵铃铛声过于细微，因而没能引人注意。起初玲奈也没听见，直到眉间金莲浮现她才意识到什么，回首望去，兽群仙班里却哪儿都没有珠理奈。

遥上也不见了。

挨着床沿，玲奈以自己惯有的语调道：“你，下去。”

“我不，我就不下去。”捂着被褥，珠理奈铿锵回绝。

知道她是这反应，清嗓，玲奈声若寒潭：“早上你说谁刻薄了？”

怔了怔，珠理奈回头看着她，眨巴眼，不明所以。

“你每日吃不好也睡不踏实是吗？”

又一句落下，如冰雨敲打在小火狐的心头。

于是玲奈便得见那张先前还阴沉着的俊脸聚攒出一个赖笑。

“原是我怠慢了，对你不住。”

切切拉住她的手，珠理奈狎昵靠近：“我故意的哩，就想看看你生气的样子嘛。”

抽回手，玲奈转过身去。

急脚鬼似的，珠理奈忙跟着来到玲奈面前，遮挡住她全部的视线：“整天绷着脸，多不可爱，偶尔气气有益于凝元固本。”

狐君从未在哪本书上看到过如此的歪理邪教。

一阵好，一阵歹，狐君就是这么琢磨出了三千岁的喜乐。

“往后再不许口出谵语，必得照实了说。”

“你挺可爱。”拍拍玲奈的手背，珠理奈点头应道。

“你——”

“你让我照实了说的！”

狐君声咽气堵，到了还是没能琢磨完全三千岁的把戏。

牵了玲奈的衣角，珠理奈奶着声音道：“帮我涂个药呗，不然今晚我得趴成个王八了，再不能抱你了。”

本来她只说前半部分，玲奈见她可怜兮兮的样子也就答应了，谁、谁也没提抱不抱的事呀。狐君顿觉自己五千年修成了九尾神狐的确难得，但其他很多事上还是稚嫩单纯了些，轻易中招，又轻易红脸。

“脱吧。”

心虚时，狐君总是不敢看别人的眼睛。

“好嘞！”

解了腰带，珠理奈拉开衣襟，将外衣褪下手肘，敞开背，细密的鞭痕一览无余。

之前的早已痊愈，光洁如初，早上被抽的也凝了血，结了痂，恢复神速。

屏着呼吸，玲奈的目光于烛火下盯视她的背，瞬也不瞬。白玉似的一扇女人的背，因了纵横交错的血红鞭痕愈发显得妖冶惑人。

“怎么了？要我趴着吗？”

见玲奈没反应，珠理奈回头看向她：“你怎么方便怎么来。”

目光从她的背移向她的眼，咽下舌根唾液，玲奈沙哑着嗓子：“我没带药。”

“那你还让我脱。”嘟着嘴，珠理奈小声怨嗔，“怕不是想看我笑话吧？”

“岂敢。”

“那就是——”

“趴下吧，我给你疗伤。”

“你能治？”

半信不信地，珠理奈将衣裳敞得更开些，伏身趴在床榻上静候狐君替她疗伤。

其实狐君并不会治。


	23. Chapter 23

如果没有这些伤得该是怎么一尊美妙的玉体。一边克制着自己不去想，一边又忍不住这么想。

“我不会治……”嗫嚅着，狐君败给了所剩无几的良心。

背对她，珠理奈趴在床上“嗤嗤”笑道：“我晓得啊。” 

原来什么都被看透了。

那张脸此时是什么表情，玲奈无法想象。她忽然感到害怕，害怕这个人转过身来就不再是满面笑容，而是看透了狐君的龌龊，从而讥讽、嘲弄。

狐君理当是不惧怕任何的，然而此时又真切地被那惶恐所捕获。

“起来吧。”

欲要将珠理奈褪在腰间的衣衫拉整，就当刚才什么也没发生，谁也没有说什么。

指腹甫一触碰到温热的肌肤就让她捉住了。

“你不是会那个么，给我凉凉也成，我不求许多。”

她没有回头，话说得很慢，很轻，点点沁入心底，化了一腔温柔。

修道之人修的是无为自然，便就放任那心绪滋生，从看到她的第一眼开始。

“好。”玲奈应声道，点了仙气，指尖抚扫过那些细碎的伤口。

仙气淡薄，不一会儿便消弥不见了。得了清爽，珠理奈哼起了花曲儿，没哼两句又开始跟玲奈唠从三界包打听那听来的故事。

“我原本不想离你半步远的，想着定要护你周全，可是吧……果然我走远点嫣然才好跟你叙叙旧情故事。”

无视她最后一句话，玲奈只道：“她的雪狮皮迟早要做我狐王府的地毯。”

敞着中衣，珠理奈侧过半边身子看向玲奈：“所以嫣然真的伺候了你三百年？”

不等玲奈肯否，她又问：“怎么伺候的？你也这么给她疗伤了？”

回视珠理奈的眼睛，玲奈看得见其中的焦灼，却读不懂其中的真假。

“她也跟你睡觉了？”

被那双黑亮的眼睛盯着，玲奈逐渐失去了确切的语言。

“也这样跟你夜夜同寝——疼！”

趁她分心，玲奈使坏拧了下她的腰，而后冷着脸说：“与你有何干系？”

背后刚舒服些又遭新罪，珠理奈揉着被拧过的地方，龇开一个略显狰狞痛苦的笑：“倘若真有，我就吃味，往后再不跟她好了——真的睡过？”

“我若说‘是’呢。”

距离突然拉近了许多，珠理奈好似要把眼前这个从不爱讲真话吐真心的女人看出个窟窿来。

“哼哼，我要信你的鬼话我就是个棒槌。” 

刮了下玲奈的鼻子，珠理奈倒头闷进枕头里。

狐君的鼻梁本就没三千岁的生得挺秀，再这么叫她放肆下去非得刮没了不可。

可狐君还挺喜欢被刮鼻子的。

“不曾同床就寝。”

换作中衣，玲奈移膝上床。

“那你给她疗伤了，你还说你不会。”

“她是叫天雷劈伤的，于我并非难事。”

“是么，那我哪天也去被劈劈看。”

扭着朝里挪了下，珠理奈让出半席床榻。

外头天色还没全都暗下来，她们却彼此默许了这样不合时宜的亲近。

“我看你对她没那么差，不似对二太子那么绝情。”

“二太子别有所求，我拒得才干脆。”玲奈回得亦是干脆。

“嫣然就别无所求？”

“她只要我。”

话语落下，有段时间里两人都没再开口。

短短几个字，压得珠理奈喘不过气，后背隐隐作痛，心尖儿更是火烧火燎。

愠怒腾起，她也知不该吃那莫名其妙的醋，可她忍不住，就是气，一气朝夕相处的三百年，二气身边这个女人说话字少言重，三千岁都不晓得该怎么理解才妥当。

没有困意，因那头老龙而生的愤恨也扫去了一边。什么时候开始的，只有她们二人的时候，自己这双眼睛就再也看不见其他的，这颗心也好像都装着她和跟她有关的一切。

惊愕过也迷茫过，可三千岁毕竟是个上下通透，内外明澈的狐狸，不多矫揉地便接纳了这样的自己。

目光流连于玲奈的脸上，珠理奈难得一次地细细琢磨着这张乍看未免寡淡，越看越觉得滋味浓烈的脸。不仅是脸，更是这个女人。

的确滋味浓烈啊，上头得很。

“你可曾对谁动过心？”撑着脑袋，珠理奈笑问道。

就像是被扎了一针，玲奈迅疾转头看她，又不做任何停留地将视线滑向别处。

捡字挑句，费了一番功夫。

“我不曾对嫣然动心。” 

或许是太过了解这个女人，珠理奈对她的回答丝毫不觉意外，只是想笑，笑得天崩地坼，日月无光。

“你看着不爱沾这些的，怎么情债一桩接一桩？”

捂着肚子，也不顾背后疼痛，珠理奈笑得来回打滚，笑出了代凤仙谷的凤凰们打鸣报晓的意思。

“都说三千岁风流韵事多，可我也没怎么呀，不过是比那些背后好嚼舌根的男人得姐姐妹妹们欢心罢了，他们就在外乱说我跟姐妹苟且，我是那种狐狸么我。”

瞥见狐君垮着脸不说话，珠理奈自知又招惹了她，可还是要凑上去在她耳边落下一句“倒是你，深藏不露”。

“你，下去。”

揪着珠理奈的衣领就要给她跟掼肉饼似的掼下去，还好三千岁早有防备，死抱着不撒手，笑得还愈发欢了。

“我不嘛我不嘛，我说的都是实话，你还要赶我走，好个狠——”

“你可在里头？”

女人的声音把珠理奈的撒泼欢笑截断在喉头，差点没叫她咬了舌。

“嫣然……？”

合着低喃，火烛陡地一颤，灭得绝情。

两人还在床上一个犯着常有的别扭一个乖觉撒娇，你来我往交手三两回，衣衫不整，青丝纠缠，胸抵着胸，面贴着面。

烛光熄灭的一刹那，打闹调笑止息，她们看了看紧闭的房门，又看向对方。

“你灭它作甚，嫣然还能不知道你在这儿？”

咬着下唇，玲奈并不知道要怎么回应这句话。不过是一时情急罢了，却没法子好生说出来，说什么都奇怪。

放开攥紧衣领的手，她们便离得更近了些。

即使夜夜同寝，也不知哪天开始就不羞不臊地抱着睡了，然而她们聆听着眼下的心跳声，仍分不清这心跳是她的还是自己的。

烛光倏然泯灭，似是唤起了她们体内属于女人的丝丝缕缕，明明暗暗的欲望。又因了这昏暗，因了外头还有人，那欲望得以放大，充溢，充斥于她们之间的每一次呼吸。

“你不去？嫣然还在等你。”额头冒汗， 声声急促。

隐约闻得见独属于她的香味，令人心安，也令人躁动。

薄唇翕张，吐息亦是杂乱。那样炽热的气息，那么一双黑亮润泽又透着狡黠的眼睛。

“我不吃味。”

她们的鼻尖若有若无地碰蹭着彼此，似是狐狸间的亲密嬉闹。

黑暗里，许多都看不真切，只得数着狂莽的心跳，看着对方的眼睛，试探到了什么，又确认了什么。

“你可在里头？”

又一声响起，搅扰了屋内浓到快要化不开的旖旎。

两手一撑，推开珠理奈，玲奈移身下床。后背的伤口猛地挨上床榻，珠理奈疼得抱头狐蹿，还不敢喊，还得憋着。

眉间莲瓣浮现，一步一变化，行至门口，便又是一个寡淡到看不出悲喜的九尾狐君。

“来了。”

房门打开，烛火也重新点亮。

“以为你歇息了。”

“还早。有事么。”

隐约望见屋里闪过一个人影，嫣然笑道：“不请我进去坐坐？”

回头看了眼已整衣束冠的人，玲奈侧身让进嫣然。

“你在此作甚？”

珠理奈端茶撇沫，斯斯文文抿了一口毒汤后方扭出笑来：“好姐姐，我找狐君吃茶呢。”

“大晚上的？”

此地不宜久留，珠理奈心知肚明。掸了袍角，她站起身：“你们聊，我出去转转，哎哟你看这太阳真大，天气真好——”

腰带被谁勾住了，珠理奈移不得半步，只得回身“嘿嘿”陪个憨笑。

“待会继续吃。”

狐君都发话了，三千岁没有不遵从的道理，可她还是觉得自己不该留在这儿，至少不应该长对耳朵听她们叙旧谈情。

摇身一变，她幻化作火狐狸，扒拉着攀上狐君的膝头，蜷尾合眼。此情此景，装个狐涂乃是绝妙的明哲保身之道。

听得小火狐鼾声四起，嫣然抹开两张缀着绿叶粉桃的帖子。

“白日里忘了说，我此番来谷，是代母后来送宴帖的。”

“有劳。”

袖了帖子，见嫣然不打算走也不打算说话，玲奈便也问及下午忘了问的：“你的伤还没好么。”

听说她这三千年几乎不曾出过未央宫，从前没刻意打听，还是因为膝上小火狐的无心之语方知道她那时的伤并未好透。

“身上的早已愈合。”

嫣然公主在未央宫养的什么伤，如今才算是了悟了。年少的狐君曾救治过公主，亦是伤害了同样年少的公主。

那些暧昧不清，而今又不堪回忆的过往，只道是明月万古共一轮，星移斗转非曾经。

叹息，玲奈取出一只雕荷玉镯。

“你带在身上吧，能温养补气。”

看着嫣然，玲奈逐字道：“其他的，只怕这一世我也给不了你。”

三千年了，这个女人还是第一次说出如此温柔又如此决绝的话。

笑容先于泪水绽开，嫣然一笑。

“我明白。”

闲话聊了许久，一如年少时的狐君还未带三公主进凤仙谷时她们在简陋茅草屋的秉烛夜谈。

芳心暗许，一往情深，也是一厢情愿。

戴上那只雕荷的粉镯子，晃了晃，问她好看不好看。她抚着膝上的小火狐，笑了笑。

夜深了，送走嫣然，回来将小火狐放在床榻上，玲奈道：“人走了，别装了。”

小火狐没个反应，下巴枕着自己的爪子，睡得安详。

落下轻纱帷帐，玲奈起身离了床榻，来到方才喝茶话闲的桌边。

三百年陪伴左右，再铁的心也能变得柔软，何况年少时的自己或许要比现在更坦诚更温和些。

可那些，都是后知后觉的了，那样的柔软从未能在年少时展现分毫，如今再面对故人，又不知它们遁逸去了哪里。

有些当时没有说出的话，有些当时没能领会的情，让它们烂在回忆里对谁都好。

三千年了，再去追溯那段懵懵懂懂的往事才发现，有些人，散了便也就散了，散在回忆里，余韵悠扬。

拂袖，玲奈拂去那段记忆，撤身走回床榻。

掀开帷帐，小心搂起酣睡的小火狐，小心确认着三千年后的自己。

她不知在做什么梦，两脚乱蹬，两爪乱挠。狐君从没遇到过这么放肆的狐狸。

还想着是什么梦呢，她就醒了，眼泪聚在眼底，小可怜的模样。

“嫣然刚进我梦里打了我一顿，可疼了呢呜呜呜……”

哄孩子似的摸摸她的小脑袋，玲奈轻语：“你不还手？”

“我打不过她呜呜呜……” 

一把鼻涕一把泪，哼哼唧唧三千岁。

抽泣着，珠理奈泪眼看向玲奈：“她叫我好好待你。”

“你少嘴欠，我便能活到二十万岁。”掸开她的爪子，玲奈漠然。

小火狐一听，支棱着耳朵钻怀拱臂得愈发起劲。

“那我陪你活到二十万岁，给你端茶送水，捏腰捶腿，还跟你睡……”

“你先闭上你的嘴。”


	24. Chapter 24

继任大礼毕了，融烛再不是九天玄凤了，整日于皓月轩中同少年们游戏，有时去请安能撞见三四个少年给他剥荔枝摘樱桃，更甚的还嘴对嘴喂。

回回去，玲奈回回觉得要拿天山雪水洗眼睛才能恢复清明。她宁愿相信融烛是老得半身不遂了，必须要人服侍着才能吃饭。

还好回去后有个俊哥儿等着她，如此倒是能一涤污秽。只是俊哥时常不是俊哥儿的样子，仗着生得美就往往胡作非为，你若凶她，她朝地上一瘫，肚皮一翻，舌头一吐，你也没了辙。

天后设了蟠桃会，广邀众仙，兽界本来只狐君才有的请帖，赶上凤族换继，融烛与新任的九天玄凤明音亦收到了帖子。当然，三千岁那份断不能少了。

出发这日早上，明音还在苦苦劝她的小叔一起去，别拂了天后的面子。

“不去，你就说我闭关了。”

歪躺贵妃榻上，随意披挂紫袍，就那么敞着前胸，便是融烛此人。他身后是两个纤瘦俊美的少年，此刻正默不作声地为他梳理着银发。

“小叔！”

饶是明音缠了他几天，他“嗯”也不曽赏给这个侄女。

“来人，送客。”

紫袍长袖一挥，明音脚下虚浮，晃过神来已是皓月轩外。

“还是不去？”玲奈上前问她。

摇摇头，明音道:“不去。”

“别管他了，人老了就跟小孩儿一样，我见多了。”

白玉阶下，一只皮毛火红的狐狸背靠廊柱，怀里正抱着满满一罐的凤酪舔得起劲。

也不知道谁才是真小孩儿。

耳闻“哼哧哼哧”的喘息，舌头舔了一圈嘴边沾着的凤酪，珠理奈转头看向渐行渐近的雪狮子。那狮子身上驮着个大包袱，喘着粗气一步一脚印地往这边走来。

“呔！大胆雪狮，你有天后娘娘的请帖吗？”

抖落包袱，爱李变作人形，晃晃悠悠直往明音身上栽。

“我、我还懒得去呢！”

听说她为了装这些个鲜果糕点，赔上雪川万年才结一朵的雪莲从镇元子那借来了乾坤宝袋。此袋看着平平无奇，却能装得下千座山，吞得了万里海。

“你背这么多东西，飞得动么。”边嗔怪着，明音替她拭去额头的汗。

“那你送我回雪川嘛。”

雪狮王受邀参加九天玄凤的继任大礼，完事后生怕狮后在家等急了，连滚带爬地就回去了，连女儿都忘了提溜走。这么着，一宝袋的吃食恁是要雪狮族的二小姐一人背回千里雪川。

这个娇若是撒到狐君这儿，狐君自当不管不顾不在乎她生死与否，爱李也知道，所以几乎不求她办事，更不会自讨没趣要她个怕冷的狐狸到雪川做客。

看了眼那袋子吃食，明音无奈笑道：“你们先去吧，我随后就到。”

说着她化作一只六翼金凰，鸣啼着冲上云霄，舒展身躯后又折返回地上。

“咦，什么好吃的，我瞧瞧……”

早被那黄布袋子里的香味勾了魂，小火狐没能目睹六翼金凰一飞冲天的英姿，只在袋口扒拉着要解它。

“走走走，这是我的命！”揪着她的后颈皮将她丢去她该去的地方，爱李幻化兽身狮吼道。

“呜呜呜你看她凶我……”拱进玲奈怀里，珠理奈嘤嘤哼唧着。

有的狐是真的护短，也不管对错，启口就是：“你吃我狐王府的可不少。”

“嚯，你还学会偏袒了，真不得了。”狮子不甘示弱，剑齿泛出凶光。

九尾狐君是个吃软不吃硬的，岂能被她唬到，抱个拳，道声：“承让。”

这边雪狮子还想跟狐君挑衅，九天玄凤却等不及了，长喙鹐着狮子的耳朵：“你要敢耽搁我去蟠桃会，往后就别想来我这了！”

“嗳嗳嗳！”爱李连声求饶，驮着乾坤宝袋抱缩成一团，乖乖等明音将她衔吞下。

“哇——”揉了眼睛，珠理奈呆看着浑身金光闪闪的六翼金凰。

“好姐姐，送我一根羽毛呗。”

小火狐真是见什么都稀奇。

长喙薅下一根金羽放在珠理奈的手上，明音向二人道：“天宫再会。”

展翅鼓风，六翼金凰腾空冲天，引颈长鸣，向着千里雪川飞去。

“你说那狮子不会真被吃了吧。”

自苍穹收回视线，玲奈道：“你要关心她早该问了才是。”

“嘿嘿，我还能不知道，凤凰有嗉袋哩。”

蹬直后腿，珠理奈站了起来，嘴里叼着金羽，把它夹掖于玲奈耳上，左右看了看，傻呵呵地笑着。

“借花献佛。”嘟囔着，玲奈转脸不去看她这个憨狐狸。

“献你献你献你，就献你！”

年轻的蛇王还没回去，不巧早上冷月窟送来了积存的折子，她批得不知白天黑夜。珠理奈头一次见比狐君还勤快的王。

她依然面色苍白，缺乏血气，左耳一枚饰蟒银环，年仅三千的蛇王。

“得了天后的允我便知会你。”

奈奈躬身施礼：“烦劳师姐了。”

“你要回去啦。”

拽拽她的袖子，珠理奈睁着一双圆目：“什么时候吃你的喜酒？你得提前告诉我，我陪着你师姐，忙着呢。”

狐君并不知道陪着自己有什么可忙的。

挠了挠三千岁的脖子，奈奈笑道：“好，后会有期。”

步下玉阶，蛇王抖开身子，顿时化作一条银鳞巨蟒。白骨大翅节节抻开，旋风四起，螣蛇乘雾。

“哇，她真的会飞耶。”接连观赏了凤凰跟螣蛇飞天，珠理奈神往不置，又低头叹道：“怎么你就不会变个翅膀出来呢……”

狐狸长不出翅膀。玲奈想解释，又觉多余，因而选择沉默。

跃下地面，珠理奈抬头：“就剩咱们两个了，快些走吧。”

看着小火狐头上顶着的芭蕉叶，玲奈终是问出了一直想问的：“你为何戴顶绿帽子？”

“你说这个呀。”指着绿油油的芭蕉，珠理奈笑得淳朴：“这是爱李给我做的。”

那狮子的确没事爱做些不实用的玩意儿，可拿芭蕉叶做帽子……倒也不能说做得不好吧。

“怎么了？不好看吗？”神气地甩甩脑袋，珠理奈问道。

“没什么，挺可爱的。”

唤来云座，玲奈将小火狐先行抱了上去。

“且慢，我的凤酪还没装好。”

正说着，翦翎就捧着葫芦现出身来。

“劳烦帮我挂挂好，翦翎兄。”

遵她的吩咐，葫芦系在她身上，挂悬于她腰侧。玲奈觉得这葫芦甚是眼熟，再一想，原是那日她从兜率宫出来时腰间挂着的银葫芦。可它本应该是拿来装金丹的。

“对了，祖爷呢？”没摸着胸前的灵珠子，珠理奈这才想起无忧兽不见有大半天了。

“不必管它。”

无忧兽就没回来过，想着这么大的凤仙谷该不会是迷路了吧，翦翎就来报说无忧兽在外头瞎转悠的时候遇着了融烛，融烛恭恭敬敬给它请去了落凤渊，如今跟凤仙谷的灵兽碧睛朱雀正通宵达旦地喝酒叙阔，别提多快活。

朵朵祥云间寿鹤遨游，缤纷瑞霭里仙影攒动。难得的盛宴，来客不光是尊帝灵翁，诸神众仙，就连西方灵山大雷音寺的燃灯上古佛、东方琉璃世界的药师琉璃光如来佛、南海神洲的观自在菩萨、九重幽冥的地藏王也应了天后之请，共赴蟠桃嘉会。

两人穿过南天门，玲奈朝玉坤宫去了，珠理奈则轻车熟路地往瑶池走。

到了那儿，但见芰荷芙蕖迭映蔚，池水浏清照佳人。伴着嬉笑，七仙女挎了竹篮翩翩而至。

大步一迈，珠理奈拦住她们的去路，开颜作揖道：“许久未见姐姐们了。”

还以为是谁敢挡七仙女的路呢，定睛一看，可不是威霸四海，横行九霄的三千岁嘛。

“哦——是你这火狐狸！”先开口的是翠青衣裳的天羽仙子。

紧跟着，素衣淡雅的天荣仙子问道：“听说狐君受邀赴宴，你也上来凑个热闹？”

“蟠桃嘉会，此等大事，姐姐们可觉得三千岁是能错过的狐狸？”

闲话少叙，正事要紧，解下腰间银葫芦在手里晃一晃，珠理奈笑道：“姐姐们猜猜这里头装的是何物？”

“不是老君的金丹？”天阳仙子好奇相问。

珠理奈摇头：“不是不是。”

“那就是什么玉液琼浆呗。”天庆仙子掩口笑答。

珠理奈摆手：“非也非也。”

抹开七只浅口酒盏一一送去，边给她们倒上浓稠的乳白凤酪，珠理奈道：“此乃凤酪，除凤仙谷外别处再没这等美味了。我刚从凤仙谷上来，见了好东西便想着带给姐姐们尝尝。”

听她说这是凤仙谷才有的珍馐，七仙女互相递去眼色，也就明白了。姐妹们心有灵犀，不急着喝，而是一齐看向三千岁：“说吧，你要我们姐妹几个帮你做什么歹事？”

“姐姐这话说得可委屈了我。”珠理奈矢口否认，丢了葫芦，摇身便是一个同她们相似面貌，相似穿着的仙娥。

“今日七仙女且塞我一个作八仙女吧。”


	25. Chapter 25

瑶池曲廊回转，荷花喷香，过一座四角水榭便到了蟠桃园。

园外见着土地，天寿仙子领头福身道：“我等奉天后懿旨前来摘桃，劳烦公公开园。”

“小神已恭候多时。” 

身形矮小的土地把那拐杖一指，园门缓缓开启，芬芳扑面而来。

“请各位仙子入园摘桃，小神在外等候，有事还请吩咐。”

仙子们一个赛一个的花容月貌，挎着竹篮经过土地身边纷纷向他致谢。

咦？

方觉不对劲，拄着拐杖近前，土地往蟠桃园内探首望去。

怎么好像多了一个人？莫不是这一千年里七仙女多了个妹妹？

仙子们华裳彩衣，混在一起直叫人看晕了眼。没管那许多，小老儿不过是看个园子罢了，多一个便就多一个吧。抱着拐杖，他蹲靠墙角，沉沉睡去。

八仙子进到园内，又行了几步才敢回头，生怕那土地公发现了什么。不过好在他颟顸糊涂，一千年就这么一回摘桃日，他恐怕也懒得管许多。

“有劳各位姐姐掩护。”

变回原本的俊俏模样，珠理奈嘴甜似蜜，不忘一一行礼谢过。

“你这狐狸怎么一天天就晓得吃喝玩乐，还敢偷进蟠桃园。”

“就是，可千万别被逮着。”

进都进来了，仙子们不忘数落她几句，珠理奈听着笑着，不多回嘴半个字。

“我不久留，只想随姐姐们来看看桃儿长势如何。”

谁会相信三千岁进桃园只为了看几眼桃子呢，七仙女蕙质兰心，岂能看不穿她的把戏？正因享了她的凤酪才不好拒绝。

“晓得你嘴馋，但说好了，只一个，多的再没有了。”

“好说好说！”拱拱手，珠理奈让开路子，跟在她们身后穿行于一树树的碧叶嫩桃下。

这蟠桃园里的桃树足有三千棵，莫不是天后昔年亲手种下的。天宫无春夏秋冬之分，却不妨碍桃园的花四时常开，桃园的桃万载常熟。

“好姐姐，那个是多少年的？”指了指东边一棵结了巴掌大桃果的树，珠理奈问道。

“你瞧那还带着青皮呢，左右不过两千年吧。”天庆仙子答道。

“那棵呢？壶也似的。”

“那棵呀……”望向她指的结了粉嫩桃果的树，天显仙子笑答：“红是红了，但还没熟透，约摸五千年了。”

暗自摇头，又走过几棵树，珠理奈停下脚步，抬头望着盆大的桃子再也走不动了，“好姐姐，那个，那个！”

天昌仙子款步而来，拂了她的手，灭了她的歹心：“那可不成，那最大的是要献给西天佛老的。”

“最大的我不要。”珠理奈笑得隐晦：“我要最甜的。”

“这里头呀，个个都甜。”怕她毛手毛脚坏了事，天阳仙子赶紧把她拉来身边。

看其他几个仙子都跟着附和，珠理奈撅起嘴：“姐姐们少戏弄我，有大就有小，怎么也不能都一样甜吧。”

三千岁哪能是被轻易赚骗的，既然进了园子，不达目的怎肯罢休。

七仙女中天羽仙子最年少，也跟三千岁最是要好。得了六位姐姐的意，她上前诘问：“你且告诉我们，自打你离了天君仙府就少有上天的时候，这段日子过得如何？你要最甜的桃子是你自个儿吃还是送给谁的？”

“姐姐这话说得不对。” 

不慌不忙地否了她，珠理奈在这天宫向来游刃有余。

“上天入地要数我们狐狸贪图安逸，狐狸里也要数这三千岁最爱酒肉茗果。要是遇着最甜的桃子，我岂有让给他人的道理？”

姐妹中最年长的天寿仙子说话最顶用，逗腻了火狐狸，她不再难为人，捡了篮中一颗饱满莹润的桃果交与珠理奈方正色道：“我们姐妹冒着触犯天条之虞将你带进这蟠桃园不为别的，只因上回你替小妹天羽教训了那个玉衡星君。我们七姐妹是知恩图报的，如此便算两清了，倘若捅出去，你也知道该说些什么。”

袖藏了桃子，珠理奈连连道谢：“姐姐说的小狐自然明白，但请放心。”

其实那玉衡星君上次吃了熊心豹子胆调戏天羽，三千岁正好跟贪狼星君喝得歪歪倒，分不清东南西北。只听一如花的姑娘大声呼救，她不管三七二十一上去就暴捶了一顿玉衡，打得他鼻青脸肿，满地找牙。

此事后来被天帝知道了，玉衡少不得惩处，三千岁倒因了天后讲情，免了责罚，欢欢喜喜地回去吃了遥上天君二百下鞭子，又稀里糊涂卖了七仙女一个人情。

蛇王跟小玉兔的事，玲奈备细铺叙给了天后，无有丁点隐瞒。

修道的神仙向来以清心寡欲为荣，以骄奢淫逸为耻。什么鹣鲽情深，什么床笫欢好，于他们来说实在不堪提及，更不值一哂。都是些弹指一挥间的事，怎么也比不得炼丹重要。

天族无所谓男人女人情啊爱，但凡喜欢讲经论道的，天宫便不介意多一个两个仙友。

地族虽以繁衍生息为大，占地划山为先，对两个女人如何如何也是漠不关心。毕竟这事对他们而言实在是家常便饭，今日犬族的大小姐在半路抢了豺族的准王后，明日豹族身手最矫健的母豹子又跟虎族的族花在草丛里厮浑得不可开交。大家茶余饭后剔着牙乐呵呵地胡说八道一通，管它真假是非。

天族看不惯地族这些狗屁倒灶的事，但还是那句话，什么也比不得修道炼丹，笑笑就忘了。

只是仙有仙规，兽有兽则，缠上这个就不是蛇王想迎娶就迎娶的了。

“本也不是哀家要玉兔族进贡，实是有天规在此，便借哀家名义这十万年来每千年要他们呈贡一只玉兔。”

天后疼爱这个外甥女，万事好说话，听她道来蛇王跟小玉兔的事也不禁叹息。

“玉兔一族温顺至极，不曾得罪过哪位仙家……”玲奈自喃道，又抬头看向天后：“敢问过去呈贡上的玉兔如今都在何处？”

“都在广寒宫。”

见玲奈思虑不语，天后又道：“那小蛇是你师妹，既然你替她讲情，我也不好拒绝。逢着蟠桃会，今日他们便将玉兔送上来了。”

玲奈愕然：“今日——”

“你且告诉那条小蛇，广寒宫中有玉兔上百只，她若能一眼看出谁是她的，哀家便借今日桃宴之喜央托西天如来，由他成全这段姻缘。”

天后既出身天族，且不好坏了十万年来的规矩，此事由燃灯上古佛向天帝说情也就妥了。

谢过天后，玲奈意欲起身。

“说来，你与那三千岁如何？她没给你闯祸吧。”便闻天后笑问。

如何，能如何呢。

睡在一块儿呗。

拜别天后，玲奈步离玉坤宫。翻掌，手中浮现出一撮白狐毛，轻送一口气，那狐毛变作了一条圆滚滚的白狐狸。

“去吧。”

挥了衣袖，白狐“吱”地应声，叩过玲奈，调转狐尾径蹿而去，转瞬融入缥缈仙雾中。

通常而言，偌大的天宫，想找到三千岁并非难事，哪儿最吵最热闹，哪儿肯定少不得三千岁的身影。

问了仙蝈，它说三千岁去了折笔府，玲奈便要它带个路。

神木离离，芳草萋萋，曲径通幽处，蘅芜青欲滴。折笔府衔山抱水，绿意盎然，真真是心悦做个烂柯人，觉醒已非原来世。

凉亭里，她身着白衣，长发仅一根绦子绾着，随意披拂腰际。衣裳是早上从自己这哄走的，她说要穿，要像个仙狐样子。

瞧她手里捧着什么看得忘乎所以，玲奈悄步走近。

“在看什么。”

珠理奈头也不回，啃着指甲说得轻巧：“看你觊觎我。”

这都什么淫书秽本，怎么尽讲大实话。

石桌边有一浑身书卷气的丹青生，互相问候过后玲奈道：“此乃元君所著？”

折笔引身低首：“是小仙奉三千岁之命，写、写的狐君跟三千岁……”

“什么时候的事，我竟不知？”

“你头一回来天上的时候。”珠理奈代折笔作答，又释卷看向玲奈，笑得没皮没脸：“我见着你，魂儿都没了。”

那时狐君并没有在意过天宫的一草一木，连三千岁的鼎鼎大名都不曾听过，真是淡出个鸟的狐狸。

小心着不露出破绽，玲奈冷脸道：“你也不知害臊。”

“遥上天君养出来的狐狸，什么都晓得，唯独不晓得害臊。”书还给折笔，勾住玲奈的胳膊，珠理奈拽步行出凉亭。

“走吧，姐姐。”

转头看着她，玲奈甩开衣袖：“莫要瞎叫。”

珠理奈见势愈发腻歪，奶着声音粘了上去：“你不是不乐意我到处喊姐姐嘛，这下好了，我只喊你一人，你要听我就天天喊。”

“不必。”

狐君脚下生风，步子迈得急，三千岁则迎头赶上：“嗳，你说凡人能活多久啊，折笔写你只活了三十五年，还不够我俩睡一宿呢——”

“闭嘴。”

后来没几天便有一只圆滚滚的白狐叼着天蓝釉的笔洗来折笔府，不用多想也知道是谁的狐使。

收了狐君的礼，承了狐君的帖子，折笔元君饱掭浓墨，落笔便是“夫性命者，人之本。嗜欲者，人之利”……折笔想着，往后靠自己一支笔，说不定能从狐君那捞着不少好东西。

善哉，善哉。


	26. Chapter 26

“师姐——！”

离了折笔府，便见奈奈火急火燎地趋步而来。蛇族年轻的王，全没了从容。

“哇！蛇蛇咱们又见面了！”蹲身于玲奈的肩头，珠理奈热切招呼着蛇王。

击掌响应，一只火狐和一条银蛇独特的见面方式。蛇王再急也不略过此等于狐君看来可有可无的“礼节”。

“我方回冷月窟便接到了消息。”喘息未平，奈奈断续说道。

“怎么了怎么了！”

三千岁豪纵天宫三千年，怎么打发时间呢，便是四处凑热闹了。元始天尊与燃灯古佛于朱陵丹台上讲道斗法，她钻进道童罗汉间听个乐；崇恩圣帝跟北华帝君下棋，北华帝君这个臭棋篓子输了棋就开始闹，三千岁唯恐天下不乱似的非但不上去劝架，反倒喊着“打起来！打起来！”，结果可想而知，回了遥上仙府又是一顿好鞭子吃。

这下蛇王又是怎么回事呢？三千岁擦亮了眼睛，竖直了耳朵。

原来是跟兔子有关。本以为离呈贡还有几日，不曾想那玉兔族生怕蛇王来闹事抢人，趁她不在族里便借着蟠桃会的由头急急忙忙将软禁中的小玉兔送上了天宫。

“广寒宫在何处？”

听玲奈这么问，珠理奈跃下她的肩头，四肢轻巧点地，牵着玲奈的衣角领着二人朝月宫而去。

“蛇蛇你可是要去看玉兔？你家小玉兔已经在那儿了？”

“不过你且别急，你的小兔子定不会有事，我看她们整日就埋头吃草，也没什么其他要做的。”

“我偶尔去那逛逛，太阴娘娘的桂花酒好喝得要命哩。”

小火狐一面走一面话多，路上遇着四值功曹、五方揭谛、九曜星官，她都一一简礼问候过。

地族非一族之王或少主上不得天宫，蛇王刚即王位，认不清几个神仙，消息半分不灵通。这么着，玉兔送上天宫后是当天婢还是如何，她死活没打听来，也因此才心急如焚。雪狮族的二小姐自诩什么“三界包打听”，问她玉兔的事，她结结巴巴也道不出个所以然。

三千岁话多，想到什么说什么，但好歹有那么两句有用的，叫人心安气定。

“广寒”乃太阴真君月宫上的主殿。天宫无四时昼夜，一水的白，月宫则游离于天宫之外，因日夜交替而恒常更位移方。掐指一算时辰，珠理奈领头往北边去了。

“师姐可知玉兔族为何要进贡？”见周遭人稀，奈奈才问道。

玲奈摆首：“天后也只说是天规，其他一概模棱两可。”

“说是天规，不过十万年罢了。”

正在前方哼着小曲迈着小步，珠理奈回头看向奈奈。蛇王妖异又清癯，此刻望去，但觉她冷绝得出奇。

“我蛇族有镇族神兽，族人唤其为‘巳尊”。巳尊十万年一蜕皮，前尘往事也都一概忘却，来天宫前得巳尊传唤，我便去拜见，它知我与玉兔结缘，遂将十万年前发生在玉兔庄的事告诉了我。”

珠理奈发问：“巳尊不是十万年一蜕皮么，怎么还记得那时候的事？”

奈奈微笑道：“巳尊不记得，蜕下的蛇皮上却是记载了许多。”

出了北天门，玲奈抱起张着臂殷切等她的小火狐，捻决，二人一狐幻光消失于茫茫仙雾中。

落地已是月宫，珠理奈不急着下来，只安安静静偎在玲奈怀里。

“玉兔族是否惹怒过天族。”与其是询问，不如说是道来狐君早有的猜想。

移步往那正中央的广寒宫行去，奈奈道：“十万年前的玉兔族因一场洪水而死伤过半，幸得一人出手相救才不至全族覆灭，玉兔族从此感恩于心……”

“是谁呀？”呵着白气，珠理奈问她。

没有回答，奈奈化为真身，骨翅舒张，信子闪吐，银眸绿瞳泛起冰冷寒光。

禽有禽言，兽有兽语。除玲奈跟怀里的小火狐，旁的再没能听懂蛇王在说什么的了。

那是一个被天族篡改的真相，被地族遗忘的古老的秘密。至今无人敢提及，也无从提起。

月宫萧索，夜气暗澹，仅靠丝缕光芒照耀脚下的路。

一颗银盆大的的夜明珠缓缓升起，照亮了前方，玲奈见之问道：“北海最大的夜明珠如何在你手里？”

珠理奈“嘿嘿”笑着：“我说我想借来玩玩，你师父疼我哩，就随手送给我了。”

夜明珠盛产于北海，这么大这么亮的，世间罕有，怕是几万年才出一颗。早知融烛不在乎宝物法器，可就这么送给小火狐也真是够大方的。连九尾狐君都没有呢。

广寒宫前立着侍卫二人，擎了旨，玲奈道：“天后懿旨在此，命我等前来接伢今日呈贡的玉兔，劳烦通报真君。”

其中一人领了旨进去殿内，片刻后来报：“上仙请随我来。”

“太阴娘娘素日不见人呢，咱们这回要不着桂花酒了。”脸贴着玲奈的手，珠理奈叹气道。

赤狐不畏寒，蛇又是最喜阴凉的，唯独九尾狐君招架不住。寒意从脚心向上流窜，玲奈暗运仙力抵御这阴冷。

被抱得紧紧地，小火狐发出两声嘤叮，而后赤焰倏现，皮毛的红似又深了一层。

“你好些了吗？”

指尖挠挠她的脖子，玲奈应了声“嗯”。

蛇王默默走在一旁，目不斜视，余光里却都是一人一狐的小动作。

唉。

后殿有一庭院，说是庭院，也只是围着不像样的篱笆，零落稀疏地歪栽着草木，不修不剪。远望去，白花花一片的玉兔正低着头，各自嘴里干嚼着什么。她们也不说话，也不嬉笑打闹，只一径嚼着。月光下，此番景象透着一丝静谧的诡异。

法力低的兽是看不穿真身的，可光是一条火狐狸便足以叫玉兔们吓得魂飞魄散。

“是狐狸——”

“狐狸来了！狐狸来了！”

见一只只雪白的玉兔围抱在一处瑟瑟发抖，珠理奈摇着手慌忙解释：“不是啊我不是要吃你们！你们冷静点！”

“哪有不吃兔子的狐狸！”玉兔们熙攘着。

“也对——不对！我喜欢吃鸡！兔子得看怎么做唔唔唔……唔唔……”

钳着她的嘴，玲奈再不许她说半句废话。

捻决，玲奈以神传音，片刻后复睁眼道：“天后懿旨，必得你自己去找，我已告知她叫她不许站出来。找得到你便带她回家，找不到就只能作罢。”

“有劳师姐了，方法我已想好，但恐怕……”

双手合十，奈奈对篱笆内的玉兔们鞠了一躬：“得罪了，各位。”

玉兔们眨着眼，翕动着鼻翼，有的还不忘嚼动嘴巴，都好奇这眉目秀丽的女人要干什么——突然，眼前猛地崛起一条银鳞巨蟒，张开骨翅欲向她们扑来。

这月宫虽凄凉，可也没什么山野猛兽威胁她们的生命。这下倒好，又是狐狸，又是长着翅膀的大蛇，玉兔们起先看呆了，不晓得挪，待她们反应过来才四下逃窜不急，有些个胆小的直接晕了过去，没了意识。

可是这条大蛇似乎并不打算吃她们，只吐着信子将她们一只只细细看过去。

玲奈叹息：“你为何吓她们。”

“就是，兔兔这么可爱，你干嘛吓她们。”挣脱了玲奈的手，珠理奈跟着喊道。

“我……”

奈奈垂了眼角：“我只是想跟她们打个招呼……”

“你横什么横！”

随着一道声音响起，玲奈感到有什么飞了过去，接着便传来蛇王的惨叫。

“我的亲哥耶。”珠理奈眉尖皱动，脸上露出悲悯神色。

那兔儿不仅浑身是胆，身手也极好，竟一脚将蛇族的王踹翻在了地上。

“我、我错了……”幻化成人形，奈奈捂着心口艰难说道。

指着狼狈不堪的蛇王，珠理奈回头望着玲奈：“这是你们凤仙谷教出来的吗？”

狐君却不知该怎么回答三千岁了。蛇王的确是凤仙谷教出来的，可凤仙谷上下就没她这么实诚耿直的弟子。

“你要找我就找我，吓唬她们算什么？”

兔儿上去又打了蛇王两拳，可怎么看那拳头都软绵绵的，打得蛇王喜笑颜开，抱着玉兔死不撒手：“我真的只是打个招呼嘛！”

小玉兔嗔道：“蠢蛇。”

这世间岂有敢打蛇王的兔子，狐族的两只狐狸看得心服口服。

认识以来，珠理奈还是第一次见她笑得这么开心，“小孩子就是小孩子，真拿她没办法。”

将小火狐举高高，玲奈仔细端详着珠理奈：“你今年多大。”

小火狐扭着毛茸茸的身子，奶腔奶调：“人家今年三千岁了嘛。”

狐君想捽了她，又不舍得，于是重新圈好这个小暖炉。

变回人形，彩希上前福身行礼：“多谢狐君搭救，大恩大德小女子没齿难忘。”

“往后便跟着她好生过日子吧。”玲奈颔首道。

篱笆外祥和安宁，篱笆内却传来声声抽泣。

“好妹子竟命途多舛，先来这不毛之地，又要被贼蛇摄将去了……”

蹲下身，捧起玉兔一个个吻过额头，彩希道：“姐姐莫要伤心，这贼蛇就是给她一百个胆子她也不敢吃了我。此半日多谢姐姐们照拂，我会想办法救姐姐们出来的。”

无辜也不无辜，反正蛇王喜滋滋地，面色红润，现在就是辱她是条龙她也不气不恼。

放下珠理奈，玲奈对三人道：“你们先出去吧，我随后就来。”

“那你要快些，这儿冷，我无所谓，倒是你，冻着就不好了。”

刮了下小火狐的鼻子，玲奈笑着应道：“嗯。”

小火狐其实也是个害羞怕臊的，被狐君刮了鼻子，俏哒哒地转身就跑。

“ 晓得你们俩小别胜新婚，快点儿跟我去殿外！”

一日不见如隔三秋，相视而笑，捞抱起玉兔，年轻的蛇王流星大步地跟了上去。

只剩下自己一人了，玲奈与篱笆内的玉兔们面面相觑。

“我见上仙好气宇，莫不是有话要与我们姐妹们说？”兔群中一只沉着稳重的兔儿近前问道。

“不错。”

说着，玲奈幻化狐身，眸光瞳瞳，金莲璀璨，九条尾巴次第展开，夺人目精。

“我不吃兔子，只是有事相问，望请赐教。”


	27. Chapter 27

一波未平一波又起，前头刚走了火狐狸跟大银蛇，这当儿又冒出来一只九尾白狐。玉兔们似是放弃挣扎了，只抱在一起，也不动也不跑，任由安排。

“姐妹们莫要害怕，我曾听父亲说九条尾巴的狐狸已是上上仙，不吃烟火食也无大碍。”

安抚好身后姐妹，兔儿自报家门：“我乃玉兔族长老之女，名唤‘虹霓’，敢问上仙可是九尾狐君？”

眸中金光浅淡，玲奈道：“我是狐王。”

唤来姐妹，虹霓行礼：“小兔见过狐王。”

“无需多礼，告诉我你知道的便可。”

“是。”虹霓柔声应道，“虹霓定当知无不言言无不尽。”

蜷了尾巴，玲奈坐下，问道：“第一只上来的玉兔现在何处？”

虹霓听后眉眼垂下，哀哀欲绝：“不瞒狐王，兔姥七万年前便仙逝了，早已魂归故里。”

玲奈听后哑然。法力越强的兽寿命也就越长，王家后裔常有十多万岁的长寿老人，堪比天族。往下的小兽因法力微小，寿命难比王家，可得了仙气居于仙境月宫中的玉兔竟只活了三万年，这如何说得通？

“兔姥三万岁就走了，我们后来的在此寿命不过一二万，近来有些姐妹七八千岁身子便虚了。”

扒开篱笆栅栏，玲奈进到里头，低首嗅了嗅她们时刻咀嚼着的草，又问：“你们只吃这些草吗？”

“他们说这些草什么时候吃完我们什么时候才能回家。”

“可您看。”说着虹霓啮下一把草放在玲奈面前。令人诧异的是，那原本秃了的沙地眨眼的功夫又生出了新草来。

“我们永远也吃不完。”

她们将最先上来的玉兔唤作“兔姥”，以为能从她处打听出什么，不想已殒命在此。

天后说广寒宫有百只玉兔，恐怕她自己都不曾来看过，因而才不晓得这稀疏篱笆内不过二十来只罢了。她们有的还算精神奕奕，想来刚上来不久，有的仍年轻着，却已是颓靡落魄。

衔了面前的草咀嚼，但觉苦涩难当，分明不是能吃的。没在书上见过这等怪异的草，玲奈啮下几撮收贴妥当。

“你们还年轻，想必是不知自己为何上天的了。”

虹霓道：“族中只说是为了赎罪才不得已而为之。上至王家，下达庶民，每千年一次，被选中的便择日呈上天来。我曾问父亲玉兔一族何罪之有，父亲从未回答。”

连一族长老之女都躲不过，看来玉兔族是全族共担此份“罪孽”。

“您可有法子救我们姐妹脱离苦海？此般恩情玉兔一族定当铭记于心，永生不负。”

一兔的命好救，一族的罪却难以洗刷。就是狐族的王也不敢轻易许下承诺。

唯一能确定的，便是玉兔族从未背信弃义，从未出卖过那个救其于水害洪灾中的人。

幻化人形，玲奈相别被囚于篱笆中的玉兔们。

广寒宫外只见两人，却不见那只小火狐。

头顶落下一串笑声，玲奈抬首看去，原是小火狐在天上飞。

月宫每行一步必得运法凝神于脚下，稍不注意身子就轻飘了，多有不便。她可倒好，在天上飘得不亦乐乎，浑然忘我。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈玲奈你看我在飘耶……”

玲奈怎么也没想到她能旁若无人地喊出这个名字。明明不是狐君做错了事，明明就叫这个名字，玲奈此刻却没有勇气跟身边你侬我侬的两人对接目光。

年轻的蛇王看着笨拙忠厚，其实是个胆大心细的，有蛇生来的机敏。三千岁性情体贴，自顾自地在天上飞，不来打扰情人相聚，作为报答，她自然也要对师姐的困窘熟视无睹。

都习惯了，只有她的师姐还在给自己找不自在，唉。

手心浮现一撮草，玲奈道：“你速速带她下去吧，此草有毒，好在她只吃了半日，回去后好生调养便无大碍。”

“方才把了脉探了内息，果真体虚发汗。”

对玉兔暴踢蛇王一事心有余悸，奈奈犹豫着又道：“只是天后那处是否……”

袖出一颗暗红药丸叫彩希服下，玲奈道：“无妨，天后本也不打算拆了一段好姻缘。”

“我尚能脱身，可姐姐们却只能在此一日日虚度了么，一千年后想必还会有……”回首望向广寒宫，彩希悲愁尽显。

“今日蟠桃会，我听说西天佛老菩萨要来哩。”飞了一圈又飞回来的小火狐在天上悠悠插了句嘴。

“你们这些整日在下界待着的肯定不如我明白，出家人以慈悲为怀，善哉善哉。”

“三千岁是何意？”奈奈出声问道。

“三千岁是何意？三千岁只想快点儿去吃大桃子。”

金光飞去，玲奈将那小火狐拽进怀里。

“你拽我尾巴作甚，有话好好说嘛呜呜呜……”

“我冷。”捏一把小火狐的脸蛋子，玲奈道。

蛇王和玉兔互相看了一眼，忽然也觉得好冷。

“咳……我们回家吧，改日再登门拜谢师姐。”

牵着彩希的手，奈奈飞也似的腾出月宫。

“你师姐跟三千岁……”

“嘘！”

小火狐假哭一通，抬起头来，就剩她们两个了。

“她们回去了？”

“嗯。”

见着玲奈手里攥了什么，珠理奈用爪子扒开她的手指，也没问能不能吃，“啊唔”一声张口就吞了那撮草。

嚼了没两口，珠理奈掐住喉咙，“嘟噜噜”地吐出舌头：“呸呸呸，什么难吃的东西！”

“而且有毒。”面不改色心不跳，玲奈说道。

“啊……”顺势瘫进玲奈怀里，小火狐气息奄奄：“三千岁中毒了三千岁要死了……”

“见过天君。”

只这一句，像一根针扎在了三千岁的尾巴上，她一蹦三尺高，迅疾摆开架势：“呔！老龙哪里——” 

哪儿也没遥上天君啊。

转过身，珠理奈叉着腰，气鼓鼓地瞪着玲奈：“你骗我。”

“你少块肉么。”

狐君依然冷艳，依然无愧于心。

变作人形，背着手走在玲奈后头，珠理奈唧唧哝哝：“我是真的中毒了，中了你这个狐狸毒，我竟然都不舍得打你骂你怪你，唉……”

回到天宫，蟠桃嘉会在际，一路又遇着灵宝天尊、紫微大帝、东王公、赤脚大仙这几位仙家，还有那布袋过江降龙伏虎等十八罗汉。

灵宝天尊常居上清圣境，赤脚大仙又是个爱踏山涉水逍遥天下的散仙，狐君本不常来天宫，这些个神仙也就认识个七七八八。倒是三千岁，三清四帝八洞玉皇，与她觌面竟无一不相谈，无一不欢笑，就是西天来的伽蓝金刚，她也能念着“阿弥陀佛”上去道个好。

左右等不来明音，二人先行入内就座。

珍果玉液摆上，珠理奈一面吃着，一面拉过玲奈的手滔滔不绝地跟她讲起过去在天宫的许多见闻。贪狼星君走过去了，她就说贪狼星君的酒后糗事。太上老君飘飘而来，她又开始说头一回吹火差点崩了老君八卦炉的事。想起来什么就说什么，没个前因后果，起承转合。

三千岁一张好嘴，再枯燥的事都讲得妙趣横生，连元始天尊跟燃灯古佛在朱陵丹台折辩道佛，到她嘴里都是“他们俩吵得脸红脖紫，都快动手打起来了”。

两位都是悟了大道深法的，何至于吵得“脸红脖紫”？玲奈不信，但听着又觉得甚是有趣，便依她的话给她剥鲜荔枝换来另一桩趣闻。

“就上回我给你变的老龙那个相好，是不是好看得不像话？哎呀你没看老龙见了她都走不动路，我还见着——”

视线上斜，玲奈躬身行礼：“见过天君。”

一拍她的手背，珠理奈鼓起脸颊：“你少骗我，三千岁被你骗了一次，还能有第二次吗？再不能有了我跟你说。”

俯凑到珠理奈耳边，搭着她的肩，麻里子轻笑：“你还见着什么，嗯？”

那话不重不沉，还带着笑意，听在耳里，珠理奈脊背一僵，霎时汗如雨下。

狗急跳墙，狐急装死，三千岁急了就装傻。且看她两眼一闭，索性向前栽倒进了玲奈的臂弯里：“哎呀三千岁好困，三千岁要睡觉了……”

遥上天君还能不知道自己亲手养大的是个什么种的狐狸？不跟她计较罢了。

“嬢嬢呢？”爬起来，歪靠着玲奈，珠理奈问到麻里子。

饮了半盏枇杷果酒，麻里子道：“懒得来，待会儿给她带点回去。”

玲奈大概明白是在说遥上的相好，只是珠理奈喊她“嬢嬢”，莫不是把遥上当成了爹，将她的相好认作了娘？

提起麻里子的衣袖，珠理奈咋舌：“你看你这一身的灰，我都不稀得在你身边坐着。”

隔着珠理奈，玲奈亦看向遥上天君素来玄黑的衣袍，果真不知从哪沾染了脏污。

“天君打仙府而来？”好奇之下玲奈问道。

麻里子不急不慢，饮尽剩下的半盏香醪方笑道：“刚给芳淑园的花浇水呢。”

遥上天君乃是一条黑龙，给花浇水，她是怎么浇的？不会变了兽身吧。玲奈暗自思忖，暗自憋笑。


	28. Chapter 28

千里雪川处极北极寒之地，是冰作的高山，雪堆的殿宇，终年酷冬，少有晴阳。明音不仅要从西洲的凤仙谷飞去，两颊嗉囊里还装着那作孽的雪狮子跟一宝袋的鲜果吃食。

她每回来凤仙谷虽总带些雪莲啊冷香丸什么的雪川特产，到底说不过只一两样意思意思，找个由头好见谁罢了。每每赖着不走等融烛将她扫地出谷，她也不曾亏了自己，玉蕈二百篮、甘蔗五百捆、凤酪一千罐、枇杷三千斤……非装得满钵满锅不肯停手。

装多了，背不动，劳烦劳烦师尊的好侄女儿，两人一道回雪川，卸了包袱再留数日。九天玄凤就是拿来干这些的？此事倘若被上一只九天玄凤知晓了，雪狮子的皮毛定是要扒了给他做裘袄的。

递了帖子，由一提灯仙子领着，明音入得凌霄宝殿内。

先前去往凤仙谷贺寿道喜的，明音一一记下了长相与尊号，不出丝毫差错。没见过的，她举止亦是洒落大方，断无置喙臧否处。

五千余岁继了大位，古来稀有。天界的神仙斑斑须髯，个个长寿，遇着年轻的后生难免心悦趣浓。恰逢九天玄凤是个曼妙的窈窕佳人，伶俐的尽妍红妆，不过几句话下来，心才动，魂已飘，什么一世清白，都是浮渺。

“你瞧瞧，你瞧瞧……”背倚着玲奈，珠理奈摇头不止。

“如此看来还是本君地道哟。”

遥上天君是地道，且光明正大，行走天宫十万年，从来不以“清白”倨傲，用珠理奈的话说便是“你看她穿个黑衣，哪有甚么清白”。

这样的遥上天君，玲奈打一开始就觉得要比那些糟老头子来得好相处。

三千岁有狐君给她剥果仁，可怜遥上天君只得自己动手。一边剥，一边提防身边的小贼狐，剥了还不吃，全收进缁衣广袖里兜着。

行至跟前，明音似是为摆脱了那群神仙而宽心，言笑也多了些自在：“明音见过天君。”

“坐吧。”麻里子点头道。

九天玄凤也好，狐族的王也罢，在这天上都只能排得上小小辈，若不想声张，随便挤到一处喝酒说话也没人注意得到她们。

只是有遥上天君在，她们便叙不得几句，时有人来，常被打断。

遥上天君即便十万年不管事，地族中仍要以其为尊，天族亦不敢怠慢。这么着，来寒暄的天族神仙顺带着也一一拱手，和颜悦色地敬过九天玄凤跟狐君，哦，还有那三千岁。

“融烛不肯来？”接过明音倒的酒，麻里子问她。

“小叔的脾气天君想必……”

甜白玉杯停留于唇际，麻里子笑道：“本君如何知道，面也不曾见过。”

天宫不比下界，更非凤族世代栖居的凤仙谷。如此，一字一句皆需考量着细较着说。

自知大意失言，明音收声缄默。

“你替我剥核桃吧，宴散了得带回去。”

语罢，麻里子神不知鬼不觉地施了个移花接木之术，用一块瓜皮换来珠理奈手里瓤熟汁浓的香瓜。囫囵入口，咂咂嘴，回味无穷。

眼见着馥郁喷香的香瓜凭空成了瓜皮，翻坐身子，珠理奈骂咧道：“你个老龙休要欺人太甚！”

“你奈我何？”耐心揩手，麻里子眯眼笑着，全无悔色。

这哪是天君，无赖嘛不是？玲奈早该明白珠理奈的好本事都是从哪学来的，只是没想到会如此相像。诚然，天君的法术要高明许多，伎俩也狡诈许多。

“我的瓜没了。”

玲奈兀自饮着刚呈上的杨梅酒，“你的瓜没了你看我做甚。”

“我想吃瓜。”

观玲奈没什么反应，珠理奈挨近，挤着她的香腮说：“你打不打得过她？你要打得过，我就去踩她一脚雪恨，你替我挡着别叫她抽我。”

两指一张，玲奈掐了她的脸蛋子：“我与你什么仇什么怨，你要坏我五千年修行。”

“唔唔唔你不要老掐我脸……唔唔……”

两只手划呀划地，珠理奈嘟着嘴苦苦求饶。

不留意将脸当成了后颈，掐疼了她，心疼了自己。这么一张画也似的脸，狐君且舍不得掐破了相。

三千岁到底不记仇，狐君揉揉她的脸蛋子，她就又笑开了花，冒着傻气偎在狐君身边讨果子吃，吃了半饱便一个接一个剥喂给狐君。

“当日我说什么来着，小东西必会听你的话。”

把这一切看在眼里听在耳里的遥上天君敬了狐君一杯。

“是天君教导有方，小狐愧不敢当。”

这两个女人在这饶什么舌？

“天帝天后驾到——！”

闻声，珠理奈丢了桂圆，跟着诸仙众神收笑整装，控背长揖：“恭迎昊天玄穹玉皇上帝，西池极乐金慈圣母。”

“众卿平身归座。”

旌旗列两旁，环佩响叮当。他步履端详，纶音悠扬。且看去，那丹墀玉台上可是寰宇之主宰，万神之无双。

谢过圣恩，仙众依品就座。玉清元始天尊、上清灵宝天尊、太清道德天尊，此为“三清”，乃不生不灭、无始无终之大道者。其下为紫薇大帝、长生大帝、天皇大帝与青华大帝，此为“四御”，辅弼天帝总领星灵神类。又有天、仙、真、元四君并五方五老、九曜星官、十殿阎王、十二元辰、二十八宿等诸般尊神。

闪出仙列，灵宝天尊挥了拂尘，道：“今日我等承天后之邀相汇宝殿凌霄，乐享瑶池蟠桃，不胜欢喜。闻嫣然公主三千年前曾遭雷劫，伤久未愈，老道特具交梨火枣两颗进献，此二果能滋阴补气，于公主伤病大有裨益。”

谁人不知天帝天后最是宠爱三公主嫣然，太子们都没轮着的好东西偏偏叫嫣然公主得了。要说神仙清心寡欲，无所追求，灵宝天尊又何必见缝插针？

“我也想尝尝交梨火枣，什么滋味呀。”“珠理奈拍着大腿说道。

“狐王府有。”玲奈道。

“当真？！”靠过去，珠理奈目流渴望：“你怎么有？都不告诉我。”

“即位时的礼，放着放着就忘了。”

珠理奈“哧溜”吸涎，紧依着玲奈蹭了蹭脸：“晓得你最好，定是留给我的。”

其实狐君是真的忘了。但这话她肯定是说不出口的，至于为什么，那更说不出口了。

“禀天帝天后，西天佛老到了。”阶下有天女来启。

座上天帝抬手：“快快请佛老入殿。”

少时，便见金光璨璨，宝气萦阁，正是那燃灯上古佛、琉璃药师光如来、南海观世音并诸天罗汉金刚宣号登殿。

步下玉阶，天帝合掌颔首：“佛老不远万里而来，叫我荆宫蓬荜生辉也。”

“阿弥陀佛，老僧承天后盛情来赴蟠桃嘉会，荣幸万分。”

与帝后礼毕，又同三清四御五方五老相见，打西天而来的沙门能者各自入座。

鸾舞鹤唳，琴瑟和鸣，仙乐清美，奏起四海升平。

既是蟠桃会，自然少不得七仙女摘下的桃子。一枚枚一颗颗奉至面前，芳香一丝丝一缕缕沁人心脾。

蟠桃吃了能延年益寿——话是这么说没错，可这些人哪个不是万把来岁，多那么少那么几千年且是无所谓的事。要说蟠桃会到底是来干嘛的，一看灵宝天尊献交梨火枣便知，说是给嫣然公主滋补玉体，笑得合不拢嘴的岂是嫣然本人？

十种美酒百味珍馐摆开来，但听天后与燃灯古佛自三生五行话至六道轮回。仙乐玄歌罢了，众仙提耳聆听那畜生道是个什么光景。

闻得天后夸赞蛇族年轻的王小小年纪便能除暴安良，平定一方，燃灯古佛面染霭笑：“蛇王虽年轻，却有扶道正德之心，此等善意老僧亦是叹服。”

悄悄变了狐身，两爪扒着几沿，珠理奈笑道：“真亏他们一个能吹一个能捧，三千岁服矣。”

一黑龙，一金凰，一白狐被这话惹得急急扯袖掩口，险些翻了酒樽果盘，泼个满地狼藉。

大罗金仙们法力高强，想听并非听不懂兽语，只是没人在意这火狐狸，只仔细着生怕听岔了大能箴言，耽搁了自个儿的修行。

天后又说起蛇王与玉兔的一段故事，佛陀捻着碧翠九宝珠，菩萨持着杨柳玉净瓶，皆端正身子，悉悉谛听。

“只是天规在此，恐怕那心善的蛇王终难遂其愿。”说着，天后长长叹息，仙佛们也跟着嗟叹连连。

故事的来龙去脉讲得是没错，珠理奈怎么听怎么都觉得是哪个好丹青给润了色，说得直白些，便是“添油加醋”。折笔压根不知道这事儿，那还能有谁？

“往后你就每夜讲故事给我听吧，不听实了我千万不肯入睡的。”

把小火狐两只毛乎乎的耳朵揉来搓去，狐君正眼没看她。

“世间因果、天地姻缘皆有定数。”启口的是左执无价珠，右结三界印，着湖蓝袈裟的琉璃药师光如来。只听他徐音慢腔：“既蛇王与那玉兔结下此般姻缘，天帝何不成人之美，也算得功德一件，阿弥陀佛。”

紧随其后，罗汉金刚们合掌诵念“无量寿佛”。

禅音天籁，威严浩然，闻者无不肃容敛襟。

“臣狐启奏天帝。”

凛声俊言，喜宴欢场中步出一女子。

便是那九尾狐君。


	29. Chapter 29

都说天后之妹“安云”生得容貌端丽，芳华无匹，下嫁狐族时天宫一片长吁短叹。多少翘楚才俊为搏红颜一笑跑断了腿累折腰，结果倒好，安云公主偏偏嫁去下界，入了狐王府，成了狐族新王“琳琅”的妻子，又是狐帝“玲珑”的嫂子。

有一事不知是真是假，说当初安云下嫁狐族时本来是要嫁给狐帝的，奈何狐帝死活没接受这门亲事，硬是将大哥拽送进了洞房，喊了一声“放他娘的狗屁”后自己跑去樱林待了两万年，后来忽然有一天就归尘了。

安云也好天后也罢，又或是天族上下，无一不晓狐帝是个女人，竟还将安云送下界去嫁与她，此为何故？说来话长，又要牵扯出另外一段往事了。

如今诸天神佛的百千只眼睛只得注视着安云与狐王琳琅之女，注视着仪表卓绝、姿首清殊的狐君一步步行至玉阶下。

向天帝天后打个深躬，玲奈又与西天佛老菩萨合掌行礼。

“此乃哀家的亲妹妹与老狐王之独女，也是如今的狐王。”见燃灯佛疑惑，天后解释道。

燃灯佛明眸善睐，听后颔首：“阿弥陀佛，原是九尾狐君。”

“你有何事？”喝得喜涨面颊，搁下杯盏，天帝笑问，“怕不是瞧见蛇王的姻缘结了姻果，你这狐王也想要朕赐婚？我既是天帝，又是你姨丈，趁着今日大喜，朕便统统应允了你，快快说来罢。”

谢了天帝美意，玲奈袖出玉兔们每日啃食的草。此草色黄泛青，乍看去无异于任何杂草，细观处却见幽幽黑气，无端妖异。

“臣狐今日奉天后之命前往广寒宫勘察玉兔，在那处采得毒草一株。”

殿内众仙一时哗然，就连燃灯古佛亦是面色凝重。

“这天宫何来毒草邪物？”天后掩口问道。

“臣狐不知。”毒草交于增长天王呈上帝案，玲奈又道：“广寒宫的玉兔们每日食此毒草，体势虚弱，寿命大减。”

天后对广寒宫的玉兔不管不问，只以为是养在那给太阴真君当个天婢罢了，却没想到会牵扯出秽物来。听玲奈这么说，不由心头一惊，喃着：“竟有此等荒唐事……”

“先前天后已与老僧道来天规，说是玉兔族每千年呈贡一只玉兔上天，与蛇王情意相通的玉兔恰好便是这次呈贡上的那只。”捻着九宝珠，燃灯佛说道。

“敢问天帝，玉兔们离开父母亲友，来此天宫又所谓何事？”

仙乐息声，四下寂静。

“你在天上十万年，是不是晓得点什么？”蹲在麻里子腿上，珠理奈回头问道。

“你且猜吧。”

扒开她的嘴，现出她的牙，遥上天君生生将可爱惹人怜的小火狐造作出一副滑稽的狰狞态来。

“佛老有所不知，玉兔族十万年前曾结连包庇那妖邪湮天，助纣为虐，背天逆道。父君仁慈，宽恕了玉兔一族的罪孽，然重罪可免，惩处却难逃，如此才有了那般天规以儆效尤。”

只听天帝笑着道来十万年前的事，又命身边天婢为燃灯佛等满上素酒， “至于这毒草，朕却从未听说。”

躬身领受赐酒，药师佛道：“老僧愚拙，对药毒略通一二，不知可否向天帝求来毒草一观。”

得帝意，增长天王将托盘端至药师佛案前。药师佛合掌谢恩，敛袖拿起那散发幽玄黑气的毒草，先观，后闻，又摘拈一节放在舌尖细抿。

“佛老可知此为何草，又出自何方？”

药师佛道：“据愚僧拙见，此草与生长于东洲的一种毒草极为相似，只是那草早于神魔一战中焚毁绝灭，如今再也不可寻了。狐君从广寒宫摘得的此草恐怕又是他物。”

“东洲的草如何来得天宫，此事甚为怪异，既玉兔们养于太阴真君的广寒宫，臣狐以为不若传真君一来，如此便可知悉经纬缘由。”控背，玲奈启道。

阴郁闪过，天帝沉音：“你说的朕明白，不过今日乃天后设下的蟠桃佳宴，怎好提人来咄咄问询，就此作罢吧，毒草一事朕已知晓，往后再作议论不迟。”

“是臣狐鲁莽了，还望天帝降罪。”

看了眼天后，天帝忽地抚掌大笑：“狐君言重了，汝年轻岁浅，说话做事朕与天后百个放心，今日想必也是心悬玉兔才出口声张，朕念你修德行善不急，岂能降罪于你。来人啊，赐座狐君！”

玲奈躬身谢恩，天后亦福身告谢。

见玲奈落座于天后身畔，与嫣然抵肩促膝，珠理奈龇开尖牙，发出声声闷吼。

“干什么呢你。”一拍她的屁股，麻里子道，“好本事你就去找嫣然打一架。”

“我打不过！”扭头过来龇牙咧嘴地看着麻里子，好一个凶神恶煞三千岁。

抱过珠理奈，明音变出一支金羽来：“九天玄凤的金羽，三千岁拿去定能换好些东西。”

“哇——”珠理奈眼放灿光，衔了金羽再不吵闹，只在明音腿上跟金羽玩得快活。

狐君？狐君怎么了？狐君就算被嫣然生吞活剥了也不关三千岁的事。

“天帝方才说到湮天，老僧也是亲身经历过神魔大战的老人了，湮天已身灭十万年，这十万年天下亦承享太平。依我佛门看来，世上没有洗刷不尽的罪孽，即便玉兔族有罪，念在这十万年来的诚心悔过，还望天帝宽宏大量，得饶人处且饶人，阿弥陀佛。”

语罢，燃灯古佛又似大梦初觉，耸动着白眉连忙低头：“是老僧多嘴了，望请恕罪。”

捻须，天帝微合双眼，沉吟有顷后看向三清：“仙尊对玉兔一事有何看法可尽管说来。”

几个皓首苍髯的老道仙互相看了看，光挤着笑不说话，最后还是元始天尊开口：“我等已各自退隐，只清心修道，不问天下。天帝乃八荒共主，玉兔一事全凭帝意定夺，我等悉听尊便，无可置喙。”

接着便有四御及五方五老附和“是啊是啊，悉听尊便”。

天帝仍锁眉叹息，又听嫣然于旁道：“父君可容嫣然说句话？”

“哦？你有什么想说的？”

面带笑容，嫣然行礼道：“嫣然道行未深时渡天劫遭天雷而滚落下界足有三百年，父君母后挂念嫣然，寝食难安。嫣然抱病在身别说是三千年，就是三天三个时辰，父君母后都心急如焚。父母常情，想必玉兔一族亦是如此。” 

天后闻言啼泪：“为人父母，怎能不担忧我儿安危。”

“好一个嫣然，有两把刷子。”偷摸了麻里子宽袖里的果仁吃，珠理奈老气横秋地评说着。

“嫣然公主温雅似水，谷中上下无不喜欢。”明音笑道。

独独狐君不“喜欢”。憨憨笑着，珠理奈坐正身子，继续听那边掰扯。

“我佛慈悲，承天后之意，值此蟠桃嘉会，怡神悦心，天帝何不宽恕了这玉兔一族，好让兔儿们早日归园，阖家欢喜。”药师如来佛说道，领着金刚罗汉再颂沙门法号。

西天佛陀恳求宽恕，亲生骨肉以情感化，又摊上几个不管事的仙尊老道，天帝岂有不肯首的余地。

“也罢，既是佛老请命说请，朕今天便宽恕玉兔一族十万年前的罪过，放兔儿们回归本家，再无需纳贡。”

“阿弥陀佛，善哉善哉。”诸佛齐声。

“好耶！”珠理奈跟着“吱”了一声。

“看不出来她倒是个胆肥的。”

酒杯空了明音便来倒，一滴也没进天君的肚子里，全被小火狐舌头一卷给卷了个干净锃亮。

“哼哼，你以为谁都像你似的只晓得在天上逍遥快活，不知我们兽族疾苦了？”

“不知也有不知的好。”

遥上天君说是动不动就抽三千岁一顿好鞭子，可兜着的果仁被她吃了，酒也没喝上几口，天君半点不恼，笑眯眯地，还给小火狐挠痒痒。

事情解决了，皆大欢喜，天婢呈上些炙灼的荤食跟汤食，珠理奈爬回自己的位上，“哧溜”卷了舌头意欲大快朵颐，却见明音一手捂着心口，一手拿着筷子颤抖不止。

“明音姐怎么了？”

“这、这是……”明音面庞发白，花容失色，转过身去以长袖掩面，似是不忍再看。

低头看着面前熬煮喷香的浓汤，珠理奈舔了一口，咂咂嘴：“这是什么？挺好吃的呀，你不喜欢吗？”

夹了一筷子肉送进嘴里，麻里子笑着说：“龙肝凤髓。”


	30. Chapter 30

“龙肝凤髓？！”

珠理奈后腿一蹬，向上一纵，抱着麻里子的脖子颤颤索索，身子抖成个糠筛，尾巴炸成了毛团，嘴里一会  
哼哼一会唧唧。

对面的赤脚大仙挺胸叠肚，摇着蒲扇还在笑三千岁是怎么了呢，多大的人了还向遥上天君撒娇。

“怎么，你不是说挺好吃的么。”咽了龙肝，麻里子笑道，对九天玄凤的窘迫置若罔闻。

“我、我哪知道是龙肝凤髓——！”

三千岁贪吃不假，然左右各坐着一龙一凤，还都是族里有头有脸的大人物，三千岁就是吃了熊心豹子胆也莫敢若无其事地动筷子。

“狐狸就吃不得龙肝吸不得凤髓了？”

这话要三千岁来说准没错，狐狸吃得了山鸡野兔，怎么就吃不得龙肝凤髓了？可说这话的偏偏是龙帝的长女，世间独一无二的黑龙……珠理奈听着耳朵痛，别过脸去不再理睬这没心没肺的老龙。

斟了杯仙茗不动声色地递与明音，麻里子道：“听说你与狐君一般大，也难怪了。”

面白如蜡，明音两手接来茶盏，撇沫，撇出茶面一字来。

似是要镇心定神，明音仰颈匆匆饮下。粗犷不羁的喝法本不属于这个美艳动人的女子。

“明音谨遵天君教诲。”绢帕拭了唇角，明音垂首轻语。

蹲在麻里子肩上，珠理奈无语看着这老龙雏凤和她们手边浓稠的凤髓汤、鲜嫩的龙肝肉。

“你要尝尝龙的滋味么。”

贪嘴的小火狐有生以来第一次无视了遥上天君难能可贵的慷慨。

拱拱她的耳朵，她饮了一勺汤，掏掏她的脖子，她吞了一块肉。珠理奈龇开尖牙，发出不同于方才的急促的低吼。

小火狐无视遥上天君的好意，遥上天君自然也无视了小火狐的威胁。

跃下地面又攀上明音，回头看了看因此珍馐美味而失色的美貌女子，珠理奈伸出肉掌将碟盘贪婪归进自己怀里，两口吞扫了龙肝，又把头埋得深深地，囫囵饮罄了凤髓。

收紧绒耳，三千岁抬头看向遥上天君，遥上天君也正好看着这只养育了三千年的小火狐。

无言，无声，无泪。

十万年波澜不惊、涟漪不起的眸子，黑如渊潭。

走过去，珠理奈张口咬住麻里子持筷的手往外拉扯，麻里子却不为所动。

低吼阵阵，迫意浓浓，小火狐恼了。

“没用的。”

鲜血溢出，滴淌蜿蜒，珠理奈死咬着不松口。

“吱——！”

毫无征兆地，一声尖厉贯耳的狐鸣响起，只是刹那，桌坍案倒，爵倾鼎覆，龙肝凤髓尽作了脚下贱物。

狐狸叫起来犹如婴孩啼哭，又似稚童欢笑，小火狐疯也似的跳蹿着，足蹬酒樽，尾扫盘碟。

“休要醉闹！”

谁的声音惊动了玉阶帝座，引得众仙纷纷投来目光。摆首者，调笑者，指点者，不屑者，般般样样，不一而足。

“蟠桃嘉会，何事喧嚷？”酒酣耳热处，天帝询问道。

众仙眼见着遥上天君暴呵“孽畜放肆！”，又袖甩出鞭子劈头盖面将小火狐抽翻在地。

“唉，又喝高啦。”

“不长记性呢。”

“还得天君治她。”

窸窸窣窣的三言两语间，天帝也听明白是什么事了——无非那小火狐又喝醉了，又吃了遥上天君一顿好鞭子。一点不新鲜，三千年里听得耳朵都生茧。

“好了遥上，难得的日子，饶了这畜生罢，莫要扫兴。”天后笑着打圆场。

提着小火狐的后颈皮把她掼在玉阶下，麻里子上前作揖：“遥上唐突，惊扰帝后，望启恕罪。”

起身离席，三步并一步迈近，玲奈抱携着奄奄一息的小火狐亦行礼赔罪：“这畜生目下于我处修行，又本系狐族中人，是臣狐教管不当。”

“千载一回的日子，诸天神佛齐聚此处，小畜生竟不识礼仪教养，胡作非为。倘若是平时，朕听了就当个笑话，今日却不能视而不见。”天帝一扫酒气，面容冷肃。

天帝发了话，众仙不得不当回事，顾不上龙肝凤髓要趁热品尝，个个躬背噤口。这时候西天来的佛陀菩萨也不多嘴了，微笑不减，只待八荒共主下决断。

“父君。”

倚在天后身边添菜置酒的嫣然公主却见势启道：“诚如父君所言，这小畜生不识礼仪教养，扰乱蟠桃美宴，辜负母后一番心意，实在可恶。然父君可曾忘了，畜生本就无礼仪教养可言，这火狐狸修行三千年也未得诀窍，堪堪能化作人形罢了。父君贵为天帝，乃万神之主，何必迁怒于一只小畜生。”

瞥了那怀抱火狐狸的狐君，嫣然又道：“狐君自天君处接管三千岁时日甚短，天君三千年都未能扭转过来的顽狐劣根，狐君又能作何办法。”

“嫣然公主体恤之情焕日映月，老僧佩服。”

继燃灯古佛之后，又有大太子跟紫微大帝出来讲情，无非都是将嫣然的话换汤不换药，说些好听的，哄息一场可大可小的风波。

上回的蟠桃宴，掌灯仙官失手打碎了天后的琉璃盏，被罚十世饿鬼道轮回方可重归天庭，那时竟无一人替他讲情。

这回却不一样了。到底来说仙界纵是不给遥上天君和狐君的面子，也要顾及着天后的面子。自安云公主下嫁老狐王，天后便同狐族绑在了一处，即便是只顽狐，行走天宫亦能赚得几分薄面。

况且神仙求个清净，谁愿意在这喜宴上闹得不愉快呢，上回也实在是那掌灯仙官平日里人缘极差才无人讲情的。这些个神仙，别的没学会，装聋作哑却是炉火纯青、登峰造极。

“狐君。”

“臣在。”

天帝依着最宠爱的女儿，也依着怕事嫌烦的老神仙。

“遥上天君本无义理替尔狐族管教泼畜，只三千年前她出生时有异芒射冲星宫，天君恐生事故才将她带上天宫抚育。三千年，她小错频犯，却无大罪，邪气除尽，还自正相，天君才放她归家。而今她离了遥上仙府于你处修行，今日放诞荒唐，确是你教导无方，你可知过？”

紧抱小火狐，玲奈愈发躬低身子：“臣狐知过。”

“今日乃天后设下的蟠桃宴，朕且叫天后发落你，省得朕罚重了，回头她该心疼她的外甥女，给我找麻烦。”

殿内一时哄堂大笑。

天后能发落什么呢，天后乃三界慈母，说到底也就罚狐君在玉坤宫禁闭半月罢了。

“臣狐谨遵天后懿旨。”

夜深了，宴散了，出了凌霄殿却还是亮堂堂的白。

天宫无有黑夜时，人心自有阴暗处。

遥上天君早早离席而去，不留只言片语。九天玄凤还在天帝天后那寒暄拜别，难以脱身。送走三清四御，抱着闭眼皱眉（虽说狐狸没有眉毛）的小火狐，丹墀下，玲奈茫然伫立了好段时间。

“身如琉璃，内外明澈。”

佛音庄重凝肃，玲奈侧身望向来者。

一人湖蓝衣，无价珠，乃东方琉璃药师光如来。又一人眉间点赤，手持玉瓶，正是南海观世音。

二人行下丹墀，来到跟前，皆面容慈蔼，笑意温静。

玲奈恭敬行礼，便听观世音道：“狐君若有意，便叫这孽畜随我去南海吧，他日修成正果，功德无量。”

“小狐谢菩萨好意。”抢在玲奈之前，珠理奈撑起眼皮笑着回绝。

“只是小狐红尘未了，情根未断，就先不叨扰菩萨了，以免我这浊骨垢身污了菩萨的紫竹林。”

“阿弥陀佛，入我沙门非己愿不强求。”观音亦笑道，“若三千岁有红尘情根了断之日，尽可来南海潮音洞。”

“小狐何德何能劳菩萨烦忧……”

合上眼睛，仿佛不堪重负一般，在狐君的怀里，小火狐抓捏着她的衣襟沉沉昏睡过去。

玉坤宫的偏殿辟出一间给狐君禁闭思过，说是这么说，谁也没有当真。天奴天婢是天后宫里常年服侍的，现在都送来伺候天后唯一的外甥女儿，这叫哪门子的禁闭思过。

将珠理奈放在塌上，玲奈擦去她胸前的血迹，取下腰间的狐王玉佩搁于她身边给她温养内伤，又施了仙障才去正殿问安。

被天后拉着说了些话，回到偏殿，推门而入，塌上一滩腥腥血，地上半死一个人。

遣走侍立门口的婢女，站在那儿，玲奈许久未动。

一瞬间，她忆起了五千年里的许多人许多事，可双眸却牢牢凝注于一人。

越大的触动，她越能纹风不动。是狐王的镇定，狐君的冷静。

“抱抱我吧……”

可是又为什么会痛，痛彻心扉，痛得五脏六腑都揪在了一起。

镇定一步一崩塌，冷静一步一消退。

抱着她的手颤抖不已，运内行力，止不住。

“你抱我倒是抱得紧，她打我时也不见你出手救我。”

揩了血，玲奈抱她入塌，深呼吸几次，企图压下心底的沸腾。

“别说话，我替你疗伤。”

摆首，枕躺在她怀里，珠理奈没顺她的意。只看着，笑着，拆解着又融化着。

“你可心疼我了？”

喉头一哽，玲奈别过眼去，半晌才道：“人心都是肉做的。”

“我问你可心疼我了。”

刚才还要死不死得只剩一口气的三千岁，脸上血痕未消，眨眼又能耍赖撒泼。

点头，玲奈“嗯”了一声。

忍着痛楚，爬起来，珠理奈睁大眼睛看着这个茜云飘染的女人：“‘嗯’什么？九尾狐君不会说话了？”

焦躁又欢喜。

燥得喉咙干涩，喜得满水溢井。

“心疼。”

珠理奈不依不饶，两指掰过她的脸，看着狐君的眼睛，看穿这个女人的心。

小火狐的确放肆，不仅敢醉闹蟠桃宴，还敢掰狐君的脸。

“心疼不心疼？”

若说“不心疼”她又会是什么反应。玲奈想看看，又不舍得这么待一个重伤在身（真假莫辨）的人。

伸手抚上珠理奈面颊的伤口，听得她哀哀呜咽。

指腹一点点摩挲过她的伤口，摩挲着她微微上扬的唇角。那双眼睛盛着春水碧波，殷切，炽烈，渴望，百般情绪藏在最里头，花非花，雾非雾，看得清又看不清。

便就随她握住手，随她亲啄指尖，随她热息交织，风月情浓。

“心疼不心疼？”

唇舌纠缠，全淹没了，吞噬了，不留一句否定给狐君。


	31. Chapter 31

狐者，慧黠、果敢、性淫，好色——《狐纪》

狐祖宗们早就看透了狐狸是群什么样的兽，天资聪颖的狐君也早就看熟了祖祖辈辈编撰添改的《狐纪》。

可她真正得以领悟祖宗古训，不是修成九尾白狐之日，也非即位当王的那一天，而是眼下，是今夜，是此时。

狐狸性淫好色，狐君并非不知。只是她生来便为狐王独女，少时入了九天玄凤的门，又五千年修成九尾狐，年纪轻轻即位为王，乃狐之楷模表率，因而常于祖宗牌位画像前自省勉励，造就了如今秉节持重的狐君。轻易不肯多迈一步，多说一句。

白狐高贵，除法力强劲、修行神速外，重要的是他们方方面面都比赤玄二支更像狐狸，乃狐中狐。既然狐君身为狐之楷模表率，那必当方方面面又都要优于寻常白狐。狐上狐者，淫上淫也。

狐君半神半狐，仙力可与天族比肩。听经闻道、修身养性五千年，去了一身狐臊味，淫性也远叫仙力压制着——那都是过去的事了。

自打遇着三千岁，狐君时而觉得仙力失效，五千年的修为就跟一个空嗝似的化为乌有。可她毕竟持重，行天有狐君的气节，走地有狐王的威严。她小心克制着稍有不慎便泄露的狐狸本性，撑着一张冰霜脸，安知终有雪融时。

许多事，狐君要跟着狐狸学才找得回来狐狸本相。又有许多事，她根本不用学，刻在骨里，溶进血里的本性。

她在梦中频频梦到过。

就着沾了血的榻，谁也不嫌弃谁，十指相扣，股肱相抵，软舌吻舔交缠，认真而动情。满腔热火无处释放，是冲动，也是积攒的渴望。两个风华正茂的女人，两只性淫好色的狐狸，同睡一床，迟早卸甲归降。

身下人脸颊发烫，脖子更是滚烫。过去喜欢贴着蹭取些凉意，今夜她似乎热过了天生体暖的赤狐。

鼻尖摩擦着鼻尖，她们断断续续地吻着，笑着，低声密语着。

当她们再次对视时，不必再借昏暗小心翼翼地确认任何。

“你可对谁动过心。”

不再是疑问或试探了，侧耳聆听她的心跳，每一声都是一个相同的答案。

“对你。”

亲吻她停留于自己唇角的指尖，珠理奈把眼笑弯：“是么，太好了。”

每次呼吸都带着血腥气，依偎着玲奈，珠理奈轻阖双眼。

“还没人对我说过‘心疼’，过去我求也求不来一次。”

她低低笑了起来。

“你手凉，替我点个仙气吧。” 

“嗯。”

扶着珠理奈坐起身，束起长发，又一寸寸为她褪下血衣。伤痕不比从前细密，每一条却都深可见骨且伤及内里。

“内伤我会些医术。”

“不必了，你的玉佩我用着挺舒服，没那么难受了。”

“好。”

明音临走前拿出一枚雪川的冷香丸，说用仙力催发后对神器法宝所致之伤有奇用。

将冷香丸拈碎成沫，玲奈驱动仙力取之精华药髓融合，再点于指尖轻抹于珠理奈的肩背伤处。

“她说你的恩情她记下了，日后若有事相求凤仙谷，定赴汤蹈火在所不辞。”

吐纳气息，珠理奈笑道：“让她多学学她小叔，往后莫要着了他们的道，这地方，别再来了。”

提起融烛，玲奈眼中忽地暗淡：“嗯……”

转过身来，珠理奈笑得像条癞皮狗，牵着玲奈的手贴近面颊：“我这回破相了，再不是你喜欢的了。”

是啊，打人不打脸，俊哥儿今日不是俊哥儿了。

不过明天又是就行了，狐君看得很开。

被她拉进怀里，玲奈也就任她抱着。她们每夜都相拥成眠，可每夜都有大大小小多多少少的慌张。说是觊觎，或许也是吧，所以才躁动，才不安分。

能早点确定下这份情意的话，是不是就不必做那些荒诞无稽的绮梦了。

“你在宴上干什么了，让遥上都失了轻重。”

脸颊蹭了蹭玲奈，珠理奈只笑问：“你也吃了？”

“不曾。”

“那就好。”唇瓣贴着微凉的脖颈，珠理奈舒服得哼哼起来，“我不愧是她养大的，她也不愧是养了我三千年的。”

她调皮，可玲奈从来知道她不是会在那种场合下闹事的人。自然，遥上天君也不能真的怒火中烧到当场抽她一顿。

可若说都是演的，遥上安能失了分寸。这么多年，打也该打出了窍门来才是。

正如狐君对三千岁还有许多事没说那样，三千岁对狐君也有许多未明的事。而说一千道一万，玲奈始终都想着这一切的一切跟那头老龙绝对脱不了干系。

“对了，这个给你。”

抱了一会儿，珠理奈想起什么，巴掌一晃，变出个水灵灵的蟠桃。

这桃果不比殿上吃的大，粉粉嫩嫩的，倒是剔透可人。

“从哪摸来的？”

“蟠桃园，说是最甜的那个，我便讨来给你。”

不管玲奈吃不吃得下，捧着哈了口气，珠理奈揭起果皮来，还说：“你别看这是桃子皮，那些天婢不敢吃果肉，可剥下来的果皮就是嚼一嚼也能延年益寿。”

拈一片吃一片，到最后桃皮她吃了，手心里是一整个的蟠桃果肉。

“你受了伤，吃了也好。”

“我不，这是特地给你讨来的。”

贪嘴的小火狐是个有情有义的好女人，只往心心惦念着的女人面前送了送。

“你不吃，岂不拂了三千岁的面子，三千岁再不能跟你睡——”

“我吃。”

唉，有话好好说，干嘛扯这些有的没的，狐君的面子可往哪儿搁。

看她吃得香，送桃的人也是美得合不拢嘴。三千岁的快乐，其实有时候很简单。

唤人撤了血榻，陈铺新的，又嘱咐她们拿些衣裳打些水来，玲奈挽袖洁手。

“你今日帮玉兔族说话，那个老头子可不是好糊弄的，他定知道是你捣的鬼，往后追究起来有的麻烦了。”

“无妨。”

净了手，玲奈笑道：“狐族最大的麻烦我都不曾怯过。”

不仅不曾胆怯，竟还敢窃香窥玉，歹意暗生。

腰被身后人搂住了，紧接着就是“吧唧”一口响亮，“你果真胆肥，我敬你是个英雄，就喜欢你这样的好汉。”

一场舌战后这人是愈发放肆了，虽说狐君的梦里她们做过更多更放肆的事。

“我是狐王。”看着她的眼睛，玲奈肃面纠正。

笑意深深，顾不上伤口撕裂的疼痛，抱着玲奈，珠理奈俯身于她耳边轻舔：“好，我的狐王。”

那话，那唇，那气息，莫不是沾了什么毒药，怎么耳根发热，心口波涛？

“还没跟天后娘娘请安哩。”

艳波热浪，滚滚流淌，是她眼中的，抑或倒影着自己的。

“明日再去。”

珠理奈无动于衷，只笑看着悄悄吞咽唾液的女人。

被那目光缠得紧，束缚到极致，又一阵儿松开。于是，脚软了，心化了，人输了，输得一败涂地。

“你且把眼睛闭上。”

“好。”

珠理奈应得干脆，闭得也干脆。她的狐王向来色胆包天又贼心如鼠，逮着机会可不得逗乐逗乐。

攥捏着珠理奈所剩无几的中衣，盯视那张刚吻过的唇，玲奈凑近碰了碰又立马退回。

九尾狐君，太没出息了。

是否出于如此强烈的羞耻感，玲奈没能继续下去，便叫珠理奈抓着机会，打横抱起她直接丢上床榻。

恶狐扑食，珠理奈翻滚上床，还没碰着狐君的身子就疼得“咿呀哎哟”地叫唤起来，还“嘶哈嘶哈”地倒抽冷气。

肉疼的是她，心疼的是狐君。

合衣展被，玲奈运气凝神，强压下那股热流，再睁眼又是一片清明。

“气死我了！我要杀了那头老龙！气死我了！”悔恨与不甘交加，珠理奈暴捶一顿枕头，又疼得“嘶哈嘶哈”。

“等你好了吧。”

揩着泪眼，好好的俊脸儿哭皱成了小包子：“我好了又如何？”

玲奈一挑眉头：“你想如何就如何。”

两人无风无浪地王八看绿豆似的对看着，珠理奈板着脸冷笑：“哼，我看是你想如何！”

“是又如何。”

浇灭浴火的狐君又是那个说话不留情面的坏女人了。

“色胚一个！不理你了！”

埋进枕头里，三千岁继续哭唧唧，遗恨千古。

三千岁真的好想跟狐君如何如何啊。

狐君也很想跟三千岁如何如何，但狐君真的还算做个人，还是心疼狐崽子有伤在身。

来日方长，心急吃不了热豆腐嘛。

不过要说这个人吧，你惹她，她爱理不理，你不惹她吧，她自己又凑过来在你跟前堆着张笑脸狎昵，真是讨嫌。

狐君但凡狠心拒绝过一次，也不至于闹成这样难以收拾。虽说她打心眼儿里觉得这样挺好的，好极了，好得呱呱叫。

狐君被关了禁闭，不得离玉坤宫寸步。可三千岁没有呀，早起跟狐君适度适量地如何如何了一番，神清气爽。着了下天宫那日穿的红衣，又束了紫金凤翅冠，系了红绦抹额，她摇着描山绘水的扇子就往遥上仙府走。

且看遥上天君黑袍在身，斜倚座塌，手持一盏热茶。

没叫人通报，珠理奈跨步进去，扇子收也不收，摇得畅快。

“早啊，还活着呢。”


	32. Chapter 32

遥上仙府是天宫众多琳宫紫府中不大起眼的一座府邸。倒不是说遥上天君位卑身鄙，因而没人拿她当回事。实是天君懒散怕事，不上早朝也不特别爱交朋会友，最喜欢的就是往芳淑园跑，代本该照管园子的仙姑打理花花草草。

不过即便遥上仙府素日门可罗雀，但凡大仙小神受封拜箓，那也必得擎着圣旨去往遥上天君的住处认个脸。要说为什么，谁让人家活得久，辈位高呢。

今日登府造访的是昨日一顿没打死，今日又来了，还摇着扇子摇出一派倜傥风流的三千岁。

抿着热茶，麻里子抬也没抬眼：“你过来。”

没应她，珠理奈收了扇子插在腰间，随手拿起个雕龙的白玉杯子瞅了两眼，见地毯换了新的，不顾伤口又抱着双膝打了个滚，压根没将遥上仙府当成他处。

“哎嘿”一声滚到玉阶下，珠理奈昂首看着十万年不变一张脸的遥上天君：“你想做甚，我告诉你，你要再打我狐君肯定饶不了你。”

视线垂下，麻里子兀自看了会珠理奈脸上将要愈合的伤疤，忽地伸出手去碰，又像挨烫了一般迅速收回。

“她带你带得不错。”

那种犹含温情又深沉无情的眼神，珠理奈见多了，回回见回回期待，又回回失望得不知该与何人说。

“她自然要比你会心疼人，用不着你操心。”

撇嘴笑了笑，麻里子望向飘飘然走近的女子，笑容顿时大盛，嘴巴直咧去了耳朵根，“炖好了？”

霓裳羽衣，珠翠罗绮，女子唇如樱桃，腰似扶柳，一对雪白酥胸欲露还休，晃在眼底，夺人目睛。便是那芳淑园的仙姑、遥上天君执手偕老的夫人。

“嬢嬢近来又漂亮了许多，风韵愈佳了。”

“你是好嘴，我晓得。”

放下炖盅，阳菜依塌而坐。珠理奈见着遂移膝上前给她捶腿捏脚，“我日日夜夜想着嬢嬢哩。”

“不劳你挂念，本君的夫人本君待她好着呢。”

麻里子说着拂开珠理奈的手，搂了阳菜就要吻上去，却被夫人柔荑一推，面无表情地拒绝个彻底：“当着孩子的面，你不要脸，我还要。”

“你看她花言巧语得，谁家孩子像她这样。”

三千岁盘腿坐在地上，扇子“呼啦啦”扇得起劲。她的嬢嬢真真一个国色天香，性子又好，长得又漂亮，将老龙治得服服帖帖。

端来手边炖盅，舀起一勺，麻里子塌了眉毛，软了声音：“要夫人喂。”

掏掏耳朵，珠理奈往地上啐了一口唾沫。哎哟，遥上天君唉，世间唯一一头黑龙耶，怎么能这么恶心，三千岁都看不下去了。

“给你炖了还得喂到嘴边，你是自个儿没手还是——”

“我没脸没皮。”

若是嘴硬心软的狐君，此刻恐怕就要从了。可她的嬢嬢是个嘴软心硬的，竟敛了衣裳果绝而去，不给遥上天君留半分情面。

“我说吧，你这是自讨没趣，不听信。”展铺扇子欣赏着扇面上的清山秀水，珠理奈悠悠侃道。

“妻离子散哟……活着真没意思。”

不得夫人宠爱的遥上天君只得歪着身子唉声叹气，一勺勺舀着汤汁，一勺勺喝下去。

“什么药？”那气味闻着怪异犯恶，珠理奈脱口问道，“你什么时候开始喝的，我怎不晓得？”

“最近，你走后。”

回头，珠理奈勾唇坏笑：“怎么，你终于要死了？”

直视她玩味的目光，麻里子的眼中却毫无玩笑的意味，黑浓且深沉。

于是那个笑僵硬了，挂在脸上抹不去也融不掉。

“再有个几万年吧。”麻里子赫然破颜，环了炖盅畅快豪饮。

三千年的小火狐终究斗不过十几万年的老黑龙，觑着她阴晴莫测的脸，珠理奈瘫坐回原地，喘了几口气才提声骂道：“呔！那不还早，你装个屁的佯。”

三千岁的厚脸皮师承遥上天君，谁说天君没脸没皮了，姜是老的辣，脸皮也还是天君厚。

“小黑快来，快来快来！”老远见着一只通身漆黑发亮，鳞片闪着五彩光芒的小兽直趋而来，珠理奈对它招手喊道。

“唔……唔唔……”

黑麒麟撒欢跑进殿来，绕着珠理奈左右甩尾巴。

“哈哈，早啊小黑。”一把抱起这只永远也长不大的黑麒麟，珠理奈蹭蹭它的脸，笑得开怀。

黑麒麟一高兴就从鼻子里滋人一脸水，珠理奈乐呵呵地，不打不骂，随它滋去。

“你要喜欢就带下去吧，它也亲你。”

双手举起黑麒麟，珠理奈看着它黑亮的眼睛，“我再带它下去，仙府不是又要少一个了。”

“你还会说这些，算我没白打你三千年。”

“哼。”

黑麒麟放在腿上，珠理奈抚摸着它的小脑袋。灵兽麒麟早慧睿智，生来便通千言万语，小黑却是麒麟里的畸胎怪种，虽有十几万岁了，却不会说话也长不大，傻乎乎的，没个烦恼。老龙说当年看它被爹娘遗弃在海边就捡回去养了，也不知是真是假，珠理奈反正不信她能有这么好心。

“你说，神仙也会死么。”一边与小黑逗玩着，珠理奈蓦地问麻里子。

“不知道，我不是神仙，我是龙。”

“你还知道你是龙。” 

转身看去，麻里子正斜躺着闭眼假寐。

“我看书上说神仙不死不灭，除非自己活腻了，要不是被打得魂飞魄散。你死的话是因为什么？”

打个哈欠，麻里子揩了眼角泪花才道：“这世上就没有不死不灭的。”

“三清四御也是？”

“你没见着他们万把年就下去历劫一回？”

“那就是死了？”

没有立刻回答，翻个身趴在塌上，麻里子道：“来，给我按按腰。”

“懒货！”

骂是骂着，将小黑顶在头上，珠理奈爬起身来坐于塌沿，撸了袖子，看准位置便两手一摁，只听“咯啷”一声，天君“哎哟”一叫，吓得黑麒麟浑身一抖。

“对对，就是那……”

“舒坦了？舒坦了就快点儿说，别磨磨叽叽。”

长出一口气，麻里子懒懒说道：“在命格薄上留个名，从轮回台上跳下去，历个几十年的劫再上来，又能活个万把岁。那些没了的么，大概就是自己没了吧，我也不晓得去哪儿了。”

“那不是骗人么。”

“骗谁？都这么干就不算骗，只你孤陋寡闻罢了。”

三千岁并不否定，毕竟还年轻，哪比得上遥上天君年事已高，见多识广。

“你也历过劫？”

“天雷我挨过，你那个狐君也挨过，但凡修道的都得历这个雷劫，至于下凡么……”

沉吟片刻，麻里子道：“这么说吧，兽族生来走地潜海飞天，身在尘世，遍身尘埃，用不着下凡滚一趟泥巴。一世长长短短，活到头也就没了，当然也有活到头之前就归尘的，比方说老狐王。”

按完腰，两手移上肩背继续摁着，珠理奈又问：“天族靠历劫得永生？”

“天上地下万事万物，都不是永生的，都终将归于混沌鸿蒙，他们也不例外，不过寻了个法子活得更久些。”

拍拍珠理奈的手背，麻里子笑道：“你到我这个岁数就明白，一年十万年一百万年，都无所谓了，生死看淡……”

“那你练驻颜术作甚？”

“嗳，我说你是不是——”

昨日的伤还没好，三千岁还想早点跟狐君如何如何，因此难得一回不同天君犟嘴，只缩着脖子连声求饶，又催促道：“然后呢？你接着说。”

“不知道，我想着要不大伙一块儿完蛋，要不鸿蒙再开一次，重新来过。”

手下放慢按捏的速度，珠理奈理着思绪：“若真如你所言，反正早晚都要化为山川草木，山川草木也要化为混沌鸿蒙，然后又重新开始，那岂非另一种永生？”

“有道理。”摆头晃脑，比起三千岁，遥上天君倒更像是个孩童了，“我活了十四万岁还是第一次听这个说法。”

支起半边身子，麻里子接过珠理奈扔来的锦绸宽袍披上。

她还是个小火狐，还不能自行变换成人形时就时常唤她来踩背，小火狐不轻不重，四只小肉爪子踩在背上力度刚刚好。不知不觉她也长大了，长得清秀标致，想得也往往超乎预料。

刮了下珠理奈的鼻子，麻里子笑道：“你小小年纪都在想什么，嗯？”

“我在想你什么时候拿回你的破铃铛。”三千岁是大人了，再不习惯被老龙刮鼻子，只摸着鼻梁小声唧哝。

“老实跟你说，铃铛并非是我的。”

“可无忧兽——”

“它看到的便是真的？”

咽回话语，珠理奈默不作声，只蹲下身捡了龙纹仙履给麻里子穿上。

“是一位故人送给我的，我带在身上快十万年吧，你快要出生的时候它自己不听使唤跑下界去了，我想抓没抓住。”

“我出生时听说血气冲天……”

“不错，不过那不是冲天，是它掉下去时冲地的一束光。”

紧咬下唇，珠理奈抬头看着麻里子终日谜一般的微笑，好似这世间于她而言都是一个笑话。

“赤狐长老虽有九尾，但也是一两万年才修成的，跟狐帝狐王比都算不得异相。我生母诞下我便死了，也不过是族中安安分分的一只狐狸。你告诉我，我当真是天生的妖狐？不是被什么妖邪看上了才遭了这么多罪？你的铃铛跑下界，不去别人那，偏偏找上我，我怎么想都觉得这铃铛不是个好东西，贼得很。” 

踢踏着靴底，麻里子出神自喃：“是啊，为何她偏偏看上你了呢……”

“你说谁？铃铛，还是它原先的主人？”

“我这么多年也在想，思来想去，恐怕因为……”

珠理奈情不自禁靠过去：“因为什么？”

“因为她喜欢红的，而你又生得毛皮异常鲜艳。”

“就因为这个？”

“又或许，她只是想守着她爱的人，所以寻了个最近的。”

“那又是谁？”眉间焦灼，珠理奈穷追不舍。

给三千岁推了个四脚朝天，遥上天君掸袍起身，“罢了，以后有机会再告诉你吧。”

“我不想知道。”安抚着怀中受惊的小黑，珠理奈低头说道。

“那你怎不在玉坤宫陪着你的狐王，来我这作甚？”

看她笑眯眯的奸相就来气，珠理奈反声相戗：“这是我家，我不能来吗？”

“请便。”

“哼——”

抱着黑麒麟，珠理奈拧身摆胯往后殿走去，“嬢嬢？嬢嬢我也想吃那个！还有吗？”

“珠理奈。”

“有屁快放。”

“别去，也别喊。”

一手搭着绘有神龙出海的屏风一手捂着胃，麻里子仰天长叹，眼角甚至溢出半颗晶泪。

“九千九百九十九年才结一颗的人参果，别再叫她糟蹋了。”


	33. Chapter 33

跟遥上天君斗了嘴，又跟府里养的奇珍异兽们玩了一通，临走时，三千岁不忘顺了天君一双镶着翡翠的龙纹履并一个二龙抢珠冲天冠。

出了遥上仙府，珠理奈展开扇子于胸前慢摇，看了会儿青碑朱门方离去。

没走两步，欢喜桥那头便迎上同样摇着扇子，昂首阔步而来的贪狼星君。

两人各站桥两头，有模有样地拱拱手，道个安。拱完了，珠理奈旋风快步上去一把圈过贪狼星君的脖子，连拍三下后背，拍得贪狼星君是眼冒金星，胸憋淤血。

“哟，什么风把贪狼兄吹来了？”

紫微大帝司掌日月星辰，南斗六星与北斗七星居其二十八星宿中的斗宿。南斗有司命、司禄、延寿、益算、度厄、上生六位星君，北斗则有贪狼、巨门、禄存、文曲、廉贞、武曲、破军这七位星君。

贪狼星君，又名“天枢星君”，乃北斗七星之第一星，又是赫赫有名的桃花星。此君生得貌美，通诗词曲赋，精琴棋书画，还能言善辩，灵敏机巧。要说三千岁三千年修了好一副脸皮，那一半有遥上天君之功劳，另一半与这贪狼星君怎么也脱不开关系。

二人早在两千多年前就义结金兰，互道兄妹，凡是斗酒赏花等一切与正业无关之事，那必得见着他们二人。

“你这连月不上天宫，上来就挨了一顿打……”话是悲悯的话，贪狼脸上却不见悲色。

摇摇头，叹叹气，从宽袖中掏出一粉釉小坛，贪狼道：“这是为兄从廉贞那给你讨来的，你可得等伤好了再喝呀。”

“什么东西，我瞧瞧。”拔了塞子，鼻尖凑近一嗅，酒香芳醇，桃香清新，原是廉贞星君亲手酿的“醉桃仙”。

“嚯！了不得！”

才没管他的叮嘱，珠理奈昂头便灌下一口，哈气舔唇，回味无穷。

贪狼说是看望昨日作孽挨打的三千岁，可为何不直接去玉坤宫，而是打听到三千岁来了遥上仙府才屁颠颠儿地跟过来，三千岁心里摆着一本明白账。

“我说贪狼兄啊，小妹无功不受禄哇，廉贞那的醉桃仙我三千年都没求来一滴，兄却能费心思弄来，妹铭感五内啊。兄有话尽管开口，就冲咱们这交情，能帮到的妹必当鼎力相助。”

两人勾肩搭背，过云趟雾，一路走一路剥了客气的皮，只露出半截真心来。

将珠理奈拽进凉亭，左顾右盼后贪狼星君压低声音：“来来来，你跟为兄说说那个狐君。”

眼珠子“咕噜”一转，珠理奈笑道：“贪狼兄想打听什么？”

“你都知道些什么？”

“我嘛，她嘛……”

“哎呀你且快说，非要急死我！”扇柄敲打催促，贪狼掰数指头：“她爱吃什么，爱喝什么，喜茶还是好酒，首饰有没有讲究，你跟着她这些日子，总该知道些什么不是？”

几百年前就晓得他对狐君有意，狐君难得上次天，他回回不怕死地找人搭话，回回又碰了一鼻子灰。

“咳，贪狼兄请听我说，狐君要求并不高。”

“哦！是么是么！”寻了石墩坐下，捋起袖子翘起腿，敢言好问的贪狼星君目灿灿，神飞扬。

扇子绕于指尖，珠理奈在亭中踱步，缓缓编来狐君的吃喝用度：“她糖脯要吃人参果晒的，蜜饯要吃交梨火枣渍的。你晓得，狐狸最爱吃鸡，她尤其爱长尾珍珠鸡还有短毛乌骨鸡，得用雪莲叶包着烤才香。她喝只喝西洲凤仙谷的凤酪，饮只饮南海紫竹林的晨露，其他一概不能进嘴。还有什么，哦，首饰，这还好，她不怎么讲究，三十万年的苍梧木打出来的素簪子她……” 

瞟了眼贪狼，见他垂翅萎靡，哀叹不绝，珠理奈遂上前扶起：“贪狼兄可有事？”

捶心挝腿，两眼一闭，贪狼忽悠悠瘫进珠理奈的臂弯里。

“贪狼兄！贪狼兄！”

“为兄、为兄没想到她竟这么难伺候……”

每次在女人那碰钉子他就跟丢了三魂七魄似的，不知道的以为他得了什么不治之症呢。

“狐君嘛，兄不想想她是什么身份。”安抚是安抚的话，在贪狼星君看不见的地方，三千岁的嘴脸却是乐开花的嘴脸。

颤颤巍巍捧起珠理奈的手，贪狼热泪盈眶，“好妹子，你跟着她，受苦了！”

不苦不苦，三千岁甜着呢。

曾经一起声色犬马，当年还给他擂鼓助威壮士气。可眼下他看上的不是别人，正是跟三千岁互坦情意的狐君，三千岁能怎么办呢，又不好大骂贪狼不是个东西，竟敢觊觎狐君，毕竟她三千岁也觊觎着，没好到哪儿去。

“天上地下漂亮女人多得是，兄何必在狐君这棵树上吊死，那个女人，一副铁石心肠。”

贪狼星君岂知小火狐心中所想，听后只点了点头：“罢了，你既在她身边，想必对她要比为兄多许多了解。听了你的话，为兄也看开了，罢了，罢了。”

“这才是我贪狼兄也，嘿嘿。”

“不说这些了。”展了扇子，贪狼步出凉亭，“走，喝酒去，文曲廉贞他们还在等你。”

换作往常，三千岁是不请自去的，今时非同往日，她还有比酒更惦念着的，因而只道：“不了不了，今日替我推了吧，要事为先，改日再叙。”

刹步，贪狼回首，脸上写着好大的“不信”。

“你这丫头有什么要事，说来我听听？”

说演就演，绝不含糊，抹眼睛擦眼泪地，珠理奈哭哭啼啼：“狐君那厮离了我一刻都不成，我得给她端茶送水去，晚到一刻又是一顿——”

“好好好，我明白了，你且住嘴，今儿我出门前占了一卦，听不得这些。”

反正日子还长着，不差这一顿，贪狼也就不再勉强。

两人热话并行至玉坤宫外，作揖相辞后贪狼星君复道：“妹子啊，你好自珍重，为兄在天上为你祈福祝愿。”

一番话说得在肺在腑，三千岁好不感动。

拜了又拜，别了又别，贪狼星君前脚转身，她便再不是那个哭包了，袖出醉桃仙，蹦蹦跶跶地往偏殿而去。

“哎哟——”

拐角处跟一女子差点撞个满怀、洒了珍贵的醉桃仙，珠理奈收坛不急，后退半步行礼：“小狐请嫣然姐姐安。”

似是专门在这等着的，嫣然面无讶色，只道：“你不在屋里陪她，瞎跑什么。”

遥上仙府去是去了，被人知道也无妨，可要问起为什么去，三千岁一张好嘴走天下，而今却不晓得如何解释才好了。总不能说看看那老龙死没死吧。

心思千回百转，抬起头，珠理奈笑颜可掬：“昨日多谢姐姐出言相助，不然我这条命可就算是没了。”

“你若获罪，她也逃脱不开，我不过是——”抚上手腕雕荷粉玉镯，嫣然闭唇有顷，而后方问：“你伤势如何了？”

珠理奈恭敬相答：“承蒙关照，已无大碍。”

嘴角牵动，声音却好半晌才挤出唇齿：“快入秋了，她怕冷，你多照料些。”

心下感慨无量，又不能作面上观，珠理奈没去看嫣然，低头一径应着。

她要说的都藏在一颦一笑一个眼神里，昨日蟠桃宴上看过了，也记下了，因而有关狐君的事便更不知说些什么才妥当，才能不伤她的心。

走了两步，珠理奈驻足欲旋踵，想了想，理了理，终是没有回头。

狐君还在禁闭中，殿门关得严严实实。玉坤宫的天婢们都是聪明好说话的，不消三千岁开口遂自觉屏退了。

幻化狐身，“吱呀”一声响，珠理奈从门缝间滑了进去。

正堂正座上，狐君仍专心批着早间由狐使呈上的折子。

肉爪子扒拉了两下，珠理奈轻车熟路地攀上玲奈的腿。两只爪子搭着案几，整个身子被她抱在怀里。

“在看什么？”

“你爹请旨要废了你的少主之衔，改立你堂兄。”揉搓着小火狐的耳朵，玲奈道。

把那奏折上的狐文扫了几眼，珠理奈问：“你准备怎么批？”

没有立刻应答，玲奈取过朱笔，于折尾写下“知道了”，又盖上狐王大印。

“嗯，挺好。” 

缩成一个火红的毛团窝在玲奈怀中，珠理奈平淡说道：“这个少主是老龙强压他封的，怕我在天宫无名无分受欺负。如今我跟着你也用不着了，废便废了吧。”

两手一插小火狐腋下抱举起来，直视她，玲奈字句肯定：“我要向赤狐长老提亲。”

“嗯？”小火狐还没能反应过来话里意思，只歪了毛乎乎的脑袋。待她想明白了，便“嗤嗤”捂嘴笑说：“赤狐庄就不必了，你去遥上仙府吧。”

“好。”

看玲奈难得露出这样闲适的笑容，狐心方动，珠理奈吐舌舔了一下她的唇，犹觉不够，索性变回人身，掸开笔墨纸砚，倾身将玲奈压于身下。

“我好想你。”

“不过半日。”

“半个时辰也想你。”

耳鬓厮磨，浓浓情意化入每一个吻里。

衔着玲奈的耳垂，珠理奈笑道：“我今日伤好了。”

狐君能信她的鬼话？手指头戳戳腰，又折腾得“嘶哈嘶哈”。

“好了？”

望进那慧黠的一双眼，珠理奈半咬着唇，泫然欲泣：“可我忍不住……”

狐君总是心太软，心太软，这时候却非得硬一回。要知道，这不是凤仙谷，更不是狐王府，而是天宫，是玉坤宫的偏殿，狐君名义上还在禁闭。她们即便情深似海，心急如焚，于此处也不能纵情。

“那你是怎么过来的。”

“我不敢嘛。”

那些亲近从前只当是狐狸撒娇了，狐君要真计较反而不像话。如今才恍然她不过是借着狐狸的由头肆无忌惮。

好一只火狐狸。

天宫里仙娥众多，整日流连逗乐在一块儿总要听见些艳闻淫语，回去再问问遥上天君，经天君细细讲解，三千岁得以悟透。因而三千岁虽说真正未行云试雨过，该懂的从不比别人少懂一分，甚至还要多出三分。

觊觎归觊觎，不敢归不敢，说到底，两个女人风华正茂、血气方刚的女人抱睡在一张床上，除了如何，又能如何呢？

“哼，我就不信你忍得住。”

小孩子就是急脾气。

给她整衣理发，玲奈笑了：“那好，看谁先忍不住。”

珠理奈斜乜过来：“赌什么？”

“再说。”

“成，一言为定。” 

端正身子，两人对坐无言。此时若有人闯进来，也只会赞赏狐君跟三千岁潜心修道，反思诚恳。

可看着看着，那张俊脸不知为何竟叫狐君有了错乱。诧异方起，心底陡地腾出一簇火来，刹那流窜全身。

捻决运气，玲奈想要抵住那股邪欲。然越施仙法，欲火却越像是得了热油，在体内更是横冲直撞。

目光梭子一般打在珠理奈脸上，玲奈指颤身抖：“你竟会——” 

“都是狐狸，我怎就不会了？”吐吐舌，眨眨眼，珠理奈笑得志得意满。

“不许用！”别过脸强迫自己不去看她的眼睛，玲奈厉声禁止。

“人家不嘛！你也可以用，我不生气。”

“成何体统！”

狐族有一秘术，名为“狐媚”，珠理奈一直忘了告诉玲奈自己于遥上仙府三千多年，除了那些中看不中用的雕虫小技，还将这狐媚之术修至巅峰。

万事讲个“公平”，三千岁也是懂的，更是明白此处由不得她们两只狐狸放肆，只玩心太重，忍不住就想逗逗这个四处招蜂引蝶的狐君。

观她神色难堪，被体内欲火折磨得已是进退维谷，收了法术，珠理奈近前搂抱起玲奈，不给她喘息的机会就吻了上去，承接下她未息的欲火和正炽的怒火。

这样不算是舞弊了吧，狐君也不算输。

她们还有好长的岁月去慢慢体会“狐媚”之味。

“就是这个体统嘛。”


	34. Chapter 34

狐媚之术三千岁收放自如，可撺掇起的欲火却不是轻易就可消抿的。

奏折散了一地，纸张飘了满天，衣带渐宽，青丝渐乱。三瓣金莲于玲奈眉间先是忽闪不定，又撑开盛芒，光华流漫。

夏衣单薄，就那么凌乱了

反将珠理奈压于身下，玲奈自上而下凝视着她那可恶至极的眼睛。那里已经寻不到勾人的艳色，充溢着笑，诉说着这个女人全部的罪恶。

腰带被玲奈缠于手腕处，珠理奈也不急着向她讨要，举起双手作投降状，说出的话却丝毫不见投降之意。

“再进一步就是你输了，狐君。”

骑在珠理奈胯上，玲奈紧攥她的外衣。腰带已解，只消再进一步，再稍稍掀开一层薄衣便能与她共享欢愉。

可那样就是狐君输了。

狐君输过一次，这回再不能失了矜持。

褪下腰带扔在那张俊俏又可恶的脸上，玲奈拂袖起身。

“今晚你一个人睡。”

还在回味着狐君方才的窘迫，那话好半天才进了三千岁的耳。

“嗳！你不跟我睡啦？”

狗撵似的慌张爬起，靴子都来不及穿，赶紧束了腰带合了衣裳，珠理奈两步迎头赶上，直接后抱住玲奈的腰。

“你要去哪？”

耳后热息撩人，玲奈镇定心神，只道：“嫣然那儿。”

“别呀——”

抱着腰不松开，珠理奈转至正面，“我知错了，我知错了，你可别去啊！”

乱糟糟的女人心，冷冰冰的狐王相，哪个都叫人爱不释手。珠理奈心里头毛躁，眉眼更是焦灼。

“错在何处。”

面颊贴着面颊，温吐气息，珠理奈喃道：“我错不该施法舞弊……”

认错态度还算诚恳，本就没再生气的狐君决定暂且饶她一命。

其实，三千岁有错，错就错在长得太美。除此外，别无任何。

掰开她的手，玲奈整襟掸袖，步向殿门口。

“你真要去嫣然那儿啊？”

“给天后请安。”

天后承天帝好意，予管束不当的狐君施以半月禁闭以作惩罚。狐君也承了姨母的好意，早晚各一次的请安到点便去，同天后共进晚膳，再话话家长里短。

天帝一支为上古神裔，最初的祖先略晚成于三清四御。因其劈山开海有功，三清四御遂命他为八荒共主，令其行怀柔天下之举，任教化四方之职。三清四御无大事则不轻易露面，素日同西方的佛陀菩萨斗斗嘴，或是闷在屋子里炼炼丹。

人一多，事便多。随着天帝一族逐渐开枝散叶，天宫每日可谓是热闹非凡，上有天帝的二大爷偷腥被逮个正着，下有天兵天将为了一坛子酒大打出手。天后只知上神之间的腌臜事，三千岁便娓娓道来下头小仙们的矫情闻。

都说神仙清心寡欲，玲奈不明白他们何必同地族百兽一般也要嫁娶繁衍，天帝宝座为何也像兽族那般由一族世袭。真清心寡欲，何不禅让给有能之士？而今三个太子不是甘于平庸就是纨绔不逊，要不就是年纪太小，难堪大任，没一个能使众仙臣服。三公主嫣然稳重老成，心思细腻，倘若非要在天帝的四个儿女中选一个成为下一任天帝，玲奈倒是推举她来当。

不过这都是太过遥远的事，多思无益反有害。

天后歇息了，二人也引身告退，回到偏殿。

天宫太亮堂，昨日还担心夜里睡不着，进来才发现角角落落都施了遮光的法术。谁下过界，感受过下界的日夜变化，谁又伺候狐君三百年，知晓她有光就睡不着？对此，珠理奈什么也没说，伸出食指，指尖跃出一簇火来，顿时照亮整座偏殿。

夜还未深，玲奈并无倦意，单膝支起，饮着醉桃仙，远观珠理奈近来琢磨出的新伎俩。

她指尖的火一会儿是狐狸的样子，一会儿又化成凤凰。再伸出另一只手，又跃出一簇火，她开始讲狐狸与狼的故事。

醉桃仙不愧是醉桃仙，才下肚两杯遂染了些醉意。看珠理奈收火走近，玲奈向她招手。

饮下一口，不咽，烛光温柔，唇舌温柔。

酒液沿着脖颈淌下，一滴不剩地，珠理奈将它们卷舔而去。

“你坐那，不许动。”醉意醺然，狐君发号施令。

也不问她要做什么，离桌案几步远，珠理奈盘腿坐下。

喝高兴了，狐君也有肆意妄为的时候。敛袖磨墨，三指夹来毛笔，与珠理奈对视一眼后利落挥毫。

“跟我讲讲遥上仙府吧。”

“成啊。”

珠理奈任她画去，头一点，把话匣子打开：“嬢嬢又在瞎捣鼓什么，煮坏了镇元大仙刚叫仙鹤送来的人参果，恁是没捞着一口果肉。你别看老龙那神气样，嬢嬢面前就是个小孩儿。嬢嬢从不给她面子，虽说我晓得嬢嬢什么都依着她胡来，但看着她吃瘪，我也乐得不行……”

玲奈一边听着一边作画，时不时抿上一口酒，快哉爽哉。

滔滔侃完遥上天君的大小窘事，珠理奈想起贪狼星君，又笑嘻嘻地说：“你不晓得我，我却早几百年就晓得你，还偷偷看过你几回。可惜你不怎么上天啊，我又不能下去找你，所以天天盼着你能上来。上来了，你又冷冰冰的，不跟人说话，我想着跟你搭几句嘴，又怕你像对贪狼一样对我。毕竟我也不是个正经人，他好歹是贪狼星君呢，还有事做，我是什么呢，我不过是遥上天君养的一条小火狐，比起来我更不正经了。”

“你早知我是谁。”

仍记得当日她一句“你也是狐啊”，当时真信了她的话，以为她当真看得明白狐君是个什么样的狐狸性子。

被戳穿了也不懊恼，傻傻笑着，珠理奈继续说：“你也是，身为狐王，出关几百年都不过问下赤狐庄的事，那时候我星星夜夜盼着你哪天把我接走，虽然也就是换个牢笼吧。”

笔顿，玲奈抬头：“我问了，你爹没告诉我有你这回事。”

两首叉在胸前，珠理奈偏头想了想，“嗤”地一声笑了：“也对，他不把我当回事。” 

举起画像仔细瞅了片刻，玲奈又看向画像本人。

“画完了？”

摇摇头，玲奈撇嘴苦笑：“画不出来。”

“怎么？”

接过画纸，珠理奈上下打量着纸上的自己，“嗯，的确没我漂亮。”

狐君绝不承认自己不擅丹青，毕竟就是融烛那么矫情事多又挑剔的主，画像也都一手指派给了她。

只是吧，只是画得再漂亮，也没有狐君心里的人漂亮。

“有句话我想问你很久了。”

枕靠玲奈，珠理奈反复观望自己的画像，思绪却始终不在这画上。

“我晓得自己不是省油的灯，所以老龙不教我法术。你受她所托监视我，为何又想着教我法术？”

低首，目光凝于她挺秀的鼻梁，玲奈道：“不解之处甚多，对她我不完全信任，也就没必要完全按她的意思行事。况且她真正的意思，你在她身边三千年，又知晓多少？”

“她活了十多万年，城府极深，我亲她又怕她，谢她又恨她。”

捉住玲奈的手轻啄她的手腕，珠理奈弯下嘴角，“你不信她是对的，就是我也觉得她可疑得很，要说为何，你可记得我是怎么去的雪狮宫？”

“摔下去的。”玲奈果断回答。

“倒不假。”说起自己的糗事，三千岁也是没羞没臊。

“那天，有人在我身后踹了我一脚。”

“是她？”

“没看清是谁，可除了她也不能是别人了。”睁眼看着玲奈笑，珠理奈问道：“你猜她为何将我踹去雪狮宫？”

玲奈闭唇思量，片刻后道：“铃铛的事哪天我要再问问她。”

“她同我说了。”

道来老龙各色模棱两可、暧昧不明的话，珠理奈支起身子，眼眸半眯，彻底的狐狸疑态。

“难不成铃铛的主人想守着你？”

玲奈满脸无辜，张张嘴，又合上，竟不知从何解释。她的亲亲是个三界醋坛子，这种无迹可追的陈年老醋也能吃得“叭叭”响。

“那铃铛遥上带了十万年，与我何干？”

珠理奈正经神色，目光在玲奈脸上梭来巡去。

“困了。”

真要跟这个醋坛子较真，倒显得狐君心里有鬼。甩开袖子往床榻走去，玲奈再不理她。

两步跟上将玲奈打横捞抱起，珠理奈“哈哈”笑道：“真有干系也无妨，你在我身边，谁也抢不走，就是那魔神湮天来了也没商量。”

刚才还酸溜溜的，现在倒豪气干云了。好一阵歹一阵，谁受得了呀。

步至榻边，轻放下玲奈，珠理奈解落帷帐，“你好生歇息。”

隔着绰绰丝纱看不清她的脸，玲奈只道：“你要去哪。”

“我睡地上，不打扰你，坏你修行。”

幻化成狐，珠理奈卷收毛绒绒的大尾巴，打个哈欠便要睡去。

悄悄挑开一线轻纱，得见虽闭着眼，两耳却竖得笔直的小火狐。玲奈不动声色，只倚着床沿，朝下看着小火狐慢慢转过头来，而后定在那，憨笑堆脸。

“看我作甚。”

“你真舍得我睡地上？”

“是你要睡的，我何不成人之美。”

“哼——！”

落了轻纱，玲奈平躺下，调匀气息，安静入眠。

睡了多久，大概没多久，掐指算了算，约莫三次呼吸。

窸窸窣窣一阵响，小毛爪子攀上床沿。又是窸窸窣窣一阵响，玲奈背过身去。

热意急急袭来，裹挟了周身。

“没有你，我睡不着。”

罢了，狐君又要运气静心了。


	35. Chapter 35

狐君禁闭在殿，三千岁却逃过一劫。前两日还算太平，昔日那些个仙朋道友不敢接近玉坤宫，后来眼瞅着她安然无恙遂纷纷递了帖子相邀去吃酒，多的一天比狐君的奏折还要多，三千岁纵是一日二十四个时辰也应付不过来。

要不都去，要不都不去，否则应了这个便是得罪了那个。三千岁能吃能喝能装佯，索性借“思过”之口一并推了所有帖子，只陪在狐君身边，渴了给她喂水，累了给她捶腿，晨起睡前亲亲嘴……如此这般，不宜细述。

狐君每日有段时间要打坐修行，三千岁就跟着她一起盘腿正坐。狐君打坐一两个时辰动也不动，气息平稳顺畅，心如止水。三千岁一两个时辰里同样动也不动，渐入佳梦，睡得很香。

每天夜里，帷帐一落，遂到了激动人心的时刻——倒也没有。

虽说总是亲着亲着亲热了脑子，可赌约在先，被欲火焚尽理智之前，她们还有尊严，还保留着可有可无的节操跟德行。

狐君年轻，未尝美色滋味，纵有吻得心神恍惚之时，然毕竟道行深厚，只把每夜的欲火焚心当作修炼，三千年的落凤渊都熬过来了，还忍不住这些诱惑吗？

三千岁，血气方刚少年人，只那日趁狐君不注意用了狐媚之术才胜过一筹，然到底没怎么潜心修道过，底子实在薄如轻纱，稍有微风起，飘飘无所依。

而她偏要去招惹狐君，晓得自己生得好看，狐君又喜欢她这张脸喜欢得紧，因而毫不畏惧，凡是狐君露在外头的肌肤就没有哪一处是完好的。

然后呢？看狐君连喘带臊的娇俏样子，倒是她忍不了了，恨不得把清冷高傲的狐君拆吃了才好。

“狐媚”是她过去闲得发慌才练的，除了年少不知事，拿老龙当个练手的（往往最后得挨一顿揍），她根本没机会使。只那日一次后，她频繁做梦，都是香艳至极的梦，都与狐君有关。

猛地睁眼，眼前白朦朦的，似梦未醒。

为了不被色欲冲昏脑子，睡前珠理奈就变成了火狐。目下她发现自己正被玲奈抱在怀里，而玲奈并未醒来。

嫣然的法术遮去一切亮光，往常随黎明醒来的狐君这几日也起得略晚了些。

收紧耳朵，珠理奈小心抬眼，见玲奈睡得安稳，又低头轻嗅她的味道。

鼻尖碰着软软的什么东西，好奇心驱使下珠理奈用鼻子拨开碍事的中衣伸了进去。

触着一片香软滑腻，是什么呢？

耳闻一声“嘤叮”，狐的警觉叫她竖起耳朵，贼的色胆又命她收回。

吐舌舔了那片香软，听得伴着微喘的声音。

珠理奈脸上发烫，蜷着身子不敢动。

不动了，也就听不见那么叫人心神荡漾的声音了。那么细微，那么短促，又那么叫人把持不住。

她的狐君睡着了都还是诱人得很哩。

她回忆着独自上天宫时的狐君的风姿，回忆着她们在狐王府的“初次”见面。她想着这个女人说话不说全，做事又滴水不漏，好是讨厌。惦念过数百年，真到了身边又是狐疑又是不信。

要是真能从一而终地狐疑下去倒好了，省心了，就像看老龙那样不顺眼，清净！

狐君嘴上不说的都藏在一举一动里，所以终是叫她打动了？是也不是，毕竟三千岁早就被那个身影打动了，只是倔，拧巴地活了三千多年，一时没能习惯那般坦诚又不坦诚的温柔。觊觎着又狐疑踯躅着，哪哪都是一只地地道道的狐狸。

狐君是嘴硬，藏着不说，三千岁也不见得多敞亮。

“情”只一字却费尽了思量，到头来不过问一句“心疼不心疼”。

她想了许多，越想越欢喜，越想也越委屈。

玲奈醒来时，只见着怀里一只泪眼朦胧，哼哼唧唧的小可爱。是她的亲亲。

“怎么了？”

小孩子是这样的，冷着她她一切都好，一问她她就绷不住了，肉爪子捏着玲奈的衣襟，“呜呜呜”地抽泣：“我不跟你赌了，我输了，我输了还不成么……咱们何时回家，你说，你说！”

大清早的这人在说什么狐话，怎么好好地就哭得稀里哗啦的。好像是认输了？这句玲奈听得真切。

可认输也不行啊，这还在玉坤宫呢，动静大了全仙界都知道狐君禁闭期间跟女人苟且了。

“今日是第几日了？”给小火狐揩去眼泪，再摸摸小脑袋，玲奈出口问道。

舔了一下她的指尖，珠理奈梗着脖子答：“还有一日……”

“那就再委屈你一日吧。”

“我不！”两耳竖直，珠理奈喊道，过后又哼哼唧唧窝进玲奈怀里，别别扭扭，羞羞答答，“我不嘛……”

看她变作人形，脸颊红扑扑的，不知道在想些什么乱七八糟的东西。

玲奈只觉这么别扭害羞的她可爱得紧，心随情动，手太过自觉，直往下滑去。

亵裤里探进半只手，逮着它，珠理奈眼际绯红：“你不是叫我再忍一日？”

狐君没说自个儿要再忍一日呀，好不容易伸进去的手怎么好轻易收回呢，只得一路向下了。

指尖探至幽林，再往深处，珠理奈却不准她了。

狐君岂肯就此罢手，心荡着，脸冷着，手下势如破竹。

梦里梦过千百遍，也比不得眼下来得真实。

下身火热，被这个女人撩开了苦苦掩盖的情欲。呻吟泄漏，伏在玲奈的肩头，珠理奈用牙咬住她的香肩。

要忍一起忍，谁也别放肆，善始善终。

哼哼。

被咬疼了，玲奈才惊出一身汗。怎么这么多天都挺过了，她一认输，就什么也不顾了呢。

心有余悸，手还胆大着，浸在温柔乡里蜷伏不动，稍一动就是一声吟，狐君定力再好可怎么受得了这份挑弄。

运气凝神，眼底泯了淫艳，只留下明晃晃的灿金。

“你输了，想我怎么罚你？”抽开手给她拉上亵裤，玲奈问道。

两腿间还湿滑着，还残有手指的触感。珠理奈僵了会才磨磨蹭蹭系紧亵裤。

“你就罚我交梨火枣吃到撑吧，嗯。”

“想得美。”

“不嘛不嘛……”

穿好裤子又扑进玲奈怀里拱着闹着，狐君昨晚未消的红印便是又多了几枚。

三千岁委屈，委屈自己为什么不好好修习道法，定力这样脆，理智这样薄。

还委屈在狐王府那些日子她都没翻出交梨火枣。

禁闭期满，二人拜别天帝天后。

素知三千岁的顽劣，天帝只出言告诫了一番，教训她往后再不可于公堂闹事，这次看在狐君跟天后的情分上才有了一回破例，再犯便绝不饶恕。

天后慈爱，万分叮嘱着外甥女要先顾惜自个儿的身子，再然后才是对三千岁的训导。

三千岁满口应着，脑子里想的却是天后的外甥女如何跟这只不识礼仪教养的小畜生在床榻上“顾惜”身子。

出了凌霄宝殿，玲奈欲往遥上仙府拜别天君。

“别别别——”

扯着她的衣袖，珠理奈拽开步子硬是要去南天门。

“不见遥上？”

“晓得你体贴，可现在我有正事要办，没空跟她瞎扯淡。”

玲奈从来没听说她有什么正事。

踏上云座，两臂一环纤柳腰，珠理奈笑道：“走吧。”

“不许乱摸。”

“哪有呀，我冤枉。”说着就是“嘿嘿”一个贼笑。

冤枉什么冤枉，狐君眼观六路耳听八方，还看不见又感觉不到一双贼手往哪游移吗？

二人没回凤仙谷，云头按降于狐王府门口，小满为首的府中侍狐们早已分立两边。

“恭迎我王，恭迎三千岁。”

“嗯。”玲奈颔首应道。

凤仙谷有师尊有同门同辈，一个狐君算不得多大的人物，也就随意了些。回到狐王府，狐王便是独一无二的主人，不拿出些王的威严来是震慑不住的。

“别来无恙啊，各位。”

可是有的人吧，在哪都是一个德行，她不管你这是狐王府还是凤仙谷，她要是想，蟠桃宴都给你砸个稀巴烂。

“托您的福，小的们都好着呢。”

往里走了几步，小满紧跟上来，“王，今儿的折子——”

“我累了，先歇息会儿。”

“嗳，那您要批的时候就招呼一声。”

坐于堂中简略问了几句府中事务，大多都是可有可无的杂事，小满拣了重点说。

倚在狐王身边听着，珠理奈一心觉得她的狐王冷着脸是当真举世无双的清寒，若非如此，怎衬得出她其他时候的风情呢？

那风情别人想见也见不着，三千岁好福气，看了个遍。

不长不短，茶喝了半盏。

规规矩矩跟着玲奈转过回廊曲池，池中夏莲开了，鱼戏莲叶间，还站着赏玩了一会儿。

身后没别人了，而她的女人还在那给锦鲤喂食。别喂鱼了吧，没看见有一只小火狐也正嗷嗷待哺着么。

没个商量的，从后捞抱起玲奈，珠理奈蹭着快步一路小跑。

没嗔骂她急脚鬼投胎，更没推开，就让她抱着，随她一脚蹬开寝殿大门。

捻诀施障，如此，狐王的寝殿就是大梁崩了也没人听得见半声响了。

“你就这么等不及。”

发簪掉落，束理齐整的黑发于身下泼墨似的洇开。

“我都输了，你还不安慰安慰我。”指尖滑过玲奈雪白如瓷的脸颊，珠理奈看着身下的女人，眼中酿出蜜意。

“你输了，我还没想好怎么罚你，何来安慰。”

“再说吧，日子长着呢。”

细长的手指从心口划下，绵绵延延。轻一用力，薄薄一层的素纱散了，拥抱过亲吻过的玉体，梦里也梦见了无数次，可珠理奈还是第一次用这双眼睛完整地将它观览。

手顺着玲奈的侧腰向下，撩眼看去，女人的眼睛里似是弥漫着什么，一瞬的困惑闪过，珠理奈没去管它，像是被诱惑吸引着，倾身吻住她半张的薄唇。

那双眼眸中到底是什么？好似波浪流滚，一浪又一浪地扑打过来，浪得人喉头干涩，心头作痒。

你来我往，吻得浑身发燥，珠理奈腾出手脱去自己的衣裳，就是这样轻易地叫暗施媚术的坏女人逮着机会，一举将她压于身下。

“你、你……”

狐君定力深厚，面对狐媚之术且无还手之力，更何况疏于修行的三千岁。被那双眸子勾着魂儿，竟是喘不出半句话来，朱唇才启，呻吟满溢。

“都是狐狸，我怎就不会了？”


	36. Chapter 36

三千岁都“哧溜”地卷了舌头准备好好享用美色了，一时色欲熏心，没防备着狐君竟也会“狐媚”这等下流招数。

她恨得牙根都痒痒，然胳膊拧不过大腿，她也抵抗不了狐君的一张好嘴。

狐君的话从来不多，挑拣着说，又或是藏一半露一半地说。时间久了，三千岁就当她嘴笨不爱说话，比不上自个儿巧舌如簧，一张小嘴整日“叭叭叭”，叭完天上叭地下，叭得三清四御无地自容，十殿阎罗欲语还休。

如今呢，如今她再不去腹诽狐君话少嘴笨了，她脚软腰酥，还没等张口聒噪，狐君却是不允，灵舌巧指横扫进内里深处，逗得她莺声娇娇，蕊香露浓。

反复贪享着这份泯灭理智的混乱，尽归了畜相兽性，她们的肉体贪婪地绞缠在一起，严贴密合，浑融一体，不放过丝毫缝隙。

四散的淫心，总得有人收束归拢，即便她的确蛮横了些，不讲道理了些，又狡猾了些。

“我以为你不会……”

喘息未平，染了莲粉的胸脯仍一颤一颤地，颤晃在眼底，玲奈没忍住又上去揩了一把。

“既是狐王，没道理不会。”

由玲奈抱在怀里，由她不安分的手前后摩挲游走，股间滑腻，她偏用指尖沾着于处处抹开。

风流倜傥三千岁，在狐君面前湿尽了身，输完了脸。虽说两样都是她欣然相迎来的，半分怨不得狐君色胆包天，淫心祸地。狐君不祸祸别人，只祸祸三千岁。

摸索着拉过玲奈的手，放在鼻端嗅了嗅，又舔了舔，珠理奈咂嘴品味：“还不错，毕竟三千岁是只香喷喷的小仙狐。”

这人怎么回事，怎么什么都要尝个鲜。

贝齿叼着玲奈的指尖“叭叭”嘬了会，堆着憨笑，珠理奈转过身来。

“我也要尝尝你的鲜。”

汗未干，发仍乱，她那么笑着，天真烂漫。

抚上珠理奈的脸颊，玲奈冲她微笑，便是一个应允。

玲奈倏忽想起初见她的那一夜，也是这般天真的笑，纯净的眼，隐约透着天生的风情跟魅惑，现在想来都是融进她的骨子，飞扬于眼角唇际，几次拨弄心弦，几番揉搓意志。

同床共枕，美煞人也。

珠理奈这回不再急莽了，仔细把身下女人看遍，不用学，不用练，聆听她每一声细微的呻吟，感受她一次强烈的颤抖。

旖旎千般，妖娆万种，是梦里才有的绮丽淫靡。

那些梦来去无踪，夜里总是恼人。偏偏睁眼醒来，身边躺着的就是那梦中交颈欢好之人。

同床共枕，亦磨煞人也。

三千岁，圆满了。

透过仙镜能看到外头恭顺站着小满和另几个狐仆，他们手里捧着奏折，只待王挥袖解了仙障他们才敢靠近。

捻了狐使穿门而去，对着一干人“吱吱吱”叫唤三声，小满领会，领着其他人一齐退下。

那狐使白乎乎，圆滚滚，怎么看怎么像捻它的人。想着那日的情形，珠理奈努力咽回话语跟笑声。

静谧相拥，两人眺望着无忧山，眺望着铺满山头的琥珀色的晚霞。蝉鸣阵阵，太阳要去了，夏天也将要去了。

“你我都是狐，为何磨蹭至今。”

语声清悠，叹息温柔。

“修行，便是要脱了畜生相。”

盛阳的余韵犹自挂在天边，欢悦后的余韵亦润泽着耽溺爱河的女人。

放在平时，珠理奈也就信了她说的，正经人说正经话，不得不服。眼下呢，狐族的王可没资格说什么修行不修行。

“我倒宁愿是畜生。”于玲奈的肩头落下一吻，珠理奈笑道：“修行做什么，他们那些神仙全是道貌岸然的货，不比我跟你堂堂正正地暮乐朝欢，这也是修行。”

黄昏望腻了，玲奈转过身来看向珠理奈，那双眼睛里还映着夕阳的美丽色彩。

“你可听说过一句话，‘狐上狐者，淫上淫也’。”

细细在舌尖品味话中意味，就像品味她的爱液。

“现在听过了，也觉着了。”

三千岁见多识广，遥上仙府里天君私藏的千百册春宫图早就被她掘地三尺挖了出来，翻了又翻，品了又品。初见三千岁的都以为她是个风流儿，指不定跟女人做过多少艳事，趟过几回爱河。然而其实三千岁就是嘴甜了些，遇着狐君前，尚且没哪个仙姬宫娥入她的眼。可这也不能说三千岁就乖巧老实了，她不过心气儿高，见过自家嬢嬢的风韵美貌，对女人冥冥中要求也苛刻了起来，走马观花，逢场作戏，无一不揣着明账点到为止。

遇着喜欢的，那便是喜欢得紧——哪只狐狸不好色？

“‘狐媚’是谁教你的？”轻吻她脖颈的细汗，玲奈问道。

“老龙。”

玲奈哑然失笑：“她不是龙？”

“我小时候调皮，撞见她跟我嬢嬢如此这般地修行，还一脚踹飞了她，她气急败坏地打了我一顿。之后呢她就在书斋里翻出一本书让我多学学，说是我狐族密术。”

那么点大就让她学此等密术，玲奈对那个老不正经有些生气了。

“你问我三千年都学了什么，我怎好告诉你这个，你说是也不是。况且我都没机会用，更是没想起来。”

“她个龙，怎有我族秘籍。”

“她说是她一个狐族故友送她的，你说什么狐狸能干出这种事啊。”

就是，谁会拿族中密术送人，送的还是专行妖惑勾引之术？

又耳鬓厮磨、交颈私语了一会两人方懒懒起身。

天色微暗薄明，珠理奈早饿得“嗷嗷”叫了，玲奈却也是此生第一次发现自己有了特别想吃东西的欲望。这欲望发源自本性，无关乎其他，因而难以消解，只能将它填满。

吩咐下晚膳，两人先后沐浴更衣，出浴后便见着满桌子的山珍野味。炝茭白、焖竹笋、五香仔鸽、豆豉鲇鱼、还有燕窝鸡丝汤，餐后又上了杏仁豆腐跟蜜饯荸荠。天宫佳肴数不胜数，可狐狸爱吃的，还是狐王府的大厨会烧，三千岁肯定的味道必是童叟无欺。

狐君也不是不吃荤，只她生来就是个狐半仙，无论荤素都不是非吃不可的。不爱俏就无所谓衣着首饰的光鲜，不爱吃那也不必麻烦厨子琢磨菜式，每日一点鲜奶粥加两筷子素菜，满足得很。大伙儿都说狐王府的伙食比天宫还好，为什么呀，可不就是狐君不爱吃饭，底下呈上来的美食珍馐她都打发给了仆从么。

不过自打三千岁来了狐王府，狐王府的狐仆们便再也没有许多好吃的了，大厨倒是喜滋滋地，终于有了用武之地不是。

凤酪叫人拿去冰镇，又嘱咐他们穿了线好方便三千岁挂在颈子下舔。

“你吃吗？”举着沾了凤酪的毛爪子，珠理奈问道。

玲奈无声叹气，拎着小火狐的后颈皮起身离殿。

“你要带你的亲亲去哪儿呀？”

“百狐堂。”

珠理奈没听过这个地名，她也不管许多，抱着颈下陶罐没事就舔上两口，舌咂得响亮，惊着一莲池安歇的鱼儿们。

秉烛而入，犹觉昏暗，玲奈便让手里的小火狐施法照亮整间百狐堂。

打量四周，只见面前的墙壁上挂着什么画儿。四肢稳当落地，颈下陶罐一步一晃荡，珠理奈来到壁画下仰头瞅着一幅幅人像和他们脚边的白狐。

“这是你们白狐的祖先？”

“亦是狐族近百代的帝王。”玲奈道。

一幅幅看过，画像有男有女，皆着白衣，脚边也都匍匐着他们的真身——九尾白狐。除此之外便就墨题着他们的名字。

一代代的帝王，如今都归尘去了，化为一抔黄土。倘若真的不死不灭，那如此多的先人中就都是活腻了归尘而去的，就没一个想着不死不灭的？

三清四御听说活了亿万年，真正的与天齐寿。到头来也被老龙笑说是借着轮回台才得以续命，至于能续命几时，恐怕就连他们自己也难以预知。

不死不灭，究竟是谁的谎言？凝视过他们的眼，珠理奈莫敢揣测。

行至最后，脖子酸疼难耐，珠理奈还是多看了那白衣女子几眼。

“这是你吗？”

正翻着《狐纪》的玲奈闻声走过去，抱起小火狐往她指的那张画儿扫去目光。

“我的像要等死后才能挂上。”

揉揉眼睛，珠理奈抻着脖子又看了看题字：“哦，看岔了，她叫‘玲珑’。”

“是我的姑母，狐族最后一位狐帝。”

点点头，珠理奈这才注意到“玲珑”旁边的又一人画像，是个男人，唤作“琳琅”。

“这位想必是你爹了，他却是狐王。”

收紧双臂，玲奈抿唇缄默，目光从父王琳琅慢慢移向姑母玲珑。

回头看着玲奈，珠理奈问她：“好好的狐帝，怎地成了狐王？好好的狐王，怎地又成了狐君？”

叩击心扉的疑问，叩开重重的诡云谲雾。

梳理这些日子东拼西凑来的答案，临到揭晓，又像是被沉重的枷锁束缚着所有的话。

环视先祖们的画像，想说竟一时不知该从何说起。


	37. Chapter 37

叹息清楚可闻，珠理奈回头看着玲奈，爪子掏了掏，又攀上她的肩，拱拱她的耳朵。

最后觑了姑母玲珑的画像，玲奈移步离开。

百狐堂的另一侧尽头摆放着有关狐族一切大小事宜的各类书卷，其中《狐纪》最为重要，校订也最是细致。

往来百代的狐族首领，前九十九代均为狐帝，到了第一百代却被称作“狐王”，《狐纪》上有关父王琳琅的继位不过寥寥“继任为王”数字而已。

于案前坐下，玲奈圈抱住小火狐，鼻子埋在她的赤红绒发间深嗅她的味道。

面前是一幅幅白狐先祖的画像，身后则是有关他们的一册册书卷。他们是否也同自己一般迷茫困惑过，是否也曾在百狐堂看着祖先代代的画像直至拂晓黎明。

“我想说，却不知从何说起，更不知我了解的那些几分真假几分荒唐。”

“你且说你想说的吧，真假无所谓，总要开个头的。”

手握小毛爪子，反复推敲后玲奈方道：“你的铃铛和遥上的秘籍恐怕都是姑母送与她的。”

“她们认识？”

“狐族与龙族世代交好，《狐纪》没写，但我猜她们应是相识的，否则又有哪个狐族故人敢赠密术与外族。”

“送给她她也学不会呀。”珠理奈捂嘴笑道，笑后又问：“你可见过你姑母？”

“不曾，我出生时她已归尘数万年了。”

“听起来是年纪轻轻就归尘了。”

七万岁的融烛在兽界已算得是老人，往上即便再活个十万岁也活不出什么名堂了。岁月似乎永恒地停泊于悠悠长河中一个不经意的细微处，而后一万岁或十万岁，再也无人在意。

狐帝玲珑归尘于五万岁，说年轻也不年轻了，可跟至她的前九十八代狐帝相比，她堪堪活了一半又一半的年纪。因而想起时遂感慨颇多，疑惑也颇多。

“进来吧。”

“嗯？”

不知玲奈在跟谁说话，珠理奈左右张望，便见着门缝间钻出一条闪着青芒的小青龙。

那小青龙来到桌案前，不行礼不言语，只张口吐出一个腕来粗的龙纹卷轴。

“多谢。”

与玲奈对视片刻，小青龙转身离去，龙吟似鼾，眨眼踪迹全无。

“那是东海二太子的龙使？我只当是哪来的青鼻涕虫哩。”

所言甚是，狐君深以为然，在心里笑了一百遍，面上依然无风无浪。

摊开卷轴，映入眼帘的是好大手笔绘出的黑龙，鹿角鹰爪，穿云透雾，凛威迫人。

“哎嘿，是老龙的。”

迫不及待用两只毛爪推展卷轴全貌，珠理奈跳进玲奈怀里，要她字字读来遥上天君昔年的风光种种。

“此为龙历。”指着天君的生诞年，玲奈解释道：“换作狐历便是跟狐帝差不多时候出生的。”

卷轴上说她乃龙帝敖洗之嫡长女，禀才卓绝，天资颖异。龙帝好占乾卜坤，算得此女虽才智过人，然命相蹇涩，非贱养不得长生，因而早早将它送出东海水晶宫历练，直至神魔大战前才又父女重逢。

“随父出征，以一人之神力战三十万魔军，勇剜湮天双目吞食。天帝感其忠亮，特敕封其为‘天君’，赐九霄紫府……就没了？”

逐字追目而去，写的都是早在天上听过百八十遍的奉承。只不过从前珠理奈不大相信好吃懒做没皮没脸的老龙真有那么厉害，得见龙族秘藏的卷轴才姑且一信。

“模棱两可。”

“模棱两可必有可疑处。”泄气似的哼了两声，珠理奈道：“这东西到底是人写的，你看上头只字未提老龙跟狐帝的事，怪了。”

蹬甩出系着铃铛的右腿晃了一晃，铃铛随之发出清脆声响。

“这玩意当真是你姑母之物倒情有可原，老龙说或许是想守着你，所以才找上了我。”

听出她话里的愤怨，玲奈笑道：“倘若如此，你可怨她？”

“说不怨是假的，就因为这玩意，你可晓得我遭了多少罪吃了多少苦！”咧出锐利尖牙又收回，珠理奈回身看向玲奈，软软眸光好似能柔化心胸万千块垒。

“可没它，我或许也不能跟你好了。”

玲奈一时没忍住，把她的亲亲抱在怀里揉了又揉，活像揉个粉团子。

“我奇怪的是，铃铛找我是铃铛自个儿的意思还是狐帝的意思？要想守着你这个乖乖侄女儿，放在你爹娘那岂不更方便些，哪弄出那么大动静来。都是当了狐帝的女人，忒傻。再说了，这玩意到底怎么守着你啊，你都是九尾狐了，我戴着这劳什子三千多年，到头来只能在你跟别人打架时吹个烟花给你鼓鼓劲儿，其他的再没本事了。”

要真是那个姑母捣的鬼，作为侄女，玲奈且得给本能安稳过这一生的小火狐道歉了。

不过与其道歉，狐族第一俊哥儿想必有更爱听的吧。

举起珠理奈，望进她的眼睛，玲奈深情款款：“你还俊，还俏，还可爱。”

果不其然，咧嘴吐舌，三千岁笑得像条路边捡到肉骨头棒子的憨狗崽子。

三千岁这只小火狐，春秋还没那般热的时候穿着衣服就睡不着了，夏夜里更是燥热，又自身修行不足，难以调气恒温，只得抱着狐君，贪婪享受着她身上的凉意。

至于狐君，她是不怕炎热的，再暄热的天，身上始终清凉，并不介意一旁的小火狐每天晚上两手两脚藤蔓似的攀附着她睡。

而后夏天去了，进了初秋，朝夕凉爽，晚上的小火狐要起狐君来更有劲儿了，翻来覆去地折腾她高贵又下流的狐王。早上呢，狐君累啊，酸啊，疲啊，还冷，缩在被褥里不愿意起来。小火狐倒是精气神饱满，日渐丰盈的赤色狐毛，圆溜溜亮晶晶的一双狐眼，怎么看怎么是狐族第一俊哥儿。

三千岁起床后也不招惹狐君，偎一会儿然后脱身蹲在一边梳舔毛发，理完了再钻进狐君的怀里“叭叭叭”给她亲醒，上面亲不醒就亲下面，反正有的是招。

狐君自觉没以前约束自己了，贪图安逸，天凉了就不想早起，哼哼唧唧小半时辰，直到早膳跟折子呈上才心不甘情不愿地爬起来。她也想过这么样不好，可夜里她的亲亲实在叫她太尽兴了，以至于那么一星半点的惭愧她都没空去反省。

还好她的亲亲会督促她做一个狐王该做的，也会陪着她一起打坐一起练剑，虽说大多数时候她的亲亲都在插科打诨，只夜间的修行格外认真。

不过跟着玲奈假模假样地念念经凝凝气，日子一久，珠理奈竟意外找着了丹田在哪儿。这么着每天往丹田灌进一点儿仙气就成了她雷打不动的功课。没人逼她，玲奈也不多嘴，随她自己玩去。

深秋一日，珠理奈拉着玲奈到院子里，要她看自己造作火团子。

“你这回想吹个什么。”

虎豹豺狼兔鼠鹰，反正玲奈隔两日便能得见她的大作。

“你记得你师妹的真身么，我要给你吹条哇呀呀的螣蛇出来。”

蛇王一脉乃是螣蛇，与龙相似又区别于龙，且自尊心奇高，不愿被人认成龙。螣蛇有对翅膀能助他们飞天，兽界会飞的不多，因而螣蛇不仅于神魔大战后在蛇族中被奉为上上等，放眼兽界亦要受敬仰膜拜。

两手一插腰肋，珠理奈分胯半蹲，“嚯咿！”

一手持卷垂于膝头，玲奈一手支颐望着她的亲亲。乌发松松绾着，只插了一根素簪子，狐君过去在府里也不这么优哉游哉。

鼓起腮帮子，珠理奈于脑中试着描绘出银鳞骨翅的螣蛇。

正当她屏息凝神之际，一只黄鳝大的什么小玩意直向她迎面扑去，吓得珠理奈“嘭”地变成了小火狐，哼唧着逃窜进玲奈的怀里。

全身炸毛，瑟缩着，小火狐一动不敢动，“什、什么东西呀，我好怕的……”

连无忧兽都不曾怕过的三千岁，倒是被一条蛇使吓得炸毛。狐君且不知该怎么心疼她的亲亲，只给她顺顺毛，摸摸小脑袋。

蛇使扑棱骨翅，停在半空望着小火狐，嘴里发出“嘶嘶”声响。

“来使何事。”

“见过狐君。”小蛇规规矩矩躬了身，又道：“我族将逢喜事，小的奉命来送喜帖。”

说着它伸展开巴掌大的骨翅，抖了抖，抖出一本大红烫金的喜帖，面上题着四字“金玉良缘”。

“有劳。”接过喜帖，玲奈颔首道。

“您若无话代传，小的便要回冷月窟复命了。”

侧首想了想，玲奈只道：“就叫她好生准备着吧。”

“是，小的必将转达我王。”

小银蛇扑棱着骨翅自觉退下，等它的身影消失不见了，再低头看怀里的小火狐，她早不是方才的胆怯样，支着耳朵，吐着舌头，“哒哒哒”地踏着肉爪子，分明是在催促。

“是蛇蛇，是我们蛇蛇！快看看！打开看看！”

那语气，就好像蛇族的王是她闺女一般。

喜帖写得通俗，展前便知是蛇王跟小玉兔的婚事，只最后一句话，玲奈不由多瞟了一眼。

“怎么了怎么了？”

帖子给她递去，玲奈笑道：“她要你代蛇王去玉兔庄迎亲。”


	38. Chapter 38

“我？”

嘴巴衔过玲奈递来的帖子，展开铺好，毛爪子压着帖角，珠理奈上下仔细地把蛇王的喜帖琢磨了一遍。

开头是寻常寒暄，珠理奈想象得出蛇王谦逊内敛的笑容和言辞，还有那比自己略显逊色的俊美脸庞。随后提到广寒宫救下的小玉兔身无大碍，将于黄道吉日迎娶为妻。最后还真的说想要三千岁担任迎亲使者代蛇王前往玉兔庄迎亲。

珠理奈歪着毛脑袋，面须微动：“可我是狐狸耶……”

“蛇王指派的便无妨。”玲奈道，“你去是不去，不去我便替你回信推了。”

浑身是劲儿，珠理奈一蹦三尺高，“吱吱吱”地一通欢叫：“去去去！代蛇王迎亲，哪来的好福气呀！”

作为狐族第一俊哥儿，三千岁岂有不代蛇族第一俊哥儿迎亲的道理。

“我成亲时也要叫她来代我迎亲。”珠理奈折塌双耳，笑眯眯地说：“不过你就在狐王府，我能把你迎去哪儿？我只能把你迎上唔唔唔……唔唔……”

就知道她要说什么荤话，狐君连忙捏住她的嘴。

真是的，这些话好歹等晚上再说呀，晚上爱怎么说怎么说，爱说什么说什么，高兴起来狐君说得比整日一张小嘴“叭叭叭”的三千岁都要荤。

“你不是要吹螣蛇么。”

“不吹了不吹了。”舔着玲奈的脖子，珠理奈在她怀里扭了扭大尾巴：“咱们何时出发去冷月窟？我都等不及了。”

书卷于膝头慢敲，玲奈还在思量日子，便有一只火团伴着鸣啼破空急冲而下。

珠理奈这回没被唬着，她亲火，弹出爪子就要捞来玩。那火鸟跟她恶斗过几回，机敏得很，再不能落进小火狐手里，振翅腾空，绕了半圈才于二人面前刹住。

玲奈知她矫情多事的师尊又要啰嗦了，不行礼也不出声，就抱着她的亲亲，冷漠看着这只尾拖绚烂紫焰的火鸟。

火鸟引颈开喙，掺着做作的哭腔：“徒儿，为师好想你，你何时带你姘头回凤仙谷？无忧兽你不管了吗？落凤渊我亲手给你扫了八百遍了都。”

她们二人从天宫下来没直接回凤仙谷，而是在狐王府没羞没臊地待了好些日月。其实本来只打算住上几日便回谷修行的，可因为天凉，狐君懒得动弹，只想抱着她的亲亲睡到日上三竿，如此拖着拖着便生生从夏拖进了秋。这期间她矫情又多事的师尊几乎每隔几日就要差凤使来聒噪，叽叽喳喳，烦死个狐。

天再凉些蛇该冬眠了，蛇王成婚的排场就得小许多，不体面。事不宜迟，红枫开得最是洗练艳绝的那日，狐族的王携了一只毛皮赛枫叶红火的俊俏狐狸抵达蛇族仙境，冷月窟。

“哇……”

丹枫飘锦，足踏满地红叶，四肢绷得笔直，珠理奈仰头发出感叹。

“我还以为他们真住黑黢黢的山洞里呢。”

蛇喜阴凉潮湿，多以洞穴为巢，闲来无事也爱盘在树枝上。居洞穴，吃生肉，饮鲜血，说是普通的蛇，也可说是普通的狐。

而王家后裔，生来即便不似狐君具一半神力，祖上传下的天资禀赋也非俗兽可比。幻化人形后就有了修道的自觉，仙家派头千万少不得，否则便会落人笑柄，颜面扫地。吃炙熟炖烂的肉，饮喷香浓烈的酒，住也理所应当要住合仙人规矩。

且看这冷月窟，离离荻花碎，千丈老枫坠，堆黄菊蕊生香，挂红林檎芬芳。孤鹜点江，划长空而过，为这秋色添绘几笔清寞。

拾起脚边一片红枫覆于小火狐的头顶，合衬极了。

珠理奈收紧耳朵，端正姿首：“好看吗？”

“嗯。”

屁颠颠俏哒哒地领着狐君往前走，其实三千岁也没来过冷月窟，可就是走出了“此山是我开”的气势。

“你们好啊，我是来吃你们家大王喜酒的。”

“你那颜色斑斑斓斓，真漂亮。”

“是不是再过些日子你们就该冬眠了，等春天再醒？”

珠理奈一路跟枫树上缠了千道弯的蛇儿们打招呼，蛇儿们则吐着信子不发一言，安静观望打树下走过的一人一狐。

林檎清脆，金桔酸甜，一路上三千岁嘴就没歇息过。秋果丰熟，便宜了贪嘴狐。

走过一条漫长的枫林道，雾截山腰，蛇王府便横陈其中。

蛇王府门口矗立着一根石柱，螣蛇向上攀附，骨翼寸寸张扬，足有小臂粗的尖牙利齿骇人心魄。真不晓得玉兔族来送亲的都是哪些胆肥不怕死的好汉。

蛇王府的蛇仆们多是峻脸白面，说话不急不慢，透着些微淡漠。珠理奈这才知道原来蛇的气质竟然这般相像，不似他们狐狸，几支都各有千秋。

听说狐王来了，年轻的蛇王自王座起身，疾步出了正殿迎向她可亲可敬的师姐。

“蛇蛇！”

击掌相应，蛇王的手心留下一个狐掌泥印。

蛇王并不嫌弃这块泥印，毕竟她的师姐都不嫌三千岁脚丫子脏，端着聚宝盆似的把三千岁端在怀里。

“你家新娘子呢，我瞅瞅。”

唤仆从看了茶，奈奈道：“现回玉兔庄了。”

“对哦，不然叫我迎哪门子亲，是我糊涂了。”吮着爪上糖霜，珠理奈点头道。

两日前蛇王收到师姐的回信，上头特意用金墨写了“莫忘时令瓜果、蜜饯点心”，蛇王谨遵教诲，当即点了百件冷月窟的糯糕甘果叫府厨一一细备，不得有误。

紫芋团、桂花糖、白霜柿饼、山药枣泥糕……三千岁吃得唇干舌腻，还未开口喊呢，蛇王领会，又唤人端来味粗却解渴消食的山楂茶跟石榴汁。

镇元子的乾坤宝袋有她的肚皮能装吗？玲奈不信。

“此为礼单，师姐请过目。”

热巾揩拭唇角，玲奈展纸而阅。

那只小玉兔原先只是普通人家的女儿，因生得格外别致才被选送上天宫。蛇王既是一族之王，正妻必不能是寻常身份，因而小玉兔便由兔王收为养女，将作为玉兔公主风风光光地出阁。

兔王为养女的嫁妆发了很大的愁，寻思着蛇爱吃兔子，难道要送千百只兔子给蛇王？蛇王却一根兔毛也没跟她要。但凡是兔子，蛇都爱吃，而蛇王却只要她的小玉兔，其他冗礼一概免去。

不仅如此，蛇王还备着厚礼相赠玉兔。扬辉映日的珠宝法器自不必多提，看到她承诺在自己身没前蛇族一律不再捕兔而食，玲奈眉心微皱。

“巧了，我也打算送这份礼的。”

“那便一同送吧。”呷着金桔茶，奈奈响快应道。

她们两人神色正经，不像是在开玩笑，珠理奈急了，放下手中的桂花糖，忙打住：“且慢且慢，狐蛇两家都不吃兔子了，四海八荒迟早得废，这礼不如不送。”

狐蛇二王异口同声：“何解？”

“嘎嘣”嚼碎嘴里糖块，咽下后珠理奈才说：“咱们吃兔子，兔子吃草果，天经地义。咱们不吃兔子了，兔子一多，草果得叫他们啃秃了不可。”

经她这么一点拨，狐族跟蛇族的王才恍然大悟。她们年岁尚轻，继位不久，考量不足，的确没想到这一层，只想着得给兔子们送个大礼，否则他们不能信蛇王是真的要娶妻，而不是把玉兔庄如花似玉的小玉兔骗进蛇洞里吞吃了。

执笔抹去礼单上过重过分的礼，奈奈新添了蛇王领下一片大庄子。如此一来蛇王的婚礼遂不必从族人嘴里抠食，而那庄子水清草嫩，想必兔王也是喜不胜收。面子里子，都有了。

不过这下狐王却不知狐族送什么才能给小师妹锦上添花了。

“我知师姐厚意，礼便就由我一族承担吧。”

没来得及道谢，就见奈奈停笔抬首，笑容依然谦逊温和，玲奈却以狐的警觉看出那笑容里满藏着蛇的奸蛇的诈。

“东洲涔湖的一片地我记得乃师姐王领，不妨划给师妹可好？”

嚯，螣蛇大张口！

这蛇，看着浓眉大眼，忠厚老实，便像蛇王府门前的那座石像般，稍不注意就露出一对沾着剧毒的獠齿锐牙朝你扑来。

龇牙咧嘴，珠理奈低吼道：“干得漂亮，蛇蛇！”

还以为她是要替自己打抱不平，没想到胳膊肘往外拐，竟帮起旁族。

涔湖那片地确实肥美，嫩肉鲜果均呈贡上了狐王府，真要划出去，玲奈心犹不忍。

不过反正狐王不怎么吃肉，划给师妹也无所谓，就当是新婚贺礼了。倒是不知情还看热闹不嫌事大的小火狐，日后要是敢吵狐王府的鸡没以前好吃了，狐君就跟她日后算账。


	39. Chapter 39

鼓了个响嗝，拍一拍浑圆的肚皮，珠理奈从玲奈怀里翻过身来。

“听说你为了新娘子能住得舒服，还特地造了个五进五出的宅子，是真是假？” 

商磋完给玉兔的彩礼，年轻的蛇王满意极了，袖了礼单，起身引狐族二客出了明月殿。

“路程有些远，还请随我来。”

既是迎花使者，三千岁自然得知道新娘子得往哪儿迎，横竖不能让她住在冷月窟吧。三千岁是狐狸，不怵蛇，可兔儿怕蛇是天性呀，就算新娘子一点儿不惧蛇，胆子肥得很，对蛇王毫不客气，可随嫁的其他兔儿们呢，总不该一一都是好胆量吧。再者说，不怕蛇的兔子少见，想生吞兔子的蛇却比比皆是，恁她们再怎么是侍候蛇后身边的呢。

蛇王考虑周到，为了新娘子跟侍女能住得放心，特地将她们的寝殿修在了紧挨冷月窟的枫灵山脚下，那处有灰毛兔跟长耳兔，还住着梅花鹿，枫景宜人，四时备美，夏则绿侵衣袂，秋则步蹀残红。

顺着蛇王指的方向，小火狐一个箭步蹿没了影，毛茸茸的大尾巴卷起一地落枫，荡起满眼的红。

“那些兔儿可都还好？”

“有几只本就虚弱的见过父母亲人后便离世了，其他的经过调养，如今皆平安无事。”

狐王与蛇王一路走一路聊着闲话，款步慢声，哪像三千岁一刻等不得一刻，全无赏景的雅致。

“我记得有只唤作‘虹霓’的，她如何了？”

“虹霓小姐系长老之女，王家后裔，内力相较他人更深厚，因而无甚大碍，而且……”

那虹霓说话稳重，玲奈印象颇深。看她要说要不说的样子倒是愈发好奇了：“而且什么？”

“往后师姐便明白了。”

年轻的蛇王笑得神神秘秘，怎么看怎么不单纯。

“你与玉兔成亲，族中可有说什么。”

“多是不信。”奈奈摆首笑道，“长老苦劝若是想吃，抓来便是，何必非得成亲了再吃。”

“女子同女子成婚，男子同男子成婚，于我兽族本不稀奇。可过去也只听说族内通婚，前年犬族大小姐半道劫了要去成婚的豺族准王后，这事已是闹得沸沸扬扬，这回蛇王与玉兔成婚……”想起当日珠理奈绘声绘色的转述，玲奈忍俊不禁，“就是我听了一开始也不大信。”

奈奈阔步向前，又转身看向可亲可敬的师姐：“吃也有好些个吃法，师姐你说对是不对？”

“你这厮——”

狐君还能不知她言下之意，冷着脸，举手便要打去，却叫她灵闪一躲，幻化螣蛇，展了骨翅攀附上一棵参天老枫。

“师妹何日能吃上师姐的喜酒？”吐着信子，蛇王话里的笑又深了几分。

要真跟她计较，她岂是九尾白狐的对手，狐君宽宏大量，不与后生聒噪，抿了唇角的笑，只道:“你年纪小，知道的却不少。”

蛇王年纪还小？蛇王也三千好几百岁了。再看那位三千来岁的火狐狸，她还小吗？她不都跟师姐……是吧？

过一条碧水凉溪，踏一径红枫黄泥，三秋爽景，吐纳间昂首，目光所及祥云蔼蔼，仙雾朦朦。蛇王与蛇后的寝殿并非是深阁琼楼，珠宫贝阙。五进五出，宽展幽静，苍松老柏，垂柳摇桑，前有衔花鹿，后有抱果猿，实在当得起“晏居”二字。

“呔！哪里走！”

半只脚未迈进门坎，青石板道上闪出一只身披红枫衣，颈盘小白蛇的火狐狸。你看她两眼放光，神气活现，屁大的本事没有，倒是敢拦狐王跟蛇王的路。

“我乃枫灵山枫灵元圣，你……”

没和她废话，双手插向两腋，狐君将小火狐抱起，指尖拂扫过她的须须，且道：“好玩么。”

赖在玲奈怀里扭着身子，珠理奈嚷叫：“我也要个五进五出的大宅子！”

“嗯，回去造个九进九出的。”

小火狐乐得直冒鼻泡，摘了身上枫叶串编起的枫衣给玲奈挂上，毛脸一顿乱蹭狐君的胸口：“晓得你最好，晓得你最好啦！”

退一万步说，蛇王就算年纪小，可蛇王又不瞎，师姐跟三千岁那点破事，但凡长着俩眼睛的，谁还看不明白了。

小白蛇自觉，不去打扰三千岁跟狐王腻歪，只将身子游移过来，化作人形向奈奈单膝行礼：“白芷见过我王。”

她身着绣着螣蛇纹样的白袍，扎着一根盘蛇玉带，长发摇摆于腰际间，仔细看去，三庭五眼竟有几分跟蛇王相似。

四肢落地，珠理奈绕着白芷上下打量她：“哦，原来你叫白芷。”

“她系我母族姑表，三千岁在冷月窟的日子便由她跟着你吧。”

“好耶！”毛爪子“哒哒哒”地刨着青石板，珠理奈用嘴叼起白芷的袍角，迫不及待要把她拉出去，“走走走，快陪我去逛逛，莫要打搅你家蛇王跟我的狐王。”

三千岁跟谁都玩得来，天上飞的水里游的，她无一不欢喜相迎。将白芷盘绕在身上，骑着衔花小鹿奔驰于枫林间，嬉笑无限。

三千岁是只快乐的小火狐，反正晚上她的狐君也会说给她听，那她就应该趁着天朗气清纵情耍他一耍子。

带师姐转悠过新殿里外，两人敛袖对坐堂前，浓茶酽酽沏上一壶，搪搪秋凉。

“乍听师姐将三千岁带在身边，我只以为师姐是在代行天君未尽之事。”

“不错，起初的确是她推诿与我。”玲奈颔首道，“不过细究处却多有疑惑，我便只得揣测她的用意。”

“师姐揣测出了什么？”

朵朵枣花于杯盏漂浮，看了一会，玲奈方问：“你可知太上老君的炼丹炉？”

“听说里头是六丁神火，后来被青兕不慎浇灭，老君便央三千岁给他吹了三千年的火。”

“六丁神火乃四大天火之一，如何那般轻易地就被一泡臊溺浇灭了。”

闻言，奈奈倾身：“师姐的意思是……”

想要去向遥上问个明白，在那之前还有许多需要明白的。目下东海的大太子与二太子为了王位明争暗斗，且不知该信任谁才好，凤族那边还要待之后回去再详问清楚，眼前能入手的便只剩下蛇族与狮族。

疑惑也好，猜测也罢，自火狐诞生、铃铛下界开始，玲奈将这些日子里见到的听来的都说与了这个小师妹。

她只一径默思，不多嘴，不妄猜，待自己说完了才斟来满盏枣花茶。

“龙族划海而治，狐族分支迁徙，都是十万年前的事，我蛇族在那之后亦有过大变动。”

“蛇族原先的王似乎并非螣蛇。”

拈起一块桂花蜜糕却不入口，奈奈道来兽族往事：“兽界最先以龙凤二族为尊，只因二者会飞天潜海罢了。地上走兽说起来自古与狐族亲近，奉九尾白狐为尊，也因此抛开避世凤族不谈，世上才有龙帝与狐帝。神魔一战后并非蛇族狮族崛起，能与龙族狐族并肩。蛇族本就有蛇王，狮族亦有狮王，实是龙帝谢世，遥上天君荣拜仙箓，龙帝分四海龙王，狐帝又成了狐王，龙狐方屈尊纡贵与蛇狮二族齐平。”

“雪狮如何我不甚清楚，要说我螣蛇，虽上能飞天下能潜海，然人丁稀少，又性子孤傲，情愿偏居一隅，独守一方。蛇族内本无我螣蛇立足之地，我螣蛇也本没有为了蛇王大位蹚浑水之心。”

“神魔一战中其余分支凋零，我螣蛇方承天帝旨意继蛇王大位。蛇就是蛇，工于心计，阴狠毒辣，圣旨未到，父王与叔伯便开始自相戮害，父王继位后又有我几个兄长手足相残，后来迫不得已才将刚出生的我送往凤仙谷。”

撇尽浮沫，玲奈呷饮枣花茶，杯盏放下，轻轻一个声音。

“他的手伸得未免远了些。”

视线落在茶盏上，奈奈复又抬眼：“师姐所言何人？”

那个名讳过大过尊，小小狐王难以指名道姓，就像她们在说起十万年前于世间掀起滔天巨浪的那个人时亦不敢轻率言及。

“我曾听先父说过，螣蛇孤僻，不似一般蛇趋利好争。他想必也是知道的，所以才以王位诱你父王与兄弟互戕。”

“师姐所言甚是。”奈奈弯下嘴角，自嘲笑道：“到底是王位，轮不上螣蛇，螣蛇才无所谓。王位送上门来，谁又甘心拱手让给他人。”

起身，玲奈步出正堂。远处彤云稀疏，想是冬天就要来了。

“巳尊可否容我一见。”

“须得垂询巳尊意愿。”奈奈于身后答道。

招来陪三千岁玩耍的白芷嘱托了几句，两人耳闻那忽近忽远，忽起忽歇的笑闹声踏上来路。

“巳尊所居何处？”

奈奈不答，带着师姐绕过一座山头，把手一指苍穹，才道：“此山便是巳尊身躯。”

愁云惨雾，直把日月隐，山河盖。崔巍万丈，嵯石峨岩，又有谁人敢攀登。

“差点忘了这个。”说着，奈奈袖出一件鹤氅，抖开交于她那被小火狐心心念着的师姐。

“三千岁说师姐畏寒，耳提面命我务必记得转交此物。”

狐君别扭惯了，三千岁的体贴也享受惯了。不说话，不作笑，只接过大氅披上，赳赳地往前走。

年轻的蛇王真个奇怪三千岁是什么好手段才拿下了她这不别扭就要死的师姐。蛇王可受不了这般麻烦的女人呀，蛇王还是喜欢见面就吼她的小玉兔，嘿嘿。


	40. Chapter 40

拾级而上，一层又一层地绕转过。愈往上玲奈愈觉阴寒，裹着一件鹤氅仍挡不住砭骨凉意，只得暗运仙气以求驱寒护体。

小火狐那搜刮的夜明珠只照得明脚下半席地，不过小火狐日夜呵护温养它（充其量是抱着玩），此时拿出来倒是溢着些熟悉的温暖，玲奈已然知足了。

石壁嶙峋峥突，石阶依着石壁盘桓向上，一如蛇王府门口攀柱入霄的巨蛇，纵是蛇王亦需步步谨慎。

一个外族人入了这据说是巳尊身躯所化的通天山，换作别人早被毒瘴侵体，七窍流血而亡。蛇王考虑周全，将蛇族秘宝“百鳞甲”施罩与师姐，保她平安无事方不负三千岁的千叮咛万嘱咐。

“通天山的最高层乃是通天阁。”

待她解释完，玲奈方明白伫立面前的石碑上头到底写着什么。

阴冷的空气里隐约闻得到霉臭味，玲奈却不知那古老的味道由何而来。

四下黢黑，伸手不见五指。幻化真身，奈奈收束骨翅，匍匐在地，以额触地后说道：“巳尊，小蛇身畔之人便是狐王。”

她的声音于黑暗摆荡，未能引出巳尊的只言片语。

蛇王伏身点地，像是在行蛇族大礼，玲奈不甚明了。不过蛇王都没说外族人要不要跟着叩拜，自己这个狐王大概也就没必要变成兽身了吧。

俟待片刻，仍不见巳尊本尊。

黑暗中传来轻微响动，似是在贴地缓行，窸窸窣窣。

头皮发麻，心下亦无可遏制地蔓延出一丝张皇。五千年修成了九尾神狐，玲奈此时才发觉自身的修行仍是不足。

“咻”地一声，烛火霎时亮起。那火并不多亮堂，只是习惯了黑暗，乍看去，玲奈不禁眯了眼。

“巳尊——！”

随着蛇王的促喊，玲奈陡觉有寒意逼近，后撤半步，她长袖甩摆，足下登时浮起金莲。

“你怎么还没死！”

血盆大口直朝她的脖颈袭来，沾着毒液的尖牙几乎是擦着肌肤过去的。

见它扑空后当即反身，力张节节骨翅，奈奈率先护挡于师姐面前。

“巳尊何故如此？”

四只蛇目于昏暗中互相凝视，蛇信梭子般吐露试探。

银眸绿瞳，小心留意巳尊的举动，蛇王寸步不让。

“你胆子不小，竟敢拦我。”那声音苍老而嘶哑，又掺杂着蛇独有的尖锐。

“她乃狐族之王，若在我族遇袭受伤，传出去不仅有损蛇族颜面，对巳尊您亦是无有半分好处。”放低身姿，奈奈巧舌说道，“得您俯允小蛇方领狐王入山，她对您并无任何孟浪之举，倘有简慢处还请先声知会。”

仙雾弥漫，间闪金光。

“在下今年尚不满万岁，何来‘死’说？小狐驽钝，不解尊驾之意。”

玲奈自仙雾中缓步走出，九条尾巴轻摆于身后，眉心三瓣金莲尽兴绽放，撑开一方光明。

“金莲……？”

整座通天山果真是巳尊本身，玲奈只见它于昏暗里显露头颈，以下身躯全然不知所踪。

它身披乌鳞，头顶生有两只倒钩角，细长瞳眸暗放幽光，见者胆寒。似龙比龙邪，似蛟又威严胜蛟，便是蛇族的镇族之兽。

“你不是玲珑？” 

一面问着，巳尊移身行至玲奈面前，口吐蛇信，仿佛是在探她的气味。

狐君并不喜欢被这么盯着。

不待玲奈开口，巳尊又自言自语般地喃语：“你是……你是那个……？”

那双毒辣阴鸷的蛇眸里透着单纯的不解，玲奈见状作答：“狐帝玲珑系在下姑母。”

它起初将信将疑，又嗅了一遍九尾白狐才哀哀叹气：“我竟是老眼昏花，把你认错，你莫要见怪，莫要见怪。”

玲奈但觉这巳尊好像也不是那么凶神恶煞的老怪物。它们这些上古神兽大多有这个毛病，仗着自己活得久，觌面见了也不管其他的就给你一个下马威。你倘被唬着了，它就得寸进尺，步步紧逼，你若不怵它，它寂寞了几百几千万年，也会留着你解闷消闲。

“狐帝玲珑身没数万年，巳尊如何还记得？”幻化人身，奈奈手里仍捻着“缚蛇诀”不肯放松。

“别人我蜕皮便忘，玲珑我可忘不了。除非我死了，否则再蜕皮几百次都忘不了。”

“敢问姑母她——”

“我从未招惹过她，”它说这话时，玲奈似乎看见了浮在巳尊眼底的薄泪，“她却、她却……” 

活久了，多多少少都有段伤心往事。玲奈倏忽想起了无忧兽，只不过它那回哭得天地怜悯，这巳尊却是泣出了几分小家碧玉的愁怨来。

“换作其他时候，我一个喷嚏就能给她哪来的喷回哪去。可那时我冬眠得好好的，她二话不说，上来就暴踢我七寸一顿。”

玲奈从不知姑母还有这样的一面，或者说有关于姑母玲珑的事，她本就所知甚少。

“姑母她何出此举？”

“我忘了……” 

蛇首不安分地摆动着，大概是在摇头。

“我活了这么多年，第一次遭那个罪……”

人老了容易流泪，兽老了大概也爱哭吧。伸出一条尾巴，用毛尖给巳尊揩了眼泪，玲奈道：“我代姑母给您赔不是。”

“她真死了？”

哭完了，蛇眸依旧阴鸷寒冷。

“是，姑母早已归尘。”

刺耳怪笑遽然响起，接着便是一句“死了好！”。

谁知道堂堂狐帝干嘛非得踢老人家的七寸呢，有什么话不能好好说。现世报现世报，现世不报后世报。若非狐君灵敏，躲闪及时，恐怕再也见不到她的俊哥儿亲亲小心肝了。

“你来我这又是为何？”

幻化人身，控背作揖，玲奈道：“小狐特来求尊皮一览。”

“笑话，我的皮除了蛇王谁也看不得。就是蛇王，没我的准许也休想看上半眼。”

承接过巳尊的目光，奈奈道：“兹事体大，万望巳尊俯允。”

“我知道你们想看什么，你们想看的，我这里都有——但有一个条件。”

蛇首隐于昏暗，隐于它自身。

“事成后把我从此处放出去。”

细问下，它却压根不记得自己是怎么在这，又该如何才能放它出去。

周遭一时安静，凭着巳尊赏赐的一束微光，二人往通天阁深处步去。

蛇王所到之处皆点起冷白幽火，她说这火取自幽冥鬼火，与洗业金火、焚天紫火以及老君炼丹炉里的六丁神火合称“四大天火”。蛇王的这点微火不过幽冥鬼火的一簇子火，威力不及母火十分之一，若想增进功力，需得下到九幽冥殿历穿心刺骨之阴寒方可取到。

一阶阶往上盘桓，到了通天阁，又是一重重向里延伸。十万年一蜕皮，此通天阁却不知堆积了多少记忆。那股子霉臭，玲奈如今才反应过来是什么味道。

“它从未离开冷月窟，如何得知世间万事？”

“巳尊与我蛇族之祖颇有渊源，蛇族中人的所见所闻皆瞒不过它老人家。”

拂开重重槅门，二人进到最深处遂止步。

“所以它才知晓你与玉兔之事。”

“十万年后蜕下蛇皮它便忘记了。”

指尖触碰到架上一摞蛇皮，玲奈收回手，低声叹息：“独独记着姑母。”

白光冷火跃于手心，奈奈点上灯方问：“师姐与狐帝长得相像吗？” 

“我只见过画像，无从比较。不过有人说‘外甥像舅舅，侄女类姑姑’，或许我与姑母当真有几分相似也未可知。”

“令尊并未提及过任何？”

双眉微颦，玲奈努力回忆父王归尘前的点点滴滴。他们的父女情很长也很短，说长有五千年之长，然而事实上她刚满百岁便入了凤仙谷，少有承欢父母膝下的时候，因而说短也是短。

那些回忆里，她记得父王琳琅与母后安云极为恩爱。父王为人憨直，族中许多事都要靠母后代为打理。就是给融烛送礼求个通融，那也是母后的意思。

那些回忆里，父王的确鲜少提到姑母，只说他有个亲妹妹，七千年修成了九尾狐，资质比他这个哥哥要好得多，所以狐帝才由她来当。后来怎么了，父王从未多言。

“那日匆忙，我只在巳尊指点下寻了湮天与玉兔庄的事看。从天宫回来又忙着筹备婚礼，倒忘了这些。”捧着一沓些微泛黄的蛇皮，奈奈吹去上头的尘埃。

“巳尊记东西从来没个头绪，想到哪写到哪，师姐要先看哪处？”

展袖坐下，玲奈道：“就湮天与玉兔庄吧。”

“好。”

拈了诀，奈奈闭上眼睛。

蛇皮无风自动，层层薄如蝉衣，却分明看得见上头歪歪扭扭写画着字符。那墨迹，说是小火狐用脚“吧嗒吧嗒”踩出来的也值得一信。

于桌案展铺一卷，奈奈道：“此乃蛇文，非我族类莫可解读，我念给师姐听。”

听故事还是要暖烘烘的才听得舒坦，此时臂膝两空，总觉得少了点什么。

狐君还未如此想念过小火狐的身子。


	41. Chapter 41

“南海水君这个孬货接了龙帝的降雨旨，竟在布雨时打了个喷嚏，搞得玉兔庄北边的一条河泛滥成灾，许多兔子淹死了，真他外公的可惜，我还没吃上一口，没了，什么都没了。长歌打那经过的时候救了剩下的兔子。长歌人美心善，救了兔子，不然我什么也没得吃了，长歌真他外公的是个好人。”

“外公”于蛇族而言是否是个特殊的象征，玲奈不得而知，她只觉得巳尊写的实在通俗易懂，虽不乏粗鄙，三言两语中却内容颇丰，竟生得别样趣味。

“湮天原不叫‘湮天’么。”

蛇皮摊于膝头，奈奈道：“是，当时湮天叫‘长歌’，后来天兵天将下界缉拿湮天，蛇皮上再提到从前的事才唤作‘湮天’。我也疑惑过这长歌是否就是湮天，看到玉兔庄因感念昔年湮天洪水救难之恩而向天帝求情，这才确信后来的湮天正是当年的长歌。”

“巳尊何时开始写湮天的？”

“约十四万年前，零零散散，终究是蛇族子弟的见闻，语焉不详的亦有许多。”

抱着小火狐温养过的夜明珠，玲奈道：“巳尊十万年一蜕皮，尽忘了前尘往事。十万年前正好是神魔大战之际，蜕皮后它再得知世间事恐怕也忘了长歌而只知湮天。”

“嗯……”奈奈沉吟，“的确，巳尊前些年才蜕皮的，往前推算的话上次蜕皮正好逢着神魔大战。我之前还奇怪为何会变称呼，且字句间不似前四万年那般亲和，只是一味记载。经师姐提点，我想果真是蜕皮后的巳尊已然忘了长歌而只知湮天——对了，湮天是女人。”

指节顿然收紧，玲奈看向奈奈：“女人？”

许是问得急促，惊得冷白烛火跳了两跳，跳在眼底，亦染上了奇妙的颜色。

“不过魔神邪祖倒也不必在意男女雄雌。”移开目光，玲奈又说道。

“我在意的不是这个。”轻抚着蛇皮，奈奈慢声道：“师姐不觉得奇怪吗？玉兔生性胆小谨慎，尚且惧怵我等狐蛇，湮天既是魔神邪祖，玉兔如何不怕？彼时她并非是‘湮天’，巳尊还称她‘人美心善’，想来也是个好女子。这样好的人怎能是魔神邪祖呢？”

有关十万年前的神魔大战，史书从无详尽记载。

那是一场于天于地的浩劫，那些仅有的文字里，玲奈记得湮天乃世间怨恶之化身，残忍暴虐，恣意狂放，以致生灵涂炭，不为天地二族所容。天帝掷下百万天兵仍不敌其丧心病狂，便有龙帝率领兽族助战，龙帝长女以一人之力对敌三十万魔军，又夺去生湮天双目生吞。龙帝身受重伤，于战后谢世，龙帝长女则因战功显赫，被天帝敕封为“天君”，赐九霄紫府。

狐族在大战中助攻得力，战后，当年还是太子妃的天后将其妹下嫁狐王，狐族从此便成为了与天族关系最为密切的兽族。

过去看书时是否真的没有在意过狐族的变化，玲奈发现此时的自己竟不敢细细回忆那些。战后狐帝是否退位，好好的狐帝又如何成了狐王，《狐纪》中且未写明，史书公文更不见半个字。非要说的话，倒是师尊融烛会有意无意地调侃两句，说什么你母后原本是要嫁给狐帝玲珑的，玲珑不给这个面子，便由你父王娶了你母后……年少时的自己只当是笑话听了，就是现在想想，即便那是真事儿，仍困惑着天族何必非要狐帝娶了同为女子的母后。

“可有关于狐帝的？”从茫茫虑海中清醒，玲奈问。

“有。”

换了一卷蛇皮，铺开，奈奈逐字念道：“玲珑这个妮子，心狠手辣，她是狐狸我是蛇，井水不犯河水，我从未招惹她，她却为了给长歌补身子，提着剑趁我冬眠时想取我心血，我跟她打了三天，长歌不行了，她才回去的。”

喉头干涩，玲奈咽下舌根唾液，“姑母与长歌……此事发生于何时？”

奈奈答：“比水灾要晚些，但也晚不了几千年。”

“后来如何了？”

再翻回十万年前的神魔大战，奈奈捏掌成拳，闭唇不语。

“如何了？”

急问下，金莲毫无征兆地闪耀于眉心，不仅是对面的人，连玲奈自己都愕然不已。

“剖心，杀湮天。”凝视师姐眉心的三瓣金莲，奈奈愣怔道。

思绪纷杂，心潮翻涌，指尖触碰到眉心金莲，玲奈忽地想起就是这金莲，她也不知从何而来，父王母后未曾谈及，过去只当是神眷了。

“狐帝，”寂然启口，玲奈问：“可有孩子？”

“师姐——”

“湮天何年何月何日生？”

“师姐……”

师姐与三千岁自相遇来的这段日子里所发生的事，师姐不留余地地说尽了，因而猜得出她在想什么。然而猜测背后所隐藏的真相，纵是蛇王也莫敢轻易宣之于口。

“今日找到这里吧。”

那声叹息仿佛来自十万年前，而非眼下。它由谁叹出，又消失于哪一个瞬间，融进了哪一缕风中。

“多谢巳尊，小狐改日再来拜访。”

探出蛇首，巳尊吐着信子移身至玲奈面前。

“你身上的味道不一般，虽然我不记得是谁了。”

离开通天阁，二人返回蛇王府。

“师姐若想知道湮天与狐帝的事，我便尽快译写一份。”

“不必了，前尘往事恐怕没有比那位天君更清楚的。”

命人送她回住处，她拒绝了，一个人离开蛇王府，秋风扫落叶，奈奈还是第一次见到萧索这般的白衣。

一路秋凉，月亮却是明晃晃若银盘。万古共一月，照映着十万年前，亦照映着如今。那些日子，它见证了怎般的生离死别，又见证了如今怎般的鼾声大作。

为什么小火狐非要敞着肚皮睡觉呢？玲奈不解。

狐狸打呼噜很可爱，她的亲亲敞着肚皮打呼噜更可爱，咿呀呜呀地，嘴边的须须抖上了天。

才躺下，她就扒拉着衣服蹭了上来。

“回来了……”

在玲奈的胸脯上懒懒趴了一会儿，珠理奈哼哼唧唧地睁开眼。

“累了？”

“嗯，玩疯了。”

叼起玲奈的手舔了舔，珠理奈“呼噜噜”地摇了毛脑袋，变为人形，捧起玲奈的手殷切问道：“你手怎地这般凉，鹤氅忘了？”

玲奈却笑：“岂敢忘。”

也没追究，珠理奈只抱着她暖着她，“有蛇蛇在你身边我倒不担心你有什么事儿，可你这么怕冷，往后我得想想办法才是。”

“你在我身边便好。”

“好嘛好嘛，你会说这话了。”

那不老实的手啊，起先只描摹着珠理奈的眉眼，往下到了唇角，她便笑着含住，一点儿不躲闪。心下一阵酥麻，恁是万年寒冰也要化。

怎么能有如此诱人的狐狸。狐君时常自问。

手灵巧伸进她的亵裤，玲奈却忽地想起了什么，指尖便就沿着她的腿，滑至她的脚腕。

三千岁兴意正浓呢，摩拳擦掌要将她的狐君吃干抹净，谁知她也不晓得什么毛病，捧着自己的脚看得万分专注。

“长歌。”

对着铃铛唤了一声，那铃铛并无所动。

但觉有趣，珠理奈遂笑问：“你叫谁呢？”

放下她的脚，玲奈依身过来，将今日在通天阁的所见所闻说与了珠理奈。

她们从前或许还有隐瞒，而今连身子都坦诚相见了，其他的，更是不足为道。

“这么说狐帝跟湮天关系非凡了。”听后，珠理奈手在玲奈的衣裳里摸来揉去，嘴上老实应着。

“按照你说的，狐帝与老龙相识，那老龙肯定跟湮天肯定也脱不了干系。”

掸开她的贼爪子，玲奈袖出二太子送来的卷轴，指着一处叫珠理奈好生看着。

“感其忠亮，如何忠亮？”

倒吸凉气，珠理奈又将手伸了进去，道：“扣了湮天的眼珠子算不算？”

“狐帝剖了湮天的心。”

“狐帝我不甚清楚，只知天界上上下下对老龙都赞不绝口，说她英勇无匹。我从前听说了就当个屁放了，谁晓得真假呢，就她那样，懒得要死，除了欺负我嬢嬢的时候英勇，还有什么时候英勇过？”

被她抱在怀里，自然要被她糟蹋蹂躏，玲奈习惯了，随她摸去。

“老龙扣了湮天的眼珠子就是英勇了，怎地狐帝剖了大魔头的心却没人提过？是我在天界孤陋寡闻了？”

“所以这个铃铛……”绷直脚晃了一晃，珠理奈看着玲奈：“你说是狐帝的，还是湮天的？”

“左右不会害你便是。”玲奈笑道。

“不会害你才是。”努着嘴，珠理奈瞪了铃铛一眼，“你是不晓得，我可被它折腾得要多惨有多惨。”

苦了亲亲小心肝，狐君未尝不心疼，只是还没抚上她的小俊脸就被她捉住了手。

“所以我也要折腾你。” 

世间还有这个理了？凭什么她们做的孽要狐君来偿还？

晃过神来衣裳已被她三两下扒拉个干净，倒娴熟得很。

泪眼汪汪，活脱脱一只肚子饿了的小狐崽子。可那泪眼深处又藏着什么歹意，玲奈仔细看去，哦，原来是映着狐君的歹意，失敬失敬。

注视她的笑眼，心旌方动，玲奈倾身吻了上去。

不过这个滋味，要狐君偿还个千万遍也是心甘情愿。

“此处听白白说是蛇蛇特意找了僻静的地方给她师姐住的，我问有多僻静？她说‘我王言，夜不闻人语，但闻狐鸣’，你看看这怎么得了。”

师妹体贴入微，小玉兔喜欢她个蛇也不是没有道理。


	42. Chapter 42

天光熹微时分寒意透骨，再醒醒神，好像一点儿也不冷。

默然看了会子身畔人熟睡中的容颜，玲奈钻进她的臂弯里，闭上眼又假寐了片刻。

只是无论如何也睡不着了，脑中抹不去梦境里的身影，可再想去确认那人的长相，再想问些话，那人也只是微笑着，在很远又很近的地方微笑着。

隐约间，玲奈听到了铃铛细微的声响。

“怎么了，抱得这么紧。”

耳闻那清悠笑声，玲奈将她箍得愈发紧了。

珠理奈喜欢这样的她，没人前那么清冷，多了份女儿家的娇俏，也不说话也不哼唧，就往你怀里钻。

谁能受得了这样的狐君啊。

“我昨夜做了个梦。”平息微喘，玲奈启唇说道。

“一个女人，我不曾见过，却觉着亲切。”

珠理奈问：“然后呢，漂亮吗？”

三千岁看人第一眼看的就是漂亮与否，别人的梦她也随口问一句。

努力回想了一下，玲奈答：“漂亮。”

梦境里的那个女人长发泻腰，身形高挑，着一身白衣，几分疏离，几分淡漠。可的确是笑着的，温和祥蔼，不曾见过面又觉得似曾相识。

“她只看着我，大概在笑，叫我过去。”

“你可去了？”

“不曾，我不认得她。”

移身下行，鼻尖搔着玲奈的脖颈肩窝，珠理奈把她的味道吸了满腔。

“你觉得是谁？”

“姑母……可她与画像上的长得不像。”

“也不一定是她嘛。” 

掖好被角，珠理奈坐起身子，掰过自己的脚盯了良久。

“昨晚它动了。我脚若动它自然要动，只是昨晚我并未动，它却动了，你说奇也不奇？”

那微响似乎仍萦绕耳畔，久久不肯离去。

“铃铛啊铃铛，你究竟是谁的呢，还是说你究竟是谁呢。”

听她嘀嘀咕咕自言自语，玲奈拂去杂念，慵懒着支起半边身子，道：“起来吧，今日你要去玉兔庄。”

且不管铃铛如何了，珠理奈一把抱住她的心上人，奶腔哼唧：“你跟我一起去嘛，我一只可爱又俊俏的小火狐，去了难免发怵哩。”

从没听说狐狸进兔窝还有发怵的。

“你就不怕兔子吓得肝胆俱裂？”

三千岁岂能不知狐狸进了兔子窝会闹出什么风波来，只是不舍得离开她，不舍得放她一个人受冷。可再一想，迎亲的确不是王上能去的，一般狐狸就够兔儿们慌不择路了，更何况是狐王。

“好嘛，我的狐王。”

放肆摸了一会儿狐王的滑肌，珠理奈咂咂嘴，闻着指尖的味道翻身下床。

“还有你的味道呢，要不要尝尝？”

狐王踢了她一脚。

早饭是蛇仆送来的，清炖鸽子汤、糯米珍珠丸子、南瓜煨火腿，点心还有枣泥山药糕和三千岁昨儿赞不绝口的挂霜柿饼。

知师姐不沾荤腥，蛇王还嘱托厨房熬了桂花燕窝羹跟果仁奶粥。玲奈各吃了半碗，又被珠理奈哄着吃下一个滚着糯米的肉丸子并两块枣泥山药糕。

“去了玉兔庄可就只能啃草了，我若不在能吃的时候多吃点，怎么对得起自己？”

一边吃还不忘话多，玲奈安静抿着羹粥，早已习惯大清早听她聒噪。

小火狐不怕冷，这深秋的天气她也只穿戴春夏的衣。她是不怕，可有的狐光看着那一层薄纱都不禁胆寒，还特地从狐王府带了几件厚实的强逼小火狐穿上。

“哎呀我不冷我不冷！”

“不，你冷。”

小火狐四肢被施了禁锢术，立在那半分动弹不能，如此玲奈也就有机会给她穿上量身定制的衣裳了。

“我、就、没有、见过狐狸，穿、衣服的……”

舌头耷拉在外面，珠理奈艰难说道。

你且看这衣裳，都是照她素日爱穿的红袍改制的，连腰带都只是缩小了而并未改变样式。其实也是狐君心血来潮，没想到给她穿上，还真是气派得不得了。

解了术，小火狐气鼓鼓地叉起腰来：“你是狐王，你哪里见过狐狸还要穿衣服的？你不丑，我都丑。”

“没事，你可爱。”玲奈照实了说。

将信将疑，珠理奈跳下床榻，跑到镜子前左右看了看自己，确认自己没被那个女人糟蹋了。

“嗯，的确可爱。”

俏哒哒转了个身，珠理奈飞扑进玲奈的怀抱里。

“我要走了，你想我不想。”

见玲奈但笑不语，珠理奈扭着身子撒泼：“想我不想！想我不想！你不想我我就学蛇蛇在玉兔里找个温婉可人的！”

“想，想得美。”

小火狐摇头晃脑，压根不生气，抱着狐君“吧唧”一口亲得结结实实。

“我先出去啦！”

飞踹开大门，小火狐被白芷接了个正着。

“早啊白白！”珠理奈欢叫着。

挠挠她脖子上日渐蓬松的毛，白芷颔首道：“见过三千岁。”

怎么也算得王亲，也算得见多识广，可白芷记得自己从未遇到过兽身还要穿衣服的兽。

三千岁调皮，花样千奇百怪，可能这也是她的趣味之一吧。白芷如此压下心头困惑。

“你们这儿离玉兔庄远吗？”

“不甚远。”

“是么，那就好，不然我还没到玉兔庄就饿了。”

“我王的嘱咐里有一条是说要记得带足吃食，点心也要备下诸多。”

“嘿，那敢情好。”

在屋内听她俩在外头有一句没一句地聊着什么，换好衣裳，玲奈步出寝屋。

“白芷见过狐王，代我王问您昨夜睡得可安好。”

好，好得呱呱叫，若不是功力深厚，今儿指定是折腾得下不来床的。

蛇王府数日前就开始张灯结彩了，大红灯笼高高挂起，地毯也是换了全新的，里里外外，秋色尽染，片片火枫落下，点缀一派喜庆。

迎亲的队伍在外侯着，对着三千岁作揖，蛇王道：“有劳三千岁了。”

“好说好说，我替你接新娘子，你替我照看好我的狐王。”

三千岁响快不拿大，仰天长笑出府去了。

“走耶，去接新娘子喽！”

蛇比狐狸话少多了，由此冷月窟是向来清寂，少了份烟火气。不过这卷着秋凉的清寂这回算是被三千岁的声声欢笑给打破了，倒也好，蛇王成婚是大喜事，总要有人来添添彩。

“师姐。”

玲奈应声转首，笑容没收住。

“师姐喜欢她，不是没有道理。”

便就由那笑容展开，玲奈遥望渐渐远去的队伍。三千岁一身红衣走在队伍的最中央，爽朗笑声却纵贯前后。

“你小小年纪，知道的却不少。”

蛇王打着哈哈，转而道：“师姐若要去通天阁我便陪师姐去。”

“该知道的终归会知道。”

对嘛，该知道的终归会知道。

这时，有蛇仆快步上前行礼，“禀我王，狼族跟狮族的少主来了。”

展袖让道，蛇王笑言：“那就累狐王随本王一同去迎迓了。”

拱拱手还礼，狐王亦笑道：“岂敢不从。”

狼族跟狮族的少主没从蛇王府的大门进，却是在后山被漫山遍野的火枫迷晕了眼，兜兜转转好不容易遇着个蛇才烦他带路的。

“二位少主远道而来，不周处望请海涵。”

“蛇王哪里的话，方才我与叶谨狮弟在后山直被冷月窟的秋景美得险些忘了来干什么的。” 先开口的是狼族少主，胤渊。听说是个性豪放，爱大口吃肉大口喝酒的少主。

一旁的狮族少主唤作“叶谨”，玲奈曾与他有过数面之缘，便听他道：“在下与狼兄奉父王之命赴宴，初来乍到，多有莽撞，还请蛇王担待。”

拜完蛇王，二人又与狐王寒暄，都是年轻一辈中的翘楚，见了面不多拘谨。

叶谨身边有一人，是头母狮子，这边摸摸，那边碰碰，就没个安生时候。这儿到底是蛇王府还是雪狮宫？

“师姐别来无恙。”

“好着呢，你有什么好吃的赶紧呈上来，快快快。”

眼见她放浪无状，叶谨上前赔礼：“小妹不羁，还要——”

“你说什么？我怎就不羁了？”推开大哥，雪狮宫的二小姐嚷道：“她是我师妹，我不能吃她点东西？再说了，不羁的大有人在呢，轮得着我么。”

说起来想起来，这回倒没见着那个谁。

“唉？你家小火狐呢？”

玲奈道：“去玉兔庄迎亲了。”

“她？”乐呵呵地抱着桂花蜜糖罐子，爱李看向胤渊： “听着没狼兄，这是什么，这叫放虎归山，又叫狼进了羊窝。”

胤渊振胸朗笑：“早闻狐王受天君所托将三千岁带在身边管教，如今竟能代蛇王前去迎亲了，了不得，了不得！”

“小妹的担心不无几分道理。”细品枫露茶后，叶谨道：“只是蛇王都爱惜的玉兔儿，那三千岁就是再馋也需给蛇王面子，又怎会在准蛇后的娘家胡闹呢。”

“我不就那么一说么，来，吃吃吃，别客气。”

斯文的雪狮少主白了二小姐一眼。


	43. Chapter 43

玉兔庄离冷月窟的确不算远，按一般人的脚力最多两三个时辰也就到了。可三千岁跟着狐君，到了没正经学过什么法术，腾云驾雾她更是胆小得碰也不敢碰。

这么着，便只能由白芷变为螣蛇真身，三千岁亦变成小火狐坐在她头顶上飞行。

白芷系蛇王母族的姑表姊妹，如今约有两万岁了。蛇王下凡历练的一段时间里便主要由她协领族中各事，蛇王回来后许多事亦会征询她的看法，其地位在族中可说是一蛇之下万蛇之上。不奈她是个躲闲的性子，见惯了刀光血影，实在腻烦，说是给蛇王办好这场婚礼就隐退修真去了。

珠理奈挺喜欢这条白蛇，昨日要她陪着玩了一下午不说，这一路飞一路还问东问西地，没个停的时候。嘴巴干了，小火狐就掏出系在身上的葫芦“咕噜咕噜”灌下几口，再喂辛苦驮着自己的白蛇喝几口，几次之后蛇族二把手还精神着，倒是她稀里糊涂睡过去了。

生怕摔着狐王的小宝贝，时已午后白芷方落地。

收束骨翅，她俯身贴近地面，“三千岁，到了。”

睡得迷迷糊糊的小火狐打了个机灵，“啊——到了到了！”

跃下草地，珠理奈不住地踏着四肢，“这儿真漂亮呀，都秋天了还草青水绿的。”

舒展腰背，白芷挺身眺望这玉兔庄的风光。此处仙气缭绕，纯净又清新，是不可多得的至纯之力。虽已是红枫飘落的深秋，这地方却温暖如春，鲜花茂盛，嫩草葳蕤，遍野宜人新绿，回回见回回心情大好。

让迎亲的队伍停下稍作整顿，随身带的肉干都拿出来吃饱了再进庄子，一转眼，不见了小火狐。

“哈哈哈哈这儿草真软……”

那欢笑声忽远忽近，草长莺飞的玉兔庄，哪儿还看得见三千岁啊。

盘腿坐下，嚼了点肉干，饮了些带来的水，白芷没去管狐王的小宝贝。

“白白你也来玩嘛！”毛绒绒的身子翻滚在白芷面前，珠理奈叫唤道。

低首望她满身的草叶，白芷无奈笑道：“来前狐王特意叮嘱白芷，叫我看着三千岁不许你贪玩。”

“是她说的呀……”叹气，珠理奈变回人形，“那我就不玩了吧。”

眼见着就温顺了下来，白芷暗忖狐王的一句惦念果真胜过了千言万语。

休整好了，事不宜迟，向着迎亲的队伍，白芷喊道：“我等奉王命迎亲，挑拣的都是识大体的人，再往前走就是玉兔庄了，谁若在庄内生事，杀无赦。”

听到一个“杀”字，珠理奈浑身一抖，放下肉干，起身同蛇仆们嬉笑招呼。

“你对他们也太凶了。”比肩而行，珠理奈小声说道。

“此便是我蛇族的规矩，亦是王命。”

白芷答得果决，不容置喙。

既是一族的规矩，那狐狸也就无从插嘴了。早知蛇族杀伐果断，别说是对待外族的，就是对自家人也是毫不留情。这么想着，珠理奈愈发觉得蛇王的性情着实难能可贵，虽说一些听闻里她对待族人也不多心慈，不过她对族外的人手软就好了呀，三千岁可是在冷月窟吃得好睡得好哩。

“你们好呀。”

“我来接新娘子了。”

“你们的新娘子是不是特别漂亮啊？”

甫一踏入玉兔庄界，一股子紧张凝重便压降下来，压得珠理奈浑身不自在。恰好路道田埂边有几只胆大的在观望迎亲队伍，珠理奈便同她们攀谈。

“你们、都、都是蛇么，我怎么看着你不大像……？”

“他们是，我不是，我是狐狸，你管我叫‘三千岁’便是。”

她不说还好，一说玉兔急得直跳脚，嘴里喊着“妈耶，是狐狸！”，变成兽身一溜烟窜进了草丛里。

站在路边看三千岁吃瘪，白芷道：“本也是难为她们，三千岁就莫要再吓唬了。”

“我哪有吓唬，人家就是狐狸嘛。”

一把勾住白芷的肩膀，珠理奈抹去愁容，笑问道：“白白，你且说你们蛇王看上了兔儿，是对是错？”

白芷肃容躬身：“我等不敢妄议王上。”

“嗳——话不是这么说的，我就问你，你爱吃兔子吗？”

“白芷更爱竹鼠。”白芷不假思索。

“那你跟哪只竹鼠看上眼了吗？”

“不曾。”

“是吧，可你们蛇王却看中了兔儿，多稀奇哇。”俊脸一凛，珠理奈来到白芷面前，话语掷地有声：“蛇后非蛇，尔等认是不认？”

单膝跪地，白芷道：“不敢不认。”

见着她跪下了，后头的蛇从蛇仆们也都纷纷跪下，齐声道：“不敢不认！”

“好，你们王上的话我替她问完了。”笑逐颜开，珠理奈赶忙上前扶起白芷。

擂鼓筛锣，喜乐奏起，引得兔儿们三两结伴探出脑袋来。

“其实你认也好不认也罢，只要她当一天的蛇王，她明媒正娶的便就是蛇后。”喧嚷声里，珠理奈说道。

“可白芷心中始终有一疑问不得解。”看向三千岁，白芷皱眉问道：“我族准王后当真不怕我王吗？”

蛇王乃蛇族至尊者，如今的蛇王虽还年轻，却是老蛇王嫡出的女儿，又得先头的九天玄凤融烛真传，谁能不怕？谁敢不怕？

狐王乃是蛇王的师姐，蛇王礼待她是理所应当的。三千岁跟蛇王称兄道弟，蛇王对她关怀备至已是叫蛇王府的下人们感慨得忘了收信子。那这玉兔又是怎么回事？怎么还曾害得蛇王茶不思饭不想呢？小小玉兔竟有这等本事？

这事吧，能理解的不消解释便能理解，理解不了的也属正常，毕竟蛇啊狐狸这些吃肉的兽类，能有多少将食草的兔儿们放在心上？开天辟地以来可不就蛇王一人么。

“她？她爱你家王上爱得浓哩。”

困惑未消，白芷只点头道：“如此，我白芷便无异议了。”

也是亲眼见到才敢相信蛇跟兔子还能那么腻腻歪歪，三千岁跟狐君有这么腻歪过吗？那都是私下的床上的事呀。

玉兔庄前站着一排天女仙子般的妙人儿，谁还记得吃不吃的，全被那粉容娇面、绿鬓云鬟吸去了眼珠子。难怪蛇王喜欢玉兔儿，怪不得，怪不得，此等妙人儿，谁舍得吃啊。

带头的一个妙人儿形容尤为出众，举止端和，迎面作礼：“玉兔庄长老之女虹霓，奉我王之命在此迎迓蛇族贵客。”

拱手作揖，白芷亦谦和有礼：“白芷此番奉我王之命来贵庄迎亲。”

珠理奈虽是来插科打诨看新鲜的，礼仪也得分毫到位。拱拱手，正欲说两句场面话，却见那自称“虹霓”的漂亮兔儿两只眼睛压根没看其他人，光凝着白芷。

那眼里断无恐惧，也无张皇，只是一点点透露着克制的欣喜。

揉揉眼，珠理奈看向白芷。

她同蛇王三分相像的脸庞收尖于下颌，面色也是蛇的苍白，丰姿标致，腰背挺直，黑发垂落身后，绣着螣蛇纹的白袍干净得不染一丝尘埃，看上去还要比蛇王更稳重老练些，是个成熟的女人。此时此刻情绪虽不形于色，眼梢唇际却也引着笑意。

心下隐约明了那个眼神意味着什么，可现在却不是说那些风月事的时候。

“虹霓见过三千岁。”

妙人儿终于想起来白蛇身边还站着一个俊哥儿了，珠理奈忙给她回礼过去，话说一半才醒觉，脱口便问：“你怎认得我？”

虹霓答：“广寒宫中曾有幸见过您。”

有幸不有幸的，珠理奈只觉得当日兔儿们恐怕受了不小的惊吓。

“你是虹霓，狐王对我说过，说你是只稳重的玉兔，有大家闺秀的风范。”拣了好听的话，珠理奈温吞吞地说给兔儿们听。

虹霓温雅笑道：“没想到狐王竟还记得小女子。”

“那是，狐王嘛——对了，新娘子呢？我来接她去蛇王府，这差事办不好可就跌相了。”

叫兔儿们将迎亲的队伍带下去好生安排招待，虹霓方道：“回三千岁的话，迎亲也有迎亲的规矩，三千岁，哦，还有这位白芷特使，需得在庄内住上三日，享过我王设下的酒宴方可迎走新娘子。”

再度看向白芷，珠理奈问她：“有这事？”

语气淡淡，白芷道：“距婚礼还有些日子，蛇族虽无这般习俗，来前我王却也吩咐一切尽玉兔庄之情，以贵庄习俗为先。”

这白蛇怎么回事呀，原先只觉得她有着蛇普遍的冷漠，倒也不至于寡淡至此，是到了玉兔庄公事公办所以才换了副样子？还是另有其他缘由？

“哦，这样，也好，别来去太匆忙了，两情若是长久时，又岂在朝朝暮暮。”

应着话，后撤一步，珠理奈背着手退至虹霓与白芷身后，便由虹霓有意无意地嘘寒问暖。

只听说白芷曾代蛇王几次到玉兔庄谈两族的婚事，也亲自护送准王后回玉兔庄。在这之前，珠理奈的确没听说过她跟虹霓的事，是她不想说，还是她自个儿也压根不明白？

可不说归不说，虹霓的眼神早也出卖了个干净。

这玉兔庄山清水秀，深秋仍是春景，暖融融的，悄无声息地变成了小火狐，悄无声息地溜去了哪哪处。

朝朝暮暮亦是光阴啊。

“小妹妹，河边坐，等呀等哥哥。风才起，衣摆动，不是哥哥，是杨柳……”

摇着大尾巴，珠理奈闲荡碧波青浪间，嘴里断断续续哼着随兴编的曲子。

闻得见兔儿的味道，也晓得她们见了自己就跑，三千岁不管那些，三千岁是只快乐的小火狐。

口中干渴，腰间的葫芦竟没水了。又瞎摸索了一段路，肉爪拨开面前的嫩草，眼前显出一条明澈小溪来。

“狐君啊，圆滚滚，从不变狐身。三千那个岁啊什么都看了，她呀么她啊还不现狐身。不看也没事啊，反正圆滚滚啊圆滚滚……”


	44. Chapter 44

“咕咚咕咚”喝了一饱水，见周遭无人，小火狐又在清凉的小溪里滚了一滚。三千岁好吃贪玩，总有法子打发时间。

冷月窟的风是深秋特有的凉，又有红枫黄叶相伴，几乎是凉去了心里。玉兔庄四季如春，终年温暖，这个季节了，微风吹在脸上竟和煦得叫人打哈欠。

来到一片开阔的草地，伏下四肢，小火狐抬头望着棉花似的白云，又低头追寻小溪的去向，嘴闲了就揪一把嫩草嚼得喷喷香。

认认真真给自己舔完最后一根毛，清风拂过，铃铛的微响引去了她全部的目光。

“你来过这儿吗？”

话问出口，无人应答，只有搔过面庞的风和不远处的溪流愿意陪着笑两声。

敞开肚皮，珠理奈躺在柔软的草地上，深嗅芳香，再缓慢吐出。

她总觉得在哪见过这般湛蓝的天洁白的云。要说蓝天白云哪里都有，可那缕莫名的熟悉感始终挥之不去，平添淡淡的怀古哀愁。

十万年，有人来到这里，出手救玉兔一族于洪灾中。而那个人，后来被老龙剜了眼，被狐帝剖了心。

即便史书里不曾提到她们三人有过交情，抽丝剥茧下却不难理清她们曾经的关系。甚至在玲奈大胆的猜测里，湮天或许与她也有着绝不可宣之于口的秘密。

“你说你也曾是个好心的妹子，怎么就成了大魔头呢，那些老东西也是你能招惹的？你瞧瞧你，我都替你不值。”

反正铃铛没什么动静，珠理奈也不打算说给谁听，枕着手自言自语，想到哪说到哪。

“你说你看中我什么，因为我长得俊俏？俊俏的多着呢，蛇蛇跟我差不多大的岁数，虽不比我俊俏，却也是一等一的俊俏，你怎不找她，偏偏来祸害我？我不晓得你跟狐帝什么关系，跟我的狐王又是什么关系，但我晓得我肯定是最冤的那个。” 

说到后来越说越上头，愤懑盈胸，气得小火狐开始咬空气。

不过三千岁是只快乐的小火狐，气了几百遍的事，再怎么也就那样了。

“可当个冤大头我我也认了，三千岁不跟你计较，三千岁只要有她疼着爱着，就不计较许多了。”

想起她的狐王她的狐君她的女人，满心都是甜蜜。突然好想亲亲她，或是在她看折子的时候钻进她衣襟缝里。

嘿嘿。

打个哈欠翻个身，小火狐蜷尾欲要睡去。昨夜跟她的狐王闹腾得太晚，今日起得又早，三千岁，疲啊。

“三千岁在这做什么？”

好吧，三千岁还得疲着。

“哎嘿”一下翻个面，小火狐笑道：“偷懒呢，虹霓姐。”

伸手挠挠她的脖毛，虹霓也笑了：“一转身不见了三千岁，叫兔儿们好找。”

幻化人形，拂了衣上草茎，又袖了狐君非要给小火狐穿上的衣裳，珠理奈方问：“虹霓姐，白白呢？”

“您说的可是白芷特使？她正与我王说话。”

叫小白蛇“白芷特使”，到了小火狐就是“三千岁”了。虽说“三千岁”更亲切些，可看那不敞亮的神色，想也知道喊得越规矩，心里就越是想没规矩。

三千岁还能看不出这些。

“然后虹霓姐就来寻我了？”

“我王设下酒宴，还请三千岁前去一同享乐。”

本来还挺倦累的，一听酒宴说摆就摆，珠理奈喜得止不住蹦跳，“去去去，这种好事少了谁也不能少了三千岁嘛！”

就算是兔子，也有大的小的白的黑的，玉兔一族乃兔族之首，其族长自然就是兔王。玉兔庄得仙灵之气庇佑，外族，尤其是食肉的猛兽是万万进不来的。况且曾有耳闻说玉兔一族虽不好战，却极为剽悍善战，也因此才能带领生性柔弱的兔族。

以前只以为就是个荒谬的笑话，在亲眼见到蛇王被她心爱的小玉兔踢翻在地，珠理奈这才晓得传闻不虚。

“我王听说狐族也派来特使，心中大悦。”

珠理奈摆摆手：“我不过是来凑个数的，虹霓姐且看我把事情都推给了白白哩。”

“三千岁言重了，所谓‘人到情谊到’，其他的便都是虚礼不是？”

第一次见到兔子跟狐狸讲“情谊”的，三千岁挺受用这个说法，并且愈发佩服起蛇王的好手段了。到底是三千来岁就继位的蛇，狐王与蛇王交好，派个上天入地都赫赫有名的三千岁来，既向玉兔们表了诚意，又借着婚礼向其他族群示意狐蛇之交。

场面话由老成的白芷说，三千岁没有什么要说的，但酒么，还是一滴都跑不了。

“我看你们兔儿倒也不怎么怕我们嘛，奇了，一个个好胆量。”珠理奈不经意调笑道。

玉腕轻挽素纱，随风飘扬，虹霓腆笑：“兔儿以草果为生，狐蛇正以兔儿为食，由此兔儿怕狐蛇乃是本能不假。然修道参玄，参的是超然，修的便更是本能之上的妙道大法，三千岁以为如何？”

“当日广寒宫中，兔儿们见着我便瑟缩着不敢动，见着蛇王更是有晕厥了的。今日来玉兔庄，诚然也有胆小谨慎的，我却看见许多胆大的兔儿们敢探头张望，更有虹霓姐这般端和大方的。”

回忆着当日情形，珠理奈慢条斯理地道来。

“广寒的兔儿们食了那草，折损的怕不仅是寿命吧。”

不置可否，虹霓抬手扶鬓，道：“只是眼下即便回到玉兔庄，若蛇王再猛地现身，恐怕……”

“这你大可放心，她要再敢孟浪，她的小兔子定会踢她个半身不遂。”

那天也真是亲眼看到兔群中飞出一只矫健兔儿的，彩希好妹子，一脚将蛇王踢翻在地，不知是不是踢着蛇王的笑穴，那蛇王竟不怒反笑，抱着好妹子又是亲又是抱。

玉兔庄上下本来也是不信这个邪的，蛇王还真是铁了心要迎兔儿为妻？又怕得罪天庭，又怕族人入了蛇穴便是有去无回，也没跟蛇王商量，趁她去凤仙谷的时间里赶忙着将兔儿送上天宫。

再后来么，听说是蛇王特央狐王师姐前去搭救，蟠桃宴上一番道来，听者莫不动容。又有广寒宫中的姐妹亲眼见着蛇王与兔儿恩爱万分，遂由长老之女虹霓说通了兔王。

皆大欢喜，皆大欢喜。

“不过若白芷特使现出真身呢？虹霓姐怕是不怕？我见过她的真身，是条十丈长的大白蛇！还会飞！比蛇王凶多了！”

三千岁嘴欠，不欠一下就不痛快。

好兔儿岂能叫她唬着，端正身姿，虹霓福身相答：“如此，虹霓倒想见上一见了。”

好嘛，三千岁服了兔儿的大胆。

跟着虹霓去见了兔王，兔王是位白发苍苍的老婆婆，倒不刻意像某些龙一样用驻颜术掩去脸上的褶儿。老婆婆有点耳背，话也不是很多，知道是狐族三千岁来了后连着点了头，便叫虹霓带她去赴兔王嫁女之喜宴。

原以为到了食草吃素的玉兔庄得吃自个儿准备的干粮，不曾想兔儿虽不吃肉，一桌子的粉汤素食倒是做得精妙。凉拌腐竹、白灼春笋、小炒韭黄、汤是鲜蘑杂菌汤，饭是豌豆萝卜饭，还有后上的两道甜点，一份佛手酥、一份酒酿圆子。

三千岁无肉不欢，但其实就是单纯好吃，这么一桌子的素食佳肴，她照样吃得开怀。这喜宴说是给兔王庆祝嫁女之喜的，到最后是被一帮子蛇跟一只狐狸席卷个干净，谁还顾得上喜不喜的，吃得喜便是生之无上喜。

可三千岁怎么越吃越不痛快了呢。

起先只以为是岔了气，越吃腹中越是绞痛，酒酿圆子呈上来，她颤抖着去舀那圆溜溜的白丸子，却再是耐不住了，一口没吃上，抱憾倒地。

若刻薄的狐君在场，恐怕要在救治她前得先腹诽几句。

“三千岁姑奶奶，您怎么地了！”

这一声是坐珠理奈身边的一条竹叶青喊的。席间一时哗然，小花斑小红尾小猪鼻尽乱了阵脚，直向着姑奶奶跪了下去。

白芷原是要跟她坐一块儿的，却被虹霓小姐盛情拽去了另一桌，这会儿正喝着玉兔长老之女亲手倒的“春风笑”哩。

“肚、肚子疼……”

跃身，白芷来到珠理奈面前，探息，把脉，长出一口气后问道：“吃撑着了？”

“瞎讲，我还没吃饱呢——疼！”

腹中疼得厉害，没了力气，珠理奈不得不化作真身蜷缩在地上，已是一条炸毛炸成毛团的火狐狸。

若是中毒，宴席上却不见其他人喊疼，若是吃撑了，白芷也不过随口一句，毕竟就蛇王的吩咐来看，三千岁堪比乾坤宝袋般的肚皮怎会这么两下就歇了菜，说出去狐君都不信。

“三千岁可是喝了子母溪的水？”

静观其状，虹霓冷不丁问道。

一边顺着珠理奈的毛，白芷回头看向虹霓：“子母溪？”

没工夫在这解释，叮咛在场伺候的玉兔们莫要慌张，虹霓向白芷福身：“特使先将她扶下去，我去禀告王上，片刻便回。”

“方才虹霓小姐说的——”

“啰里八嗦！带她下去！”

蛇族里有头有脸的大人物就这么被兔子凶了，白芷但觉委屈，可俗话说得好，强蛇压不过地头兔，人家的地盘上，可不就随她凶去么。

“知道了，虹霓小姐也快些来……”


	45. Chapter 45

小火狐蜷着炸了毛的尾巴偎在白芷怀里瑟瑟发抖，嘴里咿呀哼唧就没断歇过。

难怪狐王把她当个宝似的捧在手心里，蛇族的王不也得宠她宠得紧——那些个吃食可都是蛇王下令要这蛇族二把手亲自操办的。

将她安放床榻上，白芷敛袖正坐，伸出右掌，掌心登时腾出缥缈仙气来。

“三千岁莫动弹，我这便为你渡气。”

“嘤”了一声，珠理奈耷拉下莫须有的眉毛。

修道者的仙气向来对内伤有奇效，而诸如遥上天君龙筋所制成的神鞭之外伤，却饶是狐君的法力也难以治愈。幸好千里雪川的雪狮一族有冷香丸，此物取雪川玄冰淬炼而成，纵是神器所致外伤亦有愈合之效。

而眼下呢，腹痛想是可当内伤医治，白芷便琢磨着合该给三千岁姑奶奶渡气疗养，缓解痛楚。可当她屏息凝神欲将仙气渡进三千岁体内时，却被了当制止住了。

制止的人不是哼哼唧唧的小火狐，而是她体内一股说不清道不明的力量。几番尝试着冲撞开那股力量，它却跟门神似的把守森严，大有看不起蛇族二把手的意思。

不禁想到三千岁的种种来历，胳膊拧不过大腿，就此作罢，白芷不再耗费法力去跟不知哪路来的神魔较劲。

“白白你法力不是比蛇蛇都厉害么，怎地我还是肚子痛呢……？”

替她揾去鼻尖的汗，正要解释，屋外忽起纷扰，接着房门打开，便是那抢白抢得蛇族二把手都无言以对的玉兔虹霓。

“如何了？”拨开默默守在一边给三千岁顺毛的小猪鼻和竹叶青，虹霓近榻问询。

方才被吼了一句，现在还心有余悸，白芷想着回答她：“腹痛不止，无其他内伤，也无中毒迹象。”

“虹霓姐，救我，我还要跟玲奈活到二十万岁，我才三千岁，我不想死……”

“嗷嗷”叫唤着，狐狸叫起来当真跟小孩儿哭笑一般，书上写得没错。

“玲奈是何人？”握捏三千岁的小爪子，虹霓问到白芷。

“约莫是狐王吧……虹霓小姐，眼下不是问这个的时候。”

“哦，是我唐突了。” 

这回她倒没抢过来，白芷暗自松了口气。

“三千岁且放心，您饮下的子母溪水断不会叫您有性命之虞。”

“那就好呜呜呜呜……”

“只是会生下兔宝宝。”

“什么？！”

虹霓轻描淡写的一句话，别说是三千岁又炸了毛，竟还唬得白芷心惊肉跳，差点没变成大白蛇。

三千岁是狐王的心肝小宝贝，怎、怎也不能这样吧，狐王颜面何在？作为狐王师妹的蛇王颜面又何在？来了一趟玉兔庄，还带着小宝宝回去，传出去以后在兽界还怎么混？

“且慢——三千岁是狐狸，怎地生下兔儿？”

眨眨眼，看了看手边的小火狐，虹霓低吟沉思：“倒也是，从来没庄外人喝过，我竟忘了。”

“还请虹霓小姐莫要开这般玩笑。”

未理睬面色本就煞白，如今更是煞白的白芷，虹霓径自喃道：“不过庄内女子喝下子母溪水虽有腹痛者，却不见反应这样大的。许是我族女子在那前后须得有两三日的禁食，三千岁喝下溪水时腹中尚有残食，后又——”

“不能生！”打断虹霓的思索，白芷铿锵道。

虹霓将眼扫过：“如何不能生？”

“她年方三千，恐怕尚未、尚未……”

她白芷不是狐狸，她也不晓得狐狸什么时候才发情，不发情怎么生小宝宝，这不闹么。可她说不出口，只秋熟的林檎似的涨红了一张惨白的脸，半天蹦不出那两个字。

“特使如何脸红？”倾身探过去，虹霓关切问道。

“我、她、我……”

都不是百千岁的人了，还能不知那些个事情？人之常情，兽之常情。

从前喜欢她是因为她做事停当，言行谦谨，如今羞羞答答得，活脱脱一个涉世未深的小姑娘，当真是可爱得要命。曾问傻妹子蛇王哪里好，傻妹子说她可爱，当时还想着一条蛇还能可爱？有多可爱？冰冰凉凉的，有兔儿们可爱吗？开玩笑。

“敢问虹霓小姐，可有打去的方子？”

“特使说笑了。”挽了鬓发，虹霓道：“向来是想要孩子的才去喝，岂有喝了又打去的残忍事。”

怪只怪三千岁姑奶奶嘴馋，可又怎么能怪她呢，事前谁知道哪条小溪的水喝了就能怀小宝宝的呢。

“如此，还请小姐暂且回避。”叹气后白芷道。

“为何？”

“白芷欲放出白蛇分身，恐惊吓小姐。”

玉兔儿浑身是胆，且不说蛇王的兔儿都敢踹翻蛇王，你看这虹霓岂不也是好胆量，听白芷这么说也分毫不退却，攥着蛇族二把手的宽袖，就差面贴面了，“快，快放出来我瞧瞧。”

某一瞬间，白芷似乎明白了王上非准王后不娶的心情。

然而眼下情形却容不得她想那许多事，准王后未接到手，竟还节外生枝，办不好差事，别说蛇族容不下白芷，狐王也定要追杀这白芷到天涯海角。

“罢了，我现在便回去禀报我王与狐王。”

虹霓紧跟着站起：“我陪你去。”

整理如麻思绪，白芷大步朝外行去：“虹霓小姐照看好三千岁便是，程途迢递，不劳小姐。”

小火狐腹痛如刀割，这两个人却眉来眼去，不管小火狐死活。

“白、白白……”

回首，白芷应道：“是，白芷在。”

“早去、早回……记得跟她说……我很想她。”

“是，白芷必当转达。”

出了屋子，央虹霓屏退其他玉兔，对小猪鼻和竹叶青吩咐叮嘱了些事后白芷走下台阶。

“白芷去去就回，此处且劳烦虹霓小姐了。”

“特使路上小心，三千岁就交给我吧。”

抱拳致意，一掸袍袖，白芷旋踵转身，一阵疾风驰来，白蛇跃现，骨翅伸张，倏地腾上远空而去。

“若有叫你心动的，便是蛇蝎鹰枭也难得。”

问那个傻妹子如何非蛇王不嫁，傻妹子曾说过这样的话。那时，虹霓并不明白傻妹子的执拗，如今她望着玉兔庄的蓝天白云，望着那远去的身影，忽如天光破晓，了悟也。

“我要生、小宝宝了吗？”

回到屋内，就听见三千岁的哭哭啼啼，狐狸的哭声可真是叫人怜爱。

抚着她的皮毛，虹霓轻声道：“这也并非是坏事，三千岁不喜欢小宝宝吗？”

“我还是小宝宝，凭什么就又要生小宝宝了？”

原来是因为这个才哭，不愧是三千岁。那泪眼汪汪的，多大的委屈呀。

兔医端来一碗黑汁，又给三千岁把了脉探了息，什么也没说就走了。死不了残不了，只是要生狐宝宝。

“安胎灵芝，我族特有的药材。”

“我真的要生小宝宝了吗？”两爪捧着那碗苦汁，珠理奈抬头看着虹霓，泪满眼眶。

“不知可有法子打去，不过在那之前三千岁先喝下这安胎药吧，会舒服些。”

“噗——”

不等白芷回报完，狐王含在嘴里的一口茶险些没喷溅在狼族少主胤渊的身上。

“师姐息怒！”

递去帕巾，奈奈好言安抚。

“咳，无妨。”

不过你看狐王的眉眼，哪里是动怒了，点滴流转间分明大写着喜悦。她的俊哥儿她的心肝小宝贝要生小狐狸了，还能有比这更高兴的事儿？虽然白芷说她的小宝贝腹痛难耐，但那虹霓都说没事，想来真的是嘴馋才坏了肚子。

“唉？我说狐王你高兴个什么劲儿？”

赶紧拽了胤渊，叶谨凑近低声道：“兄有所不知……”

没打断两个大男人在那密语什么，玲奈搓着指腹，好一会倒不出话来。

“哟，看你斯斯文文白白净净的，想不到——”指着叶谨，胤渊贼笑。

瞥了眼玲奈，叶谨控背道：“哪里哪里，都是小妹的功劳。”

“生了？谁要生了？”

正等狐王开金口呢，三界包打听的声音却随步子进得殿来。

牵着明音的手，爱李来到玲奈面前，从上大胆俯视狐王：“怎，你要生了？”

明音一惊，连忙拧了爱李的腰，“你瞎扯什么！”

“哎呀我就随口——”

“是三千岁要生了，师姐。”蛇王却于一旁憋笑说道。

听得此话，拢袖行礼，明音扬声：“明音恭喜狐王就快当爹了。”

这一唱一和得，好了吧，现在冷月窟都知道了。

“你跟这狮子在一块儿的时间太长了，明音。”

挡着不让明音说话，爱李笑侃：“那是，哪比得上狐君您呐，这才多久，您都要当爹了不是？”

久未出声的白芷忍不住插嘴：“狐王可要与白芷走一趟，三千岁说她很想您。”

“别别别，不就生个孩子么，谁没生过呀，犯得着狐王亲自去么，成何体统呀。”

狼族少主说话一丁点不计较，说上三句定有一句要遭叶谨的白眼：“胤渊兄又生过？”

“我怎生过，尽放怪屁！”

望向玲奈，叶谨道：“狐王于情是该去看看三千岁，可毕竟有关蛇王婚礼……”

“我知道。”

转头看着白芷，玲奈颔首：“她若无大碍，便好生照料着带回来吧——告诉她，我也很想她。”

狐王是怎么做到面不改色心不跳地说“我也很想她”的，白芷不明白。

可能这就是狐王吧，要不人家怎地五千年修成了九尾神狐呢。

“是。”

白芷走后，玲奈还是没能止住笑容，一面心疼她的小宝贝，一面又是说不出的期待。

“我也想当爹。”凑在明音身边，爱李腻歪说道。

“你自个儿生自个儿养，爹娘都叫你一人当，且比狐王胜一筹。”

喝杯枣花茶压压喜，听明音这么说，玲奈抬眼问她：“什么生养？”

明音纳罕：“你却不知？”

“不知。”

“玉兔庄可是只有母兔子。”


	46. Chapter 46

“那子母溪是什么稀罕物啊，怎地喝了就能怀小宝宝呢，虹霓姐？又怎地只有玉兔庄才有呢？”

灌了一碗灵芝熬成的安胎药，蜷尾耷耳的小火狐总算是恢复了些气力，这不，话又多了起来。

“说来话长……”

抱着给她梳毛，虹霓也像是在梳自己的思绪， “倒也不太长，那子母溪是十万年前才有的。十万年前我玉兔族曾遭受过一场滔天洪灾，男丁死伤惨重，幸得一位高手出手相助，不仅移山运石，还用无边神通为我族开辟了一条小溪，说是喝下即可怀妊，如此我族才不至凋零。”

明白她说的那个拥有无边神通的高人是谁，只是不知她是否从长辈口中听说那人便是旷古的魔神邪祖。怎么着，玉兔们从广寒宫下来，别人可以不知，她在族中的地位举足轻重，不知道才说不过去吧。

“是这样啊，那个人心真好。”没多舌问是谁，珠理奈只叹道。

“不过喝下子母溪能怀的只有母兔，因此久而久之我玉兔族便无男丁了。”

“我一路来好像是没见着公兔子哩。”翻坐起身，珠理奈好奇问她：“令尊呢？也非男子？”

虹霓笑道：“家父家母皆是同你我一般的女人。”

“那如何分得清谁是爹谁是娘？”

“喝下子母溪、孕育我的是母，用法力温养我的便是父，我在母亲腹中时已识得谁是父亲。”

珠理奈听得津津有味，想到什么有趣的，捂着嘴笑问：“那虹霓姐你说，贵庄兔儿嫁给了蛇王，生的是兔宝宝还是蛇宝宝？别不是长着兔耳朵的蛇吧？”

“这……”

这是什么古怪刁钻的发问，虹霓不解。十万年来喝子母溪的庄外人只三千岁一个，就是兔医圣手怕也不敢断定那二位生下的会是兔儿还是蛇。

“这只是虹霓的猜测，想来若是公主喝下溪水，诞下的便是兔，若是蛇王喝下溪水，诞下的便是蛇吧。”

“真有意思。”跳上床榻，珠理奈蜷尾伏身，“那我不是要生火狐宝宝？我还想着给她生个白白胖胖跟她一样的小白狐狸呢——不过真的在我肚子里了吗？”

掖上薄被，虹霓道：“哪有喝下便当即怀妊的，需三日后方可知晓。”

“我却有些期待了。”

想起白芷走前吞吐的模样，虹霓忍俊不禁，便问：“三千岁可在春天骚动过？”

珠理奈打了个长长的哈欠：“我一年四季都很骚动耶，虹霓姐说的是哪种？”

该怎么说呢，不愧是三千岁？

“怎么了？”

“无事。”笑着，虹霓福身告退：“三千岁且好好睡上一觉吧。”

“白白还没回来吗？见到她我才睡得安心。”

那人走了有几个时辰了，屋外春夜深浓，风清云淡。

只探头来望望，望望那人可回来了，又觉得她今晚恐怕不会回来，在冷月窟休整一夜，明日再回倒也无碍。反正三千岁也不会明日就给狐王生下个火狐宝宝。

长目眺望夜空良久，忽地，一条数丈长的白蛇宛如白绸横空出现。

安眠的玉兔庄，今夜，注定有兔儿不得安眠了。

没来得及知会三千岁，虹霓大敞屋门，急移莲步向中庭。

“特使——”

巨蛇虽轰然迅落，却仍挺直着身腰，小心不肯惹出骚乱。

“无碍。”

见周遭宁静，闪吐蛇信，几个喘息后白芷方收了骨翅，垂下脑袋。

依靠着温暖的兔儿，又生怕自己的蛇鳞给她招了夜寒。便就这么纠结着，两厢舍不得。

白鳞触之寒凉，与这温暖的春夜不相符，又与此时此景相符极了。

“特使长途奔波，辛苦了。”

仔细想想，哪有蛇被兔子抱在怀里的。自觉羞惭，睁开细长蛇瞳，在女人的怀里看了会女人温如春、娇如夜的眉眼，挣扎着，闪吐着，白芷游移向火光微弱的屋子。

“三千岁歇息了吗？”

“还未睡下，说要等特使回来。”

“我去看看。”

“特使——”

“何事？”

再回首，就不是骇人的白蛇了。白袍黑发随风摆动，她站在那，承洗一泓澄净的月光。

“小女子略备了薄酒为特使接风慰劳，可否请特使赏脸？”

是累了，飞得精疲力竭。

“嗯，知道了。”

推门而入，床上不见小火狐，疑惑张望着呢，小火狐从后飞扑过来，劈头就问：“你赏什么脸，说给我听听？”

“三千岁莫要误会了！”撤步后退，白芷张皇否认。

你瞧那两抹红，是飞得气血上涌还是因为其他的？

“我误会？嘿嘿，我三千岁可不是白活的，我见过的多了！”

自斟凉茶饮尽，揩了手，白芷方道：“她既特地备下，白芷又岂有不去之理。其他的，再没有了。”

“你嘴硬，累了困了乏了，你要不想去她还能绑你去？”

攀上桌案，珠理奈卷收尾巴，歪头看着出神的白芷。

好一条两万岁的白蛇，稳重行事，颇得蛇王信赖，此番被蛇王派来迎亲是何用意，机敏的小火狐打量中不忘揞算忖量。

“我王，可也曾是这般心情……”

但这一句，便也无需思量了。珠理奈只觉得眼前的白蛇怪可怜的，两万岁没尝过情色滋味，还要这般费神，人家玉兔都没这么不干脆。

“你嘀咕什么呢。”

搁了茶盏，白芷消隐苦涩，道：“狐王已知晓三千岁的事了，她说她也很想你，不管是不是真的要生小狐狸，先保重身子，回去自有办法。”

“我肚子现在没那么疼了，还有两天，咱们接蛇蛇的新娘子回去。”

握着三千岁的毛爪子捏一捏，白芷光笑，也不说话。

“你愣在这做什么，要不我给你挪个地方咱们一起睡？”

两万岁的蛇了，还动不动脸红，三千岁可也没招了。

“飞那么大老远，你不困，我可折腾得够累，三千岁要睡觉了。”

蛇族二把手被人赶扫的滋味可不好受，虽说本来就答应  
了要去，可还有只小火狐跟在屁股后头催你，你看这闹得。

“那白芷告辞。”

跟在白芷身边送她去门口，送她下台阶，珠理奈抬头瞅了眼夜空，又望向白芷。

“你想好了。”

“三千岁是何意？”

三千岁便再也不答了，摇着大尾巴，后脚一弹，关上了门。

“月弯弯呀水清清，我的姑娘，是狐君……”

狐言狐语，狐歌狐调。

她哼着她心尖上的人，白芷却不知该不该将那人也放在心尖上。

秋月照春花，怎般的景象，怎般的心境。

虹霓的屋前没有侍女，只屋内留了一盏灯，窗柩映着一个人。

上前，白芷几次都没能敲响门扉。

她对这白芷好，这白芷看在眼里，记在心上。来往玉兔庄几次，她总有这样那样的理由留住蛇王的特使。玉兔庄当真有那般习俗吗，白芷不想去深究，即便那八成是她硬扯出来的习俗。

“虹霓小姐好像很中意你，总是留你住几天。”那时，王上挑着灯花，话说得极慢。

“人家一片心意，你莫要拂了才是。”

那时，王上的眼里映着灯火颜色，许多情绪就是这白芷也看得不明不白。

伸手欲要敲门，又只扣在门上，额头抵着，轻道一句：“虹霓小姐，是我，白芷。”

门从里打开，霎时芳香扑面，温软入怀。

“你来了，我等得辛苦。”

她不是那个人前端和贤良的长老之女了，有泼辣毛躁的时候，亦有柔波万丈的时候。

斟满“夜来香”，纤指并捧着送到白芷唇边，虹霓道：“特使为我两族联姻之事累月忙碌，此一杯，我敬特使。”

也不去接，唇贴杯沿，就那么饮了。

不跟她再言场面上的话，白芷目不斜视，说道：“准王后不惧我王，我只当王后乃特别的那只玉兔，若非如此又怎堪为我族蛇后。”

就着先前的杯盏，白芷为她倒满酒液。

“我是蛇，你知道。我的真身，你亦见过。我不解王上之意，只忠心为她做事罢了。”

这条蛇说了许多不着边际的话，真要跟她计较，虹霓且不知从何计较数落。

“你可曾听过一句话？‘若有叫你心动的，便是蛇蝎鹰枭也难得’。”

酒喝了半盏，又推送去白芷嘴边，虹霓道：“我等兔族生来要遭多少劫难方能修至仙境，若无非凡的法力，便只能沦为食肉兽族的口中美餐。若无非凡的勇气和胆量，便只能叫这风这月还有眼前这人溜走。”

这风这月，眼前这人。

“虹霓并非不怕特使，公主也并非不怕蛇王。恐惧是本能，情动却也未尝不是。言尽于此，便是小女子的情意了，你明白即可，我不强求。”

寻着白芷的肩头，虹霓轻枕上去。手指触碰到她的脸，还是那么冷。

“你若想的尽是蛇王的用意，且不用拖着疲惫来我这。我无需为你蛇族劳神伤心，我只为你。”

手这么凉，春夜可捂得暖？

大红的绒毯，大红的喜烛。 横抱佳人，白芷步步趋向大红的床榻。

大红的“喜”字，她的王上先给她准备了一张。

绮绣红帷内成全的岂止是两人的心思。


	47. Chapter 47

习惯一旦被打破就浑身不舒坦。

离了她不过一日，可睡觉时没她在身边，不知怎地就睡不着了。床榻太大也太空，小火狐蜷着尾巴，忍着轻微的腹痛，失神好久。

然后肚皮一翻，开始打鼾。

蛇王年轻，有野心也有手段，族中不服她这小辈的不在少数。怎么才能坐稳蛇王大位，狐王作为她的师姐自然传授了她许多。

不过狐王登基是顺风顺水的事，狐族内里也没蛇族那么生过乱子，因而虽同为一族之王，蛇王却当得异常辛苦。

白芷有能力有想法也有其族中地位，对于眼下的蛇王而言，她是不可或缺的人。然而就是这样的得力干将，却老念着归隐逍遥。按她的话说，她白芷身无牵挂，只想为自己活着。

为了留住她，蛇王没少动心思。白芷奉王命与玉兔族交涉两族婚事，少不得三天两头往玉兔庄跑。这本也没什么稀奇的，怪就怪在她回回去，玉兔长老之女虹霓回回都能留她住个两三天。

蛇王一听，也不怪罪，也不多嘴，笑眯眯让人家不要辜负虹霓小姐一番美意，多精明的蛇王啊。

是王命也不是王命，若白芷无情，王命且压不住她。但凡有点滴情意，蛇王便能如愿以偿留下这个得力的二把手。

“你的师妹，当真是条蛇。”

来之前还在跟玲奈说笑这事，说完了，乐呵呵地，三千岁启程上路。

路上代蛇王问了几句话，不出所料的是白芷的忠心。可蛇王要的不仅是因为忠心才认她的王后，她要的，是白芷彻彻底底的拥护。

只有白芷拥护了，其他的蛇才无话可说。也只有她心心念着蛇后娘家的虹霓，同为玉兔的蛇后方能立足于蛇族。

如今好了，白芷终于想通了去跟虹霓风花雪月了，成全的是她们二人的情意，更是蛇王或光彩或不光彩的心思。

“白白，你怎地在这吹风？”

天明鸡唱，早起，伸伸懒腰压压背，想看眼玉兔庄的晨朝，开门却被白袍子挡住了视线。

白袍子耷着脑袋坐在台阶上也不知写画什么，向来挺直腰杆堂堂正正的白蛇，现在看上去竟萧索得叫人心生悲哀。

“无事，劳三千岁担忧了。”

“你这写什么？”来到她身边蜷尾坐下，珠理奈问道。

不消白芷回答，珠理奈已然看见她手点仙气写成的“情”字。

“再多的道理和顾虑，却是不敌这一个字——你对她可有情？”

“有。”

答得无半分迟疑。

“那你怎一个人在这伤感。”

拂袖挥去那一“情”字，白芷仰脸望向虚空。

红桃白李，树色新绿，如此撩人春光，她的心好似还萦绕于昨夜的风月。

“正是有情，才会踯躅，也才会害怕。” 

舔着爪子，珠理奈笑道：“我竟只想着有情便皆大欢喜。”

“潦草行事，只会叫她觉得我不过是承王命才与她相好。”

“那你昨夜跟她是否潦草行事了？”

大红的喜烛，大红的床褥。她大红嫁衣，朱唇鲜艳。

一夜情暖，解开衣裳，也解开了心结。

“不曾潦草。”

看那微笑也知道昨夜是如何风流缠绵的一夜，珠理奈不打趣她，只在她身上蹭了蹭痒。

“你是蛇族二把手，是蛇蛇离不开的姑表姊妹。”

给三千岁挠着痒痒，白芷点头应道：“我明白。”

“这么想，你们蛇王也才三千来岁，是不是手段了得，可堪大任？”

“的确。”

手段了得，非如此也难以驾驭臣下，驾驭蛇族怀着千万歹念的蛇们。不过至少她的王还愿意承认这份不光彩的私心，至少她与虹霓二人的情意是真的。

“说起来你看上她什么？你是蛇，她是兔儿，纵有蛇蛇的先例，你先前可是跟我说你不懂那些的。”

手指仍残留着昨夜的温柔，白芷低头腆笑：“我蛇族无这般温婉可人的女子……虽也有不温婉的时候。先前不懂是这白芷不愿意懂，又恐辜负了她。”

珠理奈捂嘴偷笑。

玉兔温婉的时候眼眸里能望出春水来，不温婉的时候都能一脚踹翻蛇王。这白芷，日后有苦头吃了。

“你有你的责任，她有她的担待，两情相悦，隔着距离却不隔着心。蛇蛇心疼她的兔儿，想必会时常让她回来省亲，到时候负责护送蛇后回庄的也想必是你。”

默思有顷，白芷舒张肩背，掸尘起身。

微风送清香，她饱饱吸了一口，满腔都是春。

“心胸忽然畅快了许多——对了，三千岁身子如何了？”

自顾自地梳舔着毛，听她问起，珠理奈才想起肚子里的小宝宝。

“好像……没了动静？”

说起来想起来，肚子不闹腾了，昨日的痛楚都像是一场梦境。

“白白你替我去喊虹霓姐来看看是怎么回事吧。”扯扯白芷的裤腿，珠理奈软声央道。

“我、我去？” 

“她是你的女人，你不去难不成还要我动弹？”

一夜缠绵，早起却跑得比兔子还快，这会儿白芷特使正懊恼着呢，好在有三千岁，才有个托辞去见虹霓。

“小姐，白芷特使来了，说有三千岁的事同您商量。”

长老家的姑爷大清早不见了踪影，谁也不敢提“姑爷”二字，还是跟着小姐叫“白芷特使”。虹霓小姐现在心情很糟糕，怄着气呢，刚劈头盖脸骂走亲爹没一会。

昨夜相拥欢好的人来了，虹霓不嗔不恼，不理不睬，只对镜描眉贴花。

“三千岁她，腹中似乎没动静了。”

“我昨儿便知晓了，要你在此饶舌。”

“你怎知晓？”

觑了她，虹霓取出妆奁里的梳子，一梳二梳三梳，第四梳时才怏怏启了丹唇：“她有你我难御的仙气护体，别跟我说你不知道。”

“的确冲撞不进去。”

“那仙气颇有灵性，并非死物，恁是化解了子母溪的仙力。”

走近，使了二分力气夺了她的梳子，端正她的身子。一梳她怒，二梳她愠，三梳方下，看着镜子里的俏美人，白芷攒出笑来：“先去看看吧。”

“你叫我去我就要去了？”

正是这不温婉的一面才令人心动，被嗔被怨还美滋滋的，蛇啊，就是欠一个性烈情刚的收拾。蛇王如此，蛇族的二把手也不例外。

三千岁等啊等，等到日上三竿才等来玉兔长老家的虹霓小姐和姑爷，也不晓得两人都在屋里干什么，磨蹭到现在。

这会儿清整妍丽的玉兔们正伺候三千岁吃喝，三千岁呢，吃着水晶马蹄糕仍不忘跟兔儿们调笑。她们其中有的被点去了送亲队伍，几家欢喜几家愁，喜的是能出去见见世面，愁的是冷月窟是蛇窝，去了恐怕再也回不来了。

“你这么漂亮，他们舍不得吃，都好生供着你哩，放心吧。”

他们兽族，修道便是要脱了兽相，超然于兽的本能。法力强横的玉兔，即便是见着狐蛇亦无惧怕。狐蛇也是如此，但凡能凭己力修成人形，且算得有几分法力和定力，不至于见着山鸡野兔就扑上去一顿撕扯。

蛇王那回么，是真的饿极了才准备大开血腥杀戒，可后来怎么了呢，英雄难过美人关，还不是被梨花带雨的小兔子惹得横生怜惜，尽忘了自个儿是蛇。

这又是修道的玄妙处了，蛇理当对兔子是没感情的，只拿它们做果腹之物。修了道，偏偏也修出了七情六欲。说好也好，坏也坏，什么都得担着。

“见过三千岁。”

“哦，虹霓姐跟姑爷来了。”取了热巾揩嘴，珠理奈朗笑。

把了脉，犹觉不稳妥，又唤了兔医来。三千岁的肚子哪还有半分胎迹，装的全是刚吃下的瓜果点心。

“我都准备好给她生一窝狐宝宝了呢……唉，算啦，肚子不痛就好。”

三千岁是只快乐的小火狐，认命比谁都爽快，先前还哭嚎着自己还是个小宝宝，不能再有个小宝宝来跟她抢狐君的宠爱，后来又拍着肚皮接受了，还想着要给狐君生一窝红白相间的狐崽子。

“虹霓姐可有要事？无事便带我四处逛逛玉兔庄吧。”

虹霓福身笑答：“三千岁为狐族贵客，难得光临玉兔庄，虹霓自当义不容辞。”

几多媚光和景，无限悦然心情，这玉兔庄外不远处便是那一年那一日蛇王与玉兔相遇的地方。

如今话来是饭后添笑，彼时蛇王可是急得如热锅上蚂蚁。玉兔族硬气，即便她是蛇王，该不让步的绝不让步。那时对于玉兔们来说，一只兔儿送上天是天命难违，即便不知兔儿们上天到底是要做什么，也好过嫁给心很毒辣的蛇。这么想的确没错，无可厚非。

蛇王倒也体谅，不计前嫌，彩礼给得颇是大方，决不亏待了养育小兔子的玉兔庄。让所有的蛇不吃兔儿，那是违背了天理，不过至少蛇王不再吃兔儿了，往后蛇族的二把手也不吃了。

光珠理奈跟虹霓闲步花阴，白芷跟在后头，问一句才接一句，好放不开。

说是要解个手，三千岁跑没了影，又悄变兽身匍匐在草丛里，拖着白芷的裤脚就去了别处。

“你拿这个送给她。” 

放下一捧垂丝海棠，珠理奈拱了拱白芷的手。

老实收下海棠花揣进衣襟，白芷却问：“我该说什么？”

唉，不开窍就是不开窍，这都不会说，换作蛇王，早逗得兔儿笑如清铃了。

“娇花配佳人，没有比你更配的。”

吞吐犹豫后是应声不迭，揣着满怀的海棠，蛇族二把手欢天喜地地去讨娇妻的欢心。

草浪那头吹来虹霓脆铃般的笑声，风过，草浪这头却也荡出了阵阵铃响。

“昨晚我晓得是你捣的鬼，不然我的小宝宝怎恁地凭空消失了？”

穿蒲抹草而行，陡地，风声乱了。

“是我又如何。”

语声冷冽，恰若惊雷。

“妈耶——！”

一脚踏空，抱成个毛团，珠理奈“咕噜噜”地直滚下坡去。


	48. Chapter 48

那边谈情说爱，甜蜜得忘天忘地，谁还管得着三千岁如何。可怜小火狐正漫赏春光呢，竟一脚踏空，滚坡滚得耳鸣目眩。

最后是怎么停下来的，珠理奈只觉得自个儿的后颈皮被谁提溜住了，如此才不至于滚进河里。

“吱——”

嚎了一声，珠理奈费力睁开眼睛，眼前还晃着星子，真漂亮，入夜了。

待她拾拣起滚散的魂魄来，再把眼睁开睁圆些，看见的便不是星子，是女人。

“你怎么来了呀？”

话刚出口，来不及收。朦胧恍惚着，哦，竟把认作了她的狐王，实在不该。

揉揉眼，醒醒神，的确不是。

“漂亮姐姐你是谁呀？”

女人面若冰霜，气质上的确有几分似她的狐王，可又的确不是。她的狐王清清冷冷的，是寡淡，是淡泊，是修道有为的缥缈的神仙味（至少表面上是吧）。而眼前的女人则只凝着冰冷，透着肃杀，岂止是看不出感情，你说她是冰雕出来的又吹了口仙气，珠理奈都能信几分。

“你又是何人。”

连问话都不带抑扬顿挫，这暖春里寒得不怕冷的小火狐直打了个哆嗦。

“我？我是珠理奈，别人唤我‘三千岁’。”

“不曾听过。”

用力摆荡大尾巴，她大概也没打算揪着可爱小火狐的后颈皮不方，小火狐挣脱得且容易。

四肢落地，抖了浑身的赤毛，珠理奈幻变人形。赤衣皂靴，高束的头发有些许凌乱，并不妨碍三千岁的一张俊美脸皮。

大大咧咧地盘腿坐下，摘了靴袜，珠理奈向女人一张脚丫。

“不曾听说过怎地你还能挂在我脚上呢？”

女人眉毛都没动一下，瞥了眼她脚腕的铃铛，只道：“它如何在你脚上。”

“我要晓得就好了！”

说起来想起来，想起来恨起来，三千岁又想撕咬空气泄愤了。

女人似是也想起了什么，薄唇抿出珠理奈颇为熟悉的样子，就那么沉默沉静着，好半晌不言语。

滚下草坡前，珠理奈分明听见了她的一句“是我又如何”，好家伙，自个儿承认得干脆。还能是谁作妖变没了小宝宝呢，除了开辟子母溪的那位法力通天的高人，珠理奈再想不出别人了。

“你是狐狸。”

“对呀，我亲爹是赤狐长老，但他没养过我，养我的那个——”

“玲珑与你是何关系。”

还想先试探她记不记得老龙，却被这个自说自话的女人打断了。回答在嘴边酝酿了一遍，珠理奈方道：“那我不晓得，她归尘许多年了，我没见过，只知她是狐族的王。”

“她是狐帝，不是狐王。”

看来还不傻。

“哦，对，你说得没错，她是我狐族第九十九代的狐帝，也是最后一个狐帝。”

魔神湮天沉睡了十万年，估计许多事都不晓得，懵懂得跟世间第一个凡胎浊骨似的。

“你方才说她如何了？”

寒剑般的目光飞打过来，打得珠理奈心头一跳，喉舌一哽。

“归、归尘了呀……”

还以为她真的无悲无喜呢，听到狐帝玲珑归尘，不也有那么一瞬失了镇定么。可于她而言，这个消息又似乎是意料中的事，因而她只望着远山望着苍穹，不再多言一句。

那眺望往昔岁月的眸子里此刻恐怕凝结着冰霜外的东西吧，珠理奈不想看，也不敢看，唯恐动了恻隐之心，叫她这只快乐的小火狐也跟着凄哀。

挪了个屁股墩儿，珠理奈曳了她的衣角，邀请这个或许可以说是自己丈人的女人：“坐吧，别站着了，太显眼。”

回首相看，女人依然不动如山，苦楚没能归拢，还是摄住了快乐的小火狐。

“坐吧。”

待珠理奈点了头，她才屈身坐下。

未曾谋面，珠理奈对她却横生一种奇怪的亲切感，许是抿唇的样子像极了她的狐王吧。

即便晓得她十万年前就作了古，如今算来也跟老龙一边大了，可老龙已是铅华洗尽的厚脸皮，任你嘲弄揶揄，她都笑眯眯地应和你。这个女人，该怎么说呢，锋芒毕露，毫无收敛，走到哪都是个危险的家伙。光这点，就和她闺女不一样。

狐君表面是个闷头驴子，对诸如贪狼星君那般无甚兴趣的人（多半是男人）显得愈发冷傲。再熟知些，便晓得她许多心事藏得极妙，倒不是那般事事无所谓的淡泊仙人。有所谓的捧在手心里疼爱，无所谓的就踢去一边，看也不看。

这个女人呢，连“无所谓”都彰显得一览无余，不消你多接触遂能一眼明了。就是这样不知收敛的人。

“此地可是玉兔庄。”

“对极，你还记得。”

“许多年前来过。”

“然后呢？”

颦眉不语的模样，珠理奈见之开怀。真想叫狐王也见识见识，都说女儿像爹，狐王像谁呢，脸模子像娘，气韵却多有几分类爹。

“唉，又不说话了。”

“多说无益。”

“那你出来作甚。”

“是你肚里的东西引我出来的。”

揉着肚皮，珠理奈看向女人：“你说小宝宝呀？它才多大，虹霓姐说可能都还只是一股气咧。”

“那是经我法力演化的。” 

“所以你干什么了，打掉了小宝宝？”

“它乃我法力的一部分，自然要回归本源。”

即便那还只是一股气，未成形，算不得胎，可就这么滑溜消失了，提起时也不免叫人怅惘。可女人无所谓，她且不管你肚里是不是个小生命，说收就收了。

“你孙女儿被你弄没了，你闺女晓得了肯定不会放过你，长歌。”

“我不知你所言为何。”

“你怎么什么都不晓得。” 

“睡太久了，有些未能记起。”

有些未能记起，有些却记得很牢。有些不愿意说，有些回得倒很干脆。

“嗯，你睡了十万年，而且睡着了还会祸害人呢。”

“谁。”

“我。”

抻开脚丫子，转一转脚腕，晃一晃铃铛，珠理奈道：“这东西是你的吧。”

“不错。”

“我被它祸害了三千年。”

“它如何在你脚上，明明我给了——”

“你给了她，带在她身上，三千年前的一天，它在我出生那日跳下界来缠上了我，我便遭罪遭了三千年。”

“原来如此。”

这女人就还真的没什么感情，可爱的小火狐因她遭罪三千年，她连句道歉都没有。遭的罪还不曾跟狐君说，她要晓得了，指不定得多心疼呢。

“玲珑不在了，是么。”

有一出没一出，三千岁，疲了。

“是，归尘好几万年了，你见不着她了。”

“都不在了……”

呢喃似叹息，低哑凄迷，仿佛是响于旷古之风中的一道回声。

方觉刚才那话未免伤心，珠理奈赔笑道：“倒也不是，黑龙还在，你闺女也还在。”

“她还好么。”

不晓得她问的是哪个，正想着该回她什么，她压根不乐意等，又问：“你是何人？”

这人恐怕是真的睡太久了，说话前言不搭后语，还迷糊着吧。三千岁刚睡醒也迷糊呀，可左右不过扒了狐君的衣裳一通乱来嘛。

“我？我是你的乖巧好女婿哩。”

女人显是没听明白，珠理奈眼下也懒得解释。反正她醒了，往后机会多得是。

笑语近了，抱着膝盖，珠理奈回头招呼那两人。虹霓的鬓上押着垂丝海棠，一步一颤，颤得人心也怒放，笑也怒放。

春风拂面，铃铛微响，女人随风而去，尽作一缕烟。

“回来啦。”

拈了草茎，穿好靴袜，珠理奈站起身来。

“花儿香吗？风儿暖吗？”

“人儿美。”

真不敢相信这话能从白芷嘴里说出来，珠理奈打量着她，又瞧着虹霓：“虹霓姐好手段，蛇啊，不调教不成器。”

“三千岁所言甚是。”

三天里吃足了玉兔庄备下的宴食，三千岁没关系，三千岁肚皮顶过镇元子的乾坤宝袋，再瞧蛇们呢，来时一个个精瘦伶俐，走时一坨坨滚圆颟顸。就因为这个，白芷没少骂他们没出息，萝卜白菜都能吃圆！

小猪鼻胆子大，两手叠在肚子上，怯生生地回顶了一句：“可、可是真的很好吃啊……”

“那你往后就莫要开荤了。”

虹霓要上去劝姑爷消消气，被三千岁这只贼狐狸拉着看蛇族大戏。

蛇族的二把手，这两日泡在情爱罐子里，把蜜吃来，将情吐去。事情传到兔王耳里，兔王倒是爽快指了婚，算是喜上加喜，可虹霓并不打算随白芷久居冷月窟，说送完新娘子就回来。

白芷也是明白的，各司其职，各忠一君，蛇族和兔族的将来担在她们两人肩上，逍遥隐退前各自还有许多事要忙活。

这便是她们二人的宿命了。


	49. Chapter 49

离开玉兔庄的前一晚，珠理奈没睡好。

其实她本来睡得挺好挺香的，梦到了小火狐和九尾白狐在繁花茂草中打闹嬉戏，有蓝天有白云，还有蝴蝶翩翩起舞，实在是美丽又恬静的梦。

怎么醒的呢，是被挠醒的。

半开狐眼，珠理奈迷糊着嘟囔：“谁啊，不会挠就不要瞎挠……”

女人的手没停下，继续挠她，挠完肚子又挠脸，下手没轻没重，好不舒坦，差点没拽下三千岁精心呵护的须须。

这大半夜的谁能出现在三千岁的床头啊，白芷？怎可能嘛，长老家的新姑爷每夜都要伺候娇妻哩，哪有功夫搭理小火狐。

扒开眼皮，珠理奈沉脸望着坐在床榻边的女人：“挠我作甚……”

“你说我有女儿。”

“是啊，你跟玲珑的……”翻个身，小火狐抱了枕头又要睡去。

“她在何处。”

“我要睡觉。”

“她在何处？过得可还好？”

“我要睡觉！”

说的时候说了几遍她都像是没听见“闺女”俩字似的，这会倒是记起起来，还是大半夜的，多烦人的一个魔神邪祖啊，狐帝到底看上她什么了。

“过得挺好，五千来岁了，修成了九尾神狐，当了狐王，封了‘狐君’，脸模子像娘，气质像你，好色不晓得像谁。”

一股脑倾给她，这下总能放过小火狐了吧。

“竟才五千岁么。”

小火狐鼻子灵耳朵尖心思还细腻，听得出那话中藏而不露的笑意。转过身去，但见女人坐在床头，注目着泛白的纸窗动也不动，侧脸落下些许阴翳，勾出一个至少在珠理奈来看温情脉脉的微笑。

“是挺年轻的，年轻又漂亮。”

爬起来，珠理奈依墙而坐，丢下枕头，抱了自己的毛尾巴，呆看着女人若有所思的表情。

说羡慕也有一点点羡慕吧，九尾狐君被许多人惦念着记挂着，是许多人心头上的宝贝。可也不怎么羡慕，纵然她是许多人的宝贝，可她的宝贝就只有小火狐不是？

“你是她何人。”

女人敛目看过来，浅淡月色下倒没那么冰寒了。许是提到了女儿的缘故吧，珠理奈想着。

“我是她的心肝小宝贝，老丈。”

“原是如此。”

唉，这个女人，明明都知道了，还非要多问一句，非得三千岁把跟狐君的点点滴滴床上床下的琐碎都细备着述一遍吗？不过回头一想，可能这就是老父亲的怜女之心吧，问细了方知闺女过得好不好。

“老丈您就不困吗？”哈欠连天，珠理奈揉眼问她。

想来是不困的，睡了十万年，一辈子的觉都睡足了。可也不能因为这个就打扰小火狐的好梦哇，岂有此理嘛。

三千岁是个好脾气，大度不计较，醒都醒了，不如陪丈人说说话，她刚苏醒，身边没个人聊天怕也寂寞。

“说起来你现在是死是活啊？”

“非死非活。”

指动铃响，女人又道：“此物曾在我精血中浸泡了数万年，有我大半法力。”

“哦，所以这铃铛就当是你的真身了。”

“不错。”

“唉？老丈你不是十万年前死的吗？你再说清楚些，我好明白这东西到底是什么。”

“肉身确是死了，否则我便不会在铃铛中。然而即便我死了，但凡能得我精血者便能使我复魂于此铃。”

她语调平平，就像在给晚辈说一个与己无关的故事。珠理奈发现自己跟这老丈还蛮合得来。

“那之后的事恐怕要问麻里。”

珠理奈一时没想起“麻里”是谁，愣了会神才恍然大悟是那头老龙，遥上天君呵。

怪不得都说三千岁是妖狐，身上带着这么个东西，能不妖么。三千岁冤枉委屈极了，好好一只乖巧小火狐的平静日子，终是被卷入了莫名的前尘往事中。

“你还记得她。”

“我与她是莫逆之交。”

“那、那你记得你最后是怎么死的吗？”珠理奈问得谨慎，忍不住问，又怕触着她的伤口。她从沉睡中醒来，双眸完好，身上更是无半点血迹。可史书蛇皮里，她却是被那个莫逆之交挖了双眼，甚至还叫她的挚爱剜去了心。

“彼时我双目已眇，不知是何人剜去了我的心。”

她越是这般平静地叙述着往事，一旁看着的珠理奈便越是酸楚难耐。她是真不知道还是不记得了，连猜都没有勇气猜。

“贤婿。”

“啊？”

抱着大尾巴啃了一嘴毛，珠理奈张口愣怔，呆滞了。

“我想见她。”

接受了那个称呼后，小火狐又开始犯困了，“那你让我先睡饱觉，明儿就回去了，就能见到你闺女了。”

“好。”

“不过你别太激动，乖乖待在铃铛里。”

“我却不能见她？”

小火狐实在口枯眼涩，没精神回话了，脸朝里，三千岁酣睡去也。

“贤婿，贤婿。”

推推小火狐，没反应，睡死了。

捻决弹指，三床厚絮压降下来，保她贤婿夜里不受凉。长歌记得狐狸怕冷，莫敢遗忘。

三千岁做噩梦了。

蛇王的准王后唇红齿白，低头微微露齿一笑便是莲开夏夜，徐送清风。

不过这回珠理奈没见着新娘子的模样，她盖着红盖头，不是三千岁能挑开的。她作为玉兔一族即将出嫁的公主，金冠霞帔，福身拜别了兔王与一干姐妹，在虹霓的搀扶下踮脚上轿。

“有劳三千岁了。”

“哪里的话，是你家蛇王给我这个面子。”

三千岁不会乘云驾雾，这会就变成了小火狐窝在轿顶，翘首以盼前路和等她的狐王。

虹霓奉王命送亲，需得亲自将公主送到蛇王手上，而后又得王命，说是趁她新婚，准她在冷月窟住上半月再回庄复命。

白芷乐得像个小孩子，即打发了蛇使回家报喜。这一趟其他蛇没一个敢在玉兔庄造次，造次最狠的只有她这个蛇族二把手。嘿，一夜之间，长老之女就成了她的妻，这事在玉兔族传遍了。白芷举止谦谨，谈吐文雅，形容又甚是风流，在玉兔庄口碑颇好，都说与虹霓姐姐成婚是天造的一对地设的一双。

不过蛇族的迎亲队伍里却少有人敢提此事。

“咳，不许废话。”

小猪鼻跟竹叶青凑在三千岁面前想问的来着，被高风亮节、明堂正道的蛇族二把手凶了回去。

成个婚有什么可难为情的，三千岁懂也不懂。

“回去耶，接到新娘子喽！”

狐鸣彻霄，喜乐奏起。亲朋挥泪告别，道一声“公主保重”。

本只是普通人家的女儿，本也只想傍父母身边平安过完这一辈子。不奈几经磨难，饱尝离愁，或劫或缘，咬牙坚持过去了，有情人终成眷属。

“你可难过？”

问了句不合时宜的，盖头下，她笑道：“这是彩希自己的选择，何来难过。”

兔儿啊兔儿，都说兔儿胆小温顺，可果真如此吗？至少珠理奈看来，却没有比她们更刚毅坦率的。

行离玉兔庄，便是出了繁花似锦的暖春。深秋清寒，天气冷将上来，白芷还是白袍箭袖，虹霓已披上软蓬蓬的兔毛大氅，三千岁呢，皮毛愈发似火鲜艳了。

“我知晓铃铛如何在你身上了。”

“那你也先别出来！”

死捂着脚踝，身子歪歪，小火狐差点滚下轿顶。

老远就瞧见冷月窟的喜庆模样，云头按落，喜乐奏得愈发欢了。

循礼吃了杯酒搪冷气疲惫，与负手迎迓的蛇王攀谈两句便随她急不可待地步向喜轿去执心上人的手。

把眼顾盼，四目相视，那人就站在万千红枫里，白净得恰似世间最初一片雪花。

健步如飞，拔腿冲上去，扑进日思夜想的女人的怀里。

“小宝宝、小宝宝没有了……”

一阵蜜语腻歪，想起遭的罪，珠理奈不禁浮泪哽咽。在玲奈胸前蹭了又蹭，脖颈耳后舔了又舔。

她回来前已知此事，叹则叹矣，看到亲亲还是这么精神康健又好色，其他的便顾不得许多了。

“人没事就好。”

那边蛇王正将新娘子送去她们在枫灵山五进五出的大宅子，揞下泪，珠理奈一张毛爪。

“抱抱——”

“嗯，抱。”

玲奈将她搂得紧，全不顾狼族少主胤渊的调侃。

“亲亲。”

“嗯，亲。”

这回大庭广众之下是没亲成了。

“借过借过，不好意思啊。”

牵着明音的衣袖，爱李给玲奈撞去一旁，别叫她在这碍眼跌相。

是没路给她这狮子走是吗，非来讨这个嫌。

“回去亲吧，我要跟你亲到天亮。”

揉搓小火狐的绒耳，玲奈俯身笑问：“亲哪儿？”

“嘤——”


	50. Chapter 50

古人云，撒娇的狐狸最好命。

三千岁或许可以算得上好命的狐狸吧，毕竟靠着撒娇一手揩尽了别人揩不到的狐君的油。狐君呢，也好色，稍微内敛些，没那么厚脸皮，就吃她时而笑嘻嘻，时而娇滴滴，时而又能不由分说地占有你的全部。

小别胜新婚，几天都没法蹭着狐君睡觉，三千岁怀也寂寞嘴也寂寞，没人听她夜里“叭叭叭”聒噪，苦着呢。

“想我不想？”

一双灵巧的手逗弄得狐君神魂颠倒，可狐君最擅长的就是口是心非，岂能把真话说给这个坏心眼的臭女人听。

“嗯？”

见她咬着下唇光哼哼却不说话，珠理奈停了手，好好打量身下被汗液濡湿的女人。

“不过三四日。”

不问就是想，问就是不想，三千岁还能不晓得她。

“可我想你，夜里梦见的都是你。”

“是谁说要跟玉兔勾勾搭搭的。”

好嘛，她的狐王是在吃这个醋。

亲吻她的唇角，水蛇似的扭腰抖胯，珠理奈滑了下去。

方才停下的不能就这么停了，否则她的狐王会更醋妒。

舌尖拨花撩草，贯幽径而入。

“想我不想？”

挺身迎迓，她眼半眯，唇半张，高傲冷艳的狐王，身子永远比嘴诚实。

悦情欢爱，是她们狐狸至上的乐趣。修了狐媚之术，于二人的床笫间却根本用不上，光是口头挑逗几句，眉来眼去几次，衣裳便落个精光光，岂有“狐媚”用武之地。

珠理奈偶尔会在玲奈认真批奏折或凝神修行时偷着使一次，她的狐王看着规矩，其实也没多规矩，趁着兴往往在外头就给她办妥当了。

有次在狐王府差点撞着来送饭食的小满，好家伙，哪来一阵妖风，随即漫天飘起了樱瓣，下起了樱雨，愣是把小满迷在外头。等办完了事，饭菜都凉了。

中衣半开半敞，没个样子，肩头滑腻的肌肤上赫然映着樱瓣似的痕迹。黑发披散，珠理奈斜卧榻上，支着一边身子从后望着她的狐王那不堪一握的纤柳腰。

“我想你想得都哭了，吃不着你，我整天饿得心慌慌。”

回首嗔她一眼，嬉皮笑脸地，吃干抹净了都没个正经。

眼下是情爽意酣，前几日狐君也的确想得夜里都睡不好觉。失眠到半宿，念了清心诀，没用。起来打坐，坐不稳。披了外衣看蛇王送来的一札札蛇皮译卷，往往是在不知不觉中才睡去一二时辰。

“蛇蛇将她安排在枫灵山，我看不用。兔儿有胆有识，未必压不住冷月窟的蛇们。”

听她接着之前被情欲打断的话继续说，整合衣襟，束拢乱发，玲奈往杯盏中斟了茶水。

“况且有白白在，她如今成了玉兔长老家的姑爷，可就不得不死心塌地跟着蛇蛇了，谁敢不服。”

“蛇族能安稳，于我狐族只好不坏。”

赤足走回床榻，玲奈向她递去茶杯，又道：“两族离得不远，过去他们回回起内讧，总要牵连我族子弟不得安生。”

也不接过来，撅嘴耍赖要她喂着喝。玲奈向来在她面前没什么原则，也就依了她，喂孩子似的一滴不漏喂进她嘴里。

可喂孩子也没这么喂的呀。

抚上她的脸颊，余热未散。为她掖了散在胸前的发，看着那只对自己婉转温柔的眼眸，珠理奈道：“有件事我要告诉你，你可别咬着舌头。”

没羞没臊的三千岁都系上了中衣，狐君倒也不能一笑置之了。

摸了脚踝铃铛，珠理奈道来有关子母溪的事。

湮天有恩于玉兔族，先前知道的是她移山运石，阻断了天降的不期洪灾，化险为夷。原来还帮着开辟了子母溪，助玉兔一族繁衍生息。怪不得玉兔族才在后来替她那么央告讲情，以至于触怒天帝，吃罚十万年之久。

“小宝宝是因为她没有的，她说那溪水是她的法力，她就稀里糊涂给收回去了，我觉着不像假话，毕竟她刚醒没多久，的确有些糊里糊涂的。”

听来，玲奈但不吭声。即便已猜得湮天与姑母玲珑非凡的关系，也隐约明白她并非罪大恶极之徒，可当真相要揭开时，却反而陡生惶惑。

那些真相不说出来，一切便就照旧下去，自己还是狐族的王，还是天帝册封的“狐君”。一旦宣之于口，往后会发生什么，颠覆什么，谁也说不准。忐忑不安，抑或兴奋雀跃，玲奈发现自己的手在颤抖。

另一双手移了过来，握住她的指尖，温热而有力。

“你且出来吧。”

珠理奈语调轻松，就像在呼唤一个认识许多年的老朋友。

铃铛乖巧，听她的话，无风自动，红茫盛张又消退。青烟弥漫，再看去，玲奈失语。

想过很多，想那魔神邪祖是个什么可怖模样，赤面獠牙，还是八只眼睛十六只手？后来再细想想，觉得是个女人的长相。再后来，提起湮天，便就只能想起一个被挖去双眼，血淋淋跪在天兵天将面前，双手缚后，被狐帝剜了心的女人的样子。

“喏，她就是。”

女人霜姿风采，姱容修态。身影略单薄，立在那，却不动于天地，磊落逼人。

她显也是看呆了，看着面前尚只五千岁的女子，一时吞吐，欲语还休。

“敢问尊驾大名。”像是反复确认着什么答案，玲奈道。

女人答：“世人唤我‘湮天’。”

这竟是魔神邪祖了么。

“她说想见见你。”

点点头，薄唇微动，玲奈语不成声。

该说她们不愧是父女么，面面相觑，什么也不打算说点，就这么干看着。

膝行上前，珠理奈拽拽长歌的衣袖：“老丈，老丈你说你为何会在我脚上？”

“你是狐狸。”

说这话时长歌的目光仍未动摇。

“然后呢？”

“皮毛果真鲜艳。”

“没了？”

视线转向珠理奈，长歌方道：“她喜着红装，亦是狐狸。”

还真是这样，真叫老龙说中了。

“玲珑可是九尾白狐，老丈你看清楚些，我是一只小火狐，皮毛鲜艳却是我的错，是我活该了？”

“彼时我毫无意识。” 

“毫无意识你也能找上我！” 

“嘭”地变成小火狐，珠理奈摇着尾巴哼哼唧唧地窝进玲奈怀里。

“你在老龙身边好好地，非要跑下来祸害我，她的法力能压住你，我却还是个小孩子。老丈啊老丈，我且不知该不该叫你一声‘老丈’。”

鼻尖碰了下玲奈的手，珠理奈抬头复道：“哦，我该不该叫你，得取决于她认不认你这个爹。”

她们俩在一通直视后又不敢直视了，眼神闪烁不定，又不住地想看对方。要不是知道她们那点悠远的关系，小火狐准要生些醋意才是。

“我并非是你父亲，你也无需认我为父。”

极致的一段沉默，玲奈抖声道：“我的父亲并非狐王琳琅。”

好家伙，小火狐听不出她们俩是几个意思了。老丈先前不还认了她这个好女婿么，怎么这会又不认女儿了。她的狐王也是，竟还扯出琳琅来。

女人抬起胳膊，玲奈则下意识后撤了一步。

招招手，招呼她。

珠理奈恍然觉得她的狐王平时冷静持重，此时却手足无措得像个懵懂稚儿。

用嘴拱拱她，她才好似从虚无中清醒。

“去吧。”

小火狐安静窝在玲奈收紧的怀抱里。

女人的指尖点了她的眉心，金莲闪现，光芒耀眼。

长歌笑了。

那是悲戚又欣慰的笑，无言以诉，却胜过言语万千。

“哇，姐，你奶子真大。”

长歌并不认得眼前从树上倒挂下来的女子，她却半分不认生，说着便直接伸手过来捏了捏，还意犹未尽似的。

长歌第一次知道那两个东西叫“奶子”。

“嗳，你吃什么长大的，怎么这么大。”

没理她，长歌转身就走。

转涧寻坡，走得远了些长歌才敢回头。奇怪的女子没有跟上来。

她来到小溪边，掬了水洗脸。看到溪水中映着的面孔，她才想起刚才那个女子脸上没毛，脖子上也光洁干净得很。

好像还是第一次遇到跟自己长得这么像的猿猴……不对，她似乎不是猿猴。

入秋了，朝夕日趋寒凉。

蹲在金莲旁边，长歌往往一看就是好多天。

这朵金莲是她无意中发现的，它闪着金光，迎风矗立于山崖，在她发现它之前，已然不知矗立了多少岁月。

第一场秋雨落下，长歌施了法，给金莲套上法障，仔细着不叫它淋雨。

这一蹲又是好多天。

也不知那女子是如何找来的，举着一顶荷叶伞，一面遮去自己头上无数落下的凉雨一面道：“你护着它，谁护着你，你傻不傻？”

没搭理她，长歌继续看着自己的金莲。

“这是什么东西，金色的莲花？真个稀奇！”

终于，女子也一同蹲了下来，两人一起守着这不知来路的金莲。

几场秋雨落完了，第一片雪花降临于世时，身畔的女子打了个喷嚏。

“嗳，别在这傻看着了，怪冷的。带它一起走吧，我跟你一块儿养着它。”

不等她回应，女子伸手摘了金莲收入怀中。

“瞧好吧，我保证它死不掉。”

她辛苦呵护的金莲就这么被摘走了，被摘走了。

“嗳！你走不走啊！”

摘走她金莲的女子在不远处摇手喊着，长歌有些生气，脑子一热跟了上去，想看看这个女的到底要怎么处置她的金莲。

“你叫什么名字？我叫玲珑，家在青丘，我有八条尾巴，六千年练成的，我厉害不厉害？”

长歌只觉得她有点吵，又觉得她穿红衣挺好看的。


	51. Chapter 51

鸿蒙开辟，继而天生乾坤万物。

清而轻之气上浮，虚无一点灵气先化元始天尊、灵宝天尊、道德天尊此“三清”，又化紫微大帝、长生大帝、天皇大帝及青华大帝这“四御”。

再之后演化出的，便是如今的天帝一脉。

这一脉最初由三清四御同举为八荒共主的称“始帝”，乃天族之祖。即便天族中不乏有化自三清四御之仙体灵气的，比方说贪狼星所在的斗宫便源自紫微大帝而并非始帝。算是三清四御给天帝一个面子吧，叫他之后所生的万灵皆以他为始祖，七位道尊则退居圣境，各自修道参玄去了。

始帝之后经无数变化繁衍，方有了而今的天族。

天族有三清四御一共主，混沌初开时，那之外又有浊而重之气下沉，先化一人，名为“镇元子”，世称“镇元大仙”，自封“与世同君”，居五庄观，观中栽有一棵人参果树。

如今不知镇元子此人的数不胜数，粗晓名讳的也大多不当真，只以为是个缥缈的上古传说，毕竟谁也没真正见过他，天上开什么宴会也从未有他一席半座。

当然那些都是天族中人清闲腻了才嚼的舌根，个中实情不知道，也没兴趣深究。

可地族兽界的各王间，却亘古流传着一个不是秘密的秘密。

话说镇元子虽与三清四御差不多时候出现，却是蓬头垢面地足踏黄土大地而生，不像他们从虚光一点中演化出来，两袖清风，不染纤尘。由此镇元子的性子也半分没有仙人的清宁，为人傲慢不羁，好吵嘴斗狠。后来三清四御要推举一个八荒共主，他抖擞精神自荐上去，三清四御却看也没看他。

这么着，镇元子算是彻底不掺和他们的腌攒事了，闭了山门，只在五庄观中捏泥巴娱己乐己。

他想他有两条腿，就捏个四条腿吧；他想水里什么都没有，就捏个会游水的吧；他又想天上空荡荡，再捏出个会飞的吧。

他孤老头子一个，就这么耐着性子捏出了许多像他又压根不像他的东西出来。

飞天有凤，潜海有龙，走地，他最初想的是麒麟，后来觉着麒麟威风，拿来当坐骑甚好，遂捏出有九条尾巴的白狐狸。

吹一口气，都活了。

他点化教导自己捏出来的兽们，教它们凝神聚丹，教它们幻化人形。后来，他想着天地之大，不拘于道观一方，便摆了拂尘，道一声“天地造化，尔等各自谋生去也”，赶走了伴他浪掷无穷光阴的兽们，只留下清风和明月这两个鹤童子。

天族一手揽下道法玄妙，明踩暗贬镇元子为旁门左道。百兽虽有心维护，奈何镇元子其人绝口不提流言蜚语，且性子愈发孤僻乖觉，至最后，却是不见任何人了。

他不争不抢，倒是将“道理”便宜兜与了天族。修天族之道，讲天族之理，万灵皆仰天帝威光，承天帝洪福。

什么时候开始的，兽要想修道，先得照着天族的长相幻化出人的模样，幻化不了的便是一世兽身，长的活个百十来年，短的寿命不过几天。这还是无病无灾，碰上个躲不过的天敌，命途多有艰涩不提。

十四万年前，正值一年隆冬时节，碎琼妆世界，乱玉碾乾坤。狐帝只琏继长子琳琅后喜得一女，取名为“玲珑”。此乃东荒青丘一件喜事，彼时于世间却显得非大非小。

又一年春三月，雉雊暖日，青翠萦目，龙帝敖洗得嫡长女，未取名，即日放逐出东海水晶宫，由她自生自灭。这最多算得龙帝家事。

再一年盛夏，燎肌燔骨，母猿怀怪胎，八月不产。一声啼哭，通了天。

顺风耳扯了千里眼疾至南天门外探看状况。

“怎么，看着什么没？我听见下头有小孩儿哭。”

目运金光，千里眼穿云望去，“哇呀”一声扭胯掉头就跑。

“小臣、小臣有要事禀告天帝，累天王传报！”

凌霄宝殿前当值的增长天王闻信径入殿内，山呼海拜后持笏恭启：“禀天帝陛下，顺风耳闻得下界传来婴孩啼哭，千里眼探之，又见母猿抱子喂食。”

座上天帝却笑：“母猿抱子，何怪之有？”

“其子……其子粉白光净……”袖拭额汗，增长天王吞吐难言， “确无冗发杂毛。”

“大胆！”

天帝立眉呵斥，急宣千里眼顺风耳二人至殿下问话。

少时，玉清、上清、太清三圣境降下天尊三人。

“陛下诸事繁忙，何以唤我等前来？”

迎面作礼，引三人入座，天帝方问：“仙尊可曾受得天启垂兆？”

三人把眼相看，皆道：“不曾。”

将千里眼与顺风耳所禀实情备述一遍，天帝忧然长叹。

“确是婴孩？”太上老君欠身问道。

灵宝天尊又接：“可是上界谁家遗子不慎落入下界？”

“确是无冗毛的婴孩，肤如白玉凝脂，与我天族婴孩一般模样。也非仙尊所言的遗子，那孩子确为母猿所诞。”

听后，老君耸眉喃语：“竟有这等奇事。”

“这可如何是好，如何是好？”

于殿中负手踱步，天帝嗟悼不止。

元始天尊捏须慰言：“万灵生灭皆是造化，陛下无需多虑。”

“万灵生灭全非造化！”

天帝厉声断喝，面容肃峻，惊得足下祥云散逸而去。

打了两个“呵呵”，灵宝天尊笑道：“陛下此话作何解？”

对灵宝天尊的话不予理会，天帝上前长揖，先是撇作个笑，继而抖搂出仓皇相来：“天庭若有难，万望仙尊……”

三清相望沉默，却把眼色递来送去。

“陛下言重了，那婴孩，我等替陛下看住便是，陛下勿生忧虑。”

母猿产人胎，此事于当时只寥寥几人知晓。千里眼与顺风耳忽有一日大意掉入轮回台，再回天界，前尘尽忘。增长天王则谢世归尘去了，名号由他人代之。

且说那母猿诞下的人胎平安长成了与天族年轻女子一般模样无二的少女，手足纤细，乌发悬垂。

只她一不会人语，二不着人衣，赤裸身体与未能修成人形的山野鄙猿同吃同睡。

放在天族，此般女子虽有十分颜色，却撑死如天后之妹安云那样多受几句溢美之词，算不得惊天动地的大事。而她诞自猿猴，却与任何一只都不相同，这在猿群中可算得上头等的大事。

她体无冗毛，喜好洁净，常以涧水涤身，因而不生蚤虱。又以两足直立行走，以双手于漫漫冬夜为同伴钻火取暖，四肢精巧灵活，可堪大用。这么着，头戴柳枝花环，她遂成了这群山野鄙猴的王。

山中多无缘道法、修不成人形的野兽，见此一人便以为是何方谪仙，不由对她生出几分敬畏来。然其并未修道，身无一星半点的法术，真要与其他族群争山斗地，猿猴显是落了下风。由此她学会了不张不扬，也叫族亲勿要与它们打交道。这么着，不知情的野兽莫有来扰的胆量，她的族群倒是能安稳度日了。

族群猿猴暴毙的前一夜，她梦见一足踏白云而至的老者。她在梦里尚觉奇怪，因为她从未遇到同她一样能直直站立的猿猴又或是什么兽。

老者予她衣物，授她言语，拂尘扫过，老者已不在梦中。

一觉醒来，族亲尽数脑开浆迸，尸横岭林，鲜血染红她常拿来濯身的涧泉，亦染红了她双手。

她望着，霍然堕下第一滴泪。

踏山涉水，栉风沐雨，她迈着仿佛永不知停息的步伐走过黄土大地，谛观万千风景。

她不知疲倦不知停息，她只知道她似乎拥有了无穷奥妙之术，她用这术杀了族亲。

金莲的出现曳住了她的脚步。

她为金莲遮风挡雨，用曾弑杀族亲的法术温养呵护她的金莲。她也不问金莲需不需要她，金莲就矗立在那，沉默了她不知数的春秋。

再后来，她遇见了一位红装少女。少女皓齿丹唇，明眸善睐，歌声悠扬悦耳，一袭红衣是她生平见过的最美最烈的颜色。

“对了，我的名字告诉你了，你的名字还没告诉我呢。”

怀揣金莲，少女毫无预兆地旋踵转身。

跟得太近，少女轻率，撞进她的怀里，撞在她的心尖上。

“金莲……”

这是她开口说的第一句话。

“你叫‘金莲’？”仰脸看她，少女悦然笑道，鬓边的蒲公英于风中轻颤。

“不……”

“那你叫什么，总该有名字吧。”

她想起少女如春花漫遍山野的歌声，那歌声亦于她的心田悄无声息地开了一朵春花。

“长歌。”看着少女的眼睛，她笃定道。

从此，她便是长歌了。

她话语不多，与少女在一起显得更是缄默。

她们一路走着，途径玉兔一族栖息的庄子，少女来了兴趣，变成八尾白狐窜上大树观望，：“那边怎么回事，好好地怎么发洪灾了，真是作孽。”

“你要去么。”

“我？我是狐狸，去了会吓坏他们的。”

跃身进长歌的怀里，玲珑笑道：“你去吧，你不是也会法术么。”

长歌听她的话，莫名觉得她说什么都是对的。

移山运石不过动动手指头的事，她环顾四周湿地上的无数尸身，恻隐方动，溪流潺潺。

“恩人海天之情，我等世代铭记……”

她想，原来除了入梦的老者、她还有她的少女，这世间委的有许多跟她长相差不太多的猿猴。可她帮的的确是玉兔的忙，她也亲眼见着少女变成了八条尾巴的白狐。

“哦，原来你的法术是天赐的。”挠着下巴颏，玲珑点头说道，“可你身上没仙气，也不是天族的人呀。”

“我是猿。”

玲珑听了笑得直不起腰：“有你这么漂亮的猴子？净瞎扯。”

她不晓得该从哪里开始解释，就连她自己也怀疑过自己是不是真的猿猴。

“这么说你既非天族中人，也非修道之兽，可却有着无穷的法术……”

盘成一团，玲珑枕着她的膝叹道：“明天咱们一起去找镇元子吧，找到他说不定能弄清一切。”

长歌并不知道镇元子是谁，但她觉得少女说的都是对的。望着山洞外的霡霂春雨，她决定去找镇元子。

然而雨过天霁的第二天，金莲，不见了。


End file.
